Coqueteando con el peligro
by bellitacullen24
Summary: Isabella Swan es la mejor ladrona de obras de arte. Su próximo objetivo pertenece a Edward Cullen, un multimillonario empresario de Palm Beach. El golpe se ve frustrado cuando es descubierta en mitad de la noche. Pero para su sorpresa una bomba estalla, mata al guardia de seguridad y ella, en un gesto imprevisto antes de darse a la fuga, salva la vida de Cullen. ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION**

**Resumen:**Isabella Swan es la mejor ladrona de obras de arte. Su próximo objetivo es una exquisita tablilla troyana que pertenece a Edward Cullen, un empresario multimillonario de Palm Beach. El golpe se ve frustrado cuando es descubierto en mitad de la noche. Pero para su sorpresa una bomba estalla, mata al guardia de seguridad y ella, en un gesto imprevisto antes de darse a la fuga, salva la vida de Cullen. Como prestigiosa ladrona solo le interesa el arte del golpe perfecto, y matar es algo que ella podría ser. Sin embargo, todas las pistas apuntan hacia Isabella y el único que pude salvarla de todos los cargos que pesan sobre ella es su único testigo: el atractivo millonario a quien ella salvó la vida. Edward también sabe que esa misteriosa y seductora mujer es la única que puede ayudar a resolver el complot. Y mientras que el peligro aumenta y los cadáveres comienzan a mediodía, Bella y Edward cada vez tienen más dificultades para dar con la pista del asesino. A todo esto hay que añadir la inmensa atracción que comienza a sentir el uno por el otro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**Martes, 2:17 am**_

Isabella Swan se preguntaba quién, exactamente, había escrito la regla de los ladrones que irrumpen en cualquier espacio que fuera más grande que una bolsa de papel siempre tenía que saber escalar muros. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo contaba con ello, desde cárceles a castillos, de las películas a los parques temáticos, hasta el impresionante estado de Florida que se extiende ante ella. Muros de piedra, verjas electrificadas, cámaras de vigilancia, sensores de movimiento, guardias de seguridad, todo ello con el propósito de evitar que cualquier emprendedor delincuente saltara los muros y se adentrara en la santidad del espacio privado que se extiende más allá de los cables .

Con una leve sonrisa, paseó la mirada del muro de piedra, que tenía frente a sí, a la doble verja de hierro forjado delante de la mansión Solano Dorado que se extendía de un modo caprichoso. Algunos delincuentes eran más emprendedores que otros. Se acabaron las reglas.

Tomó aire lentamente hasta que tuvo éxito apaciguar el palpito de su corazón, y entonces sacó el arma que llevó al hombro, se internó más profundamente en las sombras fuera de la verja, apuntó a la cámara que había apostada a la izquierda, en lo alto del Muro de piedra de más de cuatro metros de altura, y disparó. Con un pequeño resoplido, una bala de pintura se estrelló con fuerza contra un extremo del marco y, como consecuencia, la cámara quedó desviada hacia las copas de los árboles y con la lente manchada de pintura blanca. Un búho que dormía se despertó con el movimiento, ululó y salió volando de una de las ramas del espeso sicómoro, mientras que con una de sus alas rozaba lentamente la recién desviada cámara.

«Buena puntería», pensó, y volvió a colgarse la pistola de pintura al hombro. Su horóscopo había dicho que hoy sería su día de suerte. Normalmente no creía en lo que decían los astros, sino que embolsaría el diez por ciento de un millón y medio por una noche de trabajo afectado un golpe lo bastante afortunado para darle cierto crédito. Se apresuró a colocar un par de espejos de mango largo a cada lado de las pesadas puertas para desviar los sensores. Hecho eso, solo tardó un segundo en intervenir el circuito eléctrico del cajetín y abrir una de las puertas lo suficiente para deslizarse por ella.

Había pasado todo el día memorizando la localización de las restantes cámaras y de los tres sensores de movimiento que tenía que sortear, y en dos minutos exactos había atravesado los árboles y el terreno ajardinado para situarse en cuclillas al pie de la escalera de piedra rojiza. Gracias a las copias de los planos y trazados, conocía la ubicación de cada puerta y ventana, y la marca y modelo de cada cerradura e instalación eléctrica. Los planos no le informaron del color y la radio de alcance, e hicieron una breve pausa mientras recuperaba el aliento y admiraba la decadencia que se desplegaba ante su vista.

Solano Dorado era una casa que había sido construida en la década de los años veinte del pasado siglo, antes de la caída del mercado bursátil, y cada uno de los sucesivos propietarios que había ido ido acordando habitaciones y pisos ... y un sistema de seguridad cada vez más sofisticado. Su aspecto actual era, probablemente, el más atractivo hasta el momento: encalada, con sus tejas rojizas, rodeada de frondosas palmeras y añejas higueras y un estanque de peces del tamaño de una pista de hockey en el frente. En la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encuentra agazapada, había dos pistas de tenis, y al otro lado una piscina de tamaño olímpico. A tan solo unos noventa metros de distancia se escuchaba el gorgoteo y el susurro de los estanques naturales de agua salada a la orilla del océano, pero esa era para el consumo público.

Era una propiedad privada bien protegida, y había sido creada para afectados a los caprichos del hombre más que a los de la naturaleza. Después de ochenta años de elegantes modificaciones y de expansión, la casa pertenecía ahora a alguien con un agente de poder adquisitivo y un ego igualmente desmedido. Alguien cuyo horóscopo rezaba lo contrario al suyo, y que además resultó en esos momentos fuera del país.

Los marcos de puertas y ventanas estarían fuertemente electrificados, pero, en ocasiones, los sencillos trucos de toda la vida eran mejores. Como en cierta ocasión dijera el señor Scott de Star Trek: «Cuanto más elaborado era la instalación, más sencillo era bloquearlo». Echando un vistazo a su reloj para confirmar cómo iba de tiempo, sacó un rollo de cinta adhesiva de tela de color gris. Con ella, Isabella elaboró un amplio círculo de unos noventa centímetros de radio, en la parte inferior de la cristalera del jardín, luego sacó una ventosa y un cortavidrios de su mochila. El cristal era grueso y pesado, y el apenas audible chirrido que hizo al extraer la pieza circular que había cortado fue mayor de lo que le había gustado. Estremeciéndose, colocó el círculo sobre un macizo de flores y regresó a la abertura que había practicado.

Hizo un rápido repaso de la lista de aquéllos que podría haber escuchado la extracción del vidrio. No solo había un guarda de seguridad en el cuarto de vigilancia del piso de abajo, sino que al menos dos más patrullaban el interior de la casa mientras que el propietario no tenía acceso en su domicilio. Aguardó un momento, escuchó y, seguidamente, logró aire con fuerza y con la adrenalina corriendo por su organismo como de costumbre, se deslizó dentro.

Otros dos pedazos de cinta mantenían las cortinas cerradas sobre el agujero. No tenía ningún sentido revelar su medio de escape al primer vigilante que pasara por allí. A continuación, se encontró con unas escaleras, en cuyo primer rellano había colgado un Picasso que aparentemente auténtico. Bella pasó por su lado sin dirigirle apenas una mirada. En la sala de conferencias, otro protegido, ambos protegidos con sensores y valorados en una millonada. Ya estaba al corriente de esto ya pesar de sentirse tentada, no eran el motivo por el que ella estaba allí.

Isabella se detuvo en el descansillo del tercer piso, se agachó sobre el tramo de escaleras y se volvió para ver el largo y oscuro pasillo que se abría hacia la galería. Incluso aunque en su reflexión se dio cuenta de que había visto en museos colecciones de armas menores y armamento, aun así, buscó cualquier señal de movimiento o de sensores más recientes de los que aparecieron señalados en el plano, y miró con máxima atención hacia los rincones menos iluminados en los que podría tener algún vigilante imposible de detectar hasta que no se hubiera echado encima de él.

Su objetivo se había en medio de la sala a la que se accedía por una puerta que había a la izquierda. Bella no se molestó en volver a mirar su reloj; sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en la casa y cuánto le quedaba antes de que una patrulla exterior descubriera el agujero en la puerta acristalada del jardín o los pequeños espejos de la verja principal. Inhalando otra profunda y silenciosa bocanada de aire, emprendió la marcha.

Se verá agachada y en esa posición se verá hacia la armadura más próxima que se erigía inmóvil, haciendo una pausa a su sombra para aguzar de nuevo el oído antes de seguir adelante una vez más. Ya estaba cerca; tenía que atravesar aquella puerta lateral antes de que pasara la siguiente patrulla de vigilantes. La precisa coordinación que requería haría que ésa fuera de su parte preferida ... no se tendría tanto de la tecnología como del templo y de la habilidad. Cualquiera pueda adquirir lo primero, pero era lo último lo que diferenciaba a una mujer de una chiquilla.

Se paró en seco a tres metros de su destino. Un delgado y tenue destello de luz de luna cruzaba el vestíbulo a sesenta centímetros por encima del suelo ya siete y medio de su pierna derecha. Un cable. Nadie colocaba un cable que cruzara un pasillo de parte a parte. Era una estupidez, por no decir primitivo y peligroso para los residentes. Claro que no había nadie en la casa, pero posiblemente los vigilantes podrían olvidar esa maldita cosa y caer de bruces o hacer que disparasen las alarmas ... o ambas cosas.

Frunció el ceño, y se acercó lentamente para ver cómo estaba sujeta esa cosa estúpida. Debería pasar por encima de ella, coger lo que había llegado a buscar y marcharse, pero su presencia resultó tan ... fuera de lugar. Había seguridad de alta tecnología por todas las partes y, sin embargo, ahí se había solucionado un maldito alambre de acero.

Un maldito alambre de cobre, se corrigió, observando con mayor atención. Un alambre sujeto a pequeños paneles planos y negros en cada pared, tensado y no específico paralelo al suelo. Casi, casi, pero no del todo. Sí, el dueño de la casa era celebremente fanático de su privacidad, pero poner alambres para que tropezaran parecía una exageración. Tampoco era que había visto señal alguna que podría tildarle de quisquilloso en lo referente a la artesanía de la mansión. Su ceño se frunció más intensamente.

—¡Quieto!

Bella se quedó inmóvil, agachada detrás del cable. «Mierda». El vigilante llegaba pronto. A nueve metros por delante de ella, en el extremo de la puerta, una sombra quirúrgica de entre dos relucientes armaduras de plata.

—¡No mueva ni un músculo!

—Ni se me detectaría detectar con calma. Él tenía que estar allí; ella no. Y empuñaba una gran pistola entre sus manos temblorosas. No estoy armada —prosiguió con la misma voz serena, sin quitar la vista de encima de la temblorosa arma y animándole en silencio a que no se dejase llevar por el pánico.

¿Y qué es eso que lleva al hombro? —Espetó, acercándose lentamente. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente.

«Mantén la calma; Haz que se tranquilice. »Sabía cómo cargar de lo que… lo había hecho antes.

—Es una pistola de pintura.

—Déjala en el suelo. Y la mochila que llevas al otro hombro, también.

Al menos no había perdido aún a disparar compulsivamente en dirección suya. Joven, pero con algo de entrenamiento, Dios gracias. Detestaba a los aficionados. Bella dejó sus cosas en el suelo, colocándolas sobre la elegante y angosta alfombra persa.

No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estamos en el mismo equipo.

—Y una mierda. —Soltando su mano izquierda de la culata de la pistola, se la llevó al hombro—. ¿Marca? Tengo un intruso. Tercer piso, en la galería.

¿Me tomas el pelo? —Se escuchó por la radio.

No bromeo. Avisa a la policía.

Tomándose un segundo para sentirse agradecido de que el propietario apreciase su privacidad lo suficiente como para tener cámaras fuera del edificio principal, Bella dejó escapar un perdido y sonoro suspiro.

—Esto no es necesario. Me contrató a tu jefe para poner a prueba la seguridad.

—Como si no hubiera oído eso antes —replicó él con un sarcasmo devastador aun en la fría oscuridad—. Nadie me ha avisado, así que puedes contárselo a la policía. Levanta

Se enderezó lentamente, mantuvo las manos bien alejadas de los costados mientras le disparaba la adrenalina un poco más. Por si acaso, retrocedió un paso largo, lejos del alambre.

—Si lo supieras, no sería una prueba. Vamos, podría haberme llevado el Picasso de abajo, o el Matisse de la salita, o cualquier cosa que hubiera querido. Se suponía que tendría que poner a prueba la seguridad central. Enciende las luces y te mostraré mi DNI.

Las luces se encendieron, con la rapidez y la intensidad suficiente para hacer que se sobresaltase. «¿Qué demonios?» Esa casa no dispone de un control remoto de voz ... y el vigilante también parece asustado, su pistola se mueve de un modo alarmante.

—Tranquilo —le instó suavemente.

Dobló un poco las rodillas, preparándose para salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, el hombre tenía su mirada parpadeante clavada por encima de su hombro en dirección a las escaleras.

—Señor Cullen. Encontró ...

—Eso veo.

Bella luchó contra la oleada de enfado y la maldita curiosidad por ver al ricachón que en raras ocasiones aparecía en las fotos. Si lograba salir de allí, lo que comenzaba a parecerle incierto, iba a matar a negro. «No hay nadie en la residencia. Y un cuerno. »

—Edward Cullen, supongo —farfulló Bella sobre su hombro, relajante de nuevo su posición.

—Creí que te había contratado él tuvo el vigilante, con más confianza y seguridad bajo las luces.

—Él no —repuso, decidiendo seguir con el juego—. La compañía de seguridad. Myerson-Schmidt. Tu jefe

—Es poco probable —murmuró una voz grave muy cerca de su espalda, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera. Se movía con bastante sigilo para ser un tipo rico—. No va armado, Anderson —continuó Cullen con un tono de voz más normal y culto, y un ligero acento británico—. Baja el arma antes de que alguien resulte herido y arreglaremos esto abajo.

Anderson dudó, a continuación, enfundó su pistola.

—Sí, señor.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no le echamos un vistazo, señorita ...?

—Wilson — le informó.

—Qué inesperado.

Bella no estaba escuchando. Observe cómo Anderson cerraba la pistolera y emprendía el paso, indudablemente satisfecho de poder exhibirse ante el gran jefazo. Observen que ni siquiera bajó la mirada.

-¡Distensión! —Ordenó Bella, el arrepentino pánico hizo que la orden sonase estridente y brusca.

—Y una mier ...

—¡Dios! —Bella se dio rápidamente la vuelta, se desvió hacia las escaleras y se embistió a la carrera contra Cullen, sin distinguir más que un breve atisbo de pecho desnudo, unos sobresaltados ojos grises y un desesperado cabello negro, cuando le tocó el suelo con ella . La galería estalló a sus espaldas con una explosión y un destello. El calor se cernió sobre ella aun estando apretada contra Cullen en el suelo. La casa tembló, el cristal se hizo añicos. Conteniendo el aliento, la galería rugió con mayor estrepito, y las luces se apagaron de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

Capítulo 2

_**Martes, 2:46 a.m.**_

Edward Cullen volvió en sí mientras un técnico sanitario le abría el párpado y apuntaba una luz sobre su ojo izquierdo.

—Aléjese de mí —gruñó, empujándole mientras trataba de incorporarse.

—Túmbese, señor Cullen. Puede tener heridas intern…

—Mierda —dijo con voz áspera, tumbándose de nuevo cuando el dolor le atravesó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Además de eso, parecía que le hubieran golpeado las costillas con un bate de béisbol. Trató de inhalar, tosiendo bruscamente debido tanto al dolor, como al olor acre del humo. Recordó todo de repente… la explosión, el vigilante. La chica.

—¿Dónde está la chica?

—No se preocupe, señor —dijo otra voz, y un segundo enfermero apareció borrosamente en su campo de visión—. Nos hemos puesto en contacto con su médico para que se reúna con usted en el hospital.

—No, ¿dónde está la mujer? —No necesitó preguntar por Anderson. Había sentido el calor de las llamas, los escombros ardientes impactando contra su cara.

—No estamos seguros de nada. Están todos aquí; los artificieros; los de Homicidios; los de la oficina del forense, pero tienen que esperar a que concluya su labor el cuerpo de bomberos. ¿Vio el artefacto?

Edward tosió nuevamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—No he visto nada.

—¿Está seguro de eso? —preguntó una tercera voz, y ajustó de nuevo la vista.

Ropa sencilla, con una corbata barata pero elegante. Homicidios, a juzgar por lo que había dicho el sanitario.

—¿Y usted es? —preguntó de todos modos.

—McCarty. Homicidios —declaró el detective—. El vigilante de abajo dio el aviso sobre una explosión y un intruso. ¿Imagino que es la mujer de la que habla?

Él asintió.

—Supongo.

—Bueno, no cabe duda de que ella le quería muerto. Tanto como para llevarse por delante a su guardia de seguridad y a sí misma junto con usted. Tuvo suerte de lograr bajar las escaleras. ¿Puede describirla?

Por primera vez, Edward miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el segundo piso, nada más bajar el rellano, y seguía palpitándole la parte posterior de la cabeza donde se había golpeado contra el suelo. El equipo de bomberos no le había arrastrado escaleras abajo, o Hale no hubiera hecho el comentario sobre su suerte. Y, por supuesto, no había sido él.

—Dijo que se llamaba Wilson —respondió pausadamente, incorporándose otra vez—. Delgada, menuda, vestida de negro, estaba de espaldas a mí, y llevaba una gorra de béisbol. Me temo que no vi mucho más. Ojos verdes —añadió, recordando el fugaz vistazo a su rostro en el momento en que ella se lanzó contra su caja torácica. Cuando le había salvado la vida.

—No es mucho, pero buscaremos en los hospitales locales. Aun si hubiera llevado puesta una armadura, dudo que lograra salir de aquí sin un solo arañazo. —El detective se pasó un dedo por su espeso bigote canoso—. Le llevaremos al hospital y le alcanzaré allí.

«Estupendo.» A la prensa iba a encantarle aquello. Sacudió la cabeza con cautela.

—No voy a ir.

—Sí que lo hará, señor Cullen. Si se muere, a mí me despiden.

Dos horas más tarde, escuchando la cháchara de los medios de comunicación y el destello de los focos de las cámaras por el angosto y cavernoso pasillo de yeso blanco y linóleo, deseaba haberse mantenido en sus trece y haberse quedado en su finca.

Naturalmente que la prensa se había enterado. Y sabía Dios en qué espectáculo trataban de convertir su estancia en el hospital. Le contó todo a su médico mientras cerraban con puntos una profunda herida de diez centímetros que le cruzaba el pecho.

—Te lo estás tomando bien, en realidad —dijo el doctor Harris, vendándole las costillas—. Traje conmigo un tranquilizante para elefantes. Qué pena que no haya tenido que usarlo.

—Tenlo a mano, por si acaso. Estoy que muerdo —dijo Edward secamente, tratando de respirar poco a poco y de no desplomarse de nuevo en la cama. El efecto del calmante que le habían administrado los paramédicos en la ambulancia comenzaba a desaparecer, pero como le hacía sentirse aturdido, se negaba a pedir que le facilitaran más. Alguien había intentado matarle, y no tenía intención de quedarse dormido mientras otro averiguaba su identidad—. ¿Dónde está Hale?

—Estoy aquí. —Alto, larguirucho y con una suave voz de acento tejano, el abogado principal del bufete de Hale, Thomson & Harris entró en la habitación—. Dios mío, tienes un aspecto horrible, Ed.

—¿Quién es ella, Jasper? ¿Y dónde está mi ropa?

—Aún no lo sabemos. Toma, aquí tienes la ropa —Entornó sus ojos azules—. Pero lo descubriremos. Cuenta con ello. —Dejó una bolsa de deporte sobre una silla, sacó un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una camisa de algodón de manga larga.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿De la selección de ropa de calle de Jasper Hale, supongo?

—No me dejaban entrar en la casa para recoger tus cosas. Te quedará bien. —Frunció el ceño mientras Harris terminaba de vendarle las costillas a Edward, y después Hale le entregó un par de zapatillas deportivas de marca—. En cualquier caso, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que debías estar en Stuttgart?

—Daniel trató de convencerme de que me quedara otro día. Debería haberle hecho caso. —Edward hizo rotar su hombro, haciendo una mueca de nuevo cuando le ajustaron los puntos—. Quiero a Myerson-Schmidt al teléfono.

—Son las cuatro de la madrugada. Ya los despediré mañana en nombre tuyo.

—No hasta que tenga la oportunidad de hablar con ellos. —Y no hasta que se asegurase de que no habían enviado a una mujer muy lista, y afortunada, para poner a prueba su sistema de seguridad.

—Joder, la policía encontró una de las cámaras desviada hacia los árboles, unos espejos bloqueando los sensores de la puerta y un enorme agujero en una de las puertas acristaladas del jardín. Por no hablar de la mayoría de los pedazos dispersos del guardia de seguridad, y de Edward Cullen con el pelo chamuscado.

—No tengo el pelo chamuscado, pero gracias por las imágenes. Y no pienso quedarme sentado sin hacer nada. Quiero estar allí cuando la interroguen. —Naturalmente, primero tendrían que encontrarla. Suponía que la policía lo haría, pero, por otra parte, tenía la maldita sensación de que no resultaría sencillo. Quienquiera que fuera, hacía que siguiera preguntándose acerca de la prueba del sistema de seguridad, y eso después de que el tercer piso de su casa hubiera volado por los aires.

—Olvídalo, Edward. Ella no es más que alguien que quería un trozo tuyo y la ha jodido. No es la primera que lo intenta. Y ya hay otras cinco personas junto al ascensor que quieren algunas lonchas más.

—Creo que me salvó la vida. —Conteniendo un gemido, Edward se colocó la camiseta por la cabeza—. Y es un comienzo para tratarse de alguien que, supuestamente, me quiere muerto.

Jasper abrió y cerró la boca.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Edward así lo hizo, comenzando por la ruidosa máquina de fax que algún idiota había programado para que llamara a su número privado cada dos minutos a partir de las dos de la madrugada, la llamada de seguridad de Anderson, que había escuchado por casualidad, en la que informaba a Mark de que había descubierto un intruso y el modo en que la señorita Wilson había tratado de detener el avance de Anderson para lanzarse a continuación sobre él justo cuando explotó la galería.

—«¿Wilson?» —repitió Jasper.

—Supongo que mentía —dijo Ed con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees? Sabía lo de la bomba.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Sabía algo. Vi la expresión de sus ojos cuando impactó contra mí. Estaba aterrorizada.

—Yo también lo estaría si algún imbécil de seguridad hiciera estallar mis explosivos antes de que me hubiera largado.

—Podría haberme dejado atrás antes de que explotara. No lo hizo. Me derribó. Y no fui yo quien me fui escaleras abajo, piense lo que piense la policía.

Por supuesto que ella se encontraba en su propiedad para robarle. Y su naturaleza cínica y recelosa admitía que podría haberse encontrado allí para matarle. Sin embargo, resultó que algo lo había cambiado todo. Y quería saber de qué se trataba, y por qué.

El detective que había conocido en la finca entró en la habitación.

—McCarty —dijo, mostrando su placa cuando Hale se dispuso a acercarse—. ¿Está seguro de que ella no chocó con usted por accidente, señor Cullen?

—Estoy seguro —gruñó Ed. No quería tratar con el detective en ese preciso momento. La explosión lo había convertido en algo muy personal. Quería ser él quien hiciera las preguntas, y quería las respuestas para sí. Esto era como trabajar para otro… y no era así como conducía sus asuntos, ni su vida.

El detective se aclaró la garganta.

—Tengo mis sospechas. Hemos dado orden de búsqueda y, como ya he mencionado, tiene que aparecer en algún centro para solicitar atención médica. Le sugiero que busque un lugar donde quedarse y yo dispondré vigilancia para usted las veinticuatro horas.

Edwar frunció el ceño.

—No quiero que me sigan a todas partes.

—Es el procedimiento. Puede elegir entre el Departamento de Policía de Palm Beach o la oficina del sheriff.

—No. No dejaré que me echen de mi propia casa, y ya dispongo de mi propio servicio de seguridad.

—Con el debido respeto, la seguridad de su casa no me ha impresionado precisamente, señor Cullen.

—En estos momentos, a mí tampoco. —Refunfuñó en voz alta, y se levantó con cautela para ponerse los vaqueros gastados.

—Joder, Ed. Iré a por una silla de ruedas. —El alto abogado se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Iré andando —replicó Edward, apretando la mandíbula mientras se erguía. Probablemente, debería de estar agradecido de que su sangre no estuviera derramándose por el suelo, pero, maldición, cómo le dolía. Y la señorita Wilson había estado allí mismo con él—. Jasper, quiero a Myerson-Schmidt al teléfono ya mismo. Y no a algún zángano, sino a alguien que pueda responder a unas cuantas preguntas.

—Estoy en ello. —Hale regresó a la habitación con un teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja y una silla de ruedas.

Tratando de no doblarse de dolor, Edwar se dirigió hacia McCarty.

—Si encuentra a la señorita Wilson, cuando la encuentre, quiero saberlo. Y quiero estar allí.

—Ese no es el procedimiento, señor Cullen.

Dejando a un lado su postura estoica, Ed se sentó pesadamente en la silla de ruedas.

—A la mierda el procedimiento. Con mis impuestos se paga la mitad del presupuesto anual de su departamento. Si va a hablar con ella, yo estaré allí.

Hale le lanzó una mirada, pero Edward fingió no darse cuenta. El fiasco y, por tanto, las respuestas, le pertenecían a él.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

—¿Que él, qué?

Isabella se estremeció.

—Maldita sea, Black, ten cuidado. Necesito ese brazo.

Black, con sus dedos rechonchos sorprendentemente delicados, miró con el ceño fruncido el brazo y unió el largo corte dentado.

—Tienes que ir a un hospital, cielo. —Con su mano libre, oprimió un tubo de pegamento extra fuerte a lo largo de la herida.

—Lo que necesito es un objeto afilado y contundente para poder pegarte en la cabeza —repuso, más para ocultar su grito ahogado de dolor que porque estuviese realmente enfadada—. Dijiste que Cullen estaría en Stuttgart otro día más.

—Eso mismo pensaba también el _Wall Street Journal_. Algún negocio mercantil con Daniel Clark. Échale la culpa al _Journal_ por no tener la información correcta, o cúlpale a él por mentirles. Y, eh, bien podrías haber agarrado uno de los Picasso al salir. Ya se había disparado la alarma.

—Como si quisieras vender un Picasso sin un comprador. Y ya estaba muy ocupada, muchas gracias. —Había tenido las manos ocupadas con un Edward Cullen muy pesado y muy inconsciente. Había visto algunas fotos de él en el _Inquirer_ durante su enrevesado divorcio dos años atrás y en uno de los actos benéficos nocturnos de Hollywood hacía tan sólo un par de meses, cuando donó una obscena cantidad de dinero para alguna causa en algún evento organizado por quienquiera que ganase el Oscar el año anterior. Rico, divorciado y reservado. E irritantemente impredecible.

—Esto debería bastar —decidió Black, soltando lentamente el hombro que tenía agarrado. El pegamento aguantó—. Lo vendaré, sólo por si acaso.

—¿Qué tal mi espalda? —Estiró el cuello, tratando de ver.

—Menos mal que llevabas puesto el Kevlar, cielo. Puede verse el perfil del chaleco. —Trazó una línea curvada en lo alto entre los omóplatos—. Nada de camisetas de tirantes durante un tiempo. Pero me preocupa más la herida profunda que tienes en la parte trasera de la pierna. Caminas mucho y el pegamento no aguantará.

Ella le miró a la cara.

—¿Estás preocupado? ¿Por mí? Qué ricura. —Dándole un beso en la punta de su nariz chata y torcida, se escabulló con prudencia del extremo de la mesa de cocina.

—Hablo en serio. Debes de haber dejado un rastro de sangre. ¿Qué pasa con eso del ADN y demás gilipolleces?

Había pensado en aquello y ya lo había racionalizado para no dejar que eso la preocupara.

—Para ello deberían tenerme a mí para compararlo con algo —repuso, dando un lento paso tentativo y sintiendo cómo tiraba el pegamento de su piel desgarrada—. Y no me tienen. —Echó un vistazo al reloj con forma de gato con ojos móviles que había sobre la nevera—. Son más de las cinco. Pon las noticias, ¿quieres?

Mientras él se acercaba arrastrando los pies, vestido con bata y zapatillas, a la pequeña televisión de la encimera, Bella se ponía con cuidado el par de vaqueros limpios que guardaba en casa de Black. Éste debía ser el motivo por el que las madres siempre les decían a sus hijos que llevaran ropa interior limpia, reflexionó, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la tela se deslizó por la herida vendada. Por si uno se encuentra con una explosión.

—Dijiste que el guardia de seguridad había muerto, Bella —gruñó Billy Black, sintonizando las noticias locales de la mañana—. ¿Qué estás buscando, un vídeo donde salga la bolsa con los restos?

—Me marché a toda prisa —respondió, mientras se ponía una camiseta y se asomaba a la nevera en busca de una lata de Coca-Cola baja en calorías—. Creo que esquivé todas las cámaras del jardín, pero me gustaría saberlo con seguridad.

Él la miró, enarcando una de sus gruesas cejas.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Bueno, siento curiosidad por saber quién colocó aquel alambre que atravesaba la galería, y podría ser útil saber si Cullen sobrevivió.

Billy sabía que estaba preocupada a pesar de que mantuvo un tono de voz sereno. La explosión la había arrojado al suelo y, obviamente, perturbado su cerebro. Había arrastrado a Cullen al piso de abajo casi como acto reflejo, luego se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, podría identificarla delante de la policía. El guardia, Anderson, estaba muerto, y de haber sido ella quien hubiera descubierto a un intruso en el pasillo cuando una bomba explosionaba, sabía a quién culparía. Esto era malo. Muy malo.

—Bella.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia la televisión.

«… la tranquilidad de la noche se vio alterada por un incendio en Solano Dorado, la finca en el estado de Palm Beach propiedad del multimillonario empresario y filántropo Edward Cullen. Se ha informado de que hubo una víctima mortal, y los motivos de la explosión están siendo investigados y han sido declarados como "sospechosos". Cullen había sido trasladado al hospital para recibir atención médica debido a unas heridas y magulladuras de menor importancia, pero ya ha sido dado de alta».

El vídeo cambió para mostrar a Cullen que, acompañado de un hombre alto y rubio, entraba en el asiento trasero de una limusina negra de la marca Mercedes. Su desaliñado cabello oscuro ocultaba parcialmente el vendaje que cruzaba su frente, pero, por lo demás, parecía sano. Y Bella se sintió aliviada durante un momento.

—Genial —murmuró Black—. Deberías haberle dejado allí arriba.

—No creo que dejar que Edward Cullen muriera abrasado me hubiera servido de mucho —replicó, disimulando un escalofrío que le había provocado la misma idea.

—¿Pudo verte?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Brevemente.

—Van a ir a por ti.

—Lo sé. Pero se me da bien esconderme.

—Esto es distinto, cielo.

Eso también lo sabía. Había muerto alguien. Un hombre muy rico había estado a punto de perder la vida. Y ella ni siquiera había logrado coger la losa de piedra que había ido a buscar.

—Fui una estúpida. Debería haber notado que alguien había entrado ya en la casa y sembrado el lugar de explosivos. Maldita sea. —Tomó un largo trago del refresco—. De todos modos, ¿quién querría volar las cosas que hay en esa casa? ¿Con qué propósito?

Black la miró fijamente.

—¿Asesinato?

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué con tanto descuido?

—Ya sabes, Bella, «no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan», si fuera tú, me preocuparía más porque vayan a acusarme de matar a aquel guardia que por descubrir las causas del asesinato al estilo de _Se ha escrito un crimen_.

—Jessica Fletcher —le corrigió distraídamente, mientras observaba en la televisión, ahora sin sonido, si salía algún material grabado de Cullen en otro acto benéfico con la modelo Julia Poole del brazo.

—Y si mi memoria fuera como la tuya, me presentaría a todos los concursos, en vez de robar trastos.

No podía culpar al espacio de noticias por sobrepasarse con la cobertura que le daban a Cullen; con esa cara y su dinero tenía que ser bueno para los índices de audiencia. Por supuesto, un escándalo político o una bancarrota corporativa habría estado bien, pero no, ella había tenido que entrar ilegalmente en su casa en un día en el que la prensa andaba corta de noticias. Le observó responder una pregunta sobre alguna estupidez u otra. Aburrido, pensó Bella, y un tanto divertido ante el remolino de adulación que le envolvía.

—Jamás he robado «trastos», muchas gracias, y, de todos modos, prefiero pensar en ello como en un traslado involuntario de objetos. —Tomando un último trago de refresco, lanzó la lata al cubo de reciclaje de Black y recogió su camisa y pantalones rotos y chamuscados. Los tiraría a un contenedor de basura de camino a casa. El chaleco era pesado, pero al menos podía salvarse, y se lo echó sobre el hombro bueno—. Voy a salir un rato. Te llamaré esta noche.

—¿Adónde, Bella?

Ella le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y se obligó a sonreír.

—Como que voy a decírtelo.

—Tú sólo ten cuidado, nena —le advirtió, siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

—Tú, también. Tu comprador sabía que anoche tenías a alguien interesado también en la tablilla. Podrías recibir cierta presión.

Él sonrió, sus labios se retrajeron para dejar al descubierto unos dientes blancos.

—Me gusta la presión.

También a ella, por lo general, pero no en ese momento. Por mucha insistencia que emplearan en buscar un anillo robado, un cuadro o una vasija, era mayor el empeño con el que se empleaban cuando alguien había muerto por su causa. Y aún buscaban con mayor insistencia cuando alguien había muerto en la casa de un hombre que había aparecido en la portada de la revista _Time_ el año anterior.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Como por qué alguien colocaría explosivos en el pasillo, en medio de una galería de arte y antigüedades de valor multimillonario. Y quería saber si una losa de piedra en particular aparecería listada entre los objetos destruidos… o si, además, la habían culpado a ella por llevársela.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

Capítulo 3

_**Martes, 6:15 a.m.**_

Jasper Hale colgó su teléfono móvil.

—En Myerson-Schmidt confirman que no enviaron a nadie a comprobar la seguridad. Pero están deseosos de continuar su relación contigo.

Edward, sentado a su lado en el asiento trasero del Mercedes, dejó escapar el aliento. Mierda. Había abrigado la esperanza de que la escurridiza señorita Wilson hubiera estado diciendo la verdad.

—¿Y Anderson? ¿Tenía familia?

—Padres y una hermana mayor, todos en el condado de Dade. Hay un asesor de Myerson-Schmidt allí con ellos.

—No me entrometeré —decidió—. Me ocuparé de que mi despacho les haga llegar mis condolencias y veré si necesitan alguna otra cosa.

—Señor, hay barricadas de la prensa, y la policía —dijo el chófer por encima del hombro, aminorando la velocidad de la amplia SL500 negra.

—Pasa por en medio, Ben. No van a prohibirme la entrada a mi propia casa.

—Pensaba que los británicos os manteníais imperturbables frente al desastre.

Edward apartó la mirada del abogado mientras las cámaras y los periodistas se precipitaban hacia el coche.

—Estoy siendo imperturbable. Quiero que se larguen, Jasper.

—¿Los periodistas o la policía?

—Ambos.

—Sí, bueno, me ocuparé de la prensa. Pero, asumiendo que esta madrugada alguien ha intentado matarte, te sugiero que dejes que la policía haga su trabajo.

—No a las puertas de mi casa. No voy a cambiar mi estilo de vida. En mi trabajo, parecer y ser débil es lo mismo. No consentiré que la policía acordone mi casa como si fuera un ermitaño excéntrico al que le aterra dar un paso fuera de estos muros. Aparte de eso, me niego a vivir en un reducto armado.

—Está bien. Haré lo que pueda. Pero, afróntalo, Ed… eres una mercancía valiosa.

Atravesaron las verjas, que estaban custodiadas por un par de oficiales. Edward dejó a un lado su irritación por tener que recibir autorización para entrar en su propiedad y, en su lugar, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la casa mientras cruzaban el exuberante palmeral verde y llegaban al camino curvo en la parte delantera. Muebles, cortinas y alfombras destrozadas yacían esparcidas al borde de los adoquines, amontonados junto a figuritas y cuadros colocados de forma más cuidadosa. Los de la mutua aseguradora ya estaban allí, haciendo un recuento, examinando objetos de arte y envolviendo las piezas más delicadas en mantas de fieltro y colocándolas en cajas para su almacenaje y protección… todo bajo la atenta vigilancia de más policías.

—Un par de ventanas reventadas —comentó Hale, inclinándose al otro lado de Edward para echar un vistazo—, y tejas ennegrecidas. Aparte de eso, no tiene tan mala pinta desde fuera.

Pero cuando otro oficial uniformado abrió la puerta del coche, se detuvieron en seco. Las articulaciones de Edward se habían agarrotado durante el viaje desde el hospital, e hizo una mueca de dolor al enderezarse.

—Deberías ver el interior —farfulló, mientras empezaba a subir los escalones de entrada. Los bloques de granito seguían aún cubiertos con lonas, equipamiento y grupos del personal de emergencias que bebían café en sus tazas de porcelana.

—¿Señor? ¿Señor Cullen? —El oficial a su espalda le alcanzó a paso enérgico—. Señor, el edificio no ha sido despejado todavía.

—A mí me parece bastante vacío —replicó Edward, observando los montones en que se apilaban sus pertenencias desparramadas por el césped. Debía de haber sido destripada toda la galería de la tercera planta.

—Quiero decir, despejado por el equipo de artificieros. Han terminado con el sótano y las dos primeras plantas, pero no con la tercera y el ático.

—Entonces, haga que me notifiquen si alguna cosa tiene aspecto de ir a estallar.

—Ed —le advirtió Jasper—, están de nuestra parte.

Edward frunció el ceño. Había acondicionado la finca para disponer de privacidad, un lugar al escapar de las cámaras y los periodistas que siempre parecían estar acosándole. Y debía admitir que, sin la presencia de la policía, los periodistas de los periódicos de pequeño formato posiblemente estarían saltando los muros en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta, y miró al oficial que aún les seguía de cerca.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Morgan, Peter.

—Puede acompañarnos, Peter Morgan, siempre y cuando no se ponga en medio.

—¿Señor? Se supone que debo…

—Dentro o fuera, Morgan. —Entre el dolor de cabeza y la molestia en sus costillas, no estaba de humor para mostrarse diplomático.

—Lo que el señor Cullen quiere decir —enmendó Jasper— es que pretende colaborar plenamente con el departamento de policía. Pero aún tiene múltiples asuntos de negocios que requieren su inmediata atención. Su presencia garantizará que no vayamos a ninguna parte o que no toquemos nada que pudiera comprometer la investigación.

—A los de Homicidios no va a gustarles —respondió Morgan.

—Tendremos cuidado.

—Hum, bueno, de acuerdo. Supongo.

Matteo Milani, el administrador de adquisiciones y bienes de Edward, bajó mientras subían las abarrotadas escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso.

—Menudo desastre —dijo, con su inglés de marcado acento italiano—. ¿Quién haría algo así? Las dos armaduras de 1190, el casco romano, la mitad de los tapices del siglo xvi…

—Puedo verlo por mí mismo —interrumpió Edward, deteniéndose en lo alto de las escaleras. «Desastre» no alcanzaba a describir el estado en que se encontraba el pasillo de la galería. «Apocalipsis» parecía una descripción más apropiada. Armaduras ennegrecidas y retorcidas yacían donde habían caído, guerreros perdidos en algún campo de batalla alfombrado y embaldosado en mármol. Un tapiz del renacimiento francés, una de las primeras piezas que había reunido, colgaba de la pared convertido en jirones quemados. Lo poco que quedaba era apenas reconocible. La cólera le asaltó. Nadie le hacía esto y salía impune.

—Jesús —susurró Jasper—. ¿Dónde te alojarás?

Edward dio cuatro lentos pasos adelante, bien apartado del límite externo del caos.

—Por aquí.

Matteo se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el silencio posterior.

—Ed, quiero inspeccionar todos los objetos dañados yo mismo, pero los de la mutua actúan como si fueran los dueños de todo. No tienen la menor idea de lo delicados que…

—Matteo, no pasa nada —declaró, más por el bien de su agente que por el suyo propio. Furioso como estaba, la pérdida de sus cosas no era más que una historia menor. Quería saber quién las había destruido.

—Jasper, asegúrate de que te consultan todo.

—Pero…

—Así son las cosas, Matteo.

Milani asintió, mientras sus dedos se apretaban sobre el portafolio que llevaba.

—Muy bien. Pero el agua de los aspersores y las mangas de riego también han dañado algunos de los cuadros de la segunda planta. Quizá podamos salvar…

—¿Qué hay de la tablilla? —interrumpió Edward. Admiraba la pasión de Milani, pero había sido una noche muy larga.

—No está aquí —dijo McCarty, coronando lo alto de la escalera a su espalda—. Imaginamos que eso era lo que la mujer buscaba. Y usted no debería estar aquí arriba, señor Cullen. Ésta es una investigación por homicidio…

—¿Han tomado fotos y huellas y todo eso que hacen?

—Claro.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tipo de explosivo se trataba? —Haciendo caso omiso del siseo del oficial Morgan, Edward siguió adelante, acuclillándose rígidamente cerca de un agujero ennegrecido por el fuego en la pared de la galería.

McCarty dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Parece una especie de alambre que se activa al contacto, ensartado de un lado a otro del pasillo, armado como una granada con explosivos de carga hueca. Arrancas el cable y explosiona. Montaje rápido, pero profesional… y muy efectivo. Perfecto para cubrir tus huellas si te pillan antes de que estalle.

—¿Y si ha salido sin ser vista? —preguntó Edward.

—Bueno, sería un modo muy efectivo de complicar la investigación de un robo.

—Un riesgo muy alto —prosiguió Edward con más calma—. Un par de años por robo en vez de la pena de muerte por asesinato en primer grado, ¿no?

—Sólo si la pillan. Puede que hasta yo me arriesgara por esas cosas que tienes aquí dentro.

—Yo no lo haría. — Edward se enderezó, sacudiéndose el hollín de las manos—. McCarty, le dejaré trabajar, pero le ruego que me mantenga informado de la investigación. Tengo algunas llamadas que hacer.

Mientras Milani merodeaba por los destrozos como si fuera una ansiosa mamá gallina, Jasper y Edward se encerraron en el despacho del segundo piso. Los enormes ventanales daban al césped y a la piscina de la parte delantera, una vista bastante tranquila por lo general, pero que ahora se encontraban cubiertos de hombres uniformados y de restos de escombros por todos lados. Con un gemido que le fue imposible reprimir, Edward se sentó pesadamente en la silla tras su austero escritorio negro cromado. Era uno de los pocos muebles modernos de la casa, y sólo porque el siglo xvii no había tenido en consideración los ordenadores, los teléfonos o los aparatos electrónicos.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —preguntó Hale, sacando una botella de agua de la pequeña nevera del armario y sentándose en una de las lujosas sillas de conferencia al fondo de la estancia—. Aparte de haber estado a punto de volar en pedazos.

—Te he dicho que anoche no podía dormir.

—Debido a las llamadas del fax.

—Exactamente. De modo que estuve divagando, esperando a una hora decente para llamar a la oficina de Nueva York. La galería habría sido mi siguiente parada, con o sin intruso.

Jasper guardó silencio durante un momento, asimilando aquello.

—Vas a despedir a Myerson-Schmidt.

—Ese no es el tema. Ella gritó a Anderson que se detuviera, luego me golpeó como si fuera un bulldozer.

—McCarty supone que trataba de salvar su propio pellejo.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué, Ed? ¿En serio?

—Digamos que ella se cuela dentro, logra atravesar la seguridad y se hace con la tablilla, a pesar de que tengo multitud de piezas de mayor valor, se detiene antes de salir durante cinco minutos para manipular un explosivo, la pillan y, entonces, intenta que nadie salga volando por los aires.

—Intenta no salir ella misma volando por los aires, querrás decir.

«Quizá.»

—Pero si no se hubiera detenido a instalar la bomba, habría salido antes de que nadie lo hubiera notado.

Jasper cruzó sus largas piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

—De acuerdo, primera posibilidad: El robo no era el objetivo. Como tú mismo dijiste, pasó por delante de un montón de cosas bonitas.

—Eso hace que el objetivo sea el asesinato. — Edward todavía podía ver sus ojos, la expresión de su rostro mientras impactaba contra él—. Entonces, ¿por qué arrastrarme abajo, fuera del alcance del fuego?

El abogado se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pies fríos? O puede que no fueras el objetivo.

—¿Pues quién lo era? ¿Anderson? No lo creo. —Se inclinó hacia delante, tamborileando los dedos en el escritorio negro—. Segunda posibilidad: ella no puso la bomba.

—De acuerdo, entonces tenemos dos intrusos irrumpiendo en esta fortaleza al mismo tiempo, uno por la puerta de cristal del jardín y el otro… de algún otro modo. Uno quiere la losa, y el otro quiere hacer volar a alguien. Hacerte volar a ti por los aires.

—Salvo que se suponía que yo no debía estar allí.

Hale parpadeó.

—Eso es cierto. Se suponía que debías estar en Stuttgart hasta esta noche.

—La bomba habría explotado durante la siguiente ronda de la galería y yo no habría estado allí.

—A menos que alguien supiera que te marchaste con antelación de Alemania.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Eso lo reduce a unas pocas personas en las que, en su mayoría, confío de modo implícito. Y Daniel Clark, que quería que me quedase incluso después de que le dijera que no iba a pagar más que lo que habíamos acordado por las acciones de su maldito banco.

—La gente habla.

—No mi gente. —Poniéndose en pie, Edward recorrió la larga habitación—. Quiero hablar con la señorita Wilson.

—También el Departamento de Policía de Palm Beach. Y, ahora, el FBI. Ya sabes cómo odian que un hombre de negocios de un influyente país extranjero haya estado a punto de volar por los aires.

Edward descartó aquello con un ademán de su mano. Las manipulaciones del FBI, por poco que le gustaran, no le interesaban en ese momento.

—Me tienen sin cuidado las acciones de nadie, exceptuando las mías. Alguien entró en mi casa, mató a alguien que trabajaba para mí y robó algo que me pertenece. Y «culpable» o «no culpable» no responde ni por lo más remoto a las preguntas que quiero formular.

Hale suspiró.

—Claro, muy bien. Veré si puedo averiguar lo cerca que estás de atraparla. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero cuando nos arresten por interferir en una investigación policial, no pienso representarte.

—Si nos arrestan, sencillamente te despediré por hacer un trabajo chapucero. —Sonriendo, Ed alargó la mano hasta el teléfono—. Márchate ya. Tengo trabajo.

«Dos jodidos días.» Isabella se arrellanó en los cojines de su sillón y cambió de canal con el mando. Odiaba estar sentada de brazos cruzados en el mejor de los casos, y aquello distaba mucho de eso. Con todo, los medios de comunicación no iban a dejar de lado la historia. Y mientras no cesaran, ella no podía dedicarse a otra cosa.

Por ahora se habían quedado sin información nueva, y por eso había estado escuchando la misma historia con alguna que otra alteración… la vida de Edward Anthony Cullen, los amores de Edward Anthony Cullen, la filantropía de, los negocios de, bla, bla, bla. Y estaban los hechos con los que contaban y que no cesaban de repetir en cada telediario que se emitía. Había habido una explosión, un guardia, ahora identificado como Ivan Anderson, había sido asesinado, y varios objetos valiosos destruidos. Y la policía estaba buscando a una mujer blanca, con una altura aproximada entre el metro sesenta y cinco y un metro setenta y tres, un peso aproximado entre cincuenta y cuatro y sesenta y ocho kilos, conjuntamente con la investigación.

—Sesenta y ocho kilos, y un cuerno —farfulló, cambiando de nuevo el canal. Peso equivocado o no, sabía lo que aquello significaba; buscaban a un sospechoso, a una persona a la que culpaban. A ella.

Todos sus instintos le decían que huyera para poder mirar lo que había sucedido desde una distancia segura. El problema era que, si pensaban que había tratado de matar a Cullen, no había distancia segura. Y tampoco un modo seguro de llegar a ella. Aeropuertos, estaciones de autobuses… estarían vigilándolo todo. Bueno, podían seguir vigilando, aunque no le hacía sentir mejor oír en las noticias de la mañana que la policía «esperaba llevar a cabo una detención en cualquier momento». No lo creía, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ignorar la amenaza.

Y así, estaba sentada en el sillón, bebiendo un refresco y comiendo palomitas hechas en el microondas, viendo el final de las noticias de media mañana… e intentando averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Como ladrona, era una superdotada. Eso había dicho su padre, Black y algunos de los discretos clientes para los que había trabajado. Disfrutaba de la independencia que sus habilidades le proporcionaban. Disfrutaba del reto que suponía su profesión, disfrutaba con la sensación de esa posesión pasajera que algunos de los objetos más raros del mundo le proporcionaban. Y disfrutaba del dinero que recibía como pago, a pesar del cuidado que debía tener al gastarlo. Jubilación, le había repetido su padre una y otra vez mientras le enseñaba las habilidades de su oficio. Trabaja con la mira puesta a veinte años en el futuro, no puesta en el mañana.

Ése era el objetivo por el que vivía en una casa pequeña y ordenada a las afueras de Pompano Beach, y era por lo que trabajaba por una miseria como asesora de arte autónoma para algún que otro museo. Y por eso, simplemente, no mataba. La genio que mataba en su búsqueda de objetos inanimados no llegaba a jubilarse en algún lugar del Mediterráneo y empleaban guapos empleados de hogar.

Todo lo cual dejaba clara una cosa. Si quería jubilarse, tendría que averiguar quién había colocado aquella bomba. O bien había representado el papel de primo, o había tenido la peor suerte de la historia. De cualquier modo, quería la revancha. Y tenía que ser capaz de demostrar que ella no lo había hecho. Solventar este embrollo sólo para satisfacer su propia curiosidad no evitaría que fuera a la cárcel.

El telediario cerró con la misma historia, y al fin pudo encontrar algo que merecía la pena. Con _Godzilla_ de 1985, rugiendo y dando pisotones a diestro y siniestro en Tokio, de fondo en la WNBT, cambió el sillón por su ordenador, entró en su correo y revisó sus mensajes. Dado que no estaba interesada ni en un alargamiento de pene ni en un viaje gratis a Florida, los borró, abrió un navegador y tecleó el nombre de Edward Cullen.

La página inicial desbordaba de imágenes, un archivo de artículos en diversas páginas web de periódicos y revistas, desde _Architectural Digest_, a _COE_ o _Newsweek_.

—Salimos mucho, ¿verdad, Cullen? —murmuró, desplazándose por la primera página y pinchando en la segunda.

La mayoría de los artículos empleaban fotos similares, como si Cullen hubiera posado para una foto y dejado que las publicaciones examinaran los resultados. A pesar de que su oscuro cabello ondulado, que llevaba ligeramente largo, apenas le rozaba el cuello de la camisa, parecía todo un multimillonario, y no sólo por el traje negro de Armani, la corbata negra y la camisa gris oscura. Eran los ojos, principalmente, de un color gris oscuro y relampagueantes. Hablaban de poder y confianza, miraban directamente a la cámara y anunciaban que aquél era un hombre al que había que tomar en serio.

—No está mal —comentó. De acuerdo, puede que eso fuera quedarse corto. Puede que fuera guapísimo. Y que tuviera un aspecto apetitoso vestido tan sólo con unos pantalones de chándal, incluso cubierto de hollín y sangre.

Irritada consigo misma por distraerse, pinchó en la tercera página. Ahora que las referencias se estaban haciendo un poco más vagas, aminoró la velocidad. Adquisición de antigüedades, una página dedicada a entusiastas de los yates, y toda una página web, .com, administrada no por el señor Cullen, sino por Tanya, la ex señora Cullen. «¡Ay!» Isabella sabía que tenía cosas más pertinentes que descubrir sobre el hombre que la había metido en medio de una investigación criminal, pero pinchó de todos modos en la página web.

Una fotografía de Tanya Cullen- Witherdale apareció en la pantalla. La ex señora Cullen, una rubia menuda con un escultural físico, que pagaba mil dólares por cada visita al salón de belleza, respondía a preguntas mediante correo electrónico y daba consejo sobre cómo evitar quedarse sin blanca en el divorcio, con la esperanza de que otros sacaran provecho donde ella no lo había conseguido. Teniendo en cuenta que dos años atrás Cullen la había sorprendido con el culo al aire con sir James Witherdale en su villa de Jamaica, Bella pensaba para sus adentros que Tanya se había librado con mucha facilidad. No todos los maridos cornudos permitirían que sus ex esposas y nuevas esposas tuvieran los fondos suficientes para mantener, por lo menos, una bonita casa en Londres.

Sonó el teléfono. Bella se sobresaltó, echando a correr hacia la cocina para atenderlo.

—Hola.

—Isabella Swan —respondió una voz masculina y con fuerte acento francés—. Así que aquí es donde has estado escondiéndote.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, luego comenzó a latir de nuevo. «Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas.»

— Laurent Da Revin. No me escondo, ¿y cómo demonios has conseguido mi número?

Él resopló burlón.

—Conozco mi trabajo, _cherie_. Y no te metas. Es peligroso.

Una sirena llegó a sus oídos a unos bloques de distancia, luego dejó de escucharse. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y Bella apartó la cortina de encaje para echar un vistazo a la calle a través de la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Nada, aunque lo oportuno de la llamada telefónica se había vuelto súbitamente muy interesante.

—¡Eres tú quien estuvo en casa de Cullen! ¡Casi me matas!

—No esperaba que aceptaras un trabajo como ése. Demasiado complicado, ya sabes.

—Bueno, que te jodan, _mon ami_. —Frunció el ceño cuando se le ocurrió otra idea—. ¿Cómo sabías que fui yo quien estuvo allí?

Laurent bufó de nuevo.

—No me insultes. Cualquier otro estaría muerto. Incluso siendo tú, estuvo muy cerca, ¿_non_? Además, intento hacerte un favor.

—Un fav…

Captó otra sirena que cesó de repente, en lugar de convertirse en el típico rugido grave y resonante al detenerse el coche.

—Mierda. Tengo que irme. Laurent, si me denuncias a la policía, eres hombre muerto.

—Jamás llamo a la policía. Esto es una mierda. Vete, Isabella. Me encargaré de todo.

—Claro, está bien. —Colgó el teléfono mientras en su cabeza revoloteaban las posibilidades sobre quién podría haberse ido de la lengua y por qué. Fue corriendo a su dormitorio, agarró la mochila que siempre guardaba debajo de la cama, y se apresuró de nuevo a su sala de estar. El ordenador seguía allí, preguntándole si deseaba subscribirse o no, por el módico precio de 12'95 $ al año, al boletín de noticias dedicado a seguir la vida privada y los negocios de Edward Cullen.

Arrancó el enchufe de la pared, quitó la carcasa de la CPU y sacó cada tarjeta y cable que no estaban soldados. Los metió en la mochila, destrozó a patadas el resto de la unidad y, a continuación, se tomó otro minuto para comprobar las ventanas alrededor del perímetro de la casa. Parecía despejado, y se escabulló por la puerta trasera. Saltó la valla de su vecino y, a continuación, subió al tejado de la señora Esposito, mientras se estremecía de dolor provocado por el movimiento que tiraba de la herida de su muslo. Finalmente, echó a correr.

Había dejado el Honda aparcado a dos bloques de distancia en el mercado Food for Less, y llegó a él justo cuando un helicóptero de la policía, seguido por uno de las noticias, sobrevolaban su cabeza en dirección a su casa. Su ex casa. Puso en marcha el coche, y condujo otros dos kilómetros y medio antes de introducirse en un terreno abarrotado de hamburgueserías, pizzerías y restaurantes de comida cubana. La cabina telefónica funcionaba, aunque no respondía de su higiene. Introdujo una moneda de cuarto de dólar, y marcó el número de Black.

—¿Sí?

—¿Mario? —dijo con un marcado acento—. ¿Está Mario allí?

Ella le escuchó inhalar.

—Mire, señora, ya le he dicho que aquí no vive ningún Mario. No está aquí. ¿Comprende?

—Comprendo. —Cuando colgó el teléfono le temblaban las manos, y se las agarró. Habían dado con Black, o, al menos, le estaban vigilando. De cerca. Lo que significaba que probablemente tratarían de rastrear la llamada. Maldiciendo, volvió velozmente al coche y se dirigió hacia el norte. ¿Cómo demonios habían encontrado tan rápidamente su rastro la policía? Sabía que no había dejado huellas, y que, incluso si Cullen hubiera logrado dar una buena descripción de ella, no tenían nada con qué compararla. Creía a Laurent cuando le decía que no la había entregado… ése no era su estilo. Sin embargo, la llegada de la policía tampoco le había sorprendido. Alguien se había ido de la lengua, y les habían implicado tanto a ella como a Black. Entornó los ojos. Nadie le tomaba el pelo. Nadie que no acabara lamentándolo después.

Esto estaba fuera de control. A la gente rica les robaban cosas a todas horas. Motivo por el cual habían inventado los seguros. No obstante, lo que la gente rica no tenía era gente que tratara de hacer volar por los aires su casa, y puede que incluso a ellos. Maldito Laurent. Recordaba el rostro de Cullen cuando impactó con él, la expresión asustada que había reemplazado la leve diversión en sus ojos grises. Tenía que saber que ella no habría tratado de matarle. Todo lo contrario. Le había salvado la vida.

El corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco. Por lo que sabía, él era el único testigo que la involucraba en todo aquello. Laurent podría haber dicho que se encargaría de todo, pero, según su experiencia, eso significaba únicamente las cosas que le concernían a él. Si éste seguía con su rutina habitual, desaparecería durante algunas semanas y aparecería para contar sus ganancias. Lo que estaba bien, salvo que la dejaba a ella con un montón de problemas. Y por eso necesitaba a Cullen. Tenía que convencerle de que era inocente… o relativamente inocente, en cualquier caso. Alguien tenía que cargar con la culpa por ese fiasco, y Bella no tenía la menor intención de ser ella quien lo hiciera. Parecía que, después de todo, tendría que escalar el muro para entrar.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Solo para comentarles que aun no decido que días son los que voy a estar actualizando, por el momento serán de dos a tres capítulos por semana o eso espero. Hasta la próxima y gracias por leerme.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

Capítulo 4

_**Jueves, 9:08 a.m.**_

—Esto es absurdo —dijo Edward, al colgar el teléfono tras su conversación con el jefe del Departamento de Policía de Palm Beach—. Han pasado dos malditos días y siguen diciendo que tienen algunas pistas, pero nada que puedan contarme.

—Lo cual sería cierto. —Hale observó a Edward pasearse desde el extremo más distante del escritorio.

—Salvo que tienen a Billy Black bajo vigilancia. —Edward echó un vistazo al fax que Hale había traído con él—. Y una casa que han comenzado a buscar esta tarde. A mí me parece que eso es significativo.

—Es algo. Pero, dado que la casa es propiedad de una tal María López que, al parecer, falleció en 1977, supongo que no están muy seguros de lo que sucede.

—Quiero ir allí —dijo Edward—. A esa casa. —Se fue hasta el armarito de los licores en busca de un coñac al tiempo que se frotaba la sien. El doctor Harris le había dicho que posiblemente tuviera una conmoción cerebral leve, pero imaginaba que a estas alturas el dolor de cabeza se debía en igual medida a la frustración.

—No puedes. Todavía no estamos al corriente de eso de modo oficial. Y, por el momento, sólo puedo presionar, Ed, aun utilizando tu nombre.

—Detesto no saber qué está pasando. Y, a pesar de lo que piensen los demás, ella no actuó…

—¿… no actuó como una asesina? Eso ya lo has dicho… pero tu trabajo no es decidir eso. —Hale se aclaró la garganta, descruzó sus largas piernas y se puso en pie—. Me preocupa más que la policía quiera que te quedes en Florida. —El ceño de Edward le hizo esbozar una sonrisa—. Quiero decir que me gusta tenerte aquí, aun fuera de temporada, pero mantenerte en un lugar mientras las cosas explotan no hace que me sienta tranquilo.

—A mí tampoco.

—¡Ja! A ti te encanta estar metido en medio de todo este follón.

Edward le miró.

—Cierto o no, me gustan las resoluciones. Vete a hacer algo constructivo, ¿quieres?

Jasper hizo una reverencia verdaderamente espantosa. «Americanos.»

—Sí, su majestad. Me dejaré caer por el despacho y le haré otra llamada a la senadora Davis. Puede que, si le meto prisa, consiga algo.

—Presiona a Elena, o lo haré yo.

—No, no lo harás porque estás ocultando tus intenciones y cooperando con las autoridades en este asunto. Yo soy el abogado. Se supone que tengo que ser desagradable.

Hale se marchó, y cerró la puerta al salir. Pero Edward siguió paseándose de un lado a otro. Odiaba que le manipulasen, aun si se trataba de un amigo como lo era Jasper. Las estupideces serviles del departamento de policía resultaban simplemente insultantes. Y el FBI y él habían vuelto a las andadas y nunca habían trabajado bien juntos.

Suponía que podría considerarle sospechoso según la extraordinariamente inteligente imaginación de alguien, pero, en realidad, era probable que quisieran que se quedara en Florida porque su presencia mantendría a los medios interesados y convencería al departamento de seguir pagando las horas extras a los investigadores. Mientras que aquello sirviera para que alguien localizase a la señorita Wilson, aguantaría estar en el ojo público… por ahora.

Se dispuso a tomar otro trago de coñac y se detuvo cuando la claraboya situada en el centro del techo vibró y se abrió. Con una elegante voltereta que parecía mucho más fácil de lo que debía ser, una mujer se introdujo en su oficina. La mujer, advirtió, dando un paso atrás de modo reflexivo.

—Gracias por deshacerse de su compañía —dijo con voz grave—. Me estaban dando calambres allí arriba.

—Señorita Wilson.

Ella asintió, manteniendo sus ojos verdes clavados en él, caminó hasta la puerta y echó el pestillo.

—¿Está seguro de que es usted Edward Cullen? Creí que dormía con un traje de chaqueta, pero anteanoche no llevaba puesto más que unos pantalones de chándal, y esta noche… —Le miró lentamente de arriba abajo—… lleva una camiseta y unos vaqueros, y va descalzo.

Los músculos que cruzaban su abdomen se contrajeron, y no debido al temor, advirtió con interés.

—El traje está en la tintorería. —Las manos enguantadas de la mujer estaba vacías, igual que lo habían estado la otra noche, y esta vez ni siquiera llevaba una pistola de pintura o una mochila. Vestía nuevamente de negro… zapatos negros, unos ajustados pantalones negros y una camiseta negra que se adhería a sus esbeltas curvas.

Ella frunció los labios.

—¿Convencido de que no llevo un arma escondida?

—De llevarla, no se me ocurre dónde podría hacerlo —repuso, deslizando la mirada por todo su cuerpo.

—Gracias por reparar en ello.

—De hecho —prosiguió Ed—, parece que va un tanto ligera de ropa comparada con la otra noche. Pero me gusta la gorra de béisbol. Muy elegante.

Ella le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—Es la mejor forma de mantenerme el pelo largo y rubio recogido y apartado de la cara.

—Debidamente apuntado para mi informe policial —dijo, su mente seguía considerando la intrigante idea de dónde podría llevar un arma oculta—. A menos que esté aquí para matarme, en cuyo caso supongo que da lo mismo de qué color sea su pelo.

—Si estuviera aquí para matarle —replicó en un tono de voz suave y sosegado, mientras lanzaba una mirada al escritorio por encima del hombro de él—, estaría muerto.

—Está muy segura, ¿verdad? —No iba armada; podría hacer que se descuidara, agarrarla y entregársela a la policía. En cambio, Edward bebió un trago de coñac.

—Mmm —respondió—. ¿Quién era ése al que ha mandado para que presione a la senadora Davis? ¿O, mejor dicho, a Elene?

Edward se encontró observando su boca, la suave curva de sus labios carnosos. «Concéntrate, maldita sea.» tomó aire y miró una vez más la claraboya. El cristal era grueso, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que alguien escuchara… o para detener una bala. De modo que una vez más había tenido oportunidad de matarle y no la había aprovechado. Interesante.

—Era mí abogado. Jasper Hale.

—Abogados. Mis personas preferidas. Ahora, ¿por qué no se acerca hasta el armario un momento? —le sugirió mientras ella se aproximaba. Pareció darse la vuelta, preparada para moverse en cualquier dirección, para reaccionar a cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer. Edward lo encontró extrañamente… tentador. La mayoría actuaba a la defensiva si estaba él involucrado. La señorita Wilson, al parecer, se consideraba su contrincante.

—Este es mi despacho, señorita Wilson. ¿Por qué no me lo pide de buenas maneras? Teniendo en cuenta que está desarmada.

La ligera sonrisa reapareció de nuevo en su boca, indicando que no dudaba de poder defenderse de él y que estaba disfrutando enormemente de su encuentro.

—Por favor, muévase, señor Cullen —le dijo con voz zalamera.

Se desplazó a donde ella le indicaba porque deseaba ver qué pretendía hacer a continuación. Dando un paso adelante, ella pasó sus dedos enguantados por las carpetas y los papeles que había sobre su escritorio.

—Yo tampoco tengo armas escondidas —le dijo él tras un momento, ocultando una punzada de irritación cuando ella invadió el cajón superior de su escritorio.

—Por supuesto que tiene —respondió—. Únicamente quiero asegurarme de que no están donde pueda sacarlas con facilidad. —Su mirada contempló sus gastados vaqueros.

Tras un momento, retrocedió, indicándole con un gesto que todo estaba despejado. Él volvió a su escritorio, y se apoyó contra el borde. Si hubiera mirado el armario que se encontraba a su espalda, habría encontrado un 44, pero indudablemente pensaba que podía salir de allí antes de que él pudiera llegar a cualquier cosa que hubiera guardado bajo llave.

—De acuerdo, digamos que acepto que no está aquí para matarme —dijo—. ¿Por qué está aquí entonces, señorita Wilson?

Ella dudó por primera vez, una arruga apareció entre sus delicadas cejas curvadas.

—Para pedirle su ayuda.

Y él que había pensado que ya nada podría sorprenderle esa noche.

—Perdón, ¿cómo dice?

—Me parece que sabe que no intenté matarle la otra noche. Lo único que pretendía era llevarme su tablilla troyana, y no me disculparé por eso. Pero el robo está sujeto a la ley de prescripción. El asesinato, no. —Se aclaró la garganta—. No mataría a nadie.

—Pues entréguese y dígaselo a la policía.

Ella resopló.

—Ni hablar. Puede que me haya quedado sin la tablilla, pero la ley no me ampara.

Edward se cruzó de brazos. Ella no se había llevado la tablilla. Su curiosidad aumentaba por momentos… y no le convenía contarle que otro se la había llevado.

—Así que has robado otras cosas. ¿A otra gente, aparte de a mí, imagino?

Cuando ella miró hacia la claraboya, su suave expresión de «a quién le importa» cambió un poco. Era una pose, comprendió. A pesar de parecer impertérrita, debía de estar desesperada para presentarse esa noche de improviso ante él. Si no hubiera estado tan acostumbrado a observar a la gente en busca de puntos flacos, jamás lo habría visto. Era buena en lo que hacía, obviamente, pero eso momento de vulnerabilidad captó su atención… y su interés.

—Le salvé la vida —dijo finalmente, su imperturbable máscara de nuevo en su sitio—, así que me debe un favor. Dígale, a la policía, al FBI, a la prensa, que no maté al guardia, y que no intenté matarle a usted. Ya me ocuparé del resto yo misma.

—Comprendo. —Edward no estaba seguro de si se sentía más intrigado o irritado por el hecho de que ella esperase que él hiciera desaparecer su error—. Quiere que arregle las cosas para que pueda salir de esto sin consecuencias, debido a que, a pesar de que sí se ha portado mal en otra parte, aquí no tuvo éxito.

—Soy mala en todas partes —replicó, con una leve sonrisa que hizo que Ed se preguntase, momentáneamente, hasta dónde llegaría en su búsqueda por verse absuelta de todo mal—. Acúseme de intento de robo. Pero absuélvame de asesinato.

—No. —Quería respuestas, pero a su modo. Y no por medio de algún tipo de compromiso, por fascinante que hiciera parecer la idea.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos por un instante, luego asintió.

—Tenía que intentarlo. Sin embargo, podría tener en consideración que si no fui yo quien puso esa bomba, otro lo hizo. Alguien a quien se le da mejor que a mí entrar en los sitios. Y soy buena. Muy buena.

—Apuesto a que lo es. —La observó durante otro momento, preguntándose cómo sería con toda esa energía desatada. Definitivamente sabía exactamente cómo sacarle de sus casillas, y quería hacer lo mismo con ella—. Admito que puede tener algo que me interesa adquirir —dijo pausadamente—, pero no son sus teorías o su petición de ayuda.

Volviendo a su posición bajo la claraboya, estiró el brazo hacia abajo. El extremo de una larga cuerda cayó dentro de la habitación.

—Ah, señor Cullen. Yo nunca doy algo a cambio de nada.

Él descubrió que no estaba preparado para dejarla marchar.

—Tal vez podamos negociar.

Ella soltó la cuerda, acercándose a él con unos andares que se asemejaban en parte a los de Catwoman, y muy seductores.

—Ya se lo he sugerido, y me ha rechazado. Pero tenga cuidado. Alguien le quiere muerto. Y no tiene ni idea de cuánto puede acercarse a usted alguien como yo sin que ni siquiera se entere —murmuró, alzando el rostro hacía el de él.

«¡Santo Dios!» Esa mujer prácticamente echaba chispas. Ed podía sentir cómo se le erizaba el vello de los brazos.

—Lo sabría —respondió con el mismo tono de voz grave, acercándose lentamente un paso, retándola a dar el siguiente. Si lo daba, iba a tocarla. Deseaba tocarla desesperadamente. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo era casi palpable.

Ella se quedó dónde estaba, sus labios a un suspiro de los suyos, después esbozó otra fugaz sonrisa y se alejó para asir la cuerda de nuevo.

—Así que no se sorprendió esta noche, ¿verdad? —Con fluida coordinación de brazos y piernas, ascendió a través de la claraboya—. Vigile su espalda, Cullen. Si no va a ayudarme, no pienso ayudarle.

—¿Ayudarme?

Ella se desvaneció y, seguidamente, asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

—Sé cosas que los policías jamás sabrían cómo descubrir. Buenas noches, Cullen. —La señorita Wilson le lanzó un beso—. Que duerma bien.

Edward dio un paso adelante para mirar hacia arriba, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

—Me sorprendí —reconoció, tomando otro trago de coñac—. Y ahora necesito una ducha fría.

Isabella tenía que reconocerle a Edward una cosa. No había hecho sonar la alarma mientras ella salía de su bonita casa, saltaba el muro y se alejaba de sus preciosos jardines.

Había sido una idea insensata. Sólo llevaba dos días escondida y ya estaba arriesgándose de forma estúpida. Naturalmente que no tenía motivo alguno para confiar en ella, mucho menos para querer ayudarla… aunque sospechara quién había fabricado la bomba. No es que tuviera intención alguna de traicionar a Laurent… pero bien podría desviar la atención de su persona. Ahora, sin embargo, se había dejado ver con nitidez, le había facilitado información a él, y por tanto a la policía, de que seguía en la zona y demostrado que podía franquear incluso su reforzada seguridad con la suficiente facilidad como para haber podido portar un explosivo en cualquier ocasión.

¿Y qué había obtenido de ese encuentro? Bella frunció los labios. Ya sabía que era guapo, pero a tenor de su pequeño intercambio, él era de sangre caliente y muy atractivo. Era una suerte que coquetear hubiera sido parte de su plan de esta noche, porque no estaba segura de que hubiera sido capaz de evitarlo. Pude que hubieran sido las feromonas o alguna otra cosa, pero echando la vista atrás, puede que asociarse con un hombre al que encontraba tan atractivo no hubiera sido una buena idea.

Caminó el resto del húmedo kilómetro y medio hasta el lugar en que había dejado el coche y arrojó sus bártulos dentro del maletero. Sin embargo, se detuvo de nuevo cuando se puso tras el volante. «No había hecho sonar la alarma.» Así que creía, al menos, parte de su historia. Ya era algo, suponía, pero ni mucho menos el tipo de ayuda que quería.

Dejando escapar el aliento de golpe para intentar deshacerse de la excitación provocada por la adrenalina que él había encendido, puso en marcha el Honda. Era el momento de trazar otro plan. En los dos próximos días robaría otro coche, y detestaba hacer eso. Su padre la había acusado en una ocasión de ser escrupulosa, pero habría sido más preciso llamándola esnob. Cualquier gandul podía robar un coche. Ella ansiaba la emoción de ir a algún lugar en el que se suponía que no debía estar y de saborear… el tiempo.

Textos antiguos, pinturas de los antiguos maestros, jarrones de la dinastía Ming, monedas romanas, losas de piedra troyanas… todo eso le fascinaba, y también había sido criticada por aquello, por averiguar todo lo que podía sobre un objeto antes de liberarlo. Su padre sólo los había considerado como un medio de hacer dinero, y a sí mismo como a un banquero, transfiriendo fondos de una cuenta a otra y obteniendo beneficios por las molestias que se tomaba.

Mierda. Dado que Laurent no había sido nada comunicativo, su intención había sido la de preguntar a Cullen si la tablilla de piedra había desaparecido o bien había sido destruida. Aun así, no es que fuera probable que él se lo hubiera contado en ningún caso. Sin embargo, aquello era importante. En el primer caso, la bomba había sido una distracción; y en el otro, habría sido un arma homicida. Un arma destinada a matarle. Al apetecible y deseable Edward Cullen. El único multimillonario que conocía que andaba descalzo, vestía vaqueros ajustados y tenía un bonito culo.

Bella se agitó, poniendo fin a ese curso de pensamiento.

—Basta —farfulló mientras encendía la radio. Como mínimo, su grado de distracción después de mantener una sola conversación le indicaba que había hecho lo correcto al salir de allí. ¿Y qué si le proporcionaba su descripción a la policía? Jamás la encontrarían. Ahora solamente tenía que esperar unos cuantos días para que la red oficial se cansara de vigilar para dar con ella y mostrara algunos puntos débiles. Sólo necesitaba uno.

Estaba preocupada por Black, pero él había sobrevivido a trabajar con su menos cauteloso padre, y podía cuidarse sólito. En cuanto a ella, Milán estaría preciosa en esta época del año, demasiado abarrotada de turistas para que nadie se fijara en ella.

No quería pensar en lo que haría más tarde, cuando quisiera regresar a Estados Unidos y no pudiera porque aún la buscaban por asesinato e intento de asesinato.

Decidiendo que todavía no había puesto lo suficientemente verde a Laurent, le maldijo unas cuantas veces más. Por supuesto que no se había preocupado más que de sí mismo, ella no le importaba nada. Pero había sido un chapucero, y ahora era ella quien tenía que quedarse a aclarar todo ese embrollo.

Por esa noche, se dirigió de nuevo al interior, hacia Clewiston, donde su padre tenía uno de sus refugios que ahora le pertenecía a ella. Se trataba de un lugar cutre y diminuto, pero absolutamente anodino. A nadie se le ocurriría que un ladrón que se precie fuera a acercarse a menos de un kilómetro y medio de allí.

Las heridas de su hombro y pierna le escocían. Necesitaba limpiarlas de nuevo con alcohol y arreglar el adhesivo allí donde al menos uno de los cortes había comenzado a abrirse. Ya se preocuparía al día siguiente del mañana. Y esa noche se preguntaría por qué seguía irritándole que alguien pudiera tratar de matar a Edward Cullen, el único testigo que conocía su implicación en todo aquello.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

Capítulo 5

_**Viernes, 8:27 a.m.**_

—¿Te entregó Matteo el informe de daños? —preguntó Edward, acomodándose nuevamente contra los cojines de piel de su limusina.

Hale subió después de él.

—Claro, de los objetos de los que tiene confirmación. Todavía sigue luchando con el seguro por el valor de la mayoría del material dañado. El tasador tuvo que ir a vomitar una vez.

El vehículo descendió el largo y serpenteante camino de la entrada y franqueó las verjas abiertas, todavía custodiadas por policías uniformados.

—Ya han pasado tres días. ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a quedarse ahí?

—Supongo que hasta que atrapen a quien colocó la bomba. Me resulta un poco complicado presentar una queja a la policía porque te protegen demasiado bien. Lo que me recuerda que McCarty llamó esta mañana para protestar porque hubieras abandonado, y cito textualmente, «el área protegida de tu casa, lo que te hace vulnerable a un segundo atentado por parte de un sicario», fin de la cita.

—Pues estoy advertido, no le demandes si me matan. —Edward hizo un movimiento con los hombros—. Me voy a tus oficinas para trabajar unas horas. —Echó un vistazo a Hale—. Por cierto, ¿vas a cobrarme por acompañarme a casa y volver conmigo? Te dije que prefería conducir yo.

Jasper sonrió.

—Estoy en nómina, así que cobro por todo.

—En ese caso, olvidé contarte algo que pasó anoche. —Hale se limitó a mirarle, de modo que Edward tomó aire. Podía guardárselo para sí; en realidad, prefería hacer eso. Por otro lado, si algo le sucedía, quería que resolvieran el crimen—. Tuve un visitante. Ella se pasó a verme después de que te fueras.

—¿Ella? ¿quién? Vas a tener que reducirlo un poco antes de que pueda adivinar, don soltero británico más deseado.

—Te dije que no volvieras a llamarme eso nunca más.

El abogado resopló.

—Lo siento. ¿Quién se dejó caer por aquí?

—La señorita Wilson.

Jasper abrió la boca, pero no salió sonido alguno.

—Tú… ella… ¿por qué demonios no dijiste algo, Ed? ¡Maldita sea! —Agarró el móvil que llevaba colgado del cinturón—. Por esto… —esgrimió un dedo en dirección a Ed mientras pulsaba los números con la otra mano—… por esto es por lo que necesitas seguridad privada.

—Cuelga.

—No. Tú y tu maldita flema británica. ¿Estuvo en tu casa? ¿Dónde? ¿Te amenazó…?

—No estoy siendo flemático. Y no estoy contento. —Edward le arrebató el teléfono de los dedos a su abogado y lo cerró—. Yo pongo este teléfono, tu casa y lo suficiente para que Chris ingresara en Yale —gruñó—, no hagas que me arrepienta.

La cara de Hale enrojeció.

—Tú…

—Joder, confía un poco en mí, Jasper. Ella no es quien trató de matarme. Y contarle a McCarty que vino a hacerme una visita no le hará ningún bien a nadie.

—No le hará ningún bien a ella, lo que sería el propósito en cualquier parte menos aquí. —Jasper arrojó la botella de agua que había enganchado contra el asiento contrario—. ¡Maldita sea! Suposiciones aparte, ¿cómo sabes que ella no lo hizo?

—Me lo dijo. —Provocar a su abogado le parecía justo, teniendo en cuenta lo molesto que estaba. Este era su problema, y decidiría cómo hacerse cargo de él.

—Mierda. Dame el teléfono, Cullen. Despídeme si quieres, pero no vas a hacer que te maten estando yo de guardia.

—Qué dramático, pero no es tu guardia. Es la mía. Siempre lo ha sido. Ahora cálmate y escucha, o no me molestaré en contarte nada.

Después de escupir unas cuantas maldiciones más, Jasper tomó nuevamente asiento y cruzó los brazos, aún con el color y el temperamento encendidos.

—Te escucho.

—Estuve inconsciente al menos cinco minutos después de que la bomba estallara. En lugar de dejarme allí o rematarme, me arrastró escaleras abajo, arriesgándose a ser descubierta, antes de escapar. Anoche, cuando se coló por la claraboya, me lo recordó y después me recitó el final de la conversación que tú y yo mantuvimos en mi despacho, para demostrarme que también podría haberme matado entonces. Confesó haber ido detrás de la tablilla —sin éxito, por cierto— y de hecho… me pidió ayuda para asegurarse de que la policía sepa que ella no tuvo nada que ver con los explosivos.

—¿Y qué dijiste?

—Dije que no. —Y aquello, había descubierto en medio de su ducha fría, le había preocupado. No porque verla prácticamente le había provocado una erección, sino porque quería encargarse él mismo de esto, y ella había tratado de darle la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero había sido bajo sus condiciones, de modo que la había rechazado—. Después de eso, me advirtió que tuviera cuidado y me deseó buena suerte, pues quienquiera que colocara la bomba era tan competente como ella a la hora de entrar en la casa, y había logrado entrar de nuevo.

—Y eso es todo.

—Bueno, dando rodeos se ofreció a ayudarme a averiguar quién colocó la bomba si la ayudaba a que retirasen los cargos de asesinato que pesan sobre ella. —También había dicho algunas cosas más, naturalmente, pero pretendía guardárselas para sí mismo. Se agachó a recoger la botella de agua mientras ésta rodaba de nuevo hacia ellos y se la devolvió a Hale—. Volviendo la vista atrás, me pregunto si no debería haber aceptado su oferta.

Jasper seguía fulminándole con la mirada, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más lamentaba haberla dejado que se esfumara de nuevo en la noche. Bajo su fachada de indiferencia se la veía preocupada y, por alguna razón desconocida, descubrió que podía comprenderla. Y dudaba de que le hubiera ofrecido ayuda si no pudiera dársela. Ella no parecía funcionar de ese modo.

En cierto modo, el mundo de ella era muy similar al suyo, aunque sus oponentes llevaban traje de chaqueta y la mayor parte nadaban en aguas poco profundas a plena luz del día. Si sus circunstancias se invirtieran, habría hecho exactamente lo que ella… acudir a la persona con mayor poder para ver si podía influir en el curso de los acontecimientos. Si Julia Poole o cualquiera de las otras actrices y modelos con las que salía se hubieran encontrado en esta clase de aprieto, habrían agitado las pestañas y apelado a su compasión, esperando que él solucionara las cosas. Sin embargo, la señorita Wilson no lo había hecho. Le había propuesto un trato. Al parecer detestaba ceder el control tanto como él.

—¿De verdad estás considerándolo?

—Soy un hombre de negocios, Jasper. Confío en mi juicio para evaluar personas y situaciones porque siempre me ha dado buen resultado. Sí, lo estoy considerando seriamente.

—Y si decides, hipotéticamente, formar equipo con la señorita Wilson, ¿cómo contactarías con ella?

—¿Para que puedas contárselo a McCarty? Me parece que no, querido amigo.

—Deja de ser tan británico.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Como no dejas de apuntar en los últimos días, soy británico.

—Eres mi amigo. Si saltas de un avión, yo voy detrás de ti… pero me llevo el paracaídas de sobra. Mantenme al día y quedará entre nosotros. A menos que esto ponga tu vida en peligro.

—La vida es riesgo. —Con los dedos tamborileando sobre el reposabrazos, Edward pasó algunos momentos mirando por la ventana. Con súbita brusquedad las palmeras y la playa daban paso a edificios y luces de tráfico—. ¿Cómo encontraremos a alguien a quien no puede encontrar la policía?

—No sé por qué demonios sientes la necesidad de arriesgar esa mollera tuya que vale mil millones de dólares. —Hale, todavía sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió la botella de agua, bebió un trago, y la miró ceñudo como si deseara que fuese un delicioso bourbon.

En el asiento del conductor, Ben apretó el interfono.

—Señor Cullen, se acercan más cámaras. ¿Debo utilizar el aparcamiento?

Por delante de ellos, a la derecha, se encontraba la torre iluminada de tres plantas que albergaba el bufete de Hale, Thomson y Harris en el último piso. Situados frente a las puertas giratorias de metal y cristal del vestíbulo, una docena de reporteros y equipos de cámara se ponían en guardia como una manada de leones captando el olor de una gacela. Pensando con rapidez, Edward le devolvió el móvil a Hale.

—No, detente junto al bordillo.

Chófer y abogado le dirigieron la misma mirada.

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo Ed, enderezándose la corbata.

—Jasper, finge que estás al teléfono, luego pásamelo tan pronto como me detenga a hablar con los buitres. Cerciórate de que tengan los micrófonos apuntados hacia mí.

—De acuerdo. Tú eres el jefe.

Edward le lanzó una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, lo soy.

Ben se detuvo en la acera y salió de su asiento, y con paso veloz rodeó el vehículo para abrir la puerta trasera de pasajeros. Jasper salió primero, en mayor medida porque Edward le empujó. Dios, odiaba a la prensa. Aparte de su constante, irritante e incisiva presencia, dos años atrás habían hecho más cruento aún un divorcio ya de por sí doloroso y enviado a las hienas a hurgar en los despojos. Bien podrían trabajar hoy para él.

—Señor Cullen, Edward, ¿puede ponernos al día de sus lesiones?

—¿Fue un intento de asesinato o un robo?

—¿Qué se llevaron de su casa?

—¿Se considera sospechosa a su ex esposa?

Edward cogió el teléfono que Jasper prácticamente le arrojó mientras caminaban por entre la cacofonía de voces.

—Un momento —dijo, y se llevó el teléfono al oído—. ¿Señorita… Jones? —comenzó—. Sí, a las cuatro en punto está bien. Haré que Jasper prepare el papeleo. Gracias por la ayuda… me viene bien. La veré entonces. —Cerró el teléfono y lo devolvió mientras a su alrededor las voces ganaban volumen—. No soy libre de comentar de modo preciso qué se llevaron de mi casa —prosiguió alzando más la voz—, aunque se rompieron varias piezas antiguas de porcelana de Meissen en la explosión. Estaban entre mis predilectas y lamento su pérdida.

No podía decir más sin alertar a McCarty y al FBI, pero la señorita Wilson parecía excepcionalmente inteligente, y apostaría a que sabía con exactitud qué objetos de arte poseía y dónde los guardaba. Ahora tendría que esperar y ver si estaba en lo cierto.

—Pero ¿puede confirmar o negar que Tanya Cullen Witherdale esté…?

—Discúlpenme, tengo una reunión —interrumpió, esforzándose por no apretar los dientes. Escuchar los apellidos Cullen y Witherdale juntos seguía provocándole deseos de pegarle un puñetazo a alguien. No obstante, una de las pocas cosas que el tribunal concedió a Tanya era el uso continuado del apellido del cual llevaba aprovechándose tres años.

El silencio del vestíbulo se desplegó a su alrededor con los fríos dedos del aire acondicionado, maravilloso tras la humedad que había llegado con el alba y la tensa envoltura vociferante de las figuras de voz cultivada de los informativos. No pudo remediar sacudirse las mangas e inspeccionarse el cuello en busca de micrófonos ocultos mientras esperaba a que Hale le alcanzase.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Jasper cuando pasó a empujones por delante de la seguridad y de la puerta giratoria—. Creo que me he dejado un brazo ahí afuera.

—¿Qué has deducido de mi charla? —preguntó Edward, su voz resonó levemente mientras continuaban avanzando hacia Lis puertas de cristal y metal del ascensor que se encontraba al fondo del vestíbulo de elevado techo.

—He pillado lo de Jones/Wilson, y el encuentro de las cuatro en punto. Pero me despistaste con la referencia de la porcelana perdida.

—Perdida, no, de Meissen. Las figuritas antiguas de porcelana Meissen hacen verdadero furor entre algunos coleccionistas. Y resulta que la tienda que aloja la mayor colección del mundo se encuentra aquí mismo, en Worth Avenue.

—Ah. Pues espero que tu señorita Wilson sea más lista que yo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Si no, estaré comprando una Meissen a las cuatro en punto sin una buena razón.

—¿Esta pieza, entonces, señor Cullen? —sugirió la atentísima dependienta de la tienda, arreglándoselas para volverse muy sugerente, señalar y mostrar su escote al mismo tiempo—. A juzgar por su descripción, ésta podría ser más de su gusto.

Edward echó un vistazo a la puerta, como había hecho a cada momento durante los últimos doce minutos. Habían dado su pequeña pista en las noticias al menos una docena de veces esa mañana; si la señorita Wilson estaba cerca del televisor, lo habría visto. Si lo había visto, comprendería el mensaje que le había enviado. Y aparecería, tal como él le había pedido. Tomó aire y volvió a centrar su atención en el ornamentado par de candelabros de vivo color de la pared, de alrededor de 1870.

—Nada que vaya fijado a la pared, por favor. Quiero algo para exponer sobre una mesa.

—Por supuesto, señor. Por aquí, entonces. Acabamos de adquirir algunas hermosas piezas del siglo xviii de una propiedad en Estrasburgo.

Edward la siguió después de echar otra mirada fugaz hacia la entrada. Llegaba tarde. No estaba acostumbrado a perder el tiempo sin hacer nada, y no le agradaba. Cuando fijaba una cita con alguien, esperaba que llegase a tiempo o, mejor aún, pronto. Su tiempo era valioso.

No cabía duda de que la dependienta de la tienda se daba cuenta de eso. El cartel de la puerta que rezaba sólo mediante cita previa no había impedido que hicieran negocios. No había sido óbice para que ella escribiera su número personal en el reverso de su tarjeta, y no impediría que le metiera la tarjeta en su cartera si realizaba una compra.

Jasper se quedó unos pasos por detrás, haciendo caso omiso de las delicadas porcelanas y concentrándose en cambio en los dependientes y otros clientes. El oficio de guardaespaldas parecía un trabajo extraño para un abogado de la reputación y el prestigio de Hale, pero Edward había aprendido el valor y la rareza de la verdadera amistad. Si pisarle los talones esta tarde le proporcionaba a Jasper cierta sensación de control, Edward no tenía ningún problema con ello… siempre y cuando el abogado no interfiriera.

—¿Cuánto cobran por estas cosas? —preguntó Hale, relajándose lo suficiente como para mirar atentamente un pequeño jarrón.

—La mayoría están en cinco dígitos, creo.

—¿Crees? Tú conoces el precio de todo, Ed.

—Te dije que no las colecciono.

—Pero…

—Por eso escogí Meissen, porque la señorita Wilson sabría que no tengo ninguna en la galería.

—Tienes un montón de arte y antigüedades, Ed. ¿Cómo se supone que ella va a saber que éstas son las únicas cosas que no coleccionas?

Mientras la dependienta le observaba esperanzadamente, Edward fingió estar interesado en una figurita pastoral que representaba a una muchacha con una cabra.

—Ése no es el tema, y no son lo único que no colecciono. Me parece que algunos tienen un gran interés en las figuras de acción de G. I. Joe, por ejemplo. Tampoco colecciono de ésas.

—De todos modos, las más antiguas eran mejores cuando tenían cabello natural.

Ed se quedó inmóvil, una sensación eléctrica le recorrió desde el cuero cabelludo hasta su entrepierna. Volvió la cabeza para ver a la mujer joven que observaba con detenimiento una bandeja rosa para los dulces decorada con un cisne. No le extrañaba no haberla reconocido. Esa tarde encajaba en Worth Avenue a la perfección, ataviada con un vestido corto de algodón en tonos azul y amarillo que mostraban unas largas piernas bronceadas, unas sandalias amarillas de tacón alto y, del brazo, un bolso blanco que no necesitaba la enorme «G» marcada en la solapa para proclamar su origen.

La solícita dependienta que merodeaba justo detrás de ella aumentaba el aura de acaudalada residente de Palm Beach. Por un momento se preguntó si ella era una rica ociosa que robaba por la emoción que suponía hacerlo, pero descartó rápidamente la idea. Su expresión era demasiado vivaz, sus ojos demasiado inquisitivos como para permitir que nadie la incluyera en el grupo de ricos solitarios y retraídos.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntó Edward en voz igualmente baja.

—¿Lo de los G. I. Joe? Ah, siempre pueden verse en sus tiendas de antigüedades de categoría inferior, no es que yo compre en esos sitios. —Sin mirarle aún, ella pasó a la siguiente pieza.

Edward siguió su ritmo en el lado opuesto del expositor. Cabello liso caoba, no de un tono rojo o castaño, sino un color bronce oscuro bajo las luces de la tienda, separado a la altura de los hombros.

—En realidad, me refería a su habilidad para aparecer de la nada.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Sé a qué se refería. Usted me llamó, así que, ¿qué sucede? —Alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola por encima del hombro de Edward—. Y manténgalo lejos de mí.

—Jasper, vete a mirar algo —le ordenó, sintiendo a Hale pegarse a su espalda.

—Estoy mirando algo. Señorita Wilson, imagino.

—Jasper Hale, abogado en leyes. No me gustan los abogados.

—Y a mí no me gustan los asesinos ni los ladrones.

—Jasper, retrocede —exigió Edward, mientras miraba la cara y delicada porcelana que les rodeaba—. Yo le pedí que se reuniera aquí con nosotros.

—Claro, y…

—Sí, lo hizo —medió ella, su mirada volvió a él, como si hubiera evaluado y olvidado a Jasper—. Y vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿por qué?

—He cambiado de opinión —dijo, rodeando la esquina del expositor para acercarse a ella.

Por primera vez, ella pareció sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tengo que explicar mi razonamiento?

—Sí, creo que tiene que hacerlo.

La dependienta que atendía a Edward, sintiendo posiblemente su cambio de interés, se acercó de nuevo a él, y la señorita Wilson se alejó al siguiente expositor junto con su propia dependienta. Maldiciendo entre dientes y deseando que la mujer fuera igual de fácil de obtener que una Meissen, Edward señaló el objeto más cercano una jarrita para servir nata sobre un pequeño pedestal.

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen.

—Creí que la cabra y la pastora eran más de su gusto.

Edward fingió ignorar el comentario en voz baja de la señorita Wilson.

—Jasper, encárgate de ello.

—Y un cuer…

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Y te contaré todo lo que hablemos —mintió—. Dame cinco malditos minutos para hablar con ella, ¿quieres?

—Después de mirarla —murmuró Hale—, ya veo por qué estás interesado, pero asegúrate de que estás pensando con la parte correcta de tu cuerpo.

—No eres mi guardián. —Edward se acercó lentamente a ella mientras ésta pasaba el dedo por una de las piezas más recientes—. Anoche planteó algo muy interesante —dijo en voz baja, preguntándose si ella había logrado meterse alguna de las figuritas más pequeñas en su bolso Gucci. «Desear, adquirir, poseer.» No eran tan diferentes, y la idea le hizo ponerse duro. Acarició el brazo de ella con el dorso de la mano—. Acerca de que no fue quien trató de hacerme volar por los aires —prosiguió en voz queda—, y acerca de que su punto de vista es probablemente más útil que el de un detective.

Pareció que ella tuvo que pensar en aquello durante un momento.

—Así que se asegurará de que no me acusen de asesinato.

—Haré todo lo que pueda.

—¿Y hará las llamadas de teléfono y cualquier otra cosa permanente para sacarme de esta mierda?

—Lo que sea necesario —convino.

—Y no me entregará por robo.

—En realidad no me robó nada. —Examinó su rostro mientras ella movía nerviosamente los labios—. ¿Verdad?

—No si no lo ha notado.

Otra vez su macabro sentido del humor, aunque no le divirtiera particularmente. Estaban pidiendo mucho el uno del otro y dado que ella había asistido a su cita, Edward imaginaba que era él quien debía dar el siguiente paso.

—Tiene que confiar en mí —propuso—, y yo necesito poder confiar en usted. Cuando esto acabe, no quiero que nada más desaparezca de mi casa. ¿Queda claro, señorita Wilson?

Por primera vez esa tarde, ella le miró a la cara, sus ojos verdes le indicaron cuánto le había costado ya esta visita al tiempo que le evaluaba tanto a él como sus palabras.

—Isabella —dijo casi en un susurro—. Bella. Le diré mi apellido cuando decida que puedo confiar en usted.

Edward le tendió la mano.

—Encantado de conocerla, Isabella.

Tomó aire con fuerza, alargó el brazo y le estrechó la mano. El contacto hizo que cierto calor se extendiera por toda su columna. Fuera lo que fuese esta asociación, no era sencilla.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_**Viernes, 4:33 p.m.**_

—No pienso subir a ese coche con usted. —Mientras estaban parados en la puerta de la tienda de Meissen, Isabella se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado al pensar que Cullen le resultaría menos atractivo a la luz del día y con testigos.

—Es una limusina —corrigió Cullen—, y no pretendo secuestrarla.

—Preferiría encontrarme con usted en su casa, cuando anochezca. —Aquello adquiría más sentido por lo que a ella se refería. Entraría y saldría a su modo, y tendría un poco de control sobre cuánto se involucraba en esto—. Ya conozco el camino.

—No va a colarse en mi casa otra vez. Y no la imagino pasando por delante de la policía apostada en la verja de entrada.

—Me encantaría verlo —contestó Hale.

Ella le sonrió con satisfacción, sin tener que fingir irritación mientras ellos seguían discutiendo en Worth Avenue. Por marcado que fuera el instinto que le impulsaba a desear no estar al descubierto, no pensaba comprometer sus normas. Y, teniendo en cuenta que el calor masculino que emanaba Cullen estaba haciendo que se le secase la boca, no cabía la menor duda de que necesitaba mantener un poco de distancia… y de perspectiva. Obviamente, ya no era la única cazadora involucrada.

—Todas mis posesiones terrenales están a unas dos manzanas de aquí. No voy a dejarlas ahí.

Cullen comenzó a decir algo, pero luego cerró la boca de nuevo.

—¿Todas sus posesiones? —repitió un momento después, y ella sintió que le había sorprendido. Posiblemente, la idea de que alguien fuera capaz de contar sus posesiones, mucho menos transportarlas en una bolsa, le dejaba perplejo.

—Me temo que sí. —No era del todo cierto, puesto que tenía un almacén alquilado a las afueras de Miami, algún que otro refugio aquí y allá, y una considerable cuenta bancaria en Suiza, pero eso no era asunto suyo. Todo lo que necesitaba para subsistir día a día estaba en el maletero del Honda.

—Nos acercaremos a por ello.

Bella decididamente comenzaba a sentirse más la presa que el depredador, y no le gustaba aquello. Esta asociación había sido idea suya, no de él.

—Y un cuerno —espetó—. Iré a su propiedad en mi propio coche u olvídese. No es necesario que me haga los recados.

—Quiero hacerle los recados —insistió Cullen, su cálida voz estaba ligeramente teñida de irritación.

—La gente no discrepa muy a menudo con usted, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No, no lo hacen.

—Acostúmbrese a ello —repuso, sin tener la menor intención de ceder la posición de dominio. Era posible que pudiera hacerse plácidamente con el mando más tarde, pero con Cullen quería establecer algunas reglas.

—¿Por qué no se limita a cooperar y agradecer que no llamemos a la policía, señorita Wilson? —farfulló el abogado con los brazos cruzados. Recostado contra el lateral de la limusina, parecía un mafioso bronceado de cabello leonado y botas de vaquero.

—¿No tiene alguna ambulancia que perseguir? —replicó, contenta de no tener que poner en práctica ninguno de sus encantos con el abogado—. ¿O tiene que estar disponible para limpiarle el culo a Cullen?

—Yo me limpio mi propio trasero, muchas gracias —interpuso Cullen con suavidad—. Entre en el coche.

—Yo…

—No pienso seguir discutiendo. En este momento está libre porque no he llamado a las autoridades. Recogeremos sus cosas y luego volveremos a mi finca e iremos al grano. Es todo lo transigente que estoy dispuesto a ser, preciosa.

Por un momento quiso preguntarle qué clase de asunto tenía en mente, pero, dadas las circunstancias, no le pareció prudente. Llevaba razón en cuanto a tener ventaja. Aunque no había llamado a la policía, cuanto más tiempo estuvieran a descubierto en Worth Avenue, más posibilidades había de que acabara esposada.

—De acuerdo.

—Pues pongámonos en marcha —dijo el abogado, su expresión se ensombreció cuando miró más allá de ellos—. A menos que quieras utilizar las noticias de las seis para invitar a Drácula o Hannibal Lecter a cenar.

Bella echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, entornando los ojos contra el resplandor del sol vespertino. La vista de una caterva de cámaras de informativos acercándose apresuradamente en su dirección la hizo aullar. Sin molestarse en esperar a que alguien le abriera la puerta de la limusina, lo hizo ella misma y saltó adentro. «Nada de fotos. Jamás.» Una foto significaba que estas etiquetada, recordada y olvidada a conveniencia.

—Vamos —ordenó ella, deslizándose al centro del asiento, lejos de las ventanas.

—Y yo que creía que odiaba a la prensa —comentó Cullen, sentándose a su lado.

Hale ocupó el asiento contrario, y la limusina se internó velozmente con un ruido sordo entre el ligero tráfico. Bella no dejó salir el aire hasta que pasaron la última de las furgonetas de informativos.

—¿Nos seguirán?

—Claro que sí. Imagino que ahora mismo tenemos por lo menos un helicóptero de informativos siguiéndonos los pasos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, olvídese de mi coche. Volveré a por él más tarde.

—Mandaré a alguien a que lo recoja. ¿Le hará eso sentir mejor?

—Me sentiré mejor si soy la única que sabe dónde está.

—Está nerviosa, ¿verdad? —dijo el abogado, sacando una botella de agua de una nevera empotrada bajo el asiento. No le ofreció una a ella.

—¿Le persigue la policía? —repuso ella.

—No.

—Pues cierre el pico.

Cullen hizo caso omiso del intercambio, accionando en cambio el botón del pequeño panel de la puerta.

—Ben, llévanos a casa, por favor.

—Sí, señor.

Bella, con la mandíbula apretada con una combinación nauseabunda de nerviosismo, irritación y adrenalina, observó a Hale levantar la botella y tomar un largo trago, las gotitas condensadas bajaron por su pulgar y gotearon sobre su corbata.

—¿Hay de ésas para todos, o él es especial?

Con lo que sonó una risita contenida, Cullen se inclinó para coger otra botella fría y se la entregó.

—Él es especial, pero sírvase.

—Me alegra que te diviertas, Ed —farfulló Hale—. Esto no era lo que imaginé cuando dijiste que querías su ayuda. En ese momento pensaba más en una llamada o dos de teléfono… no en invitar a la zorra al gallinero.

—Todas las gallinas de Cullen están a salvo —replicó Bella—. ¿De verdad tiene que estar aquí? —Se volvió hacia Cullen, quien la estaba observando con esa divertida expresión tan atractiva en su rostro.

—Por ahora, sí.

—Genial. —Había pretendido sonar más irritada, pero ningún hombre tenía derecho a tener un aspecto tan increíble tres días después de que una bomba hubiera estado a punto de hacerle volar en pedazos. Se incrementaron sus dudas sobre todo este asunto, y trató de ahogar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago con un trago de agua. «¿Incertidumbre o deseo, Bella?» Con las ardientes vibraciones que rebotaban entre ambos, tenía una idea muy acertada de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre mí? —insistió.

—La curiosidad. —Se arrellanó, igual de tranquilo y relajado con su caro traje azul como lo había parecido la noche anterior en vaqueros y descalzo—. Así que, Isabella, ¿tiene idea de quién podría haberse llevado la tablilla de piedra y colocado la bomba?

Bella se quedó petrificada con la botella casi rozándole los labios.

—¿La tablilla ha desaparecido?

Él asintió.

—¿Decepcionada?

Se lo merecía, supuso ella, y dejó pasar el comentario.

—Eso lo cambia todo. —Miró la expresión cínica del abogado con el ceño fruncido, bebió un poco más de agua y maldijo a Laurent en silencio unas cuantas veces más. Y a quienquiera que lo hubiera contratado. Eso era lo que tenía que descubrir—. Cambia el propósito del delito. No cambia nada respecto a mí. Retomando esta cuestión, Cullen, ¿sabe ya cómo va a ayudarme?

—Se me ocurren un par de ideas. Pero, a cambio, espero su ayuda. No le daré algo a cambio de nada. No es así como hago negocios.

—Yo, tampoco.

En realidad, sacar algo a cambio de nada era precisamente el modo en que prefería hacer negocios. Pero esto era cualquier cosa menos negocios. Todo cuanto había aprendido en la vida le decía a gritos que no podía confiar en él, que no podía confiar en nadie. Su libertad y su vida eran responsabilidad propia. Sí, imaginaba casi con toda seguridad quién se había llevado la tablilla y, con toda probabilidad, colocado la bomba. Laurent no iba a confesar, y ella no iba a delatarle. No tenía ningún problema con arrojar al jefe de Laurent a los lobos, pero necesitaba tiempo para encontrar al bastardo antes de que la policía la encontrase a ella. Por tanto, había respondido a la invitación televisada de Cullen, y ahora iba montada en su limusina.

Cullen asintió, lanzando una mirada admonitoria al abolido.

—Todos nos esforzaremos por cooperar.

—Yo cumpliré con mi parte, pero me reservo el derecho de protestar y recordarte en un futuro eso de «ya te lo dije» —repuso Hale, calmándose nuevamente con un poco de agua.

—Menuda ayuda —apuntó Bella.

—No tendría que decirlo si usted no hubiera forzado la entrada, doña Buenos Modales.

—Pero seguiría teniendo un robo y una explosión, Harvard. Y a nadie que le ayudase a descubrirlo.

—Yale. Y usted…

—Basta, niños —interrumpió Cullen—, no me obliguéis a detener el coche.

Bella se recostó, y sonrió al abogado con regodeo. Su padre debía de estar revolviéndose en su tumba en ese preciso instante. Su hija iba en una limusina con un abogado y uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Sabía con exactitud lo que habría hecho Charlie Swan con esa oportunidad… robar a Edward Cullen sin pestañear y sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin embargo, esas ideas fueron la causa de que su padre hubiera pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida en la cárcel. Ella había aprendido a contenerse y a ser paciente, aun cuando él no lo hubiera hecho. Mirando nuevamente a Cullen, decidió que lo de la contención iba a resultarle muy útil.

Echó un vistazo por la ventana junto al abogado para ver las palmeras y la costa pasar volando, y se preguntó en qué se había metido. Cada kilómetro la alejaba más de sus cosas y de su coche, la alejaba más del respaldo seguro que le brindaba la ciudad y su gentío. Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera tenía ropa para cambiarse. Pero podía jugar su juego; jugaría, porque no le quedaba otra opción.

Se aproximaron a la verja de entrada, guardada por un policía de uniforme en cada uno de los postes. Bella no pudo evitar hundirse más en el asiento cuando redujeron la velocidad. No, no le habría gustado hacer esto ella sola, pero claro, tampoco habría conducido hasta la entrada principal. El conductor de la limusina bajó el cristal de la ventanilla, mantuvo un breve intercambio con uno de los oficiales, y se abrieron las puertas.

—Ya ves que estás dentro sana y salva, tal como prometí. No es necesario trepar muros, cavar túneles ni nada por el estilo.

Isabella se volvió para observar las puertas cerrarse de nuevo.

—Tiene un servicio de seguridad pésimo.

—Tenemos dos policías en la verja de entrada —dijo Hale.

Con la vista al frente de nuevo, miró ceñuda al abogado.

—Y ni siquiera examinaron el maletero o a los pasajeros de la limusina. Si la idea es mantener a Cullen a salvo, puede que quiera sugerirles que comprueben la identificación de todos y se cercioren de que no llevan a nadie como rehén antes de abrir la verja. Sé que les dio mi descripción porque lo escuché en las noticias. Y aquí estoy sentada de todos modos.

Edward siguió mirando por la ventana. Isabella tenía razón. La deferencia con la que le trataba la policía de Palm Beach era de esperar, dado el estatus que ocupaba dentro de la cerrada comunidad de élite, pero sería tonto depender de ella para nada que no fuera mantener la prensa fuera de su puerta. La noche pasada no habían impedido la entrada de su visitante… ni tampoco ahora.

—¿Preocupada por mí? —preguntó.

—Es mi billete para salir de todo esto —repuso ella, su voz sonó burlona una vez más.

—Pues trate de ser honesta conmigo.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Gracias.

Jasper parecía escéptico, pero Edward sospechaba que ella decía la verdad. Aun así, pretendía mantener cierta distancia. Puede que la mujer irradiara más calor que el sol de Florida, pero estaba jugando, al igual que él. La única diferencia era que ella deseaba quedar libre, y él… la deseaba a ella.

—De vez en cuando llevo a cabo negocios en la finca —dijo—. También recibo invitados. Los invitados son de esperar. Y tiene que admitir que en este momento no va vestida como una ladrona, precisamente. —Aprovechó la ocasión para recorrer sus largas piernas con la mirada.

Si ella se dio cuenta de su escrutinio, no dijo nada al respecto.

—Podría haber estado desnuda o llevar colgadas dos bandoleras con municiones, Cullen, y no habrían parpadeado.

—Comprendido. Y puesto que lo único que sé es su nombre de pila, puede llamarme Ed.

—Yo decidiré lo que puedo hacer —replicó, aunque su tono se suavizó un poco—. Pero gracias por la oferta, Cullen.

Así que había puesto algunos límites. Aquello era interesante… y aún más intrigante.

Ben ascendió el largo camino de entrada y se detuvo, después rodeó el vehículo para abrirles la puerta. Isabella salió primero, claramente aliviada de haber escapado intacta de la limusina. Edward la observó cuando se volvió en los escalones. Probablemente, no había visto la finca a la luz del día.

—Si quieres se la mostraré más tarde.

—No eres su maldito anfitrión, Ed —susurró Jasper, mientras la seguían hasta la puerta principal—. Eres un objetivo. Y puedes pensar que es una monada, pero yo no me fío de ella. Ya ha estado dos veces aquí. Sin ser invitada.

—Y ahora está invitada. Retrocede, Jasper. Me reuniré contigo en mi despacho dentro de unos minutos. Ponme con William Benton al teléfono.

—¿Benton? Tú…

—Jasper.

—Sí, _sahib_. —Hale atravesó el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras, y desde allí lanzó una última mirada a Isabella. Ella no pareció darse cuenta porque estaba muy ocupada deslizando los dedos por el jarrón de la mesa del recibidor.

—¿Por qué tiene un jarrón de ciento cincuenta años de antigüedad tan cerca de la puerta principal? ¿Este lugar está a salvo de las inclemencias de los huracanes o su verja también los mantiene a raya?

—Es…

Frunciendo el ceño, ella se acercó más para estudiar el dibujo, golpeando el borde con la punta de la uña.

—Ah. ¿Su propia falsificación?

—Me pareció que era bonito —dijo, sonriendo abiertamente e impresionado. Milani había tardado cerca de una hora en descubrirlo—. Y era una réplica, para una recaudación de fondos. ¿Cuánto sabe de arte?

—Puedo recitar la lista de los más vendidos, pero prefiero las antigüedades. ¿Qué tipo de personal tiene aquí?

—¿Es que los ladrones no saben ese tipo de cosas antes de forzar la entrada?

—Se suponía que usted no debía estar aquí. Mientras no está en Florida, su personal de servicio consta de seis personas durante el día y dos durante la noche, además de la seguridad contratada, y una habitación donde a veces se queda su asesor de arte cuando le hace trabajar hasta tarde. No sé quién entra y sale cuando está en casa.

—Una docena, más o menos, de personal a tiempo completo —informó—, aunque todavía no he pedido a la mayoría que vuelvan. La policía pensó que debía tener el personal mínimo imprescindible, y no quiero poner a nadie en peligro.

—Tiene sentido. ¿Tiene mayordomo?

—Sí.

—¿Se llama Jeeves?

Ed esbozó una sonrisa apreciativa. Estaba descubriendo rápidamente que el encanto que había visto en ella formaba parte de su carácter. Resultaba evidente que había descubierto cómo utilizarlo en beneficio propio, pero él no podía evitar disfrutarlo. Por otra parte, no podía olvidar lo buena que ella era en esto.

—Se llama Sykes. Pero es británico, si eso le hace sentir mejor.

—Así que, ¿viajan con usted por el mundo, de una casa a otra?

Mientras hablaba, Bella salió despacio del vestíbulo y entró en la salita de la planta baja. Varios muebles antiguos albergaban diversas figuritas y platos de porcelana china, y Edward la siguió para apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta. Ella parecía un poco más relajada sin la presencia de Jasper; dada su ocupación, comprendía por qué no le gustaban los abogados. De nuevo Bella recorrió con los dedos la veteada madera del escritorio del siglo xvii, como si tuviera que tocarlo para apreciar su valor.

La sensualidad de sus manos seguía distrayéndolo. Pero esto no era una maldita cita; era una investigación criminal. Tomó aire lentamente, y observó la fluida elegancia de sus movimientos. Maldita sea, era hipnótica.

—¿Es así?

Edward parpadeó.

—Perdone, ¿cómo dice?

—Los sirvientes, Cullen. ¿Van con usted de un lado a otro?

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Algunos, sí. A la mayoría, igual que a Sykes, los tengo todo el año en nómina en una casa en particular. Él se queda en mi propiedad de Devon. Hay mucho que conservar en buen estado tanto si estoy allí como si no, y algunos tienen familias y no quieren desplazarse. ¿Por qué?

—Llámeme suspicaz.

—¿De mi personal de servicio?

—No me diga que la policía no le preguntó nada de esto —dijo Bella, mirándole por encima del hombro antes de desplazarse hasta el armario de la porcelana.

—Sí, lo hicieron. Sin embargo, nadie de mi personal encajaba con su descripción, y seguían concentrados en encontrarla.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Menudas figuritas. Para mi información, entonces, ¿cuántos de entre su personal sabían que regresaba a Florida antes de lo previsto?

—Únicamente la tripulación del avión, mi chófer, Ben, y el mayordomo, Reinaldo. Me alojé en un hotel en Stuttgart, para no tener que informar a nadie de adónde iba. Pero no fue nadie de mi personal.

—¿Qué hay de sus familiares?

—No.

—Bueno, yo no fui. ¿Qué me dices de amigos… personales en Alemania?

—¿Se refieres a si tengo una _fraulein_ en Stuttgart?

Él creyó que el rubor subía a sus mejillas, pero con el rostro en perfil no pudo estar seguro. Aquello le sorprendió. Parecía tan mundana y capaz, sin embargo, tenía la capacidad de sonrojarse.

—Claro. ¿La tiene?

—No en este viaje. Fui allí por negocios.

—Hum.

—¿Hum, qué?

—Estoy pensando. Deme un momento. —Deambuló por delante de él, entró otra vez en el vestíbulo y se acercó de nuevo a la puerta principal.

—¿Qué está pensando?

Ella le lanzó otra mirada, con una media sonrisa todavía en su cara,

—¿Qué piensa usted, Cullen? Jamás me habría invitado aquí si de verdad creyera que fui yo quien puso aquel explosivo, así que, ¿quiénes son sus sospechosos? ¿Cuáles cree que son sus motivos? ¿Algún otro signo de allanamiento? Bueno, dije que le ayudaría, pero usted tiene que hacer parte del trabajo.

El antiguo reloj de pie del vestíbulo principal sonó seis veces.

—No guardo una lista de enemigos. —Él sonrió brevemente, advirtiendo que ella seguía negándose a utilizar su nombre de pila. Se preguntó cuántos obstáculos más intentaría ella erigir y cuánto sería capaz de descubrir sobre ella. Conocía su nombre de pila, lo cual era más de lo que había sabido la noche anterior, pero dada la reticencia con la que se lo había proporcionado, esto no iba a ser fácil. Afortunadamente, le gustaban los retos—. Y no, la policía no encontró otras puertas o ventanas forzadas —prosiguió—. Supusimos que fue usted quien empleó los espejos de la verja de la entrada y abrió un agujero en la puerta acristalada de mi jardín. ¿Le apetece cenar?

Su expresión se hizo más tensa.

—No voy a quedarme.

—Aquí está más segura que en cualquier otro sitio, sobre todo hasta que podamos encontrar un modo de convencer al detective McCarty de su inocencia.

—Quiere decir que estoy segura a menos que alguien trate de volarle en pedazos otra vez. Es usted encantador, pero prefiero seguir respirando. —Dando un último paso hacia delante, curvó los dedos alrededor del tirador y abrió la puerta.

—Haré saltar la alarma si intenta marcharse —dijo él en voz queda. Ella no iba a marcharse. Todavía no.

Bella se detuvo con la mano todavía en la puerta.

—Creí que teníamos un acuerdo.

—Lo tenemos, encanto. Me ayudará y yo le ayudaré. Pensé que podía hacer algo de carne a la parrilla, ya que Jasper y usted están aquí.

—¿Es que Harvard también duerme a los pies de su cama?

—Es mi amigo, y cree que estoy siendo un imbécil. Por eso espero que me dé la lata hasta cierto punto. No se preocupe; se marchará pronto.

Isabella se dirigió de nuevo hacia él, sus hombros subieron y bajaron al suspirar.

—Lo del asado suena delicioso. Pero me temo que después debo partir hacia mi elegante finca.

—¿Su finca de Pompano Beach? Yo evitaría ir allí si fuera usted.

—Pompano Beach. Eso está cerca de aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin parpadear siquiera—. ¿Ahí es dónde cree usted que vivo?

—Algunos piensan que sí. Ahora, venga conmigo y la acompañaré a su habitación. Me quedan unos minutos para hablar de negocios con Jasper y luego empezaremos con la cena.

—No puede retenerme aquí como si fuera una prisionera —dijo mientras pasaba junto a él, adentrándose en la casa.

—Simplemente, me aseguro de que ambos estemos en posición de cumplir el fin de nuestro trato. —Puso fin a la distancia que los separaba—. Es usted una ladrona confesa, Isabella. No espere que me olvide de eso.

—No lo espero. Pero yo tampoco voy a olvidar nada. ¿Dónde está mi celda?

No merecía la pena discutir sobre cómo elegía llamar a su alojamiento. Pero él podía cambiar de opinión sobre qué habitación le asignaba. Edward la precedió escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso.

—Encontrará algo de ropa en el armario y los artículos de aseo oportunos en el baño.

—¿De su ex mujer?

Apretó la mandíbula para evitar replicar a eso.

—A menudo tengo invitados que avisan con poca antelación —dijo, en cambio—. Me parece sensato tener algunos artículos de más para asegurarme de que se encuentren cómodos aquí.

—¿No estará a la defensiva sobre todo eso del matrimonio fallido, verdad?

Ed comenzaba a tener la sensación de que a ella no se le escapaba nada. Hmnu, también él era muy observador. Ella lo siguió por el pasillo hasta la suite del fondo. Incapaz de evitar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, él abrió la puerta.

—Aquí es.

Ed se inclinó para oler su cabello caoba cuando Bella pasó por su lado. Frambuesa. Muy agradable. Y sorprendentemente excitante.

Isabella se detuvo en medio de la habitación y él la observó mientras ella contemplaba el entorno. El reflejo de baldosas y espejos a su derecha apuntaba la existencia de un cuarto, de baño enorme, mientras que las puertas dobles de la izquierda, revelaban una gigantesca cama cubierta en tonos fríos de verde y gris. Una pequeña terraza se abría tras las puertas de madera y cristal justo delante, con un grupo de escalones curvos de piedra rojiza que bajaban desde ésta a la piscina. En la sala central, el mobiliario tapizado de estilo georgiano inglés la invitaba a sentarse delante de la chimenea o a ver la televisión de plasma empotrada en la pared sobre ésta.

—¿No será ésta la habitación verde? —preguntó Bella tras un prolongado silencio.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—En efecto, lo es. ¿Le gusta?

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

—Es bonita.

—¿Por qué no busca algo apropiado que ponerse para una barbacoa, y yo vuelvo a por usted en unos minutos? —dijo, complacido de que encontrase la habitación a su gusto.

—¿Va a cerrar la puerta con llave?

—¿La detendría eso?

Los labios de Bella se movieron nerviosamente.

—No.

—Entonces, no me molestaré en hacerlo.

—Pues me cambiaré, si usted se quita eso. —Le ajustó la corbata—. Me pone nerviosa.

—Dudo que algo la ponga nerviosa —respondió; el rápido contacto de los dedos de Bella contra su pecho le excitó más todavía. Sí, descifraría a aquella mujer. Y pronto—, no se mueva de aquí.

—Y no coja nada. Lo sé.

Dejó la llave de la habitación sobre la mesita de café, imaginando que ella se sentiría más segura con ella en su posesión. La llave maestra seguía en su bolsillo. Con una ligera sonrisa recorrió el pasillo hasta el extremo contrario y hasta su despacho. Esto era sin duda mucho más interesante que comprar una cadena de televisión por cable en la quiebra, como tenía previsto hacer esta semana. «¡Maldición!» Tendría que aplazar algunas citas… si había sido él el blanco de la bomba, no quería poner en peligro a nadie más. Y quería concentrarse en Isabella… y en su acuerdo.

**Capítulo 7**

_**Viernes, 6:18 p.m.**_

Isabella había observado a los suficientes ejecutivos poderosos y egocéntricos como para saber que esto era prácticamente un juego para Edward Cullen… sobre todo en lo que se refería a ella. Podía jugar a eso, si se veía obligada a hacerlo. Pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba en ese momento era mantener la atención de la policía apartada de ella, y de Black, para poder escapar de Florida durante un tiempo y poder así evitar ser perseguida por asesinato.

Black. Quería llamarlo desesperadamente para averiguar si la policía estaba haciendo algo más aparte de pinchar su teléfono. Tanto si la había ayudado, como si no, solamente habían tardado dos días en dar con él. Billy había trabajado en el límite de la legalidad, como él decía, durante treinta años. No lo había hecho, ni lo había convertido en un modo de vida, el ser descuidado. Lo que significaba que alguien se estaba yendo de la lengua.

Con los labios fruncidos, miró el teléfono que había en la mesilla de noche. Era evidente que las cosas se complicarían si rastreaban una llamada a Black desde la finca de Cullen. Sin embargo, tal como había dicho su ilustre anfitrión, de momento estaba a salvo. No se arriesgaría. Aún no, en cualquier caso.

Encontró el armario vestidor en la enorme habitación y hurgó en su interior. Llevar un vestido y tacones era algo que hacía con frecuencia, generalmente cuando tenía la oportunidad de examinar minuciosamente una casa y otro establecimiento. Habitualmente las cosas bonitas se guardaban en lugares bonitos, y ella tenía que armonizar. Aunque faldas y tacones dificultaban sus movimientos cuando estaba trabajando. Y a pesar de que esa noche no estuviera robando nada tangible, no cabía duda de que estaba trabajando.

Al parecer, la mayoría de los invitados que se alojaban en la habitación verde no traían sus propios albornoces, pero sí encontró algunos pantalones de chándal y camisetas casi al fondo del armario, e incluso algunos trajes de noche brillantes y un esmoquin. Él esperaba que se relajara, por lo que parecería relajada. Cerró casi del todo la puerta del armario, y se quitó el vestido. Lo dobló con cuidado, lo metió en su bolso y luego sacó una sencilla camiseta azul y unos pantalones cortos amarillos lo bastante largos como para cubrir el vendaje en la parte alta anterior de su muslo.

Apiladas en el suelo había un par de cajas de calzado deportivo de varios números, pero optó por unas chanclas. Encajaban con el ambiente relajado de la noche y, a juzgar por el modo en que Cullen había estado mirándole las piernas, cuanto más dejara a la vista, mejor. Esta noche jugaban a la distracción. Además, que un tipo tan guapo como él se la comiera con los ojos hacía maravillas con su ego… y con varias partes de su cuerpo.

Tomándose un momento para admirar con mayor atención el elegante mobiliario y las obras de arte de la suite, se acercó hasta las puertas de cristal que llevaban a la terraza. La luz del sol que restaba arrancaba destellos a la piscina de abajo, el extremo más próximo aparecía sombreado por frondosas palmeras y aves del paraíso. A la izquierda, cerca del ala oeste de la casa, había una barbacoa grande, rodeada de un hermoso conjunto de mesas y sillas de hierro forjado.

Así que iba a comer deliciosa carne a la parrilla cocinado por un multimillonario. Qué extraño… y no se asemejaba ni por asomo a lo que había esperado. Había eludido la cárcel descifrando rápidamente a las personas, y Cullen la frustraba. Los hombres ricos no trabajaban con sus manos. Se preguntó si su personal de servicio estaba al corriente de que le gustaba hacer barbacoas. Probablemente. La policía posiblemente no, porque, ¿quién sospecharía que a un hombre que podía permitirse comprar un país le gustase estar al aire libre, junto a la piscina, y darle la vuelta a su propio filete? Ella no, hasta ese mismo día.

Con el ceño fruncido, Bella abrió las puertas dobles y salió a la terraza. Sintió la brisa de la tarde que llegaba desde el océano, fresca y reconfortante, contra sus piernas desnudas, y respiró hondo. La tensión que atenazaba sus hombros no se mitigó, pero se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación.

Con las chanclas golpeteando contra sus talones, bajó los escalones de piedra rojiza hasta la piscina. Estaba siendo una idiota, arriesgándose de modo innecesario. Pero con esta alianza, Cullen había pasado de ser el único testigo en su contra a ser el único hombre que podía esclarecer su nombre, y hasta que eso ocurriera no lo quería muerto. Laurent casi lo había matado una vez, pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de asumir que él u otro no fueran a intentarlo de nuevo.

La barbacoa de ladrillo y piedra era de estilo español, con una parrilla de acero inoxidable en la parte superior y una campana para el humo a un lado del módulo principal. El gas estaba apagado, tal como debía, y se arrodilló para palpar a lo largo de la tubería bajo el módulo. No estaba segura de qué esperaba; la bomba de la galería había sido montada de modo inteligente, aunque apresurado, y resultaba fácil de ver si sabías dónde mirar. No sabía prácticamente nada de explosivos a excepción de la variedad que servía para abrir una caja fuerte o reventar una cerradura, pero poseía un vasto conocimiento sobre subterfugios y distracciones.

La tubería se unía sin problemas y subía en dirección al compartimiento del carbón, y Bella se puso de nuevo en pie. Crujiendo debido al esfuerzo, levantó la parrilla y metió las manos en el polvoriento carbón, apartando pedazos a un lado y pasando los dedos a lo largo del dispositivo de encendido.

—Ponga las manos donde pueda verlas, y hágalo lentamente.

«Mierda.» Bella cerró los ojos durante un momento y sacó despacio sus ennegrecidas manos de la barbacoa. No debería haber sido tan tonta como para confiar en nadie. A dieciséis kilómetros de su coche y de sus cosas, no podía hacer mucho más que quitarse las chanclas de un puntapié y salir corriendo… y esperar que quienquiera que estaba a su espalda tuviera mala puntería.

—Dese la vuelta.

Se volvió con las manos bien apartadas de los costados. «Un policía», pensó de inmediato. Ropas sencillas, detective, posiblemente de Homicidios. Y no cabía la menor duda de que tenía su descripción bien apuntada en esa pequeña libreta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Lleva algún arma?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, obligando a su cerebro a que se pusiera en marcha.

—Trabajo aquí —apuntó, manteniendo la voz baja y serena—. Nadie comprobó la barbacoa, y el señor Cullen quiere utilizar la parrilla esta noche.

—¿No utilizó la misma historia la otra noche?

Bella frunció el ceño, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¿Nos conocemos?

—Apártese de ahí y túmbese bocabajo en la tarima con los dedos entrelazados detrás de la cabeza.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, y adoptó una expresión irritada en su rostro.

—Me llenaré el pelo de carbón.

—No pienso repetirlo.

Mientras se arrodillaba sobre la zona empedrada junto a la piscina, divisó a Cullen que bajaba por las escaleras de la terraza. Por el bien del hombre, menos mal que el policía tenía una pistola. Nadie jugaba con ella. No podía creer que él lo hubiera hecho con tanta rapidez. Evidentemente, no había estado pensando con la cabeza. Las esposas que el detective sacó de su cinturón con la mano libre hicieron que la inundara el pánico. Nunca antes la habían atrapado.

—Detective McCarty —dijo Cullen, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras—, no pasa nada.

—Ahora ya no —gruñó McCarty—. Manténgase alejado de aquí, señor Cullen. Voy a llamar al equipo de artificieros para que comprueben su barbacoa.

«Así que no había sido Cullen quien la había entregado.»

—Eso era lo que estaba haciendo, imbécil —espetó Bella, retomando de nuevo su representación—. ¿Puede hacer el favor de decírselo, señor Cullen?

—Trabaja para mí. Usted me sugirió que consiguiera seguridad privada y no tengo ya demasiada fe en Myerson-Schmidt. Hice que Hale la contratara.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta tarde.

El detective miró a Cullen de soslayo.

—¿Ella es su vigilante? ¿Vestida de ese modo?

—Bueno, sí.

—No le importa que la investigue un poco, ¿verdad?

—Le entregué todas mis referencias al señor Cullen —interpuso ella, decidiendo cargar las tintas tanto como le fuera posible—. ¿Está usted fuera de sospecha, detective?

—Ésta es mi investigación. Y me gustaría ver esas referencias por mí mismo.

—Por supuesto, detective McCarty —interrumpió Cullen—. De hecho, insisto en ello… aunque estoy completamente satisfecho con sus credenciales. Puede que desee llamar a William Benton, en…

—¿Bill Benton, el agente secreto?

—Ex de la CIA. Jugamos juntos al golf. Él me la recomendó.

Por primera vez, McCarty pareció inseguro. Lanzándole otra mirada severa, enfundó la pistola.

—De acuerdo. Necesito su nombre.

«Mierda.» Era mejor malo conocido que alguien a quien no conoces en absoluto, decidió Isabella, lanzándole otra mirada a Cullen. Él había acudido en su ayuda… esta vez.

—Isabella —respondió, su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. Estar conectada con Charlie Swan podría resultar perjudicial, o podría ser de utilidad, pues evidentemente ella frecuentaría la compañía del ex agente de la CIA—. Bella Swan. Estoy especializada en seguridad de objetos de valor, pero estoy ampliando el campo.

El detective la miró con dureza, y se llevó de nuevo la mano al arma.

Ella tomó aire. Mierda, cómo odiaba las pistolas.

—Soy su hija. Trato de compensar los malos hábitos de papá, podría decirse.

—No estaba al corriente de que tuviera una hija.

—Soy la oveja blanca de la familia. Nadie habla de mí.

Los dos se miraron durante un prolongado momento, cada uno evaluando al otro y recelosos al mismo tiempo, hasta que Cullen se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Alguna cosa más, detective?

Frotándose el mostacho con el dedo, McCarty negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero si tiene antecedentes, señorita Swan, volveré. Y, en cualquier caso, estaré pendiente de usted.

—Bien. Estoy deseando ampliar mi club de admiradores —repuso, observando al detective mientras éste conversaba en voz baja algunos minutos más con Cullen y abandonaba el jardín, dirigiéndose al camino de entrada. Su mirada no regresó a Cullen hasta que no le perdió de vista—. Se suponía que tenía que limpiar mi nombre, no convertirme en dos personas distintas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nos proporciona cierto margen de tiempo. ¿Quién es su padre, Isabella Swan?

—No es asunto suyo, Edward Cullen —replicó, nerviosa. ¡Jesús! En cinco minutos todo Palm Beach sabría quién era ella y dónde estaba. Y diez minutos después de eso, la Interpol tendría su nombre y su localización.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hay de la confianza?

—Le hablaré de él cuando usted me hable de su ex mujer. ¿Hecho?

La mirada de Cullen se endureció.

—Eso no…

—Y eso qué más da —gruñó otra voz a su espalda. Cuando ella se dio velozmente la vuelta, asustada, Hale la agarró del codo—. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

—Suélteme —espetó.

—Jasper…

—Que quieras mentirle a la policía es una cosa, Ed. Pero ella estaba aquí abajo, sola, metida hasta los codos dentro de la barbacoa. Yo la vi. Ambos la vimos. Y quiero saber qué demonios se traía entre manos.

Bella tomó aire para serenarse. Buenas preguntas, pero no estaba de humor. No con el abogado.

—Voy a pedirle una vez más que me suelte —farfulló, quedándose inmóvil bajo su fuerte presa.

—Y yo voy a preguntárselo una vez más, ¿qué demonios estaba…?

Empujando hacia él, Bella se agachó y golpeó con su pierna izquierda las corvas del abogado. Tan pronto como éste perdió el equilibrio, ella se movió bruscamente hacia atrás y empujó hacia arriba. El abogado salió despedido por encima de su hombro y cayó de cabeza a la piscina.

—¿Kárate? —preguntó Cullen tan tranquilo, doblando los brazos y haciendo caso omiso del clamor de los chapoteos y las maldiciones provenientes de la piscina. Los ojos grises del hombre danzaban rebosantes de diversión.

Ya lo había notado con anterioridad, pero este inglés era un hombre increíblemente guapo.

—Tan sólo soy mala —respondió, y se dirigió escaleras arriba—. Voy a lavarme las manos. Y, por lo que he podido apreciar, su barbacoa está en perfectas condiciones. No creo que nadie la hubiera registrado.

Él le había conseguido cierta libertad con el estúpido cuento de la seguridad privada, pero no la había exculpado. Por otra parte, a menos que Cullen quisiera parecer un completo idiota y posiblemente ser acusado por interferir en una investigación policial, también se había atado sus propias manos.

Bella abrió la puerta del baño con el codo y metió sus manchadas manos en el lavabo de mármol verde. Ahora estaban los dos hasta el cuello de mierda y ella iba a quedarse a comer una parrillada de carne. Después de todo, un trato seguía siendo un trato.

Cuando volvió a bajar a la piscina, la tarima estaba desierta. Un rastro de gotas de agua se extendía desde el extremo menos profundo de la piscina hasta el otro grupo de escalones, que conducían, recordó por los planos, a un pasillo lleno de suites a ambos lados de éste, no tan grandes o elegantes como la que ella ocupaba. Sí, Cullen le gustaba. Con una leve sonrisa dio la vuelta a una de las sillas de hierro forjado, para no quedar de espaldas al refugio de Hale, y tomó asiento.

La humedad siempre disminuía por las tardes, cuando la brisa se levantaba, y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire perfumado de jazmín y mar. Por encima de su hombro, en medio del desperdigado grupo de aves del paraíso y el vergel de begonias, una rana comenzó a croar. ¡Qué bonito!

Un hombre joven de aspecto cubano dio la vuelta por un lateral de la casa hacia donde estaba ella.

—¿Le apetece algo de beber? —preguntó con un ligero acento.

—¿Té helado?

—¿Solo o afrutado?

—De frambuesa, Reinaldo —anunció la voz de Cullen cuando éste emergió de una de las puertas de la planta baja que daban a la zona de la piscina—. Para ambos. Y una cerveza para Jasper.

La tensión había desaparecido de su rostro, pero no podía decir que estuviera precisamente relajada. Para un observador casual probablemente parecía completamente relajada, pero un colega de juego como él podía apreciar una mínima señal de tensión en ella. Se preguntó si alguna vez se relajaba por entero.

—¿Sigue Harvard aún aquí?

—Jasper no se amilana con facilidad. Se está cambiando. —E hizo otra llamada telefónica a Bill Benton, para perfeccionar los detalles de la historia de Isabella ahora que tenía conocimiento de su apellido. Aquello le iba a costar unos abonos para los Dolphins y una bonita suite junto al estadio, pero, en cualquier caso, jamás había tenido demasiado tiempo, o predisposición, para asistir a los partidos.

—No pienso disculparme con él.

Él dejó la bandeja que llevaba en la barbacoa.

—No debería haberle agarrado. ¿Cómo prefiere la carne?

—No muy hecha, en su punto.

Mientras él encendía la barbacoa, Reinaldo regresó con sus bebidas. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Isabella cogió la cerveza y la desplazó al extremo más distante de la mesa de donde ella se encontraba. También advirtió que a su té helado se le permitió conservar el sitio, cerca del de ella. Aprovechándose de ese hecho, se aseguró de que los carbones estuvieran ardiendo y tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Encontrará McCarty algún antecedente suyo? —preguntó, tomando un trago de su té de frambuesa.

Ella le miró, obviamente sopesando si la respuesta le incumbía o no.

—No. En cualquier caso, nada concluyente. Trabajo para museos y galerías. De modo legal.

—Bien. Eso facilitará las cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Limpiar su nombre y descubrir qué ocurrió aquí. ¿A qué pensaba que me refería?

Se golpeó los dedos de los pies contra la pata de la mesa.

—Me gustaría ver su cuarto de vigilancia.

Estudiándola por encima del borde de su vaso, se preguntó si Hale no tendría razón y estaba pensando con la parte equivocada de su cuerpo. Mostrar su sistema de seguridad a una ladrona, proporcionarle acceso al control del vídeo y de los sensores, era una locura. Pero necesitaba que ella se quedara allí, a menos que quisiera cruzarse nuevamente de brazos y dejar que McCarty hiciera el trabajo.

—Muy bien. Si me enseña cómo consiguió entrar aquí la primera vez… y la segunda.

—No voy a abrir una academia para impartir clases sobre cómo forzar una entrada, Cullen.

—Pero la segunda vez no dejó señal alguna de entrada. Nuestro criminal podría haber entrado del mismo modo. —Ed frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no entró de la misma forma la primera vez?

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera tan evidente que no pudiera creer que él le hubiera formulado semejante pregunta.

—Por la ubicación del objetivo. Atravesar la cristalera del jardín la otra noche resultaba más rápido, y estaba esquivando a los guardias de seguridad.

—¿Por qué eligió la madrugada del martes?

Su mirada rozó la de él, divertida.

—Se suponía que usted no estaba, y había anunciado que iba a enviar la tablilla al Museo Británico.

—¿Cómo sabía que no iba a estar?

Ahora en su boca apareció una levísima sonrisa.

—Le anunció al _Wall Street Journal_ que estaría en Stuttgart hasta el jueves.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió, preguntándose lo que ella diría si supiera que había cancelado una cena con una senadora y su esposo para cocinar para ella en la barbacoa junto a la piscina.

—Mi colega dijo que no se puede confiar en alguien que le miente al _Journal_.

—¿Su colega? —repitió suavemente él, alargando el final de la pregunta.

—Mi agente. Mi marchante. La persona que vende las cosas que robo.

—Ah. Suponía que podría tener un socio —dijo.

—No. Hoy por hoy, trabajo sola.

En realidad, se sentía más aliviado de la cuenta por la confirmación de que actuaba en solitario.

—¿Supongo que no sospecha que su colega esté metido en nada de esto?

—Antes sospecharía de Jasper Hale.

Él sacudió la cabeza de modo negativo.

—Jasper no es un ladrón.

—No, es abogado. Eso es peor. Y usted confía en él, lo cual es una estupidez.

Edward entornó los ojos.

—Estábamos hablando de su amigo… no del mío. ¿Tiene nombre ese colega?

—Supongo que sí —dijo despreocupadamente, y tomó otro trago de té helado—, pero le estoy confiando mi libertad, no la de él.

No podía deshacerse de la sensación de que ella sabía salgo específico sobre todo esto… y no toda esa gilipollez de la intuición de ladrón.

—Si está involucrado con esta investigación…

—Si lo está, Sherlock, entonces pensaré en ello. Pero no lo está. Yo… Genial.

Ed no tuvo que dar la vuelta para saber que Hale había vuelto a la piscina.

—Jasper, ¿cómo…?

—Estaré por aquí —interrumpió el abogado, y cogió su cerveza cuando se sentó en la mesa más apartada.

La mirada que le lanzó a Isabella no era nada amistosa, pero a Edward no le preocupó lo más mínimo. Hale sabía que se había pasado de la raya y, aunque lanzarle a la piscina pudiera haber sido extremo, también lo eran las circunstancias.

—Iba a preguntarte cómo querías el bistec.

—¿Vas a preparar la salsa esa de champiñones y cebolla?

—Hans está en la cocina preparándolo mientras hablamos.

—Entonces, al punto.

—Así que, ¿cocina mucho en la barbacoa? —preguntó Isabella, dividiendo su atención mientras seguía sin quitarle ojo a Hale. No había estado bromeando; a Bella Swan no le gustaban los abogados. Sin embargo, él sí parecía agradarle, y Ed descubrió que aquello le complacía de un modo perverso.

—Cuando estoy aquí —respondió—. Jasper y su familia son buenos objetivos para ser mis víctimas culinarias.

—Dudo que les importe.

Edward la miró cuando se disponía a echar un vistazo a los carbones.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Vamos. Si normalmente le tiene pegado al culo. ¿Cree que iba a quejarse de que le inviten a cenar en la versión del palacio de Buckingham que hay en Florida?

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

—A mí, que estoy pegado a su culo, no me lo ha parecido —gruñó Hale.

—Solano Dorado es bonita —declaró ella.

—Gracias.

Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de Ed y seguidamente se apartaron de nuevo.

—De nada. Pero ya sabe que siempre miento.

Hale bebió otro trago de cerveza.

—Qué tierno, pero me gustaría saber quién intentó hacer volar a Ed en pedazos, si no os importa. Ya que no fue usted, Swan.

Edward comenzaba a desear que Jasper no se hubiera quedado a cenar. Aparte de que preferiría estar a solas con Isabella, deseaba que ella se relajase un poco, o jamás conseguiría más que una mínima parte de la información que quería.

—Después de que comamos, Jasper. Por ahora, pregunta a la señorita Swan qué piensa de las porcelanas de Meissen, ¿quieres?

—Preferiría preguntarle qué piensa de las tablillas de piedra troyanas. —Hale dejó su lata sobre la ornamentada mesa de hierro con un sonido metálico—. Pero no intentó robarla para usted, ¿verdad? ¿A quién se la iba a vender… o es que roba cosas para buscar un comprador después?

—Trabajo con contrato —respondió. Los dos hombres se mostraron sorprendidos—. Mi colega recibe la petición de un objeto, algunas veces un emplazamiento, convenimos un precio y los pasos a seguir, me documento un poco y luego voy a por ello.

Edward pensó en lo que ella había dicho al tiempo que colocaba los filetes de carne en la parrilla y los cubría con salsa de algarroba.

—La tablilla sólo iba a estar aquí quince días, pero no era ningún secreto. —Frunció los labios, considerando lo personal que podía hacer su interrogatorio antes de que ella lograra cambiar nuevamente de tema—. Sin traicionar ninguna confidencia, ¿apuntó su colega si este comprador pidió una pieza en especial?

—Las tablillas troyanas no son artículos que puedan encontrarse con facilidad —respondió, lanzándole una mirada de ligera superioridad, como si hubiera esperado que él supiera algo así. En realidad, lo sabía, pero le tocaba a Bella mostrar sus conocimientos—. Por lo que recuerdo, sólo existen tres —prosiguió, jugueteando con su vaso—. Pero sí, querían concretamente la suya.

—¿Por qué?

Ella permaneció en silencio por un instante.

—No lo sé. Conveniencia, supongo. Las otras dos están en colecciones privadas en Hamburgo y en alguna parte de Estambul. Y puede que por el precio.

Jasper resopló.

—¿Quiere decir que su tablilla era más asequible que las demás?

Los suaves labios de Bella se contrajeron. Al menos Edward imaginaba que serían suaves.

—Puede —contestó—. O puede que el comprador tenga su base en Estados Unidos. Conseguir objetos y pasarlos de contrabando de un país a otro puede ser caro… y delicado. Sobre todo, ahora.

—Hum —musitó Edward, dando la vuelta a los filetes—, en unos días estaría en Londres. Puede que tenga razón.

—Pero no vamos tras el comprador —señaló Isabella—. Vamos detrás de alguien que utiliza explosivos en lugares cerrados, y tras quienquiera que pueda haberle contratado. —Poniéndose en pie, se acercó a la barbacoa, y observó a Edward juguetear con los filetes—. Huele bien.

«También ella.»

—Es mi mejor receta.

—En serio me gustaría ver otra vez la galería. Podría darme algunas ideas.

—¿Sobre otros objetos que pueda "rescatar"? —sugirió Hale, desapasionadamente.

Isabella se apoyó contra la barbacoa y sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Le gustaría hacerle otra visita al fondo de la piscina?

—Niños —advirtió Edward, cogiendo el plato de cebollas y champiñones salteados que le ofrecía Reinaldo cuando el mayordomo apareció desde la cocina—. Comportaos.

—Di mi palabra de que nada desaparecería de este lugar, Hale. Yo cumplo mi palabra.

—Creí que siempre mentía.

Los ojos de Bella se endurecieron, pero su sonrisa se volvió más coqueta.

—Sólo sobre algunas cosas. Sabe una cosa, Cullen, puedo buscarle un loro que realice el mismo trabajo que Hale, y el único coste sería una jaula y algo de alpiste.

—Claro —repuso Hale—, pero el pájaro se cagaría sobre todos sus documentos.

Edward dio la vuelta a un filete.

—Declaro una tregua —dijo, presintiendo, aunque Hale no lo hiciera, que el abogado tenía todas las papeletas de acabar otra vez en la piscina—. Quien no desee acatarla puede salir de mi propiedad. —Sostuvo la mirada de Isabella—. Iremos a ver la galería después de que Jasper se marche.

—Genial. ¿Es que también vas a darle una llave?

Edward hizo caso omiso de la queja de su amigo. Además, esta invitada no necesitaba una llave.

—Siéntese, Isabella —dijo suavemente, sonriendo—. He conseguido que la carne esté exquisita, en su punto.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_**Viernes, 6:18 p.m.**_

Isabella había observado a los suficientes ejecutivos poderosos y egocéntricos como para saber que esto era prácticamente un juego para Edward Cullen… sobre todo en lo que se refería a ella. Podía jugar a eso, si se veía obligada a hacerlo. Pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba en ese momento era mantener la atención de la policía apartada de ella, y de Black, para poder escapar de Florida durante un tiempo y poder así evitar ser perseguida por asesinato.

Black. Quería llamarlo desesperadamente para averiguar si la policía estaba haciendo algo más aparte de pinchar su teléfono. Tanto si la había ayudado, como si no, solamente habían tardado dos días en dar con él. Billy había trabajado en el límite de la legalidad, como él decía, durante treinta años. No lo había hecho, ni lo había convertido en un modo de vida, el ser descuidado. Lo que significaba que alguien se estaba yendo de la lengua.

Con los labios fruncidos, miró el teléfono que había en la mesilla de noche. Era evidente que las cosas se complicarían si rastreaban una llamada a Black desde la finca de Cullen. Sin embargo, tal como había dicho su ilustre anfitrión, de momento estaba a salvo. No se arriesgaría. Aún no, en cualquier caso.

Encontró el armario vestidor en la enorme habitación y hurgó en su interior. Llevar un vestido y tacones era algo que hacía con frecuencia, generalmente cuando tenía la oportunidad de examinar minuciosamente una casa y otro establecimiento. Habitualmente las cosas bonitas se guardaban en lugares bonitos, y ella tenía que armonizar. Aunque faldas y tacones dificultaban sus movimientos cuando estaba trabajando. Y a pesar de que esa noche no estuviera robando nada tangible, no cabía duda de que estaba trabajando.

Al parecer, la mayoría de los invitados que se alojaban en la habitación verde no traían sus propios albornoces, pero sí encontró algunos pantalones de chándal y camisetas casi al fondo del armario, e incluso algunos trajes de noche brillantes y un esmoquin. Él esperaba que se relajara, por lo que parecería relajada. Cerró casi del todo la puerta del armario, y se quitó el vestido. Lo dobló con cuidado, lo metió en su bolso y luego sacó una sencilla camiseta azul y unos pantalones cortos amarillos lo bastante largos como para cubrir el vendaje en la parte alta anterior de su muslo.

Apiladas en el suelo había un par de cajas de calzado deportivo de varios números, pero optó por unas chanclas. Encajaban con el ambiente relajado de la noche y, a juzgar por el modo en que Cullen había estado mirándole las piernas, cuanto más dejara a la vista, mejor. Esta noche jugaban a la distracción. Además, que un tipo tan guapo como él se la comiera con los ojos hacía maravillas con su ego… y con varias partes de su cuerpo.

Tomándose un momento para admirar con mayor atención el elegante mobiliario y las obras de arte de la suite, se acercó hasta las puertas de cristal que llevaban a la terraza. La luz del sol que restaba arrancaba destellos a la piscina de abajo, el extremo más próximo aparecía sombreado por frondosas palmeras y aves del paraíso. A la izquierda, cerca del ala oeste de la casa, había una barbacoa grande, rodeada de un hermoso conjunto de mesas y sillas de hierro forjado.

Así que iba a comer deliciosa carne a la parrilla cocinado por un multimillonario. Qué extraño… y no se asemejaba ni por asomo a lo que había esperado. Había eludido la cárcel descifrando rápidamente a las personas, y Cullen la frustraba. Los hombres ricos no trabajaban con sus manos. Se preguntó si su personal de servicio estaba al corriente de que le gustaba hacer barbacoas. Probablemente. La policía posiblemente no, porque, ¿quién sospecharía que a un hombre que podía permitirse comprar un país le gustase estar al aire libre, junto a la piscina, y darle la vuelta a su propio filete? Ella no, hasta ese mismo día.

Con el ceño fruncido, Bella abrió las puertas dobles y salió a la terraza. Sintió la brisa de la tarde que llegaba desde el océano, fresca y reconfortante, contra sus piernas desnudas, y respiró hondo. La tensión que atenazaba sus hombros no se mitigó, pero se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación.

Con las chanclas golpeteando contra sus talones, bajó los escalones de piedra rojiza hasta la piscina. Estaba siendo una idiota, arriesgándose de modo innecesario. Pero con esta alianza, Cullen había pasado de ser el único testigo en su contra a ser el único hombre que podía esclarecer su nombre, y hasta que eso ocurriera no lo quería muerto. Laurent casi lo había matado una vez, pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de asumir que él u otro no fueran a intentarlo de nuevo.

La barbacoa de ladrillo y piedra era de estilo español, con una parrilla de acero inoxidable en la parte superior y una campana para el humo a un lado del módulo principal. El gas estaba apagado, tal como debía, y se arrodilló para palpar a lo largo de la tubería bajo el módulo. No estaba segura de qué esperaba; la bomba de la galería había sido montada de modo inteligente, aunque apresurado, y resultaba fácil de ver si sabías dónde mirar. No sabía prácticamente nada de explosivos a excepción de la variedad que servía para abrir una caja fuerte o reventar una cerradura, pero poseía un vasto conocimiento sobre subterfugios y distracciones.

La tubería se unía sin problemas y subía en dirección al compartimiento del carbón, y Bella se puso de nuevo en pie. Crujiendo debido al esfuerzo, levantó la parrilla y metió las manos en el polvoriento carbón, apartando pedazos a un lado y pasando los dedos a lo largo del dispositivo de encendido.

—Ponga las manos donde pueda verlas, y hágalo lentamente.

«Mierda.» Bella cerró los ojos durante un momento y sacó despacio sus ennegrecidas manos de la barbacoa. No debería haber sido tan tonta como para confiar en nadie. A dieciséis kilómetros de su coche y de sus cosas, no podía hacer mucho más que quitarse las chanclas de un puntapié y salir corriendo… y esperar que quienquiera que estaba a su espalda tuviera mala puntería.

—Dese la vuelta.

Se volvió con las manos bien apartadas de los costados. «Un policía», pensó de inmediato. Ropas sencillas, detective, posiblemente de Homicidios. Y no cabía la menor duda de que tenía su descripción bien apuntada en esa pequeña libreta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Lleva algún arma?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, obligando a su cerebro a que se pusiera en marcha.

—Trabajo aquí —apuntó, manteniendo la voz baja y serena—. Nadie comprobó la barbacoa, y el señor Cullen quiere utilizar la parrilla esta noche.

—¿No utilizó la misma historia la otra noche?

Bella frunció el ceño, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¿Nos conocemos?

—Apártese de ahí y túmbese bocabajo en la tarima con los dedos entrelazados detrás de la cabeza.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, y adoptó una expresión irritada en su rostro.

—Me llenaré el pelo de carbón.

—No pienso repetirlo.

Mientras se arrodillaba sobre la zona empedrada junto a la piscina, divisó a Cullen que bajaba por las escaleras de la terraza. Por el bien del hombre, menos mal que el policía tenía una pistola. Nadie jugaba con ella. No podía creer que él lo hubiera hecho con tanta rapidez. Evidentemente, no había estado pensando con la cabeza. Las esposas que el detective sacó de su cinturón con la mano libre hicieron que la inundara el pánico. Nunca antes la habían atrapado.

—Detective McCarty —dijo Cullen, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras—, no pasa nada.

—Ahora ya no —gruñó McCarty—. Manténgase alejado de aquí, señor Cullen. Voy a llamar al equipo de artificieros para que comprueben su barbacoa.

«Así que no había sido Cullen quien la había entregado.»

—Eso era lo que estaba haciendo, imbécil —espetó Bella, retomando de nuevo su representación—. ¿Puede hacer el favor de decírselo, señor Cullen?

—Trabaja para mí. Usted me sugirió que consiguiera seguridad privada y no tengo ya demasiada fe en Myerson-Schmidt. Hice que Hale la contratara.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta tarde.

El detective miró a Cullen de soslayo.

—¿Ella es su vigilante? ¿Vestida de ese modo?

—Bueno, sí.

—No le importa que la investigue un poco, ¿verdad?

—Le entregué todas mis referencias al señor Cullen —interpuso ella, decidiendo cargar las tintas tanto como le fuera posible—. ¿Está usted fuera de sospecha, detective?

—Ésta es mi investigación. Y me gustaría ver esas referencias por mí mismo.

—Por supuesto, detective McCarty —interrumpió Cullen—. De hecho, insisto en ello… aunque estoy completamente satisfecho con sus credenciales. Puede que desee llamar a William Benton, en…

—¿Bill Benton, el agente secreto?

—Ex de la CIA. Jugamos juntos al golf. Él me la recomendó.

Por primera vez, McCarty pareció inseguro. Lanzándole otra mirada severa, enfundó la pistola.

—De acuerdo. Necesito su nombre.

«Mierda.» Era mejor malo conocido que alguien a quien no conoces en absoluto, decidió Isabella, lanzándole otra mirada a Cullen. Él había acudido en su ayuda… esta vez.

—Isabella —respondió, su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. Estar conectada con Charlie Swan podría resultar perjudicial, o podría ser de utilidad, pues evidentemente ella frecuentaría la compañía del ex agente de la CIA—. Bella Swan. Estoy especializada en seguridad de objetos de valor, pero estoy ampliando el campo.

El detective la miró con dureza, y se llevó de nuevo la mano al arma.

Ella tomó aire. Mierda, cómo odiaba las pistolas.

—Soy su hija. Trato de compensar los malos hábitos de papá, podría decirse.

—No estaba al corriente de que tuviera una hija.

—Soy la oveja blanca de la familia. Nadie habla de mí.

Los dos se miraron durante un prolongado momento, cada uno evaluando al otro y recelosos al mismo tiempo, hasta que Cullen se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Alguna cosa más, detective?

Frotándose el mostacho con el dedo, McCarty negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero si tiene antecedentes, señorita Swan, volveré. Y, en cualquier caso, estaré pendiente de usted.

—Bien. Estoy deseando ampliar mi club de admiradores —repuso, observando al detective mientras éste conversaba en voz baja algunos minutos más con Cullen y abandonaba el jardín, dirigiéndose al camino de entrada. Su mirada no regresó a Cullen hasta que no le perdió de vista—. Se suponía que tenía que limpiar mi nombre, no convertirme en dos personas distintas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nos proporciona cierto margen de tiempo. ¿Quién es su padre, Isabella Swan?

—No es asunto suyo, Edward Cullen —replicó, nerviosa. ¡Jesús! En cinco minutos todo Palm Beach sabría quién era ella y dónde estaba. Y diez minutos después de eso, la Interpol tendría su nombre y su localización.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hay de la confianza?

—Le hablaré de él cuando usted me hable de su ex mujer. ¿Hecho?

La mirada de Cullen se endureció.

—Eso no…

—Y eso qué más da —gruñó otra voz a su espalda. Cuando ella se dio velozmente la vuelta, asustada, Hale la agarró del codo—. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

—Suélteme —espetó.

—Jasper…

—Que quieras mentirle a la policía es una cosa, Ed. Pero ella estaba aquí abajo, sola, metida hasta los codos dentro de la barbacoa. Yo la vi. Ambos la vimos. Y quiero saber qué demonios se traía entre manos.

Bella tomó aire para serenarse. Buenas preguntas, pero no estaba de humor. No con el abogado.

—Voy a pedirle una vez más que me suelte —farfulló, quedándose inmóvil bajo su fuerte presa.

—Y yo voy a preguntárselo una vez más, ¿qué demonios estaba…?

Empujando hacia él, Bella se agachó y golpeó con su pierna izquierda las corvas del abogado. Tan pronto como éste perdió el equilibrio, ella se movió bruscamente hacia atrás y empujó hacia arriba. El abogado salió despedido por encima de su hombro y cayó de cabeza a la piscina.

—¿Kárate? —preguntó Cullen tan tranquilo, doblando los brazos y haciendo caso omiso del clamor de los chapoteos y las maldiciones provenientes de la piscina. Los ojos grises del hombre danzaban rebosantes de diversión.

Ya lo había notado con anterioridad, pero este inglés era un hombre increíblemente guapo.

—Tan sólo soy mala —respondió, y se dirigió escaleras arriba—. Voy a lavarme las manos. Y, por lo que he podido apreciar, su barbacoa está en perfectas condiciones. No creo que nadie la hubiera registrado.

Él le había conseguido cierta libertad con el estúpido cuento de la seguridad privada, pero no la había exculpado. Por otra parte, a menos que Cullen quisiera parecer un completo idiota y posiblemente ser acusado por interferir en una investigación policial, también se había atado sus propias manos.

Bella abrió la puerta del baño con el codo y metió sus manchadas manos en el lavabo de mármol verde. Ahora estaban los dos hasta el cuello de mierda y ella iba a quedarse a comer una parrillada de carne. Después de todo, un trato seguía siendo un trato.

Cuando volvió a bajar a la piscina, la tarima estaba desierta. Un rastro de gotas de agua se extendía desde el extremo menos profundo de la piscina hasta el otro grupo de escalones, que conducían, recordó por los planos, a un pasillo lleno de suites a ambos lados de éste, no tan grandes o elegantes como la que ella ocupaba. Sí, Cullen le gustaba. Con una leve sonrisa dio la vuelta a una de las sillas de hierro forjado, para no quedar de espaldas al refugio de Hale, y tomó asiento.

La humedad siempre disminuía por las tardes, cuando la brisa se levantaba, y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire perfumado de jazmín y mar. Por encima de su hombro, en medio del desperdigado grupo de aves del paraíso y el vergel de begonias, una rana comenzó a croar. ¡Qué bonito!

Un hombre joven de aspecto cubano dio la vuelta por un lateral de la casa hacia donde estaba ella.

—¿Le apetece algo de beber? —preguntó con un ligero acento.

—¿Té helado?

—¿Solo o afrutado?

—De frambuesa, Reinaldo —anunció la voz de Cullen cuando éste emergió de una de las puertas de la planta baja que daban a la zona de la piscina—. Para ambos. Y una cerveza para Jasper.

La tensión había desaparecido de su rostro, pero no podía decir que estuviera precisamente relajada. Para un observador casual probablemente parecía completamente relajada, pero un colega de juego como él podía apreciar una mínima señal de tensión en ella. Se preguntó si alguna vez se relajaba por entero.

—¿Sigue Harvard aún aquí?

—Jasper no se amilana con facilidad. Se está cambiando. —E hizo otra llamada telefónica a Bill Benton, para perfeccionar los detalles de la historia de Isabella ahora que tenía conocimiento de su apellido. Aquello le iba a costar unos abonos para los Dolphins y una bonita suite junto al estadio, pero, en cualquier caso, jamás había tenido demasiado tiempo, o predisposición, para asistir a los partidos.

—No pienso disculparme con él.

Él dejó la bandeja que llevaba en la barbacoa.

—No debería haberle agarrado. ¿Cómo prefiere la carne?

—No muy hecha, en su punto.

Mientras él encendía la barbacoa, Reinaldo regresó con sus bebidas. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Isabella cogió la cerveza y la desplazó al extremo más distante de la mesa de donde ella se encontraba. También advirtió que a su té helado se le permitió conservar el sitio, cerca del de ella. Aprovechándose de ese hecho, se aseguró de que los carbones estuvieran ardiendo y tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Encontrará McCarty algún antecedente suyo? —preguntó, tomando un trago de su té de frambuesa.

Ella le miró, obviamente sopesando si la respuesta le incumbía o no.

—No. En cualquier caso, nada concluyente. Trabajo para museos y galerías. De modo legal.

—Bien. Eso facilitará las cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Limpiar su nombre y descubrir qué ocurrió aquí. ¿A qué pensaba que me refería?

Se golpeó los dedos de los pies contra la pata de la mesa.

—Me gustaría ver su cuarto de vigilancia.

Estudiándola por encima del borde de su vaso, se preguntó si Hale no tendría razón y estaba pensando con la parte equivocada de su cuerpo. Mostrar su sistema de seguridad a una ladrona, proporcionarle acceso al control del vídeo y de los sensores, era una locura. Pero necesitaba que ella se quedara allí, a menos que quisiera cruzarse nuevamente de brazos y dejar que McCarty hiciera el trabajo.

—Muy bien. Si me enseña cómo consiguió entrar aquí la primera vez… y la segunda.

—No voy a abrir una academia para impartir clases sobre cómo forzar una entrada, Cullen.

—Pero la segunda vez no dejó señal alguna de entrada. Nuestro criminal podría haber entrado del mismo modo. —Ed frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no entró de la misma forma la primera vez?

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera tan evidente que no pudiera creer que él le hubiera formulado semejante pregunta.

—Por la ubicación del objetivo. Atravesar la cristalera del jardín la otra noche resultaba más rápido, y estaba esquivando a los guardias de seguridad.

—¿Por qué eligió la madrugada del martes?

Su mirada rozó la de él, divertida.

—Se suponía que usted no estaba, y había anunciado que iba a enviar la tablilla al Museo Británico.

—¿Cómo sabía que no iba a estar?

Ahora en su boca apareció una levísima sonrisa.

—Le anunció al _Wall Street Journal_ que estaría en Stuttgart hasta el jueves.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió, preguntándose lo que ella diría si supiera que había cancelado una cena con una senadora y su esposo para cocinar para ella en la barbacoa junto a la piscina.

—Mi colega dijo que no se puede confiar en alguien que le miente al _Journal_.

—¿Su colega? —repitió suavemente él, alargando el final de la pregunta.

—Mi agente. Mi marchante. La persona que vende las cosas que robo.

—Ah. Suponía que podría tener un socio —dijo.

—No. Hoy por hoy, trabajo sola.

En realidad, se sentía más aliviado de la cuenta por la confirmación de que actuaba en solitario.

—¿Supongo que no sospecha que su colega esté metido en nada de esto?

—Antes sospecharía de Jasper Hale.

Él sacudió la cabeza de modo negativo.

—Jasper no es un ladrón.

—No, es abogado. Eso es peor. Y usted confía en él, lo cual es una estupidez.

Edward entornó los ojos.

—Estábamos hablando de su amigo… no del mío. ¿Tiene nombre ese colega?

—Supongo que sí —dijo despreocupadamente, y tomó otro trago de té helado—, pero le estoy confiando mi libertad, no la de él.

No podía deshacerse de la sensación de que ella sabía salgo específico sobre todo esto… y no toda esa gilipollez de la intuición de ladrón.

—Si está involucrado con esta investigación…

—Si lo está, Sherlock, entonces pensaré en ello. Pero no lo está. Yo… Genial.

Ed no tuvo que dar la vuelta para saber que Hale había vuelto a la piscina.

—Jasper, ¿cómo…?

—Estaré por aquí —interrumpió el abogado, y cogió su cerveza cuando se sentó en la mesa más apartada.

La mirada que le lanzó a Isabella no era nada amistosa, pero a Edward no le preocupó lo más mínimo. Hale sabía que se había pasado de la raya y, aunque lanzarle a la piscina pudiera haber sido extremo, también lo eran las circunstancias.

—Iba a preguntarte cómo querías el bistec.

—¿Vas a preparar la salsa esa de champiñones y cebolla?

—Hans está en la cocina preparándolo mientras hablamos.

—Entonces, al punto.

—Así que, ¿cocina mucho en la barbacoa? —preguntó Isabella, dividiendo su atención mientras seguía sin quitarle ojo a Hale. No había estado bromeando; a Bella Swan no le gustaban los abogados. Sin embargo, él sí parecía agradarle, y Ed descubrió que aquello le complacía de un modo perverso.

—Cuando estoy aquí —respondió—. Jasper y su familia son buenos objetivos para ser mis víctimas culinarias.

—Dudo que les importe.

Edward la miró cuando se disponía a echar un vistazo a los carbones.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Vamos. Si normalmente le tiene pegado al culo. ¿Cree que iba a quejarse de que le inviten a cenar en la versión del palacio de Buckingham que hay en Florida?

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

—A mí, que estoy pegado a su culo, no me lo ha parecido —gruñó Hale.

—Solano Dorado es bonita —declaró ella.

—Gracias.

Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de Ed y seguidamente se apartaron de nuevo.

—De nada. Pero ya sabe que siempre miento.

Hale bebió otro trago de cerveza.

—Qué tierno, pero me gustaría saber quién intentó hacer volar a Ed en pedazos, si no os importa. Ya que no fue usted, Swan.

Edward comenzaba a desear que Jasper no se hubiera quedado a cenar. Aparte de que preferiría estar a solas con Isabella, deseaba que ella se relajase un poco, o jamás conseguiría más que una mínima parte de la información que quería.

—Después de que comamos, Jasper. Por ahora, pregunta a la señorita Swan qué piensa de las porcelanas de Meissen, ¿quieres?

—Preferiría preguntarle qué piensa de las tablillas de piedra troyanas. —Hale dejó su lata sobre la ornamentada mesa de hierro con un sonido metálico—. Pero no intentó robarla para usted, ¿verdad? ¿A quién se la iba a vender… o es que roba cosas para buscar un comprador después?

—Trabajo con contrato —respondió. Los dos hombres se mostraron sorprendidos—. Mi colega recibe la petición de un objeto, algunas veces un emplazamiento, convenimos un precio y los pasos a seguir, me documento un poco y luego voy a por ello.

Edward pensó en lo que ella había dicho al tiempo que colocaba los filetes de carne en la parrilla y los cubría con salsa de algarroba.

—La tablilla sólo iba a estar aquí quince días, pero no era ningún secreto. —Frunció los labios, considerando lo personal que podía hacer su interrogatorio antes de que ella lograra cambiar nuevamente de tema—. Sin traicionar ninguna confidencia, ¿apuntó su colega si este comprador pidió una pieza en especial?

—Las tablillas troyanas no son artículos que puedan encontrarse con facilidad —respondió, lanzándole una mirada de ligera superioridad, como si hubiera esperado que él supiera algo así. En realidad, lo sabía, pero le tocaba a Bella mostrar sus conocimientos—. Por lo que recuerdo, sólo existen tres —prosiguió, jugueteando con su vaso—. Pero sí, querían concretamente la suya.

—¿Por qué?

Ella permaneció en silencio por un instante.

—No lo sé. Conveniencia, supongo. Las otras dos están en colecciones privadas en Hamburgo y en alguna parte de Estambul. Y puede que por el precio.

Jasper resopló.

—¿Quiere decir que su tablilla era más asequible que las demás?

Los suaves labios de Bella se contrajeron. Al menos Edward imaginaba que serían suaves.

—Puede —contestó—. O puede que el comprador tenga su base en Estados Unidos. Conseguir objetos y pasarlos de contrabando de un país a otro puede ser caro… y delicado. Sobre todo, ahora.

—Hum —musitó Edward, dando la vuelta a los filetes—, en unos días estaría en Londres. Puede que tenga razón.

—Pero no vamos tras el comprador —señaló Isabella—. Vamos detrás de alguien que utiliza explosivos en lugares cerrados, y tras quienquiera que pueda haberle contratado. —Poniéndose en pie, se acercó a la barbacoa, y observó a Edward juguetear con los filetes—. Huele bien.

«También ella.»

—Es mi mejor receta.

—En serio me gustaría ver otra vez la galería. Podría darme algunas ideas.

—¿Sobre otros objetos que pueda "rescatar"? —sugirió Hale, desapasionadamente.

Isabella se apoyó contra la barbacoa y sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Le gustaría hacerle otra visita al fondo de la piscina?

—Niños —advirtió Edward, cogiendo el plato de cebollas y champiñones salteados que le ofrecía Reinaldo cuando el mayordomo apareció desde la cocina—. Comportaos.

—Di mi palabra de que nada desaparecería de este lugar, Hale. Yo cumplo mi palabra.

—Creí que siempre mentía.

Los ojos de Bella se endurecieron, pero su sonrisa se volvió más coqueta.

—Sólo sobre algunas cosas. Sabe una cosa, Cullen, puedo buscarle un loro que realice el mismo trabajo que Hale, y el único coste sería una jaula y algo de alpiste.

—Claro —repuso Hale—, pero el pájaro se cagaría sobre todos sus documentos.

Edward dio la vuelta a un filete.

—Declaro una tregua —dijo, presintiendo, aunque Hale no lo hiciera, que el abogado tenía todas las papeletas de acabar otra vez en la piscina—. Quien no desee acatarla puede salir de mi propiedad. —Sostuvo la mirada de Isabella—. Iremos a ver la galería después de que Jasper se marche.

—Genial. ¿Es que también vas a darle una llave?

Edward hizo caso omiso de la queja de su amigo. Además, esta invitada no necesitaba una llave.

—Siéntese, Isabella —dijo suavemente, sonriendo—. He conseguido que la carne esté exquisita, en su punto.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_**Viernes, 8:03 p.m.**_

Cullen tenía razón en una cosa. Sabía cómo hacer un buen filete a la parrilla.

El alumbrado de la piscina se encendió mientras el crepúsculo les envolvía, seguido por una estela de luces que bordeaban los lechos de flores y se internaban entre las palmeras en torno a la zona de la piscina. Reinaldo emergió de la casa con unas velas para las mesas que colocó con experta precisión.

—Esto empieza a parecer una cita —murmuró Isabella, mirando a Cullen—. Salvo que se trate de una cita con Harvard.

—No es por mí —dijo Hale desde su mesa, situada al otro lado de la zona de la piscina. Desperezándose, se puso en pie—. Así que, ya que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, me largo.

—Pues adiós.

Miró a Isabella con el ceño fruncido y luego le echó el brazo sobre los hombros a Cullen mientras se dirigían hacia la casa.

—Tendré listo parte del papeleo del seguro para mañana. Imagino que quieres que te lo traiga aquí.

—Sí.

Cuando ellos doblaron la esquina de la casa, Bella se arrellanó para tomar otra profunda bocanada de aire perfumado con el aroma de flores. En ese momento tenía que pensar si había tomado la decisión correcta al decidirse a encontrarse con el multimillonario. De lo contrario, hubiera estado escondida en aquella lúgubre casa vieja en Clewiston, escudriñando las noticias y esperando no tener que correr hasta que los de seguridad del aeropuerto se cansaran de buscarla con tanto ahínco.

—¿Lista para ver la galería? —preguntó Cullen cuando reapareció. Para cocinar en la barbacoa se había puesto vaqueros, una holgada camiseta verde que le llegaba hasta las caderas y una camisa gris abierta encima. También él se había calzado unas chanclas, y la ligera brisa alborotaba su cabello con dedos suaves. A ella no le importaría entrelazar los suyos en aquella ondulada masa.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Primero, la sala de vigilancia.

Bella pudo ver en su rostro que él seguía teniendo sus dudas en cuanto a proporcionarle acceso, y por eso le habría presionado. Estaban haciendo un examen de confianza y bien podría sudar él también un poco.

Cullen la instó a dirigirse hacia el camino de la entrada principal.

—Por aquí.

Él accedió a la entrada de la casa a través de la puerta de cristal del jardín recién reparada.

—Impresionante —dijo ella, mirándola—. ¿Tiene puertas de reserva o es que la compañía de reparaciones es suya?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Resulta que soy encantador.

Claro que lo era.

—¿Qué le pasó a la otra cristalera? —preguntó Bella.

—La tiene la policía —respondió—. Me imagino que estarán buscando huellas.

—No encontrarán ninguna mía.

—Espero que no. Si se le ocurre algo que pudiera vincularle con la otra noche, sería mejor que me lo dijera ahora.

—No se me ocurre nada —declaró—. Le dije que soy buena en lo que hago.

—No lo dudo. Sólo intento atajar cualquier problema. —Cullen se internó en las entrañas de la casa más allá de la cocina. Un tramo de escaleras conducía a la zona subterránea, que albergaba un cuarto de contadores, el de las calderas y la bomba de agua y, a continuación, la sala de seguridad y vigilancia.

—Señor Cullen. —Un hombre vestido con el uniforme color teja de Myerson-Schmidt se puso en pie tan aceleradamente que la silla salió rodando despedida hacia atrás. Bella la detuvo hábilmente con un solo pie y la empujó de nuevo hacia él.

—Louie, únicamente estamos de visita. —Con un gesto, Cullen le mostró la habitación.

Veinte monitores dominaban el cuarto, apilados de cuatro en cuatro, con un ordenador principal en medio y otras dos unidades a un lado con el propósito de ser utilizadas para la reproducción.

—¿Suele haber sólo un tipo aquí? —preguntó.

—Sólo es necesario uno —dijo Louie, tomando asiento de nuevo—, a menos que haya una gran fiesta.

—¿Cómo es que te sorprendimos al entrar? —insistió—. ¿No nos viste venir?

El guarda se aclaró la garganta.

—Estaba observando las cámaras del perímetro exterior —repuso, su expresión se tornó defensiva—. Con el debido respeto, señora, no habría conseguido entrar aquí si el señor Cullen no le hubiera acompañado.

Bella tenía varias respuestas a eso, ninguna de las cuales iban a gustarle, pero se limitó a asentir.

—De acuerdo. Los policías tienen las cintas de la otra noche, imagino.

—Sí —respondió Cullen—. ¿Algo más?

—La galería.

Volvieron a cruzar el espacio hasta la parte delantera de la casa y se dispusieron a subir la escalera principal. El Picasso coleaba aún en el descansillo, al haberse salvado de los estragos del fuego, el humo y el agua. Aquello había sido una afortunada obra de varios millones de dólares para Cullen.

—¿Le pasan a menudo este tipo de cosas? —preguntó ella.

Él redujo el paso.

—He tenido amenazas de muerte antes, pero ésta es la primera vez que alguien ha estado tan cerca de matarme.

—Qué trabajo más agradable.

—Mira quién habla. —Cullen se encogió de hombros—. El hecho de que alguien invadiera mi casa para hacerlo me cabrea mucho.

—Pero ¿y si la bomba no debía matarle?

—Su propósito era matar a alguien que vivía bajo mi techo, lo que significa que estaba bajo mi protección.

—¿Bajo su protección? —repitió con una leve sonrisa—. Parece un señor feudal.

Cullen asintió.

—Algo parecido. Tenga cuidado aquí arriba. Todavía quedan escombros por ahí, y el suelo tiene algunos puntos poco seguros.

Una cinta policial amarilla se extendía a lo largo de la parte derecha del pasillo hasta lo alto de las escaleras, pero él la soltó como si no fuera más que una insignificante telaraña. El modo en que Cullen estaba allí de pie, el modo en que contemplaba la destrucción de la galería con una profunda y fría cólera, le indicó que se tomaba lo sucedido de un modo muy personal.

—¿No tenía más piezas la armadura? —comentó, al pasar por su lado.

—Mi agente inmobiliario envió algunas de las piezas en mejor estado a un especialista para ver lo que podría hacer con ellas.

—Eran preciosas. —Isabella llegó hasta la puerta que había protegido la tablilla por primera vez y la encontró colgando de sus retorcidas bisagras ennegrecida por el hollín.

Edward se quedó atrás y la observó. Él ya había estado en el piso, pero le fascinaba que ella lo mirase de un modo distinto, que viera cosas que él jamás hubiera concebido. Ella realmente le fascinaba.

—Ésta es su habitación protegida, ¿verdad? ¿Cerradura doble con el suelo surcado de infrarrojos?

Él asintió, teniendo presente que le preguntaría más tarde cómo sabía todo eso.

—Sí. Con cámara de vídeo en la pared del fondo, enfocada hacia la puerta.

—Y no salió nada en la cinta, imagino.

—Nada hasta ahora, según el detective McCarty.

—Si tanto le preocupa que la gente invada su privacidad, puede que debiera considerar la opción de poner más cámaras dentro de la casa —le sugirió.

—Eso protegería mis cosas, no mi privacidad. —Acercándose más para poder mantenerla en su campo visual, vio que se agachaba frente a la puerta rota y recorría con el dedo la cerradura secundaria—. ¿Qué ve?

Ella se enderezó, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones cortos prestados, dejando manchas de hollín negro sobre la tela amarilla.

—Yo iba a forzar la cerradura secundaria y a cortar la primera —dijo un momento después—. Quien hizo esto pensó lo mismo. Pueden verse las muescas que hicieron las herramientas.

—Un profesional.

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros, y entró en el cuarto—. Y… algunos ladrones llevan armas, incluso granadas, en caso de que les arrinconen o les atrapen.

—No es su caso.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa.

—A mí no me atrapan. Sólo intento descubrir qué fue… un robo o un intento de asesinato.

—¿Y puede determinar eso mirando las marcas de las herramientas?

Bella asintió pausadamente.

—Comentó que no había más signos de que hubieran forzado la entrada en ninguna parte de la propiedad, a excepción de los que yo dejé, pero esto es muy evidente.

—¿Y?

—Y por eso no tuvo que ser cuidadoso aquí, porque sabía que iba a hacer volar cualquier evidencia.

Recorrió el margen del cuarto de vuelta al punto en que se encontraba la cámara de vídeo, pero Edward se quedó dónde estaba. Ningún signo de que hubieran forzado la entrada, a excepción de una cerradura obviamente cortada aquí, en mitad de la casa. Nada en el vídeo de acuerdo con la policía, aunque se había encargado de que hicieran copia de la cinta y la había visionado él mismo.

El número de personas con acceso a la propiedad en su ausencia era casi infinito; jardineros, seguridad, personal de servicio, mantenimiento de la piscina, el agente inmobiliario, además de un selecto número de amigos a quienes se les permitía utilizar la casa siempre que quisieran. Aunque difíciles de conseguir, las llaves a las áreas protegidas existían… aunque, al parecer, no para el ladrón.

Finalmente, se detuvo junto al pedestal caído sobre el que se había erigido la tablilla.

—Esto cayó con mucha fuerza. La losa podría haberse roto.

—Entonces se inclina a pensar que la bomba fue colocada para ocultar el robo, ¿no es verdad?

Isabella levantó la vista hacia él.

—Quizá. Como mínimo alguien conocía el valor de lo que había en esta habitación y no quería que se estropeara mientras él hacía lo que estuviera haciendo.

Aquélla era la tercera vez que se refería al ladrón en masculino. Normalmente, Ed no habría encontrado extraña la masculinización… salvo que ella era una ladrona y, sin lugar a dudas, una auténtica mujer.

—¿Un asesino se esfuerza por preservar antigüedades? —insistió.

—No lo sé… no soy una asesina. —Con una rápida sonrisa, volvió a entrar en la galería—. Por otro lado, todo lo que había colocado por aquí le importaba un pimiento, incluso el resto de cosas de la casa, en el caso de que los aspersores antiincendios no hubieran funcionado. —Isabella frunció el ceño, a continuación, alivió su expresión cuando volvió a mirarle—. ¿Cuál es el valor actual de una buena armadura del siglo xvi?

—Medio millón, más o menos.

—¡Uf!

—¿Cómo lo supiste? Me refiero a lo de la bomba.

Ella volvió al gran agujero en la pared de la galería, y se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo con mayor atención.

—No lo sabía. Quiero decir que casi me llevé el cable por delante, pero lo vi en el último segundo. En realidad, me cabreó.

—¿Por qué? —Edward estudió su expresión, tratando de ignorar la brusca tensión en su pecho ante la idea de que ella se hubiera tropezado con aquella bomba. Había forzado la entrada a su casa, violado su santuario. Pero no cabía duda de que ahora se preocupaba por ella.

—La casa estaba provista de una seguridad bastante buena por todas partes, a pesar de lo ineficaz que resultan la mayoría de los sistemas, y de pronto un maldito cable aparecía cruzando el pasillo. Era una estupidez. Guardias e invitados se tropezarían con ello a todas horas y dispararían la alarma, o se harían daño. Y entonces reparé en que no estaba del todo paralelo al suelo, y eso… me molestó.

Ed se agachó junto a ella.

—La asimetría le molestó. En medio de un robo.

—Me preocupó que el resto de las cosas de esta casa fueran refinadas, meticulosas y cuidadas. No encajaba, y sin duda aquello no había sido aprobado por un hombre como usted. Para empezar, no habría estado allí y, por otro lado, no habría estado torcido. Pero no estuve segura del todo hasta que vi a Anderson que se dirigía hacia mí sin tan siquiera bajar la vista.

Y él que se había creído un observador razonable.

—Yo me lo habría comido —farfulló. En la oscuridad, distraído y enfadado por la estúpida llamada del fax, pensando en dos reuniones, un contrato y el viaje a Pekín previsto para la semana siguiente, no lo habría visto hasta que se lo hubiera llevado por delante. Y entonces habría estado muerto—. Gracias —dijo en voz queda.

Una sonrisa hizo aparecer sendos hoyuelos en las mejillas de Bella.

—Sí, bueno, mire lo que he conseguido.

Ed comenzaba a pensar que definitivamente hasta el momento había salido airoso en esta asociación. Se puso en pie y, debido a que deseaba tocarla, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella le agarró los dedos y se puso en pie, y le miró fijamente bajo sus largas pestañas.

¡Dios! Edward sabía que estaba jugando con él, que probablemente mirara del mismo modo provocativo a otros hombres, sabiendo que le darían todo lo que ella quisiera. Pero seguía sin poder evitar reaccionar ante ello. A ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa pausadamente. Mientras supiera qué estaba sucediendo, bien podría disfrutar de ello.

—¿Tiene alguna teoría, entonces? —preguntó, soltándola después de un momento y retrocediendo otra vez para darle espacio mientras ella se encaminaba al fondo de la galería.

—Únicamente hay cable en este lado —apuntó—, lo que me indica que quien lo hizo se marchó en esta dirección. A menos que no lo hiciera.

—Eso no es demasiado útil.

—Lo sé. Lo que sucede es que…

—¿Qué? —la urgió.

—Que no estoy acostumbrada a considerar un robo desde esta perspectiva. Quiero decir que sé lo que yo haría en tales circunstancias, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con mi estilo.

—Aparte de la bomba, ¿qué otras cosas lo diferencian de su estilo? No estoy buscando problemas, Isabella. Yo también intento comprender esto.

Ella dejó escapar el aire.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Bueno, a mí me gusta entrar y salir rápidamente. Miro planos, fotografías, o cualquier cosa, encuentro el modo más fácil y rápido de conseguir lo que quiero y lo llevo a cabo. Dejar alguna evidencia de allanamiento no me preocupa en realidad, siempre y cuando nada de ello apunte específicamente en mi dirección.

—Una vez que un objeto desaparece es que ha sido robado —comentó, y la vio asentir—. Tiene sentido.

—Pero este tipo no quería que nadie supiera que había estado aquí. Así que, a mí me parece que hay sólo una conclusión plausible. —Se acercó lentamente hacia él y, al hacerlo, pisó sin querer una figurita aplastada y decapitada de un caballero—. Conocía la distribución muy bien y entró para robar la tablilla y volar en pedazos la galería.

—De modo que no le importó matar.

—O pretendía matar. Pero no a usted. Se suponía que usted no debía estar allí.

—Ni usted.

—De acuerdo, partamos desde aquí —repuso, sus hermosas cejas se fruncieron debido a la concentración—. Quien estuvo aquí…

—Partamos desde aquí a la planta de abajo —la interrumpió—. ¿Le gusta el sorbete de frambuesa?

—Vaya, mire que es amable —dijo, lanzándole una mirada valorativa—. Recuerde que intentaba robarle.

—Sí, pero ¿le gusta el sorbete de frambuesa? —repitió, permitiéndose sonreír ante su expresión. Esta mujer era demasiado atractiva para su tranquilidad mental, pero al menos también él se le estaba metiendo un poquito bajo la piel. Aunque donde realmente quería estar era bajo sus ropas.

—Claro.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Ed dejó que ella fuera delante. Bajó la mirada para admirar su trasero, y de pronto reparó en que había un hilillo de sangre que descendía por su muslo izquierdo.

—Isabella, está herida —exclamó, y la cogió del hombro para hacer que se detuviera.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Le sangra la pierna.

Ella se zafó de él.

—Me estaba mirando las piernas, ¿verdad? —preguntó fríamente mientras miraba a Reinaldo y a Joseph, el otro asistente, en el comedor—. No se preocupes por eso. No es más que un corte. ¿Tiene un pegamento potente?

—¿Un qué?

—No importa. Tengo uno arriba, en el bolso. —Se dio la vuelta para salir.

Edward le bloqueó la salida.

—Enviaré a Joseph a buscarlo. —Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Ed le hizo una señal con la mano al joven latino, quién asintió y salió por la puerta—. Siéntese… no, inclínese y lo echaré un vistazo.

—Me parece que no, su señoría. No antes del postre. Y no arme tanto alboroto. Estoy bien. Mi colega lo remendó. Lo que pasa es que me imagino que al ponerme en cuclillas he hecho que se abriera.

—Tráeme un paño limpio —gruñó, y Reinaldo reapareció un momento más tarde con una toalla de mano. El mayordomo abandonó el comedor con una medio sonrisa, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué cree que está…?

—Quítese los pantalones.

Ella trató de darse la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, pero él la empujó hacia delante sobre la mesa.

—Esto no es nada romántico. ¿Ni siquiera vas a ofrecerme una copa de vino primero? —dijo Bella por encima del hombro.

—Te lo hiciste al salvarme la vida —gruñó, sujetándola con una mano sobre la columna—. ¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas herida?

—No es nada.

—Sí que lo es. Ahora, deja de hacer el tonto y quítate los malditos pantalones. No te estoy seduciendo. Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. —Joseph apareció en ese preciso momento, con el bolso de ella en las manos—. Déjalo y sal —ordenó Edward.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil por un momento hasta que la puerta se cerró de nuevo, luego, con un suspiro nada sereno, se desabotonó los pantalones cortos y amarillos, y se los bajó.

Fijándose en su coqueta ropa interior de color rosa y en su suave y cálida piel, Edward se arrodilló detrás de ella. Mientras intentaba reprimir el poco práctico y nada caballeroso impulso de deslizar las manos por la parte interna de sus muslos, cogió el bolso de Bella y hurgó en él. Por supuesto que había estado fantaseando con tener a Isabella inclinada de ese modo sobre una mesa desde que ella había descendido a través de la claraboya, pero no en tales circunstancias.

—¿Súper pegamento? —preguntó mientras sostenía un tubo frente a ella.

Bella le arrebató el bolso al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro tenso.

—Esto es propiedad personal.

—Sí, pero ¿de quién?

Bella resopló.

—Que te jodan.

—Supongo que me lo merezco —repuso—. ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? Puedo llamar a un médico. Será muy discreto. Lo prometo.

—No. Tú sólo une los bordes, aplica el pegamento a lo largo de éstos y sujétalo durante un minuto. Y no te pringues los dedos o se te quedarán pegados.

—Ah. Y no queremos que pase eso.

Ed creyó oírla soltar una risita, lo que consideró una buena señal.

—No. No quiero tu mano pegada a mi culo. Sobre todo, con Hale ya pegado al tuyo.

Era un culo realmente precioso, firme, musculoso e ideal para sus largas piernas. Despegó con cautela el esparadrapo y retiró el vendaje que llevaba en la parte alta anterior del muslo, y tomó aire con brusquedad al ver la herida.

—Esto es más que un corte —farfulló mientras limpiaba con cuidado la sangre de su pierna—. Tienes que ir a urgencias.

Ella se quedó en silencio y, un momento más tarde, él notó lo apretados que tenía los puños sobre la mesa. Dios, debía de doler. Limpió la herida de nuevo, apretó con cuidado los dos extremos y aplicó el adhesivo.

En su honor, prácticamente ni siquiera emitió un grito ahogado, pero debía de estar matándola.

—Ya casi está —murmuró—. Luego tomaremos vino y sorbete.

—¿Cullen?

—De acuerdo, terminado —dijo, y resopló suavemente para cerciorarse de que el pegamento se hubiera fijado y aprovechó para mover los dedos con cuidado y, al hacerlo, acariciarle la pierna con la palma de la mano. Nadie poseía tanto autocontrol. El pegamento aguantó—. ¿Cómo…?

Él no pudo terminar la frase porque de repente ella se desmayó y se desplomó lánguidamente en sus brazos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_**Sábado, 6:54 a.m.**_

Isabella se despertó con el sonido de unos murmullos masculinos. Abrió un ojo, y contempló las oscuras cortinas a centímetros de su cara.

—Verde —farfulló contra la blanda almohada, intentando recordar dónde diablos estaba.

Unos pasos se aproximaron desde alguna parte al otro lado de las cortinas.

—Buenos días —dijo una melodiosa voz grave con un leve acento británico, y Bella recordó.

—Oh, mierda —susurró mientras empujaba hacia arriba con las manos y las rodillas.

—Isabella, no pasa nada. Te desmayaste.

Mientras la habitación le daba vueltas, el resto de la habitación apareció al otro lado de los cortinajes de la cama. Ya de por sí, que Cullen estuviera hubiera sido suficientemente malo, pero había alguien con él: un hombre calvo y delgado con gafas que le recordaba al actor Drew Carey pero con perilla.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Es mi médico —dijo Cullen—. El doctor Harris.

Isabella se irguió de rodillas, las sábanas de seda se deslizaron desde sus hombros hasta las pantorrillas. Además, le había puesto un maldito pijama de seda. Para colmo, de color rosa. Rescatarla no requería que la vistiera con ropa apropiada para dormir. Todo un caballero inglés, al que, por lo visto, le gustaba que sus mujeres se vistieran de un color rosa bien cursi. Reprimió una queja un tanto divertida, y se retorció entre el profuso lujo para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Te dije que nada de médicos.

—Y yo te dije que sería discreto. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, encanto.

Tenía varias y buenas razones para contradecir esa afirmación, pero al abrir la boca para hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que notaba mejor el muslo. El hombro también, e hizo rotar el brazo tentativamente. Cuando se sintió razonablemente segura de que estaba agradecida, levantó la vista hacia su anfitrión.

Ese día iba vestido nuevamente de un modo bastante informal, llevaba una vez más unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una camisa blanca abierta encima, y calzado con unas zapatillas deportivas de marca.

—No pareces un multimillonario —comentó, fingiendo que no le molestaba que durante ocho horas hubiera sido completamente vulnerable. ¡Maldita sea! Desmayarse no había formado parte del plan, y necesitaba calmarse.

—¿No? ¿Pues qué parezco?

—Un jugador de fútbol, un esquiador profesional o algo por el estilo —repuso de mala gana, admitiendo para sí que era verdad—. Uno de esos tipos que posan para los calendarios deportivos.

Cullen sonrió abiertamente, la expresión iluminó sus ojos grises.

—Soy buenísimo con los esquís.

El médico se aclaró la garganta.

—Ejem. Bueno, en caso de que le importe a alguien, tu pierna necesitó quince puntos, jovencita, y el hombro siete. Lo del súper pegamento es muy ingenioso, pero no es algo que habitualmente recomiende. Ed dijo que no es probable que vuelva a verte, a menos que estés inconsciente, así que te he puesto puntos de los que se disuelven. No te los rasques.

Hum. Discreto y competente. No vendría mal conocer a un médico como ése… un médico que hiciera visitas a domicilio. Bella le sonrió.

—No sé por qué el señor Cullen cree que soy tan hostil —dijo, haciendo caso omiso del sonido que profirió el aludido—. A juzgar por cómo noto los cortes, me parece que le debo una comida, doctor Harris. Con postre.

—¿Con buñuelos de manzana?

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo más amplia.

—Mis preferidos. Y conozco un sitio donde hacen los mejores del condado.

—Me apunto, señorita Swan.

Cullen se movió, colocándose entre ambos.

—¿Alguna otra indicación médica, George?

—En realidad, no. Yo evitaría la piscina y los baños durante una semana o unos diez días, pero las duchas rápidas están bien. —El médico la miró durante otro momento, su expresión suavemente divertida—. Me tomé la libertad de cambiar las tiritas de la espalda y aplicar antiséptico. Hay más pomada sobre la mesita. —Señaló un tubo blanco que se encontraba sobre la mesilla de noche.

—Gracias. Le llamaré para comer.

—Estaré esperando.

Cullen señaló hacia la parte principal de la suite.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta, George. —Mientras salían, le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro—. Quédate aquí. Volveré en unos minutos.

Esperó en la cama hasta que se cerró la puerta del pasillo. La camisa y los pantalones cortos prestados no estaban a la vista, pero su sujetador rosa se encontraba sobre la silla junto a la cama. «Genial.» Así que la había visto desnuda. Se preguntó si su talla «B» contaba con su aprobación. La mayoría de las modelos que afirmaban salir con él tenían un busto más considerable. Al menos le había dejado las bragas puestas.

Tratar de convencerse a sí misma de que le era igual lo que él pensara no funcionó más de lo que lo hizo fingir que no disfrutaba de la atención que le prestaba. Bella se levantó y volvió a hurgar en el armario que parecía haber generado incluso más ropa durante la noche. Más vaqueros y camisetas, blusas y pantalones cortos, la mayoría de los cuales eran misteriosamente de su talla. Alguien tenía un asistente de compras muy competente. Seleccionó una blusa de manga corta de color blanco y azul y unos vaqueros, cogió su sujetador y entró en la sala principal.

Bueno, puede que le hubiera visto las tetas mientras estaba inconsciente, pero no iba a vérselas esa mañana. Bromear y coquetear era una cosa; darle el premio gordo significaría perder su mejor ventaja… y teniendo en cuenta el modo en que él hacía que le hormiguease la piel, supondría también perder su perspectiva. Cerró con llave la puerta principal y se dirigió al gigantesco cuarto de baño, y echó también el pestillo a aquella puerta, por si acaso.

La ducha le pareció una delicia, y los cortes tan sólo le escocieron un poco. Encontró desodorante, un cepillo de dientes y pasta aguardándola en el armario de las medicinas y, para cuando se hubo secado y peinado el pelo, se sentía casi como de costumbre. De no ser por el asuntillo de que sobre su cabeza pendía una orden de arresto y que un guapísimo inglés jugueteaba con su libido, habría dicho que aquélla era una buena mañana.

En parte imaginaba que Cullen estaría sentado en la habitación esperándola, con o sin cerradura, pero no se le veía por ningún lado. Entonces alguien llamó a la ventana de su terraza y a punto estuvo de que se le saltaran los puntos.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó entre dientes mientras se acercaba airadamente a descorrer las cortinas.

—¿Hambrienta? —preguntó Cullen al otro lado de la puerta de cristal, sonriendo al ver su expresión contrariada. Ella descorrió el pasador y abrió.

—¿Es que tú no trabajas nunca? —preguntó mientras reparaba en la mesa; dos sillas, dos servicios y dos montones de tortitas y vasos de zumo de naranja con lo que parecía un cuenco lleno a rebosar de fresas frescas en el medio. Reinaldo estaba abajo en la zona de la piscina, sin duda, aguardando órdenes.

—¿Café, supongo?

—Coca-Cola baja en calorías, si tienes.

Él enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, Cullen llamó al mayordomo con la mano.

—Una Coca-Cola baja en calorías y té para mí. —Retiró la silla para ella pudiera sentarse—. toma asiento.

—¿Alguna noticia de Harvard o de McCarty? —preguntó, alargando el brazo para coger una fresa y mordiendo la mitad.

—No son más que las siete y media —respondió—. Dales un poco de tiempo. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. —Hizo una mueca—. No suelo ser así. Dije que te ayudaría a descubrir todo esto y lo haré. Supongo que estaba más cansada de lo que…

—Isabella —la interrumpió con expresión seria—, no tienes que excusarte por nada, considerando las circunstancias en las que recibiste esas heridas.

La parte anterior de los muslos le hormigueó debido a la expresión en los ojos de Edward. Deseo. Había estado antes con hombres, pero no lograba recordar alguno que irradiara ese calor masculino, la electricidad, del modo en que Edward Cullen lo hacía. Puede que considerara que la talla «B» era un cambio agradable.

—De acuerdo.

—Pues cómete las tortitas.

Reinaldo vino con el té y la Coca-Cola, y Bella se afanó en abrirla y verterla en el bonito vaso que él le había proporcionado, relleno de cubitos de hielo con forma de palmera. El día anterior había reconocido que quería confiar en Cullen, a pesar de que largo tiempo atrás había aprendido que no podía confiar en nadie salvo en sí misma.

—No tienes que parecer tan magnánimo —comentó mientras masticaba un bocado de tortita y sirope de arce—. Me desnudaste.

—Sí, pero no miré.

—Mentiroso.

Cullen se echó a reír. El sonido era grave y genuino, y le hizo soltar una risita a su vez. Sus ojos se cruzaron y su risa se quebró levemente. Quién lo hubiera pensado… Isabella Swan disfrutando de la compañía de alguien como Edward Cullen. No, no alguien como él. Él. Además de la representación y del inesperado deseo, comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía… y eso era un problema.

—De acuerdo, miré un poco. Pero era necesario. —Bebió de su zumo de naranja—. No puedo creer que hicieras aquellas acrobacias en mi oficina y que arrojaras a Jasper a la piscina estando herida.

Aliviada por el cambio de tema, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Apostaría a que has fingido estar herido.

—Sí, pero fui al hospital.

—Lo vi en las noticias. —Bella alzó la mano y le apartó el oscuro cabello de en medio, dejando al descubierto un pequeño esparadrapo en forma de mariposa en su sien izquierda.

Cullen la cogió de la muñeca.

—¿Me viste en las noticias? —preguntó, su persistente sonrisa hizo que algunos agradables lugares de su interior se calentaran. «Mantén la distancia, Bella.»

—Yo… quería saber el alcance del problema en el que me había metido.

—¿Has tenido antes un problema como éste?

Él sujetaba aún su brazo con sus dedos suaves sobre el pulso que corría a lo largo de su muñeca. Una susurrante brisa ligera se filtró por entre las palmeras cercanas, rozando su piel y haciendo que un mechón de su cabello le cayera sobre el ojo izquierdo.

—No. No que yo recuerde.

Edward deseaba besarla. Deseaba inclinarse por encima de la mesa y rozar con su boca la de ella, saborear el sirope y las fresas en sus labios. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra mujer lo habría hecho. Esta, sin embargo, requería cuidado y prudencia, de modo que, con sorprendente reticencia, la soltó, inclinándose sólo lo suficiente para retirarle el oscuro mechón de cabello de los ojos.

—Te sacaremos de ello.

El teléfono móvil que llevaba al cinturón sonó. Cuando lo descolgó, Jasper Hale comenzó a ladrarle antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de saludar.

—¡Por Dios! —refunfuñó, haciendo una mueca hacia Isabella—. ¿Es que no vas a dejar de gritar?

Jasper bajó la voz, pero aquello no hizo que las noticias resultaran más sencillas de digerir. Edward le interrumpió en mitad de la diatriba.

—Tú sólo trae los papeles del seguro y ven para acá —gruñó, cerrando el teléfono de golpe.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Isabella. Le había estado observando durante toda la conversación con su ridícula Coca-Cola en las manos.

Ed inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y se retiró bruscamente de la mesa.

—¿Conoces a Laurent Da Revin?

Isabella frunció el ceño, sus dedos se apretaron contra el vaso.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo conoces. —Rodeando la mesa, la cogió del brazo nuevamente e hizo que se levantara. La desconfianza asomó a sus ojos, pero él lo ignoró y la arrastró hacia la suite. De pronto ya no pensaba tanto en besarla como en mantener viva a esta enloquecedora mujer—. ¿Cómo de bien lo conoces? —exigió.

—No mucho —espetó, liberándose—. ¿Por qué?

—Él… —Edward contó hasta cinco, paseándose hasta la puerta y volviendo—. La policía lo ha encontrado esta mañana.

Su bonita frente se frunció.

—¿Laurent? Tienes que estar de coña. Ni Spiderman podría atrapar a Da Revin. En cuanto a la policía de Palm Beach…

—Está muerto, Isabella.

Su rostro adoptó un tono ceniciento. Edward retrocedió para cogerla, pero ella le rechazó con un gesto de su mano, sentándose en cambio sobre los mullidos sillones.

—Oh. Oh.

Él tomó asiento a su lado.

—Estabais unidos. Lo siento. —Por muy fuerte que sin duda fuera, no le correspondía a Ed darle las noticias con la delicadeza de un mazo. Por otra parte, quería saber lo bien que conocía a alguien a quien la policía parisina se refería como «le chut nuit». Claro que ella era una criatura de la noche… bien pudiera haber sido su cuerpo el que hubieran sacado del Atlántico e identificado los agentes de la Interpol.

—¿Cómo…? —se detuvo—. ¿Dónde?

—Al norte de Boca Ratón. Lo encontraron en la orilla de la playa. —tomó aire, deseando de pronto no haber sido quien le diera a ella la noticia—. Hale ha dicho que todavía no tienen el informe de la autopsia, pero que le habían disparado.

Isabella apretó los puños y se los llevó a los ojos.

—Disparado —repitió apagadamente—. Laurent siempre decía que imaginaba que moriría de viejo, rico y rodeado de mujeres medio desnudas en alguna isla que se iba a comprar. —Se puso bruscamente en pie y caminó hasta la puerta del jardín y volvió de nuevo sobre sus pasos—. Damos por supuesto que nunca van a dispararnos, a volarnos por los aires, o que ni siquiera van a atraparnos, ¿sabes? Si piensas que vas a fallar, no lo haces. Pero, Dios mío. Laurent me caía bien. Era como tener un grano en el culo, pero era tan… vivaz.

—Lo siento —repitió Ed, sintiendo, igual que en ocasiones anteriores, que aquélla era la verdadera Isabella… y que, dejando a un lado el deseo, le gustaba.

—No es culpa tuya. Laurent eligió vivir como lo hacía, lo mismo que yo. Él… —Palideció de nuevo—. Tengo que hacer una llamada. ¡Mierda! —Se dirigió hacia la puerta del pasillo para volver después donde él estaba, y se arrodilló a sus pies—. Necesito un teléfono que no puedan rastrear —dijo con el rostro pálido y muy, muy preocupado—. No puedo…

Edward se levantó, la agarró de la mano para tocarla, a pesar de que ella no quisiera que la consolara. A pesar de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo consolarla.

—Sígueme.

La mano de Isabella se aferró a la suya con sorprendente fuerza, pero él fingió no notarlo mientras recorrían el pasillo hasta su despacho. Cerró la puerta al entrar y la condujo hasta el escritorio.

—Podrías meterte en problemas por esto —le dijo, sentándose detrás de la mesa de cromo y metal tal y como él le indicaba.

—Me las arreglaré. Línea tres. Es directa.

Levantó el auricular, luego se detuvo, y la contempló. Edward aguardó a que le pidiera que se marchara; él no pensaba ofrecerse a irse. Sin embargo, decidiera lo que decidiese, no articuló palabra alguna. En su lugar pulsó siete números de forma rápida y sucesiva. Una llamada local, aunque no logró distinguir más que dos o tres de los números que ella había marcado.

—¿Black? —preguntó, y sus hombros se relajaron perceptiblemente—. No, no pasa nada. ¿Qué son las galletas sin miel cuando se juega al golf? —Edward fruncía el ceño mientras que ella sonreía un poco—. ¿Qué tal la almohada? Bien. Adiós.

—¿Qué narices ha sido eso?

Ella colgó el teléfono, y entornó los ojos.

—Se encuentra bien. Debería haberlo sabido, pero quería estar segura después de lo de Laurent.

—Isabella, nada de secretos.

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a abrirse, y trató de escudriñar su rostro.

—Yo no sé nada de eso —murmuró. Se puso en pie y tomó aire con fuerza—. Pero necesito tu ayuda de nuevo.

—Está bien… si me explicas lo de las galletas y la almohada. De lo contrario, olvídalo. —Había visto el nombre de Black con anterioridad, en el fax de Hale. Billy Black el hombre que la policía tenía bajo vigilancia. Su colega, sin lugar a dudas.

—Es un código. Una vez que nos establecimos por aquí, se nos ocurrió un código específico para el área. Lo empleamos para decir dónde estamos.

—¿Y? —insistió. Por primera vez desde que sonara el teléfono en la mesa del desayuno, una ligera pincelada de humor apareció en su rostro.

—Te repatea no estar al tanto de las cosas, ¿no es verdad?

Él no era el único, pero ése no era el momento para andarse con rodeos.

—Explícate, por favor.

—A las galletas sin miel se les pone mantequilla. Eso significa Butterfly World.

—El aviario junto a la autopista 95.

—Conoces las atracciones turísticas —le felicitó—. Cuando juegas al golf se dice…

—Bola va1 —interrumpió, comenzando a comprender—. Las cuatro en punto. Tenemos que reunimos con él hoy, ¿no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza de modo negativo.

—No es un «nosotros» sino un «yo», británico. Olvídalo. Tú déjame en la ciudad y yo seguiré desde allí.

—No. No pienso quitarte la vista de encima.

—Tú llamas demasiado la atención —se quejó—. Todo el mundo se fija en ti, así que se fijarán en mí, y repararán en mi colega.

—Black —corrigió, arqueando una ceja cuando ella le fulminó con la mirada—. Dijiste su nombre. Además, resulta que sé que la policía tiene a Billy Black bajo vigilancia. Soy muy útil.

—Eres demasiado sospechoso.

La idea de ir con ella seguía ganando atractivo, sobre todo ahora que no dejaba de protestar. Bella iba en busca de información, y él iba a estar allí cuando la obtuviera. De lo contrario, nunca podría estar parejo a ella en este asunto, mucho menos llevarle medio paso de ventaja. Y a menos que estuviera equivocado, el nombre de Da Revin no la había sorprendido.

—Puedo armonizar.

—De acuerdo. En el Butterfly World.

—Sí. Y si quieres salir de esta propiedad, tendrás que darme tu palabra de que vamos a ir juntos.

Isabella se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Cullen, comprendo que esto es… diferente y excitante para ti. Ladrones, códigos secretos, investigaciones policiales. Pero hay dos personas muertas. Eres demasiado valioso para arriesgarte en una estupidez como ésta.

Era obvio que ella no estaba al corriente de su vida.

—Estoy implicado en esto —dijo en voz baja— tanto como tú. Aparte de eso, si alguien sigue a Black y te ven a ti, os arrestarán a ambos. Te guste o no, yo soy tu salvoconducto, querida.

—¿Siempre te sales con la tuya? —Se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho con paso enérgico.

—Sí.

Cuando la abrió, miró enfurecida a Ed por encima del hombro.

—De acuerdo. De todos modos, es posible que el verte haga que Black se cague en los pantalones.

—Ah, qué bonito —repuso Edward. Al menos ella había recuperado su sentido del humor—. Vamos a por mí té y tu refresco y vayamos a dar un paseo.

—Un paseo.

—Por los jardines. La policía no pudo encontrar signo alguno de entrada salvo los que tú dejaste, pero aun así me gustaría que echaras un vistazo.

—De acuerdo.

—Además, prometí enseñártelo. —Y quería que ella comprendiera que no iba a traicionar su palabra ni su confianza. No, a menos que Bella cambiara primero las reglas.

—Creía que Harvard venía de camino.

Maldición. Lo había olvidado.

—Seguro que nos encontrará.

Ella suspiró, sus mejillas recuperaron cierto color.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón.

Ya había hecho que Reinaldo le trajera otra lata fría de Coca-Cola. Aquello suponía un lujo que, por lo general, sólo se encontraba en casa o en las mejores tiendas de 24 horas. Ella así se lo hizo saber, pero él se limitó a sonreírle. Para ser un hombre rico, tenía bastante sentido del humor. Y ese día le había venido bien contar con un recordatorio de que no todo en la vida eran excursiones nocturnas colmadas de tensión y amigos que aparecían muertos cuando uno menos lo esperaba.

Pensó en que el día anterior se había planteado fingir ser una chica mona sin sesera, con el fin de llevarle a pensar que había logrado entrar en su propiedad por pura suerte. En ese momento podía admitir que se sentía aliviada de no haber jugado a eso con él. El problema era que a Ed parecía gustarle, apreciar esta versión de ella y todo lo que aportaba. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a… ser ella misma. Y no le gustaba el modo en que estaba disfrutando de sus conversaciones, y olvidándose que se encontraba allí para ayudarse a sí misma y no a él. Aquello le hacía sentirse confundida. Y en su trabajo, confusión era sinónimo de arresto… o de muerte.

—¿Por aquí? —preguntó, señalando a una sección de una alta pared combada de piedra a lo largo de la zona norte de la finca.

—Es posible —respondió, saliendo del camino adoquinado para acercarse lentamente al muro—. Tienes buen ojo para lo clandestino.

—Tomé eso como un cumplido.

Cullen la siguió dentro del follaje; lo había hecho las cuatro veces que ella se había apartado del camino. Bella no estaba segura de si aquello se debía a que disfrutaba atravesando telarañas o porque temía perderla de vista en caso de que echara a correr. A juzgar por lo que estaba aprendiendo de Edward Cullen, probablemente se trataba de una mezcla de ambas cosas.

—Para —ordenó Bella, cuando la cámara de vigilancia giró en su dirección.

Él se puso delante.

—Podemos ser vistos —dijo con voz divertida—. Soy el dueño, ¿recuerdas?

«¡Mierda!»

—De acuerdo. Es una vieja costumbre. —Bella observó la cámara hacer su lenta rotación semicircular. Situadas más o menos cada treinta y cinco metros a lo largo del muro, seguían una pauta asincrónica, lo que era comprensible. A medio camino entre el muro y la casa, se erigía un semicírculo de postes de luz, cada uno dotado con un detector de movimiento—. ¿Consultaste a Myerson-Schmidt —preguntó—, o todo esto ya estaba aquí cuando compraste el lugar?

—Ambas cosas. Las cámaras estaban aquí, pero mi gente encargó los sensores de movimiento. ¿Por qué?

—Tienes puntos ciegos. Es una auténtica mierda de seguridad, Cullen. Sobre todo, sin cámaras en el interior. Incluso con los guardias rondando de noche.

—Si es tan… cutre, como tú dices, ¿por qué te molestaste con los sensores de las verjas y en hacer el agujero?

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa, y se deslizó entre un enorme helecho y la pared trasera.

—No es divertido entrar si no es de modo furtivo. —Bella bajó la mirada y se detuvo.

—Así que, básicamente, montaste todo el rollo porque podías.

—Algo así —dijo distraídamente, poniéndose en cuclillas para tocar con el dedo la hoja aplastada de una begonia.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —Su voz se había afilado, y en menos de un segundo se estaba arrodillando junto a ella.

—No estoy segura. Alguien ha aplastado esto, pero podría haber sido la policía durante su registro. Aquí hay huellas por todas partes. —Se enderezó, se apartó del muro y miró hacia arriba.

—Un punto ciego —indicó él.

—Sí, y una carrera muy despejada desde aquí, a lo largo del lecho del riachuelo, hasta la casa. Tan sólo uno, quizá dos sensores que esquivar. Hum.

—¿Qué?

Algo había llamado la atención de Bella a mitad del muro más o menos, y no pudo contener una rápida sonrisa. «¡Te pillé!»

—Empújame hacia arriba, ¿quieres?

Ed, solícito, ahuecó las manos junto a la base del muro. Ella puso el pie en el estribo y él la impulsó hacia arriba. Al nivel de la vista, la huella era fácil de ver.

—Ya sabías que era Da Revin quien entró con los explosivos, ¿verdad? —preguntó él desde abajo.

«¡Maldición!» O bien había tenido un desliz o él podía leer la mente.

—Una vez que se alcanza cierto grado de pericia y se conoce el valor del objeto, no hay muchos que puedan haberlo hecho —dijo con rodeos.

—Y Da Revin es uno de esos pocos.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú?

Ella hizo caso omiso de aquello, y pasó los dedos a lo largo de la leve curva de la huella de zapato. Laurent era cuidadoso, pero en medio de la noche no siempre resultaba posible limpiar todo el barro de los zapatos antes de escalar un muro. Pero el hecho de que hubiera sido tan metódico a la salida quería decir algo. Se suponía que nadie debía saber que había estado allí.

¿Por qué? Su estilo era similar al de ella, ¿por qué en esa ocasión le preocupaba?

—¿Qué has encontrado? —preguntó Ed.

Isabella dejó de divagar. «Concéntrate, idiota. Todavía pueden culparte de todo esto.»

—La parte delantera de una huella de zapato —dijo mientras la señalaba—. Estaba subiendo el muro, clavando las punteras para lograr apoyo. Tenía barro en los zapatos. La mayoría se ha desprendido del muro, pero todavía se pueden apreciar las manchas. Al salir se te dispara la adrenalina, y es difícil ser meticuloso.

—Bueno es saberlo.

—De acuerdo. Bájame, por favor.

Se agarró a sus hombros mientras él la bajaba, y se encontró a un suspiro de su cara cuando Ed se enderezó. Debía sobrepasar el metro ochenta y cinco, porque erguido, sus ojos quedaban a la altura de su clavícula.

—Sabías quién lo hizo —repitió—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Honor entre ladrones, quizá. Y porque, personalmente, me interesa más quién contrató a Laurent, y si fue por la tablilla o para matarte. Él… me llamó y me dijo que me mantuviera fuera de todo esto.

—Pero estás aquí de todos modos.

—Es que soy así de terca. Además, su aviso llegó un poco tarde. Y quiero descifrar esto.

—Igual que yo. —Ed asintió, pero no estaba mirando el muro. La estaba mirando a ella. Acercándose lentamente, como si le preocupara que pudiera salir corriendo, Cullen le alzó la barbilla con sus largos y elegantes dedos y se inclinó para rozar con sus labios los de ella.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decidir si quería apartarle de un empujón o echarle los brazos al cuello y rodar desnuda con él sobre las begonias, la suave calidez de su boca abandonó la suya. Edward se irguió, mirándola fijamente con una ligera sonrisa en esa boca increíblemente hábil.

«Mantén la calma, Bella». Le necesitaba más que él a ella. Sin embargo, quién deseaba más a quién estaba por ver.

—Eres un caradura, Cullen. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Admiración, Isabella —murmuró, recorriendo suavemente con el pulgar su labio inferior.

—Ah. —Y ya que ella lo había disfrutado, y que él parecía demasiado engreído y controlado, se puso de puntillas y le devolvió el beso. Sintió su sorpresa, seguida de calor cuando su boca se amoldó a la de ella. Y, entonces, Bella se retiró.

—Yo también te admiro, Cullen —dijo, luego se alejó de él con algo menos de su elegancia y compostura habitual.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_**Sábado, 10:39 a.m.**_

Jasper Hale y cuatro mensajes telefónicos aguardaban a Edward en su despacho. Se llevó a Isabella consigo, principalmente porque no quería que ella se largase a Butterfly Word sin él. Había sido un tonto al dudar, aunque no hubiera sido más que por un segundo, que pudiera desaparecer de su propiedad cada vez que a ella le apeteciera.

—Reinaldo dijo que habías ido a dar un paseo —comentó Hale, estirando sus largas piernas mientras remoloneaba en uno de los sillones de la mesa de conferencias.

—Quería echar un vistazo a la seguridad exterior, que parece ser una mierda. —Edward lanzó una fugaz mirada a Isabella, que se había acercado a la ventana y estaba mirando el estanque. Apenas había dicho una palabra desde que se habían besado, así que, por lo visto, ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intención de disculparse por ello o poner alguna excusa. Sin embargo, unos momentos más de su mutua admiración y él hubiera necesitado una ducha fría otra vez.

—Es una mierda de alta tecnología —dijo Jasper, con la mirada fija también en la invitada—. McCarty quiere acercarse a mostrarte algunas fotos de Laurent DaRevin para ver si tú, o alguien de la finca, lo reconocen. Por lo visto este tipo tiene algunas órdenes de arresto pendientes por robo o por ser sospechoso de lo mismo en ocho países.

—¿Han dicho qué ocurrió? —preguntó Isabella en voz queda, sin moverse.

Los pies de Hale golpearon el suelo.

—Entonces, le conocías. Estupendo. Esto es una convención de ladrones habituales. ¿Sacamos unas bebidas y unos aperitivos, o preferís entrar por la fuerza y serviros vosotros mismos?

—Basta, Jasper —dijo Edward, atento aún a Isabella mientras se preguntaba cuántos países podrían tener órdenes de arresto en relación a sus actividades nocturnas—. Eran amigos.

—Estupendo —repitió el abogado—. No, no sé qué ocurrió. Imagino que McCarty dispondrá de más información después de la autopsia.

—Laurent me llamó el jueves, después del allanamiento. Me advirtió que me mantuviera al margen de este trabajo y parecía bastante cabreado de que yo hubiera aparecido. Si le oyó la persona con quien estaba trabajando, entonces… —Tomó aire, enderezó los hombros y se volvió hacia ellos—. Entonces puede que le hayan matado por hablar. Si no, no tengo ni idea. Podría haber sido mala suerte, supongo.

—Pero no lo crees. —Edward le ofreció otro refresco de la nevera del despacho, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Él no habría sido un blanco fácil para un extraño.

—¿Tenía él algún colega?

Bella le lanzó una fugaz sonrisa.

—Nadie en especial. Le gustaba trabajar directamente con el cliente.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que fue él quien se llevó la losa y colocó los explosivos? —preguntó Jasper.

Sus ojos perdieron el enfoque, como si estuviera pensando en algo distante, y Isabella medio volvió a sonreír. Era una expresión triste y solitaria, y Edward se agarró al respaldo de la silla para evitar acercarse a ella.

—Aunque no me hubiera llamado y lo hubiera prácticamente admitido, ya le había dicho a Cullen que los ladrones del calibre de Laurent podían contarse con los dedos de una mano —dijo—. Me gustaría ver las grabaciones de vigilancia de la zona norte de los jardines.

—Lo haremos antes de marcharnos —dijo Edward.

—¿Y adónde nos vamos? —inquirió Hale.

Isabella resopló.

—Como que vamos a decírtelo.

—Nos vamos a hacer turismo —interrumpió Edward, dejándose caer en un sillón—. ¿Qué más me has traído?

—Las primeras estimaciones del seguro por los objetos destruidos. Matteo me traerá la lista oficial de las piezas de valor dentro de unos minutos para que pueda comparar el precio de mercado con lo que probablemente ofrecerán los tipos del seguro. También tengo algunas estadísticas de audiencia actualizadas para la compra de la WNBT. Connor las envió después de que cancelaras la cita. Me parece que le está poniendo nervioso que puedas echarte atrás.

—¿No se le ha ocurrido que pudiera tener algunos asuntos personales de qué ocuparme con la explosión de mi casa y todo eso?

Hale sonrió.

—Parece que no.

—Entonces, peor para él si deja que la demora abarate su precio.

Isabella suspiró, y se apartó de la ventana.

—Todo esto es fascinante, pero no creo que me necesites.

—¿Y adónde vas? —preguntó Edward, dispuesto a atarla a una silla si no respondía.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Prometí que no me llevaría nada de aquí —dijo, abriendo la puerta—, pero tienes vecinos, ¿verdad?

Edward se levantó bruscamente.

—¡Isabella! Mi casa no va a convertirse en tu nueva base de operaciones. No vas a robar a mis vecinos.

La mirada que ésta le lanzó era, como mínimo, furiosa y divertida a partes iguales.

—Estaba de broma. Poseo algo de autocontrol. Estaré fuera junto al estanque, o por ahí, dando una vuelta. —Se detuvo a medio salir por la puerta—. Pero ten cuidadito con a quién das órdenes, Cullen. Nuestro acuerdo únicamente incluye tu finca. En cuanto al resto del mundo, haré lo que me dé la gana. Un filete y algunas latas de Coca-Cola baja en calorías no significan que seas mi dueño.

Cuando ella se hubo marchado y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Edward tomó asiento de nuevo.

—Maldita sea.

—Es una ladrona, Ed. Ahora le has encontrado una utilidad, lo que está bien, supongo, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —replicó Edward, su temperamento estalló antes de que pudiera controlarlo—. ¿No puedo salvarla? ¿Crees que es un proyecto de caridad o algo por el estilo?

—Eres un filántropo. Tal vez no puedas evitarlo.

Con una sonrisa forzada Edward apartó uno de los montones de documentos que Hale le había llevado para que revisara.

—Isabella no es la única que posee autocontrol. Pero yo también haré lo que me venga en gana.

—No me toques las narices; yo sólo trabajo para ti.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por teléfono dijiste que habías averiguado algo sobre su padre.

El problema no era Hale, y ni siquiera lo era Isabella Swan. A medida que iban conociéndose mejor, Edward quería excusar lo que ella hacía: Bella había tenido una infancia terrible; les daba los beneficios a los pobres; alguien le había chantajeado para que se pasara a la vida delictiva. Por otra parte, sentía que nada de eso era cierto. Era una ladrona porque le gustaba serlo. Y era muy buena en ello.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que su padre había hecho —y, a juzgar por la reacción de McCarty al escuchar su nombre, papá Swan había sido un ladrón de indudable notoriedad— ella era una mujer inteligente. Si hubiera querido buscarse otra carrera distinta, podría y lo hubiera hecho.

—De acuerdo. Me debían unos favores en la oficina del fiscal del distrito y encontramos a un Charlie Swan que cumplió cinco años de una condena de treinta en una prisión de máxima seguridad. —Jasper apartó algunos papeles más y los hojeó—. Supongo que era de máxima seguridad porque se evadió de todas las demás. Tres veces.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Robar cosas. Muchas cosas. De todas partes, al parecer. Y hay cierto consenso en que se libró de mucho más de lo que se le encontró culpable. Florencia y Roma expelieron una orden de extradición conjunta en 2002, que retiraron posteriormente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque murió en la cárcel aquel año. De un ataque al corazón según el informe de la autopsia. —Hale alzó la mirada hacia él—. ¿Recuerdas todo aquel fiasco del robo de la Mona Lisa hace un par de años?

—¿Fue él? ¡Dios! —Una espantosa idea le provocó escalofríos—. Fue él, ¿verdad? ¿No fue ella?

—Fue uno de los trabajos por los que le condenaron. Además, ¿cuántos años tiene tu señorita Swan? ¿Veinticuatro, veinticinco? Dudo que pudiera llevarlo a cabo a los dieciséis, Ed. Sospechan que tuvo un socio en algunos de sus trabajos, pero él jamás señaló a nadie. Pero si fue ella, no se trata de una simple carterista.

—Ya me doy cuenta.

—Ed, hablo en serio. Roban a personas muy ricas y poderosas. Y la mayoría de lo que roban nunca vuelve a ser visto. ¡Las Joyas de la Corona, Monet originales, el diario de a bordo del Mayflower!

Edward se recostó, y volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Ella estaba ahí fuera, sentada en un banco de cara al estanque y lanzando lo que parecían migajas de pan a los peces que allí moraban y a los patos que pasaban por allí. Le había dicho que la admiraba, y así era; no por su carrera, sino por el brío que mostraba y su evidente destreza.

—Así que lo único que voy a decir es que cuando esto termine y la hayas librado por haber entrado aquí, no va a convertirse en una maestra de escuela.

—Déjalo, Jasper.

—La próxima vez que se lleve algo, será porque le mentiste a la policía y la dejaste en…

—Déjalo. Ya. —inhaló profunda y pausadamente—. Todo a su tiempo.

—Bueno, pues aquí tengo otra cosa para ti. —Hale le acerco la sección de sucesos y moda del Palm Beach Post—. Página tres.

Ya sabía a lo que estaba dedicada la página tres. Era la página de sociedad, en la que figuraban fotos de los más ricos y famosos que se encontraban en Palm Beach y de con quién se lo montaban o de lo que estaban haciendo. Parecía que justo después de su divorcio todos y cada uno de los tabloides internacionales le mostraban con una mujer diferente cada día, tanto si en verdad la conocía como si no se trataba más que de un cruce fortuito en la calle. Una vez que Hale hubo interpuesto una docena de demandas se habían vuelto un poco más precavidos, pero en el año y medio posterior, él se había vuelto un poco menos cauto. Él divorcio no le había convertido en un monje, por el amor de Dios.

La foto era bastante buena, considerando la distancia a la que se había encontrado el fotógrafo de la limusina. Hale estaba apoyado contra el coche mientras que él estaba en pie con una ligera sonrisa, hablando con una «mujer misteriosa» que, por fortuna, estaba parcialmente de espaldas a la cámara.

—No le cuentes nada de esto.

—No voy a decirle nada. Eso es tarea tuya.

Cerró el periódico tras echarle un último vistazo y se lo devolvió a Jasper.

De acuerdo. Enséñame el informe del seguro.

Habían pasado de la compensación por las pérdidas estimadas a revisar el coste de la reparación de los daños de las paredes y el suelo de la galería cuando Matteo llamó a la puerta.

—Ed, Jasper —dijo, inclinándose parcialmente mientras se sentaba a la mesa—. He elaborado un nuevo inventa…

—¿Ha desaparecido algo más a parte de la losa de piedra? —le interrumpió Edward. Si habían desaparecido más objetos, su asociación con Isabella iba a verse alterada. Había comenzado a confiar en ella… o, al menos, en su opinión acerca del robo. Si le había mentido…

—Únicamente se llevaron la losa. Aunque el daño a otras piezas es inmenso. Yo…

—Espera un minuto.

Edward se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. No faltaba nada más, gracias a Dios. Su alivio era incomprensible; Jasper había dicho que ella había causado mucho daño en otros lugares. Pero se sentía aliviado.

Nunca la habían arrestado por nada… lo sabía. Y, por otra parte, era muy consciente de que había hecho parte al menos de lo que Jasper afirmaba. Era demasiado buena, demasiado experta para que él se engañara pensado por un sólo momento que aquél era el primer trabajo que había llevado a cabo. Y él no había logrado alcanzar el éxito ignorando la realidad.

Desechó el cierre de una de las ventanas y la abrió.

—¡Isabella!

Ella se sobresaltó, mirando hacia él por encima del hombro.

—¿Nos acompañas un momento?

Bella se puso en pie, asintiendo con celeridad, y volvió a desparecer por el camino que llevaba a la casa. Supieran lo que supiesen, o creyeran saber sobre ella, podía esperar. Había hecho un trato y lo cumpliría. Tal como le había dicho a Hale, todo a su tiempo. Ya se preocuparía después sobre qué hacer con ella cuando esto acabara.

La gente tenía todo el derecho de proteger su propiedad, y de tratar de detener a cualquiera que intentara invadir sus dominios. Laurent había sido pretencioso y bastante codicioso, pero había comprendido las reglas y el peligro tan bien como ella. Escuchar que lo habían encontrado flotando en el océano, acribillado a balazos… aquello no era morir en el cumplimiento del deber, ni siquiera para un ladrón. Aquello no era más que un asesinato. Y eso no formaba parte del juego de nadie. «Juego.» Todo esto había dejado de ser divertido en el momento de la gran explosión.

—¿Has encontrado algo más sobre Laur…? —comenzó a decir al tiempo que abría la puerta del despacho. Un tercer hombre se había unido a ellos, y Bella interrumpió la frase bruscamente—. Tú debes de ser Matteo.

Edward se había puesto en pie cuando ella entró en la sala, luciendo gala de su educación inglesa.

—Isabella, te presento a mi asesor de arte, Matteo Milani. Matteo, mi nueva asesora de seguridad, Isabella Swan.

Dios, ojalá Edward dejara de divulgar su nombre a todos de ese modo. Se sobresaltaba cada vez que lo escuchaba de sus labios.

—Hola. —Se conformó con aquello, tomando asiento al lado de Cullen cuando éste la acompañó hacia la mesa—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Matteo ha estado recopilando una lista de mis obras de arte dañadas o destruidas. Sólo quería que la escucharas.

—¿Intentas hacerme sentir culpable? —farfulló entre dientes.

—No. Tú no hiciste explotar nada. Quiero tu opinión.

Bella no veía razón para ello, pues su única preocupación era la bomba y quienquiera que hubiera deseado la losa de piedra… y, ahora, quienquiera que hubiera matado al hombre que se la había llevado. Aun así, sonrió.

—¿Asesora de seguridad? —repitió Milani, observándola del mismo modo en que lo había hecho Hale cuando se conocieron—. ¿De Myerson-Schmidt?

—No, es independiente —repuso Cullen, lanzándole una mirada de velada diversión—. La señorita Swan está especializada en la seguridad de objetos valiosos. Prosigue.

Milani leyó la lista, artículo por artículo, seguido cada uno de ellos por su origen, valor estimado actual en el mercado, grado de daño y, si era reparable, suma que costaría llevarlo a cabo. Conocía los objetos. Y Bella no pudo evitar recordar que su anfitrión poseía al menos otras tres residencias y que, por lo que ella sabía, todas estaban repletas de antigüedades y obras de arte. Para ella, aquello hubiera sido como la Navidad, el Cuatro de julio y Acción de gracias todo en uno.

Aunque no lograba concentrarse del todo en el prolongado soliloquio teniendo a Cullen sentado tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo filtrarse en el suyo. Bella se preguntó qué haría él sí, sin más, le tomaba el rostro y le plantaba otro beso en su seria y severa boca.

«Sí, claro.» Este era el juego de Edward, pero las apuestas eran mucho más elevadas para ella. «Ignora la atracción», se ordenó.

Ya estaba de mierda hasta el cuello como para pringarse más. Si podían disparar y matar a Laurent, también podía sucederle a ella. Bella se movió nerviosamente, inclinándose lentamente para mirar el papel que él sujetaba. Podría sucederle a él.

—¿Hay algo que te llame la atención? —murmuró él, mirándola de soslayo.

Ella parpadeó.

—No. Todo es comercializable en igual medida… salvo la losa de piedra, la cual, al parecer, alguien quería de verdad.

—Señorita Swan —repuso Milani—, no dudo de su experiencia, pero le aseguro que un coleccionista destacado reconocería el valor de cada objeto de esta colección.

—Dígaselo al tipo que se limitó a robar un único objeto y al que no le importó hacer que el resto volara por los aires.

Milani se movió nerviosamente.

—Yo no recomiendo la compra de obras de arte de mala calidad. Todo lo que allí había era de la mejor calidad.

—Usted cabrea a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? —le inquirió Hale a Bella, con una risita.

Aquello era el colmo.

—Bueno, aquí tenemos a Harvard, un tipo que no distinguiría un Rembrandt de un Degas —replicó ella—. Echémosle un vistazo.

Hale entrecerró los ojos.

—Sea lo que sea lo que estés intentando insinuar, no compre…

—A mí me invitaron a este espectáculo —espetó Bella, poniéndose en pie—. Sigan ustedes con los bises.

Esperando en parte que Cullen la llamara para que volviese, se escabulló por la puerta y recorrió de nuevo el pasillo hasta su habitación. Alguien, probablemente Reinaldo, había llevado un cuenco de fruta fresca en la mesa de café, y cogió una manzana, la lanzó al aire y la atrapó mientras localizaba el mando de la enorme televisión y la encendía.

Tras un momento de búsqueda encontró la WNBT, la cadena detrás de la que iba Cullen. Godzilla pisoteaba Tokio una vez más, esta vez en compañía del monstruo X y de Rodan. ¡Casi nada!

Veinte minutos más tarde el pomo de la puerta a su espalda sonó y giró. Aunque estaba segura de quién se trataba, la costumbre y el marcado sentido de supervivencia le hizo lanzar una mirada por encima de su hombro.

—Cuando compras una cadena de televisión, ¿cambias el formato?

Cullen cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo, luego se sentó pesadamente a su lado en el sillón y dejó dos latas de refresco en la mesa de café.

—No siempre. ¿Por qué?

—Antes de nada, ¿es que no usas posavasos? —le preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante y colocando dos posavasos con motivos florales debajo de las bebidas—. Ésta es una mesa de estilo georgiano, ¿sabes? De doscientos cincuenta años de antigüedad.

—Doscientos treinta y un años —la corrigió.

—En segundo lugar, ésta es la única cadena de por aquí que emite clásicos. —Señaló la enorme pantalla con los restos de la manzana en la mano—. Por ejemplo, ésta es la semana de Godzilla.

—Comprendo. —Cogió un melocotón y le dio un mordisco. El zumo le corrió por la barbilla, y se lo limpió con el pulgar, chupando distraídamente el líquido dulzón de éste—. Si contamos Godzilla como un clásico, naturalmente.

«Oh, ¡mmm!»

—La mayoría lo son. Algunas de las que se hicieron a finales de los setenta convirtieron a Godzilla en un vengador medioambiental lo que es una bobada. Después de todo, es un subproducto de las pruebas nucleares. Se supone que tiene que ser malo.

—¿Por qué robas? —preguntó Ed de repente, su mirada seguía fija en los pendencieros monstruos.

Su curiosidad parecía sincera, pero cuanto más supiera sobre ella, más peligroso era.

—¿Por qué te casaste con tu ex? —repuso.

Cullen se removió en su asiento.

—Tarde o temprano vas a confiar en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo —dijo desapasionadamente.

—Tarde o temprano harás lo que prometiste, y yo no estaré aquí —respondió, y a continuación lanzó el corazón de la manzana a la papelera que había junto a la puerta. «¡Dos puntos!»

—¿Quieres marcharte?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora mismo. Hoy. En este preciso instante. ¿Quieres irte?

«No.»

—Lo que quiero hacer —dijo pausadamente, ya que empezó a encontrar difícil por primera vez alzar la vista a su penetrante mirada plateada— es ir a Butterfly World.

Él se puso en pie, alargando el brazo y cogiéndola de la mano para levantarla y situarla a su lado.

—De acuerdo. Vámonos ya y tendremos tiempo de hacer un poco de turismo.

—Eres un tipo raro. —Bella no pudo evitar responder con una sonrisa a su risilla.

—Soy misterioso —corrigió él—. Deberías valorarme más.

Si le valoraba más de lo que ya comenzaba a hacerlo, ahora mismo ambos estarían desnudos en su cama prestada, y al cuerno con las consecuencias.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_**Sábado, 1:18 p.m.**_

—No vamos a llevarnos tu limusina. —Isabella se cruzó de brazos.

Intentando no sonreír, Edward se mantuvo en las escaleras de la puerta principal junto a ella y decidió no preguntar por qué tenía tantos prejuicios en contra de su limusina.

—No dije que fuéramos a hacerlo, cielo.

—Le dijiste a Ben que trajera el coche.

Un Mercedes Benz SLK amarillo dobló la esquina de la casa y se detuvo delante de ellos.

—Sí, pero no dije cuál.

—¿James Bond no conducía un BMW o algo así? —preguntó ella, dirigiéndose al lado del pasajero mientras Ben ocupaba el asiento del conductor—. Amarillo plátano. ¡Pero qué discreto!

—No soy James Bond. Calla y sube.

Le gustaba el coche; Ed pudo notarlo en la sonrisa burlona de Bella cuando tomó asiento. Isabella pasó la mano por el salpicadero, lo cual era otra buena señal. Parecía aprender por mediación de la sensación táctil. Resultaría interesante ver si aquello era igual en el dormitorio. Se removió en el asiento, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo. «Ducha fría. Piensa en una ducha fría.»

Finalmente, ella se abrochó el cinturón y le sonrió.

—¿Podemos bajar la capota del plátano?

Ed, solícito, pulsó un botón del salpicadero. La puerta del maletero se abrió y el techo se levantó, se plegó hacia atrás y se introdujo en el maletero en un único y fluido movimiento.

—¿Mejor?

—Genial —fue cuánto ella dijo, mientras recorrían el camino de entrada.

La policía seguía apostada fuera de la casa, pero comenzaban a parecer más aburridos que esperanzados de atrapar al que colocó la bomba. Naturalmente que ya habían encontrado al sujeto que fue arrastrado a la playa, tanto si lo habían comprendido como si no. Ed miró a Isabella, que tenía un brazo reclinado sobre el marco de la ventanilla y la barbilla apoyada en él.

—La policía ha identificado a Da Revin y le considera sospechoso —dijo él—, pero, dado que yo describí a una mujer dentro de mi casa, no han abandonado la búsqueda.

—Posiblemente se imaginen que tenía un socio. Seguirle el rastro no los va a llevar hasta mí, pero no estoy en absoluto libre de sospecha. —Le lanzó una mirada—. Aún.

—¿Había usado explosivos antes?

—No conozco todos los trabajos que ha realizado, pero no me sorprendería. No habría llamado para advertirme que me mantuviera al margen si hubiéramos estado compitiendo por un simple objeto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Él ya había dado golpes con anterioridad, pero siempre decía que no suponían un desafío demasiado grande. La gente va de un lado a otro y se vuelven vulnerables. Los objetos son inanimados y eres tú quien tiene que ir a por ellos.

—¿Alguna vez Da Revin y tú fuisteis… cómplices?

Bella se recostó y encendió el estéreo con brusquedad.

—¡Ah, ésta sí que es buena! —Frunció el ceño mientras Mozart se colaba dentro del coche—. Cómplices. Supongo que te refieres a si lo fuimos en la cama igual que en el trabajo. En el trabajo, no.

Edward asintió, aferrándose al volante; el estómago se le contrajo por un ataque de celos tan inesperado como ridículo.

—Entonces, lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte. No fue culpa tuya. La gente entra y sale de mi vida sin parar. Estoy acostumbrada a ello.

—Estamos en plan cínico, ¿verdad?

—Intento ceñirme a aquello en lo que soy buena. Además, no deberías quejarte. Tú estás dentro en este momento.

«¿Por cuánto tiempo?», se preguntó Ed.

—Era un comentario. No una queja.

Isabella le lanzó una sonrisa errática.

—Bien. Sea como sea, sólo espero que Black sepa quién contrató a Laurent. Si no, estaremos atascados casi en el mismo punto en que lo está la policía. —Su cabello caoba le azotaba la cara, y Bella sacó una goma de su bolso Gucci para recogerse la ondulada masa en una elegante coleta.

—Creía que estábamos intentando no desentonar —comentó—. ¿A qué viene el bolso caro?

—Era lo único que llevaba conmigo. Además, me ayudará a parecer una turista. Espero que hayas traído un gorra cursi de béisbol o algo similar.

—Lo siento, no rebusqué en la sección cursi de mi guardarropa esta mañana.

Bella contempló con atención su perfil por un instante, mientras él fingía seguir concentrado en la carretera. Gracias a Dios que el tráfico era ligero.

—Limítate a llevar las gafas de sol puestas. No llevas traje, así que eso debería ser de ayuda. Te conseguiremos un sombrero tipo Gilligan o algo parecido.

—No, de eso nada.

Isabella guardó silencio durante un momento, aunque ojeó el estéreo con una expresión de decepción tan intensa que casi resultaba cómica.

—Le has dicho a tu perro guardián Hale adónde íbamos, ¿verdad?

—Confío en él, Isabella. Y…

—Yo no. Nunca confío en alguien que sabe lo mucho que vales.

—Todo el mundo sabe cuánto valgo.

—Claro, pero no todo el mundo dispone de la clase de acceso que él tiene. —Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el marco de la ventanilla—. Tu muerte le reportaría un enorme beneficio adicional.

Edward frunció el ceño, y enseguida desechó la idea de su cabeza. Jasper Hale era su amigo más íntimo. La idea era absurda. Y guardaba cierta cautela en lo referente a quién dejaba entrar en su vida en estos momentos… con una excepción evidente.

—Confío en él —repitió Ed—. Olvídalo.

—De acuerdo. Si te hace sentir mejor, si fuera tú, yo tampoco habría ido a ninguna parte conmigo a menos que se lo contará a alguien en quien confiase. Lo que sucede es que no habría elegido a Hale.

El cumplido, aun con su doble sentido, le complació.

—Puedes cambiar el cd si quieres —dijo él—, pero…

Ella se abalanzó sobre el estéreo. Mozart dejó de sonar abruptamente para ser reemplazado por Beethoven, después Haydn. Recostándose, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Es que sólo tienes muertos en la bandeja del cd?

—A ti te gustan las antigüedades. Pensaba que apreciarías la música clásica.

—Sí… pero no en un coche descapotable a lo James Bond.

—No soy el maldito Ja…

Apagó el cd con un movimiento rápido y comenzó a sintonizar cadenas de radio hasta que algo con una fuerte percusión, guitarras eléctricas y alaridos apenas afinados hizo que se iluminara el ecualizador. Bella subió el volumen y se acomodó de nuevo mientras él reía.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—¿A quién le importa? Tiene ritmo.

Apoyando una vez más la barbilla en el brazo, Bella entornó los ojos para protegerse de la cálida brisa que se colaba bruscamente dentro del coche. Adoraba Florida. Europa era acreedora del premio a las villas pintorescas alojadas en antiguos pinares y robledales, pero la dicotomía de aquí le fascinaba. Pasaron como una exhalación por delante de largas y verdes extensiones pantanosas, interrumpidas por diminutas casas apartadas de la autopista en caminos de tierra con coches oxidados decorando el césped delantero. Más arboledas dispersas de robles de doscientos años de antigüedad y sauces llorones se extendían a lo largo de las orillas de los riachuelos, gigantescas figuras combadas por la acción de los huracanes se mostraban empequeñecidas por torres de vidrio y acero en las áreas comerciales.

Y Palm Beach, aun sin el encanto de las residencias más acaudaladas del país comprimidas en unos pocos kilómetros de paraíso, le fascinaba, si cabía, todavía más. Belleza y antigüedad aisladas y corrupción moderna… el lugar perfecto para un ladrón de guante blanco. Echó de nuevo un fugaz vistazo a Cullen. En su trabajo, se suponía que a Bella no debían gustarle las sorpresas. Otra sorpresa más.

Por otra parte, la sorpresa tenía sus inconvenientes. Bella ladeó la cabeza un poco para ver el reflejo del retrovisor.

—Cambia de carril —le dijo.

—¿Para qué?

Mantuvo la postura relajada, recordándose que Cullen era un hombre de negocios y no un ladrón.

—Porque quiero ver si el coche de detrás también cambia de carril.

Él mantuvo la mirada en la carretera.

—¿El sedán beis?

—¿Te has fijado? —preguntó, tan sorprendida que se enderezó.

Cullen asintió.

—Lleva detrás de nosotros desde antes de que tomáramos la autopista, pero ésta es una vía principal, cielo.

—De acuerdo, eres observador, pero tienes que practicar con la paranoia. Cambia de carril. Dirígete a la salida.

—¿Te sucede esto a menudo?

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa.

—Sólo desde la pasada semana, más o menos. Por lo general, se supone que nadie sabe quién soy.

—Demasiado tarde para eso. —Deslizó la mirada al retrovisor. Medio minuto después, el sedán cambió de carril para unirse a ellos.

—Todavía puede tratarse de una coincidencia —murmuró, pero mantuvo la atención en el espejo mientras se desplazaba al carril exterior. El sedán les siguió—. O no.

—¿Ves?, la paranoia puede salvarte la vida. Acelera.

—¿No quieres saber quién es?

—¡Pues no! La curiosidad mató al gato, Cullen, y yo soy un gato.

—Yo soy un lobo —repuso él, y pisó el freno.

Con sistema de frenos antibloqueo de alta tecnología o sin él, los neumáticos del SLK echaban humo cuando se detuvieron en seco. El tráfico era bastante ligero, pero Bella no pudo evitar ahogar un grito cuando un camión articulado les corteó, el conductor les sacó el dedo como saludo y tocó la bocina.

—¡Joder!

El sedán, que no tenía frenos antibloqueo, corcoveó violentamente, mientras éstos no dejaban de chirriar, y pasó a escasos centímetros de ellos hasta el barro que había más allá del estrecho carril de servicio. El conductor logró controlarlo antes de que se fuera a la mojada hierba. El tipo sabía conducir, y aquello respondía a unas cuantas preguntas. Se detuvo bruscamente a un lado de la carretera y a unos cien metros delante de ellos.

—_Voilá_ —dijo Cullen, acelerando de nuevo y deteniéndose delante del sedán.

—De acuerdo, a menos que estén armados.

Cullen se dispuso a desabrocharse el cinturón al tiempo que de la guantera sacaba lo que parecía una pistola modelo Glock del calibre 30.

—Me gusta estar preparado.

—Nada de pistolas —espetó Bella, desabrochándose su propio cinturón y saliendo apresuradamente del coche—. Además, sólo conseguirías que te arrestasen. —La puerta de copiloto del sedán se abrió con un chirrido—. Buenas tardes, detective McCarty —exclamó, acercándose mientras éste salía. «Muéstrate amable», se dijo.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso? —gruñó el detective.

—Es culpa mía —respondió Bella, al darse cuenta de que Cullen iba detrás de ella—. Noté que nos estaban siguiendo y le sugerí al señor Cullen que se detuviera —reprimió una sonrisa de reproche—. Me temo que le entró el pánico.

—Y una mierda —interrumpió Cullen—. ¿Por qué me siguen?

—No te están siguiendo a ti; me están siguiendo a mí —contestó Bella—. Pero ya le dije que soy una buena chica, detective. Aunque debo decir que podría haber puesto sobre aviso a cualquiera que estuviera siguiendo al señor Cullen. —Señaló al sedán sin tener que ocultar su desprecio—. Nadie alquila un Buik del 91 a los turistas, y ningún ladrón o matón que se precie conduciría un viejo coche color beis. Conduce usted mejor que los periodistas, de modo que tenían que ser policías.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿por qué ha intentado matarnos?

Cullen se puso delante de ella.

—No fue ella. Me entró pánico, ¿recuerda? ¿Se le ofrece algo, detective?

—No. Nada en particular. Pero recuerde, señor Cullen, si a usted le matan, a mí me despiden. No debería andar por ahí.

—Iré con cuidado. —Cullen tomó a Bella del brazo—. ¿Nos vamos, Isabella? Llegaremos tarde.

—Claro. Y no se preocupe, McCarty. Mi trabajo es mantenerlo a salvo —le dirigió una amplia sonrisa—. Por muy irritante que esto sea.

El bigote del hombre se movió nerviosamente.

—Casi la creo, Swan.

—Pues tendré que emplearme a fondo.

Ambos se metieron en el SLK y Cullen puso el motor en marcha.

—¿Crees que se dará por vencido? —preguntó con la atención puesta en el espejo retrovisor.

—Probablemente, pero en caso de que algún otro tenga la misma idea que McCarty, ¿cuánto corre esta cosa?

Edward regresó a la autopista marcha atrás, subió el volumen de la insufrible cadena de rock que había puesto ella, y pisó el acelerador.

—Averigüémoslo.

McCarty observó el brillante coche amarillo dirigirse al sur y convertirse en una especie de cohete.

—¡Mierda!

Cuando regresó al asiento del pasajero, el agente Peter Morgan a su lado encendió el motor del Buik.

—¿Los seguimos?

—No.

—Podría llamar a una patrulla de carretera y hacer que los detuvieran por exceso de velocidad.

—No.

—¿Pues qué hacemos?

—Regresar a la comisaría y sacar las declaraciones de daños de los objetos de Cullen. Que sea un hombre rico no significa que yo no pueda llevar esta maldita investigación.

—¿Cree que está en el ajo?

El detective miró la expresión entusiasta del rostro de su chófer.

—Creo que ella sí lo está y que él está con ella por su propia voluntad. Esto es mucho más que un robo y una bomba. Pero creerlo no me sirve de nada, y quedarme aquí sentado es perder el tiempo.

Morgan dio media vuelta carretera abajo hacia la rampa de acceso dirección norte.

—¡Ja! Le dije a su abogado que debería haberme contratado para ocuparme de su seguridad. Debe de estar escondiendo algo o no habría contratado a esa muñequita.

McCarty sacó una tira de chicle del bolsillo y abrió el envoltorio.

—Teniendo en cuenta a quién sacamos del agua esta mañana, puede que esa muñequita sea la mejor ladrona del mundo. Muestra algún respeto.

Cuando la policía giró en dirección norte por la autopista 95, un BMW negro con los cristales tintados salió de la gasolinera al otro lado de la carretera y se dirigió al sur a todo gas.

El aparcamiento del Butterfly World estaba bastante concurrido los jueves por la tarde, pero por lo que a Bella respectaba, aquello era algo bueno. Pasar desapercibida yendo con Cullen era suficientemente complicado de por sí sin tener que preocuparse, además, por una atracción turística desierta.

—Por allí estará bien —dijo, señalando con el dedo.

Cullen se dirigió hacia el punto indicado.

—¿Cualquier lugar es una trampa en potencia? —preguntó, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando del coche—. Supongo que por eso estamos a un metro de la salida y a cuatrocientos metros de la entrada.

—Hoy cualquier lugar lo es —respondió, colgándose el bolso en el hombro y cerrando la puerta del coche amarillo—. Tuvimos suerte de que se tratara de la policía.

—Pero eso ya lo sabías antes de detenernos, ¿verdad?

El tono de su voz la acusaba de algo poco honesto, pero ella se negó a dejar que aquello le hiciera mella. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Como he dicho, ninguno de tus amigos… o enemigos tendría un viejo coche beis, y la gente que yo conozco tienen más autoestima. Lo cual nos deja dos opciones: la policía o la prensa. Y me alegra que no fueran estos últimos.

Una sonrisa apareció en su sensual boca.

—Me parece, querida, que eres más tímida con las cámaras que yo.

Bella asintió.

—De ahí que nos mezclemos.

—Mezclarse. Claro. —Le ofreció la mano y ella vaciló—. Somos alegres turistas, ¿recuerdas? —Bromeó, flexionando los dedos para indicarle que se acercara más—. Tal vez seamos recién casados en nuestra luna de miel.

—Le das demasiadas vueltas a esto, Cullen —dijo, tomando su mano y fingiendo que su propia imaginación no estaba desbocada.

Sus cálidos dedos aferraron los de Bella.

—Ed.

Ella asintió, porque no estaba preparada para decirlo aún.

—Vamos. A las cuatro ya no dejan entrar a nadie y a las cinco te echan a patadas.

—Para que nadie pueda seguirnos.

—Ésa es la idea.

Edward parecía ir comprendiendo sus pequeños trucos y peculiaridades con alarmante celeridad, pero Bella ya había advertido que no era ningún inepto. Black y ella tendrían que cambiar todas sus contraseñas y claves, pero eso ya lo habían hecho antes, cuando su padre fue arrestado. Era un latazo, aunque imprescindible para seguir a salvo.

Bella no pudo evitar echar un vistazo por encima del hombro ruando llegaron a la taquilla, pero no entró ningún coche beis en el aparcamiento. Cullen había superado el récord de velocidad terrestre, de modo que no creía que nadie que no fuera de la NASA pudiera haberles seguido. Sin embargo, no echar una mirada le hubiera puesto nerviosa.

—Dos adultos, por favor —le decía Cullen a la joven de la taquilla.

—Sólo les queda una hora antes de cerrar —dijo la chica con un suave acento sureño.

—Está bien.

—Son 29,90$.

Él sacó los billetes del bolsillo de sus ajustados vaqueros antes de que Bella pudiera objetar, y cogió las entradas y el cambio con una sonrisa. Volvió a tomarla de la mano, conduciéndola haría la entrada.

—Fíjate que he pagado al contado —murmuró, acercándose más—, porque alguien podría rastrear una compra realizada con tarjeta de crédito.

A Bella se le puso la carne de gallina en los brazos.

—Aprendes rápido, Cullen —dijo, esperando que Black no les estuviera observando. Se estremeció cuando su boca le rozó la oreja. Los músculos se le contrajeron y se obligó a respirar lentamente. «¡Basta!», se ordenó mientras entraban en el Butterfly World.

Unas puertas dobles protegían el aviario, impidiendo que escaparan las mariposas. Cruzaron la primera y quedaron atrapados en medio cuando Cullen la acercó más a sí.

—Di mi nombre —le ordenó con voz grave.

—Vamos, Black estará esperando.

—Dilo.

—Tenemos que…

—Dilo, Isabella.

—Tienes que controlarlo todo, ¿verdad? —Se obligó a reír entre dientes—. Tío, debe sacarte de quicio no poder obligarme a hacer algo que no quie…

Él bajó la boca hasta la suya, rodeándole la cintura con la mano libre y apretándola contra su plano y musculoso abdomen. El calor descendió como un rayo por su espalda mientras los labios de Ed se amoldaban a los suyos. No era un beso indeciso como aquel primero que le había dado en su jardín. Este beso le decía exactamente lo que quería y cuánto la deseaba. Y lo mejor y peor de todo era que ella también lo deseaba.

La cálida humedad del aviario pendía en el oscuro vestíbulo, silencioso, tenue y cerrado. Ed le empujó la espalda contra la puerta interior, su boca implacable y exigente contra la de ella, cambiando de posición, moviéndose y absorbiéndola.

—Tranquilo, Tarzán —acertó a decir, tragando una bocanada de aire húmedo y caliente—. Alguien podría vern…

—Di mi nombre —repitió, buscando su labio inferior con los dientes.

«¡Dios bendito!»

—Ed —farfulló con voz gutural, su mente se iba sumiendo en la húmeda bruma de Cullen mientras la apretaba con más fuerza contra la puerta—. ¿Estás conte…?

Su trasero topó contra el pomo y la puerta interior se abrió, impulsada por la presión de los dos. Ambos entraron torpemente en el aviario con las bocas todavía unidas.

Algunos de los rezagados turistas se volvieron a mirarlos con curiosidad, y ella rio despreocupadamente, tomándole de la mano y meciéndola con aire juguetón.

—Somos recién casados —dijo a nadie en particular. Aquello no resultó nada fácil, sobre todo cuando no tenía resuello y prácticamente estaba teniendo un orgasmo sólo con un beso suyo, pero pareció funcionar.

No había dado más de tres pasos cuando Ed volvió a atraerla hacia sí.

—Quédate cerca, Isabella.

—Hum, ¿También éste ha sido un beso de admiración, Cullen? —le respondió en un susurro.

—No, ha sido de lujuria. ¿A qué ha venido eso de tararear y balancear las manos?

—Nos mezclamos. Y fuiste tú quien empezó. Yo acababa de sugerir lo del sombrero, pero entonces tuviste que devorarme entera.

—También tú me devorabas. ¿Acaso ha sido fingido? ¿Debería agradecerte que no me arrojaras a la piscina? —continuó en voz baja.

—Lo habría hecho si hubiera querido —replicó entre susurros, tirando de él—. Vamos, cariño.

—¿Fue fingido, Swan? —insistió.

—Tal vez —«¡Hombres!»—. No dejes que la testosterona se te dispare, Cullen. Ya va a ser suficientemente difícil de lograr contigo como compañero. No necesito otra complicación más en estos momentos.

De nuevo se acercó lentamente a ella, su mirada oscura y ardiente.

—Ya tienes una.

«¡Mierda!»

—¿Quieres cortar el rollo? ¡Dios! ¿A qué viene esto? En el coche te mostrabas civilizado.

—Llevo así todo el día —dijo con algo más de humor—, pero entonces iba al volante. Ahora, no.

Varias de las turistas lanzaron fugaces miradas a Cullen por encima del hombro de sus esposos o por entre los helechos de bosques tropicales. Bella no estaba segura de sí se debía a que le habían reconocido o a que estaba particularmente guapo, de un modo depredador y cavernícola, pero hubo de reconocer una fugaz sensación de satisfacción. Él desbaba a Isabella M. Swan. «¡Moríos de envidia, chatas!»

—Mira las mariposas —le indicó—. Para eso hemos venido aquí.

Su mano se tensó en la de ella y acto seguido se relajó.

—¿Alguna señal de tu colega?

—Todavía no. Es probable que esté en los jardines detrás del aviario principal. —Una brillante mariposa azul del tamaño de una postal revoloteó y se posó en el oscuro pelo de Cullen—. No te muevas. Tienes un amigo.

—Genial.

Bella rio entre dientes.

—Ojalá tuviera una cámara de fotos. ¿Cómo son los excrementos de las mariposas?

Ed sacudió la cabeza con cuidado y la mariposa se alejó revoloteando por la cálida selva artificial. La música clásica que sonaba suavemente de fondo parecía apropiada y divertida a la vez… todo el mundo llevaba un crítico en su interior. Bajo el alto techo abovedado cientos de mariposas de todos los colores y tamaños aleteaban entre los árboles y las flores, mientras una fina y cálida neblina brotaba de unos dispositivos ocultos en las paredes y entre el follaje tropical.

—Esto es muy bonito —dijo Cullen, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez deberíamos haber venido antes.

—Quizá debamos regresar y hacer turismo de verdad.

—Mmm. ¿Como una cita? —murmuró.

—Podría alquilarlo después de cerrar. Lo tendríamos todo para nosotros solos.

Bella no pudo evitar imaginarse despatarrada entre los helechos con Cullen sobre ella y las mariposas revoloteando sobre sus cabezas.

—Muestra un poco de comedimiento, ¿quieres?

Su sonrisa hizo que se humedeciera.

—Estoy haciendo gala de una gran dosis de comedimiento. —Se encaminaron por el serpenteante sendero de la cúpula hacia las puertas del fondo procurando no apresurarse—. ¿No vas a decirme cómo es Black?

Isabella le divisó a través de la alambrada transparente de la bóveda, sentado en un banco en el jardín de rosas. El alivio que se apoderó de ella fue tan intenso que le hizo estremecerse. Cullen, que la tenía cogida de la mano, redujo el paso y bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Black es una mezcla de Hulk Hogan —dijo, soltándose de su mano y poniéndose nuevamente en marcha— y Diana Ross, con una nariz que le han roto un centenar de veces y una pequeña cruz de plata colgada del cuello.

Atravesó las dos puertas y tomó el camino de la izquierda, junto al letrero que rezaba JARDÍN DE ROSAS INGLESAS. Redujo el paso cuando Cullen se puso de nuevo a su par. Las precauciones que había tomado para concertar la cita no servirían de nada si ahora ella se precipitaba.

Black la vio y se puso en pie, luego avistó a Cullen de su brazo. Dio media vuelta de inmediato y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Tenían una palabra clave para decir «todo despejado», pero Bella dudó antes de pronunciarla en alto. Nada estaba despejado y que Cullen estuviera allí no les hacía bien a ninguno de los dos. Pero había dado su palabra de que el tipo rico y ella eran compañeros, y si se marchaba sin hablar con Black, iba a explotar por dentro.

—¿Qué me dices de los Dolphins? —dijo, mirando a Cullen y alzando la voz lo suficiente para que la oyera.

—¿Qué?

—Cierra el pico y sígueme el juego —le dijo entre dientes—. ¿Crees que esta vez se harán con la Súper Copa?

—Ah, bueno, ahora que Dan Quayle…

—Marino.

—… que Marino se ha retirado, no lo sé.

—Eres fan de los Dolphins, ¿verdad? —dijo una profunda y musical voz por encima del hombro de Bella.

Ella apuntó a Cullen con el dedo.

—Oh, es foráneo, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Te presento a Edward Cullen.

—Soy Billy. —Black le ofreció la mano de modo amistoso a pesar de la bofetada que suponían sus palabras—. Te has vuelto loca, Bella. No pueden vernos a los tres juntos.

Después de que Cullen le estrechara la mano a Black, Bella hizo lo mismo, el hombre le apretó sus largos y ágiles dedos un momento más de lo necesario.

—¿Te has enterado de lo de Laurent?

—Lo he oído. Y hasta que me llamaste pensé que tu cadáver sería el siguiente en aparecer en la playa. —La emoción estaba profundamente enterrada en su voz, pero Bella le conocía lo suficiente para apreciarlo.

—Me telefoneó justo antes de que la pasma apareciera en mi casa, y básicamente me dijo que yo estaba de mierda hasta el cuello. ¿Sabes para quién trabajaba? —El sentimentalismo podía esperar hasta más tarde.

Black echó una ojeada a Cullen.

—Primero necesito una pequeña explicación, cariño.

—Isabella y yo tenemos un acuerdo —intercedió Cullen—. Ella me ayuda a descubrir quién trató de volar mi casa por los aires y por qué, y yo la libro de cualquier cargo por allanamiento de morada y homicidio.

—Ella te salvó la vida, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Le dije que perder el tiempo en arrastrarte escaleras abajo no podía ser buena idea, y es posible que se haya metido en problemas por ser amable; pero Bella no puede soportar matar siquiera a una mosca.

—Black, cierra el pico —dijo bruscamente. Estupendo. Sus más profundos secretos al descubierto—. Supongo que el cliente de Laurent o el intruso es quien lo mató. ¿Tienes alguna idea de para quién trabajaba?

—Está bien. De acuerdo. Para alguien europeo. Laurent llegó en avión desde el extranjero. Si estaba trabajando por mediación de un agente, lo descubriré, pero no creo que fuera así. Odiaba tener que compartir la comisión como intermediario.

Cullen resopló con indignación ante el modo de expresarse de Black, pero ella apenas le dedicó un breve vistazo.

—Y ahora la arriesgada pregunta final, Black. ¿Quién nos contrató?

—¿No lo sabes? —susurró Cullen, agarrándola del codo.

Black dio medio paso atrás y se aclaró la garganta.

—Recibí una llamada a través de O'Hannon. Le telefoneé tan pronto ocurrió esta mierda, pero me colgó. Ya no responde al teléfono.

Bella fulminó con la mirada a su intermediario. «¡Maldita sea!»

—¿Aceptaste un trabajo de terceros? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

—Porque el dinero era mucho y porque no lo hubieras aceptado si te lo hubiera dicho. Conozco a O'Hannon desde hace quince años.

—Tienes razón. Jamás habría trabajado para O'Hannon. ¡Joder! Es escoria, Black. Averigua para quién estaba intercediendo.

El armario de dos puertas asintió.

—¿Cómo me pongo en contacto contigo?

—Llámame al móvil —dijo Cullen, anotando el número en el dorso de su entrada—. No está registrado.

—¿Te parece bien, Bella?

—No me lo parece, pero es el modo más seguro de hacerlo. Tenemos que desentrañar esto, Black. Cuanto antes mejor.

Black se la quedó mirando durante un momento.

—¿Puedo hablarte en privado, Bella?

—Nada de secretos —replicó Cullen, apretando la mandíbula.

—Vamos —espetó, zafándose de él—. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Isabella…

—Espera aquí —regalándole una lenta sonrisa, se acercó más a él—. Ed —ronroneó.

Black y ella se alejaron unos cuantos metros por el camino, y continuaron paseando entre las fragantes rosas. Cullen se sentó en el banco vacío, lo bastante cabreado como para masticar ladrillos, pero se merecía al menos un punto o dos por quejarse ahí.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Bella? —gruñó Black, tan pronto como no pudieron oírles.

No tenía tiempo para hacerse la tonta.

—Supongo que te refieres al tipo rico. Es… necesario, por el momento.

Él la miró ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Necesario, para qué? ¿Para tu seguridad? Cielo, hay dos hombres muertos, ambos vinculados con esa losa de piedra, con esa casa… y con ese tipo.

—Lo sé.

Black la tomó nuevamente de la mano con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo entiendo, pero confío en ti.

Ella le dio un apretoncito en los dedos.

—Bueno, me alegra oírlo.

—Todo ha ido mal desde el principio, y es culpa mía, pero sabes que enredarte con él es buscar problemas.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —respondió—. En serio.

—Algo se fue a la mierda. O'Hannon estaba aterrorizado cuando le llamé, y no se me ocurre un solo motivo por el que Laurent empleara algo tan chapucero como los explosivos sin razón alguna.

—Todo este asunto me preocupa. Continúa indagando. Esa tablilla de piedra desapareció de la finca, así que a menos que Laurent la escondiera, alguien la tiene. Avísame si te enteras de que alguien la ofrece o la compra. Tú te enteras de todo, avísame.

—¿Y vas a quedarte con el chico rico hasta que resuelvas este misterio?

—No lo sé.

—Está bien, me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira, Bella. No está pensando en lo que es mejor para ti. Es un tipo que consigue lo que quiere, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Bella no estaba muy segura de eso, pero estaba fantaseando con tener sexo con Cullen.

—Tendré cuidado, Black, Siempre lo tengo. Haz lo que puedas.

—De acuerdo. ¡Joder!

Se dio media vuelta, pero ella le agarró del brazo.

—Y ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró—. Eres mi única familia.

Black le brindó una rápida sonrisa preocupada.

—Nena, lo siento por ti.

Le vio perderse de vista, luego volvió con Cullen.

—¿Terminamos el recorrido por el jardín?

—No me gustan los secretos, Isabella. —Tenía el rostro inmutable y no dio señales de levantarse del banco.

—Tú tienes una vida aparte de esto —respondió acaloradamente—. Bueno, pues yo también. Conozco a Black de toda lo vida. Está preocupado por mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara con un soplido y le ofreció la mano.

Edward alzó el brazo y la tomó de los dedos.

—Para mi sorpresa —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Resulta que yo también me preocupo por ti.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_**Sábado, 6:15 p.m.**_

Puede que la paciencia fuera una virtud, pero no era algo que Edward apreciara o en lo que tuviera experiencia. Quería respuestas. Isabella había subido el volumen de la radio del coche y Haydn resonaba suavemente en los altavoces mientras se dirigían en dirección norte. No había puesto ninguna objeción cuando había echado la capota del coche, algo que Edward atribuyó más a su estado de distracción que a que se hubiera hartado de la charada de los turistas.

Sus dedos tamborileaban contra la manilla de la puerta.

—Si empiezo a contarte todo lo que estimo que necesitas saber —dijo en el relativo silencio—, no es sólo mi libertad y seguridad la que estará en tus manos, Ed.

«Ed.» Le había dado acceso, un poco.

—Estás aquí para ayudarme a resolver esto.

—Bueno, en realidad estoy aquí para que tú me ayudes a… Pero intento cumplir con mi parte del trato.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, mi palabra de que no revelaré nada de lo que me cuentes? No puedo hacer eso, Isabella. En primer lugar, no me gusta la idea de que todo lo que he ganado y coleccionado esté a disposición de quien lo quiera. En según…

—No —le interrumpió, sentándose erguida—. No voy contigo en este coche debido a un robo. Estoy aquí por una bomba. —Sus labios se movían nerviosamente al tiempo que sopesaba sus próximas palabras—. Haré un trato contigo. Utiliza cualquier información que quieras que tenga que ver con Laurent Da Revin. El resto de lo que le cuente o consigas dilucidar, úsalo para proteger tus cosas, pero no puedes contarle nada de todo ello a la policía.

—Nada de tratos.

—Pues para el coche y déjame bajar.

—No.

Bella accionó el botón que bajaba la ventanilla.

—De acuerdo. Saltaré.

—No seas ridícula. —Cullen subió de nuevo la ventanilla y bloqueó el control.

Mirándole furibunda, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y volvió a alargar el brazo para abrir la puerta.

—No puedo proponerte un trato mejor. Si no te gusta, pues nos separamos. Ahora mismo.

A Bella le ofendía la idea de matar a alguien para obtener un objeto; Ed lo había notado casi desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Suponía que aquello sería garantía suficiente por ahora. El hecho de que quisiera sexo con ella también contaba en su decisión, naturalmente, así como el que le resultara tan difícil creer que sus flirteos eran puramente mercenarios… no más que los suyos propios.

—Abróchate el maldito cinturón.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí. Sujeto a más discusión.

Isabella asintió, abrochándoselo de nuevo.

—Esto es complicado.

«No tenía idea de cuánto.»

—Me gustan las complicaciones. Ahora bien, ¿vamos a cenar a Rooney's o llamo a Hans para que nos prepare algo de comida italiana?

—Sueles hacer eso —comentó.

—¿Hacer, qué?

—Dar opciones a una persona para que sienta que toma decisiones, pero en realidad eres tú quien lo controla todo.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Irlandés o italiano?

—¿Rooney's no se aparta un poco del estilo de James «Tengo Diamantes Hasta En El culo» Bond?

—No soy James Bond, ¡ay!, y deja de dar rodeos.

—Que sea un irlandés.

Y aquello también tenía sentido. Un lugar público en el que las discusiones personales no pudieran volverse demasiado personales. Así que más valía empezar antes de llegar al pub.

—Hablando de irlandés, háblame del tal O'Hannon que contrato a Billy Black para que a su vez te contratara a ti.

—Es escoria.

—Eso ya lo has dicho. ¿Qué más? Y sé todo lo franca que puedas.

Ella le lanzó una volátil sonrisa.

—Listillo. Tiene su base en Londres. De hecho, nunca sale de ella porque tiene miedo a volar, al agua y a los espacios cerrados. —Isabella subió la pierna y se sentó sobre ella para mirarle de medio lado—. No me gusta trabajar con él porque siempre exprime y escatima en el precio a su proveedor.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Te dice que tiene un comprador para un objeto por cincuenta o cien pavos por debajo del precio de mercado, pero que es un trabajo fácil, bla, bla, bla. Así que aceptas y luego descubres que su comprador está dispuesto a pagar cincuenta o cien más sobre el precio de mercado.

—Lo cual se embolsaría él, sin porcentaje para el proveedor.

—Exacto, eso es.

Edward agarró el volante con algo más de fuerza, y mantuvo la vista clavada en la cada vez más oscura autopista.

—¿Si tuviera en marcha un buen negocio, pero que probablemente generase mucha publicidad, le echaría la culpa a alguien… sobre todo si se trata de alguien con quien no ha trabajado mucho o que quizá habla sin tapujos y le llama escoria?

Cullen le lanzó un rápido vistazo cuando ella no respondió. La boca de Bella formaba una adusta línea cuando le miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes iban adquiriendo un tono avellana a la luz del atardecer.

—Crees que la bomba estaba destinada a mí.

—¿Haría O'Hannon algo así, Isabella? —insistió.

—¡Dios! —Se pasó la mano por el cabello, y se quitó de un tirón la goma de modo que sus suaves y desaliñados rizos caoba cayeron a modo de cascada sobre sus hombros—. Podría. Eso explicaría algunas cosas. Maldita sea. ¡Joder, maldita sea!

Edward se apartó a un lado de la autopista, maldiciendo entre dientes, antes de que ella pudiera empezar a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro. Bella saltó del coche todavía en marcha, paseándose furiosamente arriba y abajo con las manos rígidas formando dos puños a ambos costados. Edward se unió a ella, pero apoyó el trasero contra el coche y dejó que echara chispas.

La idea de que pudiera haber sido ella el blanco se le había ocurrido la tarde en que se había colado por su claraboya. En aquel entonces no contaba con motivo alguno, tan sólo con un presentimiento. Desde entonces había descubierto el aviso de un ladrón de excepcional destreza ahora muerto, un trabajo encomendado a través de alguien en quien Isabella no confiaba y una losa de piedra desaparecida… pero no mucho más. Y la policía todavía menos.

—¿Por qué iba a tenderte una trampa? —preguntó.

—Por dinero. Es lo único que le motiva y lo único que le importa.

La observó pasar por su lado y hacerlo de nuevo en dirección contraria.

—Dime tu opinión sobre esta teoría —dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj. No tardaría en oscurecer, si ella era el objetivo, no quería exponerla en el arcén de una carretera como aquélla—. O'Hannon envió a Da Revin a robar la tablilla y a ti como oportuno chivo expiatorio. ¡Mierda!, a ti te mata la bomba que tú misma activaste distraídamente al intentar salir a salvo de la finca. Y después, como es escoria, O'Hannon se carga a Da Revin para no tener que compartir los beneficios.

—Podría valer, salvo por dos cosas: la primera es que O'Hannon es un cobarde, y no creo que tuviera agallas para matar ni a una mos…

La voz de Bella se fue apagando a medida que un BMW negro se aproximaba por la carretera, cambiaba al carril de salida más próximo y reducía la marcha al llegar hasta ellos. Edward dio un paso hacia la puerta del pasajero para estar más cerca de la pistola que había vuelto a guardar en la guantera momentos antes tras la protesta de Isabella. Pero el coche no se detuvo en medio del tráfico restante, y aceleró al pasar por su lado. Genial. Cuidado con los buenos samaritanos: policías y asesinos.

Isabella también mantuvo la mirada fija en el BMW.

—Y dos, si me hubiera matado, la policía esperaría que tuviera la tablilla conmigo. La losa ha desaparecido, así que tiene que haber alguien más implicado. Hubiera tenido que contratar a alguien, y todo esto habría menguado sus beneficios.

—Tal vez O'Hannon esperaba que diéramos por supuesto que la tablilla había sido destruida en la explosión, junto contigo.

—Tal vez. No se me ocurre por qué querría a Laurent muerto, si es que lo contrato en un principio. Los tipos que asesinan a sus proveedores no duran mucho en este negocio. —Bella se calmó mientras reflexionaba en voz alta, sus manos se relajaron lentamente y sus furiosas zancadas se tornaron en un paseo—. Necesito pensar en ello —farfulló, deteniéndose delante de él.

—Pensemos delante de un plato de pastel de carne con patatas y verduras —dijo, sujetando la puerta del pasajero para que ella entrara—. Vamos.

El tráfico de la autopista era bastante denso, dado que estaban en las inmediaciones de Palm Beach. Pero nadie más redujo la velocidad para echarles una ojeada y ambos se reincorporaron a la carretera sin mayor problema. A Edward le preocupaba más Isabella Swan que el tráfico. Por indeseable que considerara su trabajo, si alguien estaba intentado acabar con ella por ese motivo —o por cualquier otro—, tenía toda la intención de hacer algo para evitarlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuándo había tomado tal decisión, o de cuándo se había convertido en su guardaespaldas, sólo sabía que lo había hecho.

Quince minutos más tarde tomaron la calle Clematis y giraron hacia el aparcamiento de Rooney's. El pub parecía abarrotado, como de costumbre, y la música irlandesa flotaba hasta la calle. A pesar de la falta de privacidad, le gustaba aquel sitio; no era fácil encontrar un lugar en Florida que fuera genuinamente británico.

—Ah, señor Cullen —le saludó la camarera con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Mesa para dos esta noche?

—Gracias, Annie. Al fondo, si es posible.

—Por supuesto que es posible.

Le indicó a Isabella que siguiera a Annie hacia el fondo del pub. Cuando estaba en la ciudad siempre le tenían una mesa reservada apartada de la concurrida barra, únicamente como deferencia a su predilección por la tranquilidad y la privacidad. Isabella tomó asiento de cara a la puerta principal, lo que no le sorprendió, y él dispuso su propia silla a un lado de la mesa para que estuvieran en ángulo recto y poder así ver la entrada a la sala de billares por encima del hombro de Bella. James Bond o no, comenzaba a sentirse como un maldito agente secreto.

Pidió una pinta de Guinness para cada uno y acto seguido se acercó disimuladamente a Isabella cuando se fue la camarera.

—Esto es algo poco corriente para ti, ¿no? —murmuró—. La bomba, no el pub.

—Es que no puedo creer que Laurent… —tragó saliva—. Pero no creo que supiera que yo estaba allí. De lo contrario no habría estado tan cabreado cuando le llamé.

—No me creo que O'Hannon estuviera dispuesto a utilizar, sin más, tu muerte a conveniencia.

—Eso es una suposición. Supongo que se trata de algo más que de conveniencia.

—Pues dime qué podría ser.

Isabella cesó en su escrutinio del lugar para mirarle. En sus labios se dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

—Pareces enfadado.

—Estoy enfadado. —Tomó la mano que ella tenía sobre la mesa y cerró los dedos en torno a su palma.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero no retiró la mano.

—Esto lo cambia todo, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Si no estás en peligro, no tienes motivo para ayudarme a salir de ésta. —Isabella tomó aire—. De hecho, sería una estupidez por tu parte seguir involucrado en esto.

—Todavía sigue sin aparecer mi tablilla troyana —dijo en voz baja—. Y una vez que has dormido bajo mi techo, estás también bajo mi protección.

—Otra vez te comportas como un señor feudal, ¿no? ¿El conde de Palm Beach?

Sus labios se curvaron.

—Como tú dices, nadie merece morir por un objeto. Y voy a asegurarme de que no te suceda a ti.

—Eso es muy arrogante, su señoría. —Aun así, sus dedos se tensaron entre los de él—. Y te lo agradezco.

—Me has salvado la vida, Isabella. Justo es devolverte el favor.

Apareció una camarera con dos pintas y Bella se dedicó a tomar un largo trago. Jamás le había sucedido nada parecido a aquello. Se había quedado destrozada cuando la policía pilló a su padre en medio de un robo aparentemente sencillo, para sustraer un friso griego en miniatura, y fue arrestado. Un millar de posibilidades, un millar de planes diferentes para sacarle, escapar del país o perpetrar otro crimen para simular que su padre era inocente, nada había estado siquiera remotamente a punto de llegar a buen término. Incluso trazar planes estúpidos e inútiles había parecido mejor que el dolor sordo que le provocaba la idea de saberse sola.

Con el tiempo se había hecho a la idea de no poder verle, de no poder asistir al juicio y de no poder visitarle en prisión. Se había sentido aliviada cuando murió dos años atrás. Después de eso no había tenido que planear cada movimiento pensando en lo que debería hacer si de pronto él aparecía ante su puerta, y no había tenido que sentirse culpable por estar libre mientras que él estaba encerrado en una pequeña celda durante el resto de sus días.

Cada trabajo que hacía conllevaba cierto riesgo. Pero nadie había intentado matarla antes, y no había duda de que nadie había intentado usar a conveniencia su cadáver como chivo expiatorio. La conjetura de Ed era improbable, pero era lo que tenía más sentido hasta ahora.

Cullen pidió dos platos de pastel de carne con patatas y verduras mientras ella apuraba su pinta y pedía otra. Incluso después de una noche de sueño y de los puntos se sentía lastimada y magullada, por dentro y por fuera. Descubrir de labios de Black la implicación de O'Hannon hacía que encajaran algunas piezas más del rompecabezas, y por mucho que le cabreara la teoría de Cullen, la aceptaría. Necesitaba dar voz a algunas de sus propias teorías, y deseaba hacerlo con el hombre que se sentaba a su lado, bebiendo su cerveza con mucha más prudencia de la que ella había mostrado.

—Dijiste que Da Revin no habría tenido problema en matar a alguien —dijo, saludando con la cabeza a una pareja que pasaban por su lado, ambos mirándole con abierta curiosidad—, ¡pero no crees que te hubiera hecho daño!

—No lo creo, no. Pero, suponiendo que no supiera quién estaba detrás o que alguien le hubiera mentido al respecto, complica mucho más este asunto. Si no era para mí, entonces me gustaría saber si alguien te ha convertido en objetivo. En cualquier caso, eso tiene más sentido.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Llegaron sus platos y ella aspiró el olor de las verduras, patatas y la ternera caliente. Una vez que volvieron a quedarse solos, cortó la costra del puré de patatas y el vapor emergió del cuenco.

—Yo no valgo tal molestia, francamente —dijo.

—Permíteme que discrepe. —Su mandíbula seguía apretada; sus ojos habían mantenido su brillo de ira y tensión contenidas la mayor parte del camino de regreso desde el Butterfly World.

—Discrepa cuanto quieras, pero es verdad. Lo del dinero no tiene sentido. Ni siquiera por la tablilla. El diez por ciento es un buen pellizco por un robo y no logro imaginar a Laurent cometiendo un robo y un asesinato por 150.000 dólares.

—Así que O'Hannon o algún otro le pagó una cantidad superior por ello.

—¿Por qué? Todos los implicados deben sacar tajada —frunció el ceño—. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Laurent realizara, para variar, algún trabajo como ése. Yo sólo lo acepté porque estaba aburrida. Mi tarifa, a menos que no me pagaran porque estuviera muerta, sería del diez por ciento, además de algo para quienquiera que eligiera a Laurent. En algún lugar debe de haber más dinero de por medio si el asesinato está incluido.

—A menos que sea personal.

—¿Contra mí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Has hecho algo especialmente vil últimamente?

—No que recuerde. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No que yo sepa. ¿Te llevas, llevabas, bien con Da Revin?

—Estábamos bien. Ni siquiera le había visto desde hacía casi un año. —Bella se concentró en su plato, y saboreó el sabor tierno y ligeramente picante bien acompañado con la Guinness. No era de extrañar que a Cullen le gustara comer allí—. En realidad, he estado… tranquila, últimamente.

Los ojos grises de Cullen se clavaron rápidamente en los suyos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

¡Dios!, no dejaba pasar nada sin comentar.

—¡Caramba! —dijo, imitando exageradamente el suave acento británico de Cullen, tratando de disimular una incómoda oleada de timidez. No estaba nada acostumbrada a hablar de sí misma—. No tiene importancia. El museo Norton recibió una dotación el pasado otoño y han estado llegando toda clase de obras. He estado ayudándoles a limpiar y catalogar.

—Tu trabajo honrado —dijo suavemente, una lenta sonrisa asomó de nuevo a su boca.

—Déjalo, inglés.

—Está bien. Cómete el pastel. Y deja hueco para la quinta esencia de la tarta de chocolate, yanqui.

Una brillante luz destelló en los ojos de Bella, que dio un salto y colocó de modo instintivo un brazo delante de Ed. Él se movió casi con la misma rapidez, agarrándola y sujetándola en la silla.

—Tranquila —susurró con la mirada puesta en un hombre de pie a unos pocos pasos de distancia que sujetaba una cámara en las manos—. La prensa.

—Mierda.

—¿Contento? —dijo Ed en voz alta—. Ya tiene su foto, así que tenga la bondad de dejarnos a mi amiga y a mí terminar la cena en paz.

El fotógrafo dibujó una amplia sonrisa y lanzó una mirada lasciva que hizo que deseara darle una patada en los dientes.

—¿Su «amiga» tiene nombre, señor Cullen?

La mano de Ed se tensó sobre su hombro.

—Si no se lo decimos, harán un mundo de un grano de arena —le murmuró al oído, haciendo que la acción pareciera una caricia—. Isabella Swan tiene un motivo justificado para ser vista en mi compañía —dijo con un tono de voz sorprendentemente tierno—. Confía un poco en mí.

Cada nervio de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que echara a correr y se escondiera, y, por otra parte, sabía que él tenía razón. Exhaló aire trémulamente.

—Bella Swan —dijo con voz áspera y con lo que esperaba pareciera una sonrisa profesional.

—¿Y cuál es su relación?

—Soy su asesora de seguridad de sus obras de art…

—Estamos saliendo —dijo Cullen, superponiéndose a su explicación.

—«Cierra la pi…»

—Y me asesora en temas de seguridad —continuó con naturalidad—. ¿Algo más?

—No estaría mal una dirección.

—Si está tratando de incitarme para que le amenace, está a punto de conseguirlo. Necesitaré su carné de prensa. Ahora.

El jovial Edward Cullen había desaparecido, sustituido por el autoritario hombre de negocios sobre el que había oído hablar y del que había leído en Internet. Bella no se sorprendió lo más mínimo cuando el reportero bajó la cámara y buscó en su bolsillo su carné, y se entregó sin más comentario.

—Gracias, señor… Madeira —prosiguió Cullen—. Espero que el _Post_ publique esta información de un modo fidedigno y respetuoso. Buenas noches.

—Buenas… noches.

Tan pronto el reportero se dio media vuelta, Bella le hincó el codo en las costillas a Cullen. Él se dobló por la cintura con un gruñido.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso —siseó, retirando su silla y poniéndose en pie.

La agarró del brazo mientras se retorcía y tiró de ella para que se sentara de nuevo.

—Déjame las malditas presentaciones a mí —farfulló en respuesta, negándose a soltarla aun cuando ella volvió a empujarle.

—¿Qué es lo que te juegas tú?

—Quería que tu participación en nuestra investigación siguiera siendo discreta —replicó, apretando el brazo libre contra su tórax—. Quienquiera que pagara a Da Revin para que colocara ese explosivo podría saber únicamente que el ladrón que escapó era mujer. Yo suelo salir con mujeres de vez en cuando, Bella, y no utilizo seguridad personal. Ahora tú te distingues como experta en seguridad y en arte.

Ella cerró la boca de golpe. ¡Joder! Cullen la soltó, y ella se quedó sentada donde estaba, tratando de normalizar su respiración y buscando palabras que apenas —jamás—empleaba.

—Lo siento —dijo—. La he jodido.

—Son cosas que pasan —respondió con un gruñido—. Ahora tendremos que tener más cuidado contigo, eso es todo.

—No te he dado tan fuerte. —Bella alargó el brazo y le tocó el tórax—. ¿Estás bien?

—Me magullé algunas costillas la otra noche cuando una joven muy amable me hizo un placaje y me salvó la vida.

—Ay, Dios. Lo siento de veras, Ed. Yo sólo…

—No te ha gustado que dijera algo personal sobre ti, lo comprendo. El beso y todo eso de los recién casados era sólo de cara a la galería.

El hecho de que estuviera equivocado no la hacía sentirse mejor. No era propio de ella reaccionar de un modo tan violento a un pequeño subterfugio; joder, ella vivía de subterfugios.

—Black tenía razón —farfulló, apurando el resto de la cerveza—. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Ed hizo que se sentara con él durante el postre, y teniendo en cuenta que era chocolate y que estaba divino, Bella no puso demasiadas objeciones. Sin embargo, mientras volvían al coche ella le puso la mano en el brazo. Si había alguien que pretendía acabar con ella, no deseaba que su equipo estuviera desaprovechado a diez millas de ella.

—De acuerdo —aventuró—, dado que hasta el momento todo parece marchar bien en esta asociación, ¿sigue en pie la oferta de dejar mi coche en el aparcamiento de Harvard?

—Desde luego. —Si estaba sorprendido, se lo guardó para sí, ocultándole la mitad del rostro mientras pulsaba la llave y abría el Mercedes—. ¿Adónde?

Ella le dio la dirección y quince minutos más tarde frenaron junto a su soso Honda azul.

—Muy bien, ¿tendrías la bondad de guiarme hasta el garaje? —le pidió, bajando ágilmente del SLK.

Ed estudió su rostro bajo el alumbrado callejero.

—¿No vas a echar a correr a otra parte?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y deseó tener agallas para aferrarse o él o para huir en la noche.

—Sigues siendo mi mejor apuesta.

Ed aguardó con el ceño levemente fruncido a que ella pusiera en marcha el Honda y se incorporara a la carretera. La precaución con la que él conducía, asegurándose de que no les separaba la distancia u otro coche, hubiera resultado divertida en otras circunstancias, pero estaba demasiado ocupada deliberando si alguien podría quererla muerta como para apreciar nada más.

El guarda nocturno dio paso a Cullen, saludándole con la mano sin prácticamente parpadear, y fuera lo que fuese lo que Ed le dijera, la dejó entrar en el aparcamiento sin mediar palabra. Eligió un punto próximo a la salida, pero oculto a la vista de la calle, aparcó y se bajó.

—¿Llevas sitio en tu maletero para mis bártulos? —preguntó, inclinándose sobre la ventanilla del SLK.

—Eso depende. ¿Llevas escaleras y ganchos para escalar?

—Esas cosas las guardo en el bolso.

—No me sorprendería nada.

Ed apretó un botón y abrió el maletero mientas ella rodeaba el vehículo hasta la parte trasera del Honda y hacía lo mismo. Todo estaba intacto, gracias a Dios, y cargó su mochila en el coche de Ed mientras él se bajaba, seguida de un petate y de una maleta con un lado rígido donde guardaba sus herramientas más delicadas. Cerró el maletero y se apoyó contra él.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Pero tengo una pregunta —dijo Cullen cuando ella tomó de nuevo asiento a su lado en el SLK y emprendieron el camino hacia su finca.

Bella se recostó en el asiento de cuero, sintiéndose más relamida ahora que sus cosas y ella se habían reunido.

—Dispara.

—¿Alguna vez robas en el museo donde trabajas?

Se había acabado la charla informal.

—¿Te habrías divorciado de tu mujer si no la hubieras pillado con sir no-sé-qué?

—James Witherdale —dijo con un tono de voz más severo—. En Inglaterra denominaríamos esta conversación como mi toma y daca. ¿Estamos jugando a eso?

—Sí —decidió, calibrando su desagrado por hablar de su ex—. Tú respondes a mis preguntas y yo haré lo mismo con las tuyas.

—Trato hecho. Y la respuesta es sí, probablemente.

Aquello era inesperado.

—¿Por qué?

—Primero responde a mi pregunta, cielo.

Bella tomó aire. El tema de cuánto era necesario que él supiera y de cuánto deseaba contarle se iba complicando por momentos.

—No, no robo en el museo donde trabajo. Tu turno.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Imagino que habría tardado algo más de tres años, pero… a ella no le agradaba mi estilo de vida.

—¿Las mujeres se arrojan a tus pies y te desnudan mentalmente siempre que cruzas una puerta?

—Por eso y por estar ocupado con los negocios la mayor parte del tiempo. —Tomó la autopista principal—. Tu turno. ¿Por qué no robas en el museo para el que trabajas?

—No robo en ningún museo —frunció el ceño en la oscuridad, viendo el pálido reflejo de su rostro en la ventanilla—. Es meramente una estupidez. Las cosas están… donde deben. Nadie controla la historia.

—No es una estupidez. Es interesante.

A su padre aquello le había parecido una estupidez. Pero había sido su empeño en asaltar museos y galerías lo que había hecho que terminaran por atraparle y condenarle. Cabrear a un coleccionista era muy diferente a cabrear a un país cuando se roba un tesoro nacional.

Bella dejó sus cavilaciones a un lado.

—¿Eras amigo de sir James Witherdale? Me refiero a antes.

—Sí. Fuimos juntos a Cambridge. Incluso fuimos compañeros de cuarto durante un año.

—Buenos amigos.

—Durante un tiempo. Pero él era extremadamente competitivo y me harté. Coches, negocios, tratos, mujeres.

—Entonces, ganó él.

Cullen la miró fugazmente.

—¿Porque me quitó a Tanya, quieres decir? Supongo que así es. Él… me engañó cuando afirmaba ser mi amigo. Y en realidad eso me puso más furioso que el que me quitara la esposa.

—No suelen engañarte a menudo.

—No, así es.

—Pero si estabas tan cabreado, ¿por qué dejaste que se quedaran con una de tus casas en Londres?

—Sabes mucho sobre mí, ¿no?

Ella le regaló una breve sonrisa.

—Sales en Internet.

—¡Qué bien! Dejé que se quedaran con la casa de Londres porque abreviaba los trámites de divorcio y porque parecía… justo, aunque no es que diera saltos de alegría. Sabía que ella no había sido feliz en nuestro matrimonio, y yo no hice mucho por enmendar la situación. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez fuera para poder tener la última palabra.

Justo cuando Isabella comenzaba a felicitarse por haber obtenido un puñado de respuestas por el único precio de una pregunta, él redujo la velocidad y tomó el camino de entrada custodiado por dos aburridos policías. Esta vez apenas les dedicaron un fugaz vistazo antes de abrir la verja.

—Se están volviendo condescendientes —comentó, desperezándose mientras cruzaban por la avenida de palmeras y se detenían frente a la casa—. Tu cutre seguridad acaba de perder la mitad de su efectividad.

Bajaron del coche y Ed la tomó del brazo mientras se dirigían a la puerta delantera.

—Me debes una respuesta —murmuró, haciendo que se volviera hacia él.

Ella logró sonreír con aire de suficiencia.

—Pensé que ya me la habías dado tú. De acuerdo, ¿cuál es la pregunta?

Cullen la miró fijamente durante un momento. Alzó la mano para retirarle un mechón de cabello del rostro, acto seguido se inclinó y la besó. Suave, cálida y pausadamente, el calor se extendió por todas partes hasta los dedos de los pies. Su lengua se deslizó por sus dientes y Bella abrió la boca para él sin siquiera pensarlo. Se humedeció. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a fundirse en él, Ed se echó hacia atrás unos centímetros.

—¿Qué me respondes, Isabella? —susurró contra su boca.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_**Sábado, 9:21 p.m.**_

Ed cedió cuando Bella le remolcó escaleras arriba con la boca unida a la suya. Se sobresaltó cuando los dedos de Bella rozaron su rígida polla a través de la tela mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta en el bolsillo de sus pantalones ¡Dios! Le hizo bajar de nuevo la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa, besándole ardientemente al tiempo que metía a tientas la llave en la cerradura y giraba el pomo.

Entraron a trompicones en el vestíbulo. Ed cerró y empujó a Isabella contra la pesada puerta de roble inglés, y sujetó su rostro entre las manos mientras la besaba. Sus lenguas juguetearon y se encontraron en un remolino de calor y lujuria —necesidad— mutua que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Dios, cuando Bella tomaba una decisión, no se contenía.

La deseaba allí mismo, sobre el suelo de mármol, sobre el sillón de la sala de estar más próxima, en la escalera. Únicamente saber que había varios guardias de seguridad deambulando por la finca a todas horas impidió que se tumbara en el suelo con ella. Mientras bajaba las manos por su espalda, apretándola contra sus caderas, recordó vagamente que no se había sentido así en mucho tiempo. El sexo era divertido; no era una arrebatadora necesidad de posesión. Hasta esa noche. Hasta Isabella Swan.

—Ed —gimió, tironeando de su camisa abierta por los brazos, arrojándola sobre el falso jarrón Ming y quitándole después la camiseta negra de los pantalones.

—Arriba —dijo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para apartarse de ella otra vez.

La tomó de la mano antes de que, Bella pudiera discutir y la arrastró hacia las escaleras. No estaba seguro de qué habría hecho si ella hubiera respondido que no. Llevaba todo el día empalmado y dolorido desde que habían montado en el coche aquella mañana. Separar a la mujer de lo laboral le había vuelto loco. No tenía sentido que pudiera desearla y al mismo tiempo desaprobar lo que ella hacía. Por eso seguía buscando lagunas jurídicas. A ella le gustaba trabajar en museos y no robaba en ellos. No había motivo por el que no pudiera renunciar a una parte de su vida y continuar con la otra cuando obviamente tanto la disfrutaba.

En lo alto de las escaleras le asaltó de nuevo la necesidad de saborearla. Se detuvo en el descansillo para atraerla de nuevo hacia sí, saborear su boca, la suave piel caliente de su garganta. Sujetándola contra la pared con el peso de su cuerpo, introdujo la mano entre ambos y le desabrochó los vaqueros, y deslizó la mano bajo sus bragas para tomarla en ella. Ya estaba mojada para él.

—Travieso —susurró Isabella.

Ella gimió, apretándose con más fuerza contra él cuando deslizó un dedo en su interior. Todo cuanto había aprendido en la vida, mediante su propia experiencia y gracias a escuchar las historias de otros en su profesión, le decía que lo que hacía era muy mala idea. Clientes o víctimas… no se podía confiar en ninguno de los dos. Pero nada de lo que había hecho desde la noche de la explosión tenía lógica alguna.

Una sombra se movió hacia el fondo del vestíbulo y Bella se puso tensa. Bien estaba divertirse, pero no delante de testigos.

—Ed —murmuró con voz trémula, apartando bruscamente la boca de la suya y empujándole—, para.

Él pareció advertir que lo decía en serio, porque retiró la mano de sus vaqueros, y se volvió rápidamente cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad emergió de un pasillo interconectado y se dirigía hacia ellos. A juzgar por la expresión de concienzuda indiferencia, el guardia había visto con exactitud dónde su jefe había tenido puestas las manos, pero tras saludar con la cabeza siguió caminando hacia el ala oeste.

—Mierda —dijo Cullen con laboriosa respiración—. Vamos.

—No es buena idea —protestó con el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba. Aquella cama no era su lugar, por mucho que estuviera comenzando a disfrutar de su compañía y sus atenciones… y de sus atrevidas manos. Edward le hacía perder la concentración. No podía ablandarse, su vida, y tal vez la de él, dependían de ello.

—Es una muy buena idea —respondió, besándola de nuevo apasionada y violentamente—. Quiero estar dentro de ti, Isabella.

—Es un pacto de negocios —refunfuñó, aun cuando le permitió que tirara de ella, una vez más, hacia el ala este de la casa dónde nunca había estado.

—No, no lo es —replicó, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Asustada? —preguntó, el tono de su voz la incitaba a admitirlo.

Bella buscó su boca de nuevo.

—Nunca.

Cuando él le hizo cruzar una puerta, y la cerró con llave después, Bella supo instintivamente que habían entrado en sus dominios privados. Ante ellos se extendía una enorme sala de estar, tenuemente iluminada por una lámpara en el rincón, decorada en tono azul marino y roble. Bella apostaría algo a que el acceso al lugar le estaba prohibido a los guardias de seguridad y a las cámaras.

—Muy bonito, señor duque —murmuró, luego perdió el aliento cuando él deslizó las manos debajo de su camisa para tomar sus pechos.

—Muy bonitas —convino, mordisqueándole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Al cuerno con el control. Podría detenerse más tarde. Bella le quitó la camisa por la cabeza, y pudo advertir el vendaje alrededor de sus costillas y en la parte superior del hombro. Lo sucedido les había marcado a ambos, y si ese hombre tan atractivo la deseaba, ¿quién era ella para discutir? El mañana podría esperar hasta el día siguiente. Esta noche iba a ser una chica con suerte.

La camiseta de Bella fue lo siguiente en caer al suelo, y mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos para desabrocharle el sujetador, ella se deleitaba con otro alucinante beso con un leve sabor a chocolate. Los pulgares de Ed rozaron sus pezones y Bella gimió de nuevo.

—Tenía intención de decírtelo antes —dijo, sujetándola a cierta distancia para poder trazar pausados círculos alrededor de sus pechos, pellizcando y haciendo rodar sus pezones entre los dedos índice y pulgar para que se endurecieran—, tienes unos pechos preciosos.

—Graci…

Ed agachó la cabeza y tomó su pecho izquierdo en la boca, chupando y acariciándolo con su lengua. Bella se arqueó contra él, enredando las manos en su oscuro cabello ondulado.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró; sus rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina.

Ambos se hundieron en el suelo justo al otro lado de la puerta, alfombrado como el resto de la sala de entrada en un oscuro tono índigo. Ed la tumbó para poder despojarle de los vaqueros prestados.

—Tampoco he piropeado tu estupendo culo —dijo, inclinándose para recorrer con enloquecedora lentitud con la lengua desde la parte entre sus pechos hasta la cinturilla de sus braguitas—. No me pareció apropiado hacerlo cuando estaba aplicando el súper pegamento.

—Eres todo un caballero —acertó a decir, levantando las caderas para que él pudiera quitarle la ropa interior.

Con una sonrisa, Ed arrojó las escuetas prendas por encima de su hombro.

—No, no lo soy —respondió, separándole más las rodillas para proseguir el sendero descendiente de su lengua. Bajó aún más la cabeza hasta la zona de oscuro vello, dispuesto a conducirla al borde del frenesí con su boca y sus dedos expertos. A continuación, deslizó un dedo nuevamente en su interior, y ella se sacudió.

«¡Por Dios bendito!» Bueno, no iba a ser la única que perdiera el control.

—Ven aquí —jadeó, tirando de él hacia arriba para poder alcanzar el broche de sus tensos vaqueros. Se sentó para poder desabrocharlos, y lo hizo lentamente, sonriendo un tanto falta de aliento mientras las manos de él cubrían las suyas para apresurarla. Isabella le acercó más hacia sí, tirando de una presilla del cinturón, y a continuación tomó en la boca un endurecido pezón masculino y lo lamió con fuerza. Él gimió, una mano enroscada en su cabello mientras terminaba de desabrocharse los pantalones con la otra.

Le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, preguntándose por un fugaz instante si era sólo su dinero lo que mantenía satisfechas a todas esas muñecas de los calendarios de ropa de baño. No, no era sólo su dinero.

—Bonita polla —susurró mientras rodeaba su duro y erecto pene con los dedos y acariciaba su longitud mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Gracias. La estás viendo en su mejor momento.

Edward era glorioso, delgado, musculoso y con el cuerpo propio de un deportista profesional más que de un millonario. La tendió nuevamente de espaldas. Una caliente neblina inundó su mente mientras él descendía sobre ella una vez más, tomando de nuevo su boca en un profundo y apasionado beso. Con los dedos en su cabello, le hizo deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta que él se detuvo una vez más entre sus piernas a saborear su fruto. Dios, en Internet no mencionaban lo bueno que era en la cama… o en el suelo. Arqueó la espalda cuando su lengua se introdujo en su interior.

—Oh, Dios mío —gimió.

—Isabella —murmuró, ascendiendo otra vez para trazar con su lengua lánguidos círculos por sus hombros y chupar su pecho nuevamente.

Ella hundió los dedos en los tensos músculos de su espalda. «Relájate» —se dijo. Ya se preocuparía más tarde por el control y las decisiones—. «Limítate a disfrutar; limítate a ser.» El placer fue aumentando dentro de ella mientras sus pausadas y expertas manos descendían por su cuerpo, desde los pechos a los dedos de los pies, y subían de nuevo guiadas por su boca hasta que Bella apenas podía respirar entre jadeos.

—Ed, Edward, te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora.

—Yo… ¡Joder! —Se levantó, apartándose de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué, maldita sea? —De pronto sintió frío. Y se sintió muy, muy cabreada. Alguien tendría que darle una buena paliza a Ed.

—No te muevas. Enseguida vuelvo.

Observó cómo se dirigía, completamente excitado y magnífico, al baño y salía un momento después.

—Ah, el chubasquero del amor —susurró, alzando los brazos para rodearle el cuello y hacer que volviera junto a ella. Ed hacía que su cerebro estuviera tan empañado por la lujuria que ni siquiera había pensado en la protección, y eso no era propio de ella.

Aunque tampoco lo era irse a la cama, o al suelo, con alguien como Edward Cullen.

—Preparada o no —murmuró, separándole suavemente las rodillas.

—Preparada. Definitivamente preparada. —Él se deslizó en su interior con agónica lentitud. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras la llenaba; la ardiente y rígida extensión de su cuerpo dentro de ella era tan exquisita que apenas podía respirar.

—No, Isabella. Mírame —gruñó, hundiéndose completamente en su interior.

Se apretó contra él, obligándose a abrir los ojos para clavarlos en su oscura mirada plateada. Le sentía enorme y duro como una roca cuando comenzó a mover las caderas y se arqueó para salir a su encuentro. Fuego. Él era como fuego y ella ardía. El calor la abrasó. Bella deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enroscó los tobillos en torno a sus caderas al tiempo que él se movía. Hundió las manos en su espalda, en sus nalgas, correspondiendo a cada uno de sus envites, sintiéndose colmada y tensándose hasta que, con un débil gemido, se fragmentó en mil pedazos.

Ed redujo el ritmo, pero siguió moviéndose dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

—Mmm. Sentirte es algo maravilloso —murmuró.

Bella no podía articular palabra, no podía hacer otra cosa que jadear en busca de aire y flotar en la blanca bruma que inundaba su mente. Ella siguió y siguió, la pausada cadencia de Ed la impulsó más allá de donde jamás había ido.

—¡Dios! —farfulló, obligándose a que sus ojos enfocaran—. Haz, eso otra vez.

Ed rio entre dientes, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

—No pienso detenerme.

Aumentando el ritmo, llevó las manos a la espalda para subir sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella le complació y el movimiento hizo que la penetrara más profundamente y con mayor fuerza. Mientras Bella sentía la tensión crecer entre ambos, flexionó los músculos del abdomen, apretándose a su alrededor. Joder, no en vano hacía ejercicio.

Él gimió, plantando las manos sobre sus hombros y embistiendo profunda, fuerte y rápidamente. Bella alcanzó el orgasmo de nuevo con sorprendente intensidad, arrastrándole consigo.

Ed se corrió con un profundo gemido de satisfacción, dejó caer su peso sobre ella y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo junto a su cuello. Isabella siguió rodeándole con los brazos, y finalmente cerró los ojos. Mientras escuchaba su áspera respiración en su oído y sentía el corazón de ambos latiendo fuertemente al unísono, comprendió lo que hacía que le deseara tanto. Se sentía segura en los brazos de Edward Cullen.

Momentos más tarde, él levantó la cabeza, con su oscuro cabello cayéndole sobre un ojo, para mirarla.

—El dormitorio está por allí. ¿Vamos?

Ella rio sin aliento, besándole de nuevo, recorriendo con dedos la recta y sudorosa línea de su columna.

—¿Cuántos «chubasqueros» tienes?

—No los suficientes, francamente —respondió, poniéndose en pie y tirando de ella para tomarla en brazos y llevarla desnuda a la habitación azul oscura.

Edward abrió lentamente los ojos, con cuidado de no moverse. Una semana antes, lo último que hubiera esperado habría sido despertar en la cama con alguien como Isabella Swan a su lado. Ahora ella yacía acurrucada junto a él con una mano sobre su torso y su suave y firme respiración junto a su oreja. El pelo caoba le caía sobre el rostro y a él le hacía cosquillas en el hombro. El brazo que Ed tenía debajo de ella estaba completamente entumecido, pero no le importaba. ¡Santo Dios, menuda noche! No había errado al apreciar que aprendía mediante la experiencia táctil; no creía que quedara un solo centímetro de su cuerpo que Bella no hubiera explorado con sus manos o su boca.

Había habido otras mujeres, tanto antes como después de Tanya: modelos y actrices en su mayoría, puesto que a éstas les traía sin cuidado la falta de privacidad que por lo general conllevaba ser vistas en su compañía, o el escaso tiempo que pasaba con ellas entre una aventura y otra. Con Isabella ambos temas iban a suponer un problema. Su necesidad de privacidad era parte integral de ella tanto como sus manos. Y quedaba el hecho de que se marcharía tan pronto como averiguaran lo que estaba sucediendo, para proseguir con su vida como hasta entonces había hecho. Bella estaba muy equivocada a ese respecto.

Sus ojos se abrieron, inmediatamente alerta, recordando al instante dónde se encontraba y por qué.

—Mmm. Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, desperezándose como una gata.

—Buenos días.

Él recuperó su brazo y flexionó los dedos para que circulara la sangre. Colocó el brazo superviviente bajo la cabeza para observarla, para contemplar la contracción de los músculos bajo su piel mientras se sentaba, la satisfacción de su rostro y la elevación de sus erguidos pechos mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza. A pesar de que iba a tener que molestarse en comprar otra maldita caja de condones, se puso duro de nuevo.

Ella desvió los ojos por la sábana justo por debajo de su cintura.

—¡Qué bárbaro! Pensaba que los ingleses erais tranquilos y aburridos.

—¿Vamos a por el séptimo polvo? —murmuró, y se acomodó a su lado, ahuecó la mano sobre su pecho izquierdo, y sintió aumentar y endurecerse el pezón contra la presión de su palma.

—¡Dios!, ¿el séptimo? —dijo, arqueando la espalda ante su contacto—. Creí que no era más que un orgasmo continuo.

—Puede que para ti. A mí la protección me obliga a llevar la cuenta.

Isabella rompió a reír, volviéndose para lanzarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y besarle en la boca, las orejas, la garganta, el pecho, en cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzar su boca. La noche anterior se había mostrado franca y muy receptiva, pero ésa era la primera vez que la había oído reír de verdad. Devolviéndole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la levantó en su regazo, con cuidado de no tirar de los puntos en su muslo cuando le colocó las piernas alrededor de la cintura y lentamente la penetró con su longitud.

Se había hecho considerablemente tarde cuando terminaron, se había perdido otra reunión por la venta de la WNBT, y ambos estaban hambrientos.

—Llamaré para que Reinaldo nos suba algo de desayunar —dijo, alargando el brazo al teléfono de la mesilla de noche.

Ella se tumbó boca abajo donde él la había dejado después del último jolgorio.

—No. Necesito una ducha. Algo que ponerme y ropa interior limpia.

—Pediré que lo traigan.

Isabella volvió la cara hacia él.

—No vas a comprarme ropa interior —declaró—. Tengo una muda en el bolso, en el coche.

—Pues pediré que te la suban —respondió, vagamente irritado—. A menos que estés intentando escapar.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia, poniéndose de costado para mirarle fijamente.

—Estoy desnuda en tu cama, su señoría. Pero seguimos teniendo un trato que no tiene que ver con el sexo.

—Seguiremos teniendo un trato, aunque pida que nos traigan comida y ropa.

—Eh, tipo rico —replicó, sentándose y bajando las piernas por un lateral de la cama—, deja de alardear. No me impresiona tu habilidad para comprar braguitas rosas. Ve a buscarme una bata o algo.

—Están colgadas detrás de la puerta del baño. Ve tú a por ello, ladrona.

Bajó de la cama después de brindarle una rápida sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, y se marchó correteando desnuda de la habitación. Edward se incorporó de nuevo para verla marchar. Seguía sin comprenderla. Era condenadamente fuerte, pero tan delicada a la vez. Isabella Swan le fascinaba, y pasar una noche dentro de ella, sobre ella, debajo de ella y a su lado no había hecho que menguara aquella sensación lo más mínimo.

También él deseaba darse una ducha, y unirse a ella en el cuarto de baño le parecía una muy buena idea. Se puso en pie con un gruñido. En treinta y tres años de vida no había conocido demasiadas noches como aquélla. Joder, ni siquiera se acordaba de alguna, así, de pronto. Luciendo una amplia sonrisa se encaminó por entre los restos de ropa de la noche anterior que estaban dispersos por la sala de estar. Ella salía del baño justo cuando llegó él.

—Voy a bajar al coche —dijo, ciñéndose una bata de seda blanca a la cintura.

Edward alargó la mano detrás de la puerta, sacó otra y se la puso.

—Iré contigo.

—No voy a fugarme —dijo, suavizando la queja al ajustarle la bata azul y atársela a la cintura.

Ed esperó a que ella añadiera un «todavía», pero a pesar de que no lo hizo, la palabra parecía flotar en el aire. La atrajo contra sí mientras se obligaba a sonreír y la besó.

—Quiero asegurarme de que me dejas algo de desayuno.

—De acuerdo.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo para no espantar al servicio y la siguió escaleras abajo. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—Estará en el garaje —dijo, conduciéndola hacia el fondo de la casa.

Tal como esperaba, Bella toleró que su brazo la rodeara durante unos momentos, luego se zafó de él. No creía que fuera la manifestación pública de afecto lo que la molestaba; por el contrario, salvo la noche anterior, parecía tener cierta necesidad de espacio a su alrededor, literal y figurativamente. Bueno, tendría que esforzarse por hacer que comprendiera que ir de la mano no significaba que fuera vulnerable, débil o que estuviera atrapada. No en lo que a él respectaba. Por esa mañana le bastaba con quedarse detrás de ella y observar cómo se meneaba su trasero bajo la suave seda.

No ponía en duda que ella supiera dónde estaba situado el garaje; había mencionado haber estudiado los planos de la casa. Tampoco le sorprendió su reacción cuando cruzaron la puerta junto a la cocina.

—¡Ay que joderse! —exclamó, su voz resonó bajo el alto techo—. Esto no es un garaje; es un… estadio.

—Me gustan los coches —dijo a modo de explicación, tomándola de la mano para sortear con ella la multitud de vehículos nuevos y antiguos en dirección al SLK amarillo—. ¿Alguna vez has practicado sexo en el asiento trasero de un Rolls Royce? —Deslizó la mano en el bolsillo de su bata, y le acarició el muslo a través de la delgada tela.

Ella le sonrió con malicia.

—No, no que yo recuerde.

—Tendremos que remediarlo. ¿Qué te parece un Bentley?

—¡Déjalo ya! Vas a acabar conmigo.

Ni siquiera le preocupó parecer, sin duda, un hombre engreído y pagado de sí mismo cuando abrió el maletero del SLK.

—Podríamos llevarlo arriba —dijo, cogiendo una de las bolsas.

Ella sacó su mochila.

—¿No te importa que este material esté en tu casa?

—Tú estás en mi casa —respondió, luego se tragó el resto de lo que iba a decir al verla bajar la vista.

Los nudillos de Ed rozaron algo duro y plano que estaba medio fuera del petate. Con el ceño fruncido abrió el saco para extraer el paquete envuelto en tela y empujarlo de nuevo dentro.

—Eh, eso es propiedad privad… —Su voz se fue apagando cuando el semblante de Ed se volvió impenetrable. Se le contrajo la garganta y Bella siguió su mirada—. Oh, Dios mío.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_**Domingo, 10:36 a.m.**_

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. Espero que no le moleste que haya entrado sin permiso, pero su guardia de seguridad dijo que estaba usted aquí. —El detective McCarty atravesó las amplias puertas dobles de acceso al garaje.

Con una maldición Edward metió apresuradamente otra vez la tablilla troyana en el petate y se dio media vuelta. ¡Por todos los santos! Junto a él Isabella se había puesto blanca como la pared, sus manos aferraban la mochila con tanta fuerza que podía ver los tendones de sus nudillos. Únicamente los años pasados como un muy disciplinado ejecutivo de éxito mantuvieron serena la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos.

—Detective McCarty. Pensaba que nos encontraríamos más tarde en el despacho de Hale.

—Sí, pero se me ocurrió que se sentiría más cómodo aquí. Además, he visto cómo conduce cuando está enfadado, y no quería poner a los ciudadanos de a pie en peligro. —Sus penetrantes ojos oscuros contemplaron con detenimiento el par de batas, dos pares de pies descalzos y el modo en que los hombros de Cullen y de Swan se rozaban.

Edward asintió, manteniendo una fría sonrisa levemente irritada en la cara. Sabía que McCarty los había visto tocarse y era consciente de que de ahí en adelante las acciones de Isabella repercutirían en él… y viceversa. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que había en su petate, ambos estaban hasta el cuello de problemas.

—En realidad, detective, creo que estaríamos más cómodos en la cocina —dijo—. Si le parece bien.

—¿La oferta viene acompañada de un café?

—Así es. —A primera vista no había nada en las cosas de Isabella que indicaran que eran herramientas de un ladrón, pero McCarty ya tenía sus dudas acerca de su historia. Y, sorprendentemente, lo primero en lo que pensó Edward fue en protegerla… incluso con la maldita tablilla en su petate. «¡Maldita sea!» Tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a algo, pero en vez de eso terminó de sacar el petate y la maleta rígida del maletero—. ¿Sería tan amable de concedernos unos minutos para vestirnos?

El detective se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. ¿Necesita ayuda para llevar eso?

—No, me parece que nos las podemos arreglar muy bien. —Isabella había recobrado la capacidad de hablar y ahora parecía sosegada e impasible como de costumbre. Tan impasible como una ladrona y embustera profesional—. Solamente estoy trasladando algunas de mis… cosas personales —prosiguió.

—Claro. Esta mañana he leído en el periódico que están saliendo. —McCarty dio un paso atrás cuando Edward se cargó el petate al hombro—. Podrían haberlo mencionado ayer. Y si me permite que le pregunte, señorita Swan —continuó el detective mientras caminaba detrás de ellos—, ¿de dónde está trasladando sus pertenencias personales? Es decir, la busqué en el ordenador, pero no aparecía un lugar de residencia. Ni siquiera un carné de conducir.

«Estupendo. Probablemente su coche también era robado.» Edward no estaba seguro de si estaba más furioso con ella o consigo mismo por haber sido engañado. Y ahora ocultaba pruebas —y criminales, al parecer— a la policía; todo porque no podía librarse de su obsesión por una mujer que ya había admitido que no paraba de mentir.

—Me alojaba en casa de un amigo —respondió con una pequeña mueca—. No se ofenda, pero con la reputación de mi padre, suelo verme hostigada por la policía cuando me establezco en algún lugar. Es más sencillo no hacerlo. Establecerme, quiero decir.

—Alguien, usted, debería escribir un libro sobre su padre.

Isabella dejó escapar un bufido.

—Nadie lo creería. Además, él se aseguró de que me mantuviera al margen.

El detective sonrió a cambio.

—Aun así, apuesto a que tiene algunas historias.

—Invíteme a una cerveza un día de éstos y le contaré lo que sé.

—Trato hecho.

Isabella encandilaba a todo el mundo.

—Le pediré a Hans que le traiga un café, detective —intervino Edward—. ¿Podría esperarnos quince minutos?

—Que sean veinte —convino McCarty, dejando que le condujeran a la cocina, donde Edward dio instrucciones de que prepararan café y el desayuno.

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta tras ellos, Edward se volvió velozmente hacia Isabella.

—¿Qué narices…?

Ella se acercó y le besó. No era pasión; sus labios estaban tensos y temblaban levemente, pero le hizo callar.

—Aquí no —susurró—. Seguridad.

«Mierda.»

—En mi cuarto —espetó, cargando de nuevo con el petate y alejándose. Sabía que ella le seguiría; tenía en su poder la maldita tablilla de piedra.

Edward cerró la puerta de golpe cuando ella entró después de él.

—¿Por qué me has mentido? —bramó, dejando la bolsa en el sofá.

Isabella se estremeció ante el veneno que destilaba su voz.

—No lo he hecho.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Debería entregarte a McCarty ahora mismo! —Se pasó la mano por el pelo como si prefiriera realizar una acción más violenta que gritar. Este hombre de duros y helados ojos era quien poseía una buena porción del mundo… y obviamente Bella se había topado con su lado malo. Más de ciento ochenta y cinco centímetros de británico cabreado la fulminaba con la mirada mientras ella se paseaba como un lobo buscando un punto vulnerable en el que hincar las fauces.

Había llegado el momento de recordarle que también ella tenía dientes.

—No sé qué está pasando —espetó, negándose a retroceder—. Yo no la puse ahí.

—No soy estúpido, Isabella —gruñó.

—Y yo te digo que no estoy mintiendo. Alguien…

—¿Qué, alguien la puso ahí? Sea cual sea el maldito juego al que estás jugando, se acabó. Ya.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas con Hale? Parece que vive dentro de tu bolsillo. Dudo que haya alguien que disponga de mejor acceso a ti y a tu propie…

—¡No cambies de tema! ¡Este petate es tuyo!

—Yo no lo he hecho, Ed —susurró, incapaz de mantener la voz firme. Se había pasado la vida danzando al borde de un vórtice. Cuando su padre fue arrestado había sentido como si la succionara, tratando de arrastrarla a sus profundidades, pero había logrado mantenerse en pie. Ahora, por primera vez, había tropezado y caído dentro. No se le ocurría ninguna acción, ninguna mentira, ni siquiera alguna verdad que la sacara de ello—. Yo no lo he hecho. Y ésa es la verdad.

—Viniste aquí a por ella.

—Por supuesto que sí. Nunca he mentido sobre eso. Pero yo no me la llevé. De haberlo hecho, no habría vuelto en busca de tu ayuda. Y mucho menos la habría traído conmigo. No sé qué está pasando, pero a mí tampoco me gusta que me tomen por tonta.

—¿Pues cómo ha llegado aquí? —exigió, sacando la losa.

—No… —Se detuvo. Mientras siguiera negando sus acusaciones, y manteniéndose a la defensiva, no sería capaz de pensar—. Déjame verla —dijo con voz más calmada.

Él la miró airado, sus hombros se alzaron al inspirar profundamente.

—Y una mierda. Ponte algo de ropa. Voy a llamar a Jasper antes de que McCarty descubra qué está pasando. —La apuntó con un dedo, acto seguido apretó la mandíbula, y cerró la mano con fuerza en un puño—. ¡Maldita sea, Isabella! ¿Qué crees que vas a sacar con ello?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, deseando que la creyera.

—Nada. Anderson murió mientras alguien, mientras Laurent, robaba la tablilla. Y luego muere Laurent, imagino que a manos de aquel para quien estuviera trabajando. No tiene sentido que eso estuviera en mi mochila. No cuando dos personas han muerto ya por su causa. Alguien lo desea lo suficiente como para matar por ello. Dos veces.

Por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación Ed le quitó los ojos de encima para mirar la antigua piedra desconchada que sostenía en la mano.

—No, no tiene sentido —dijo al fin—. Nada de esto lo tiene.

—Para alguien sí que lo tiene. —Sintiendo cómo se iba atemperando su ira, Bella fue un paso más allá—. Alguien que acaba de renunciar a un millón de dólares para acusarme de asesinato. Déjame verla.

Su mirada se paseó de ella hasta el teléfono de la mesa del fondo. Bella sabía lo que él estaba pensando, estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer: si acudía a McCarty, probablemente ambos serían arrestados. Si llamaba a Hale, él posiblemente saldría de aquello, pero ella no. Después del medio minuto más largo de su vida, él le tendió la tablilla.

Bella dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Gracias —dijo antes de tomar la piedra.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó.

—Por no… —Una inesperada lágrima rodó por su cara y Bella se la enjugó, sorprendida y preocupada. Ella nunca lloraba. Jamás—. Por darme otra oportunidad para averiguar de qué va esto —se corrigió.

Edward se sentía como si acabara de entrar en un abismo con los ojos cerrados, al confiar con fe ciega en encontrar un puente bajo sus pies. Pero a Bella le temblaba la mano cuando él le puso la piedra en ella. Aquélla era la primera vez que la había visto ponerse realmente nerviosa.

—Es preciosa —murmuró mientras con los dedos recorría la áspera superficie, tallada con runas y símbolos por algún escribano muerto hacía más de tres mil años.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Eso, más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, convenció a Ed de que jamás la había tocado antes. Pero, claro, deseaba realmente estar convencido de su inocencia.

Más aún, no quería sentir esa desgarradora… decepción otra vez, tal como había sentido cuando había abierto la puerta y descubierto a Tanya y a James revolcándose en su cama hacía tres años, y tal como había sentido cuando había abierto su petate en el garaje unos minutos antes. Y por eso mismo mantuvo los ojos y toda su atención centrada en ella mientras se paseaba por la habitación, tablilla en mano, y recorría sus marcas con los dedos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó.

—En que alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para hacerme parecer culpable —dijo pausadamente—. Nadie sabía dónde estaba mi coche. Ni siquiera Black, ni Harvard.

Rechazando su paranoia con respecto a Jasper, Ed se sentó pesadamente en el sillón junto al petate.

—¿Podrían haberlo hecho antes de que pusieras las bolsas en tu coche?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—El petate estaba debajo de mi cama. Después de marcharme de casa de Black me quedé un par de días en la mía hasta que apareció la policía.

—Te das cuenta de que no te estás ayudando —advirtió Edward, algo más convencido por esa idea. De haber sido ella culpable, ya se le habría ocurrido una excusa. A Bella le gustaban las respuestas, igual que a él, y era hábil proporcionándolas.

—¿Por qué abriste el petate en el garaje? —preguntó.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ahora vas a acusarme a mí?

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de frustración.

—¿Demasiada paranoia? ¿Qué te llevó a abrir el petate? —repitió y comenzó a pasearse de nuevo.

—En realidad el bulto asomaba parcialmente y abrí la bolsa para meterlo dentro otra… vez —frunció el ceño—. Tú no lo habrías arrojado dentro de cualquier modo. Habrías sido cuidadosa y reverente, tal como la sostienes ahora.

—Bueno, alguien quiere que pienses que yo robé esto, después de que intentaran apartarme de ello antes —dijo, volviendo al sillón y sentándose junto a él.

—Eso significa que tú eras el objetivo, ni yo ni mi personal.

La expresión de Bella se alteró un tanto.

—Mierda, alguien me odia de verdad.

—O alguien te quiere fuera de su camino. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué contratarte para después intentar matarte y luego poner pruebas en tu contra cuando eso no funcionó?

—¿Y por qué renunciar a la tablilla?

—Encontrarla entre tus cosas probablemente haría que la policía dejara de buscar.

Ella asintió.

—Yo me lo tragaría si fuera McCarty —convino, levantando la tablilla en la mano—. Pero… ¡Mierda! Hay algo que no encaja.

—¿El qué?

—Yo, o la mujer misteriosa que fingimos que no soy, sigue siendo la única otra sospechosa, ¿no? Ya estoy metida en un lío por esto, con o sin la tablilla.

Ed echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared.

—Lo que me recuerda que McCarty debe de estar preguntándose dónde me he metido.

Bella le quitó el paño y lo depositó junto con la tablilla sobre la mesa de café.

—¿Tienes alguna información sobre la tablilla?

—Tengo una copia del informe del seguro y fotos en mi despacho. ¿Por qué?

—¿Puedo cogerlas mientras te cambias?

—La puerta está cerrada con llave.

Se puso en pie y le dirigió una veloz sonrisa, aunque sus ojos conservaban aún la expresión más preocupada que había visto en ellos.

—Eso no es problema.

Se levantó mientras ella se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Isabella, yo…

Ella se volvió y se acercó al él.

—No digas nada que te meta en líos, Ed. Parece que cada vez que das un paso para ayudarme te arriesgas a llenarte de mierda hasta el cuello. —Respiró hondo y le agarró de la parte delantera de la bata—. Pero si… si tienes que contarle algo a McCarty, ¿podrías gritar o algo así? Para que pueda sacar una cabeza de ventaja.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba pasando, no iba a decirle nada a McCarty. Todavía no. Y el motivo era muy simple: no estaba preparado para dejar que ella se le escapara. Edward le pasó un mechón de pelo caoba detrás de la oreja.

—Si te entrego a McCarty, será porque esté convencido de que tú lo has hecho. Y en ese caso, no te advertiré.

—Me parece justo.

La besó, soltándola de mala gana cuando ella volvió a deslizarse hacia el pasillo. Habían sobrepasado el punto en que podía poner distancia de por medio entre ambos; Dios, había sido él mismo quien anunciara al periodista que estaban saliendo. Y comprendió, aun cuando ella no lo hiciera, que aquélla no era una alianza como otra cualquiera. Había sido engañado en asociaciones de negocios con anterioridad, y nunca se había puesto ni remotamente tan furioso como esa misma mañana.

Tal y como marchaban las cosas, si ella le estaba mintiendo, ninguno de los dos iba a salir de aquello con vida.

En lo que a Bella respectaba, a medida que el rastro se iba complicando, parte de aquello también se volvía más simple. No había hecho a Ed partícipe de su nueva teoría, y no lo haría hasta que estuviera segura. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de sus instintos le gritaban que quien había puesto en marcha la inesperada reaparición de la tablilla tenía fácil acceso a la propiedad… demasiado fácil para ser un intruso. Eso no explicaba la maldita bomba, pero no iba a pasar nada, ni a nadie, por alto.

Bella abrió la puerta del despacho de Ed con un clip, haciendo que pareciera que tenía una llave por si pasaba alguna patrulla de seguridad y por su propia paz mental. Era más difícil de lo que esperaba colarse dentro, como si tuviera todo el derecho de estar allí y de revolver en sus archivos; lo cual resultaba extraño dado que acostumbraba a hacerlo sin permiso. Obviamente, Cullen la estaba afectando.

Las fotos de la tablilla y un detallado historial de propiedad estaban en un archivo marcado con un número que supuso formaba parte del sistema referencial de su extensa colección de arte y antigüedades. La idea de estar ahí y rebuscar en él le hacía sentir como si estuviera cometiendo un robo después de haber dado su palabra de comportarse bien, de modo que tomo el expediente y dejó el despacho en favor de la relativa seguridad de la suite privada de Ed.

Seguridad. Hasta la noche anterior no había comprendido lo extraño que se había vuelto para ella tal concepto. Parecía como si… como si nunca se hubiera sentido relajada y en paz, y a salvo. Y la segundad era un poderoso afrodisíaco… casi tan poderoso como el atractivo del propio Edward Cullen.

—Peligro, Will Robinson, peligro, peligro1 —farfulló, colocando la carpeta junto a la tablilla y rebuscando la ropa limpia en el fondo de su petate.

La situación se estaba volviendo extremadamente peligrosa, y no sólo porque estaba muriendo gente y porque la policía se paseara a voluntad por la propiedad. No había sido en su propia seguridad en lo primero en lo que había pensado aquella mañana al ver el rostro de Ed y seguir su mirada hasta la tablilla que sostenía en su mano. Había sido en que él no iba a creer que no había sido ella la responsable. Se suponía que debía preocuparse por ella antes que por nadie más. Ésa era la regla número uno. Cuidar de uno mismo.

Desobedeciendo la regla número uno por segunda vez aquella mañana, fue al baño de Ed a tomar una ducha en vez de retomar su exhaustivo examen de la tablilla. Necesitaba pensar las cosas, y la ducha era estupenda para ello. Y además tampoco quería tocar la tablilla de nuevo sin la presencia de Ed en la habitación. Obviamente necesitaba su protección ahora más que nunca, pero por encima de eso, deseaba que confiara en ella, lo que era absurdo dadas las circunstancias… Dios, habría estado dispuesta a que la arrestaran hacía media hora.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño tenía una lista de sospechosos, pero necesitaba que Ed confirmara quién tenía acceso a la propiedad, y quién había estado en ella tanto la noche del robo como la noche anterior y esa mañana. Y quería echarle una ojeada al periódico del día, únicamente para confirmar lo que McCarty había dicho, que su rostro había aparecido en portada junto con su nombre. «¡Santo Dios!» Como si no tuviera ya suficiente de qué preocuparse.

De modo que no se dejaría tentar por la tablilla; salió a la terraza privada de Ed y se sentó a la sombra de una sombrilla para que se le secara el pelo. Podía volver a la habitación que le había facilitado, pero entonces quienquiera que hubiera metido la tablilla en su petate no tendría dificultades para entrar en la suite de Ed y recuperarla.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Bella a punto estuvo de llevarse un susto de muerte cuando Ed apareció en la terraza desde las escaleras de la tarima de la piscina.

—¡Dios mío! —jadeó, llevándose la mano al corazón.

—Lo siento —dijo, sus ojos denotaban cierta diversión—. Creía que tenías nervios de acero.

—Me parece que ése es Superman.

—Ah. Y tú eres Catwoman.

—Guay. ¿Dónde está el policía, Barman?

—Acabo de acompañarlo a su coche.

—¿Qué quería?

—Me enseñó algunas fotos de Da Revin, quería saber si le reconocía. Quería hacerte las mismas preguntas a ti, pero hice mención de algunas palabras como «acoso» y «abogado», y accedió a posponerlo.

—¿Así que Laurent es oficialmente sospechoso?

—Sí. Voló a Miami tres días antes del robo y hallaron cable de cobre en la habitación de su hotel, el mismo material que fijaba la bomba a las paredes.

Incluso con la prueba y su especie de confesión, Bella seguía sin poder creerse que el diestro y egocéntrico francés hubiera intentado matarla.

—¿Qué hay de la mujer que viste?

—Parece que podría haber tenido una alucinación.

—Eso parece.

—Lo único que necesitan es la tablilla, y me parece que se darían por satisfechos. —Se sentó frente a ella—. ¿Y por qué sonreías?

—Ah. Lo que sucede es que pensé tenía gracia que intentara robar la tablilla y que ahora esté sentada aquí afuera protegiéndola.

La mirada de Ed se hizo más aguda.

—¿Protegiéndola? ¿Qué has averiguado?

—Lo que pasa es que no quería mirarla sin que estuvieras tú aquí —respondió, reparando en que ese día su aspecto era más el de un millonario que el de un deportista, ataviado con unos pantalones holgados color tostado y una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y los puños remangados. Mocasines sin calcetines complementaban la imagen, aunque tenía la sensación de que utilizaba la ropa del mismo modo en que ella utilizaba personalidades—. Pero tengo un par de teorías.

En cuanto a ella, tenía que decidir si su imagen iba a ser la del ligue del tipo rico o la de su asistente de seguridad. A juzgar por el modo en que esa mañana la había recorrido con la mirada cuando vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, con una camisa encima para ocultar los arañazos de metralla de su espalda, el atuendo del ligue funcionaba mucho mejor con él. Pero tenía que encontrar su propio equilibrio.

—Cuéntame.

—Mi petate. Aparte de que esperaban que pareciera culpable, el único momento en que podrían haber llegado hasta él fue el lapso de tiempo desde que dejamos tu coche y entramos en el garaje esta mañana.

—Alguien ha vuelto a entrar en la finca. Ya lo suponía. Revisaremos la grabación en unos minutos.

—No estoy segura de que quien sea no haya estado aquí todo el tiempo —dijo lentamente, observando su expresión.

—Explícate.

Ed no se mofaba, tan sólo exigía conocer su razonamiento. Aquello era un alivio, comprendió.

—Laurent no volvió y colocó la tablilla. Alguien lo hizo.

Un músculo de su mandíbula se contrajo.

—Piensas que es alguien de mi personal. Pero si hasta hace dos días ni siquiera los conocías. ¿Por qué incriminarte a ti?

—Y yo qué sé. Pero las únicas personas que estaban aquí en ambos acontecimientos fuimos tú y yo… y tal vez alguien que trabaja aquí.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se puso en pie para mirar por la veranda la extensión de su finca.

—Durante unas horas creía que podría librarme de tener que sospechar de nadie que no fuera Da Revin. Pero tienes razón. La maldita tablilla jamás salió de la finca. ¡Mierda!

—Me gustaría echarle un vistazo más minucioso a la piedra y al expediente. Quizá descubramos que hay una historia que se nos ha pasado o… qué sé yo. O podemos sentarnos y esperar a que la policía se conforme con culparme a mí.

—No me gusta sentarme sin hacer nada, Y mucho menos cuando tú eres el objetivo. —Ed abrió la puerta de la terraza y la hizo pasar a su suite. Se sentaron en el sillón y ella abrió el expediente.

—¿Ibas a vender o a donar la tablilla al Museo Británico? —preguntó, desplegando las fotos alrededor de la losa y concentrándose en el detallado destino de la tablilla desde que fuera desenterrada. Existían varios puntos en blanco por espacio de siglos, que ni siquiera se habían molestado en rellenar con conjeturas sobre el paradero de la piedra, entre sus apariciones más públicas.

—A donarla. ¿Supone eso alguna diferencia?

—No lo sé. Todo esto es tan… extraño. —Pasó otra página—. ¡Joder! Según esto, tu tablilla es una de las cosas que convencieron a Calven y a Schliemann sobre la ubicación de Troya. Por eso excavaron en Hisarlik en 1868.

Ed sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Yo no. Tenía un horario apretado. No disponía de tiempo suficiente para realizar una investigación tan completa como me hubiera gustado. —Frunció el ceño y levantó la vista de la tablilla para coger otra de las fotos—. Jamás lo utilizaría para incriminar a alguien, no cuando yo ni siquiera era sospechosa. Es demasiado bonita para eso. Demasiado… —Su voz se fue apagando al tiempo que se quedaba mirando. Algo en la foto había captado su atención, y la acercó más a la tablilla—. ¡No me jodas!

—Eso no está bien —dijo Ed un momento después, inclinándose a mirar sobre su hombro. Señaló la foto, luego uno de los símbolos de la tablilla—. En la foto estos grabados parecen prácticamente desgastados. En la tablilla ambos pueden verse.

—Todos los grabados son más profundos de lo que parecen en la foto —dijo más bien para sí, y tomó otra foto para cerciorarse de que el primer vistazo superficial a los grabados originales no era más que efecto de la luz o de la cámara—. ¡Joder! No me lo puedo creer. Es una…

—Es una falsificación —la interrumpió, cogiendo la tablilla y dándole la vuelta en sus manos.

Las ramificaciones dejaron a Bella claramente mareada.

—Tienes buen ojo para el detalle —dijo pausadamente, su cabeza repasó todo cuanto había averiguado hasta el momento sobre el robo.

—No estás sorprendida, ¿verdad, Isabella? —preguntó, rozándole el muslo con el suyo.

—Como ya he dicho, me sorprendería más que alguien me endosara el original a mí sin un buen motivo. Pero la cuestión es: ¿se trata de una falsificación lo suficientemente buena como para ser donada al Museo Británico?

Él la miró fugazmente.

—Durante un tiempo, probablemente. Si tenemos en cuenta que tan sólo hay tres en el mundo, estarían alucinados de haberla conseguido. Y antes del robo, ni ellos ni yo habríamos tenido razones para sospechar nada. Aunque después de la exposición llevarían a cabo algunos exámenes. Por eso iba a donarla. —Edward se irguió—. No estarás sugiriendo que le cuente a la policía que extravié temporalmente la tablilla y que luego siga adelante y done la falsificación.

Ella negó con la cabeza después de esbozar una sonrisa fugaz. «Como si Ed fuera a hacerlo.»

—No. Pero me pregunto si alguien tenía eso en mente. La auténtica no está aquí, pero eso podría explicar por qué sí lo está la falsificación.

—¿Así que implicarte era simplemente conveniente? «Así, ¿he olvidado dar el cambiazo?» Eso nos lleva de nuevo a la cuestión de la bomba.

—Sí. ¿Y qué te parece esto? —respondió, revolviendo de nuevo entre las fotos—. ¿Por qué hacer una buena falsificación si vas a acabar volándola por los aires?

—No tiene sentido —dijo pausadamente—. La compensación es la misma si el objeto es robado, perdido o destruido.

Ed se puso en pie. Bella pensó que pretendía ponerse a pasear de un lado a otro, tal como hacía ella cuando trataba de descifrar un enigma particularmente complicado, pero, en cambio, fue hacia el teléfono y marcó. Ella se obligó a permanecer inmóvil, confiando en que no hiciera algo que pudiera poner sus vidas, o su propia libertad, en peligro.

—¿Kate? Hola, soy Ed. ¿Está Jasper?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Aun en el caso de que no albergara ninguna sospecha sobre él, debía admitir que le gustaba contrariar con Hale. Además de resultar divertido, podía cabrearle lo suficiente como para que cometiera algún error.

—Jasper. ¿Quién demonios se encarga de elaborar mis nóminas? No, no me refiero a la mía. Las nóminas de la propiedad. Necesito saber quién estaba aquí, digamos… las últimas tres semanas.

Isabella se sentó en el borde y guardó de nuevo las fotos en su expediente.

—Además, ¿podrías comprobar los servicios externos que nos envían regularmente a la misma persona? —Hizo una pausa—. De acuerdo, Jasper, no, no necesito que lo traigas en persona. Envíamelo por fax. Pero lo necesito hoy, así que tendrás que pasarte por el despacho. Y quiero también una lista del personal de servicio externo que suelen estar habitualmente asignados aquí. —Hizo nuevamente una pausa para escuchar, su postura pasó de ser atenta a agresiva—. No es asunto tuyo.

—Está hablando de mí, ¿verdad?

—Calla. —Le volvió la espalda, acercándose a la puerta de la terraza, teléfono en mano—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sí… ha sucedido algo más. Te quiero aquí mañana a las diez con un abogado, quizá Macón, alguien que se tome en serio la confidencialidad abogado-cliente.

Regresó al sillón tras colgar el teléfono de mala manera.

—No discutas —dijo, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca—. Creo que hay que estar preparado para cualquier contratiempo. Si McCarty, o quien sea, se hace con esto —y señaló la tablilla—, estarás metida en un buen lío. Falsa o no, no quiero que te pillen con ella.

—Posiblemente, era eso lo que pretendía quien me la endosó. ¿Quieres que la esconda en algún sitio?

—Yo me ocuparé.

—Ed, con el debido respeto, eres un tipo listo, pero no tienes mis habilidades. Sé esconder cosas. Estoy más metida en esta mierda que tú, y no quiero que acabes en la cárcel porque yo te haya pedido ayuda.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, cielo —dijo, recogiéndole el cabello por detrás de los hombros—. Como decimos en Gran Bretaña, de perdidos, al río.

Dios, la hacía estremecerse con tan sólo el roce de su mano en su cabello. Siguió su impulso y se inclinó para besarle. Ed le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndola lentamente y profundizando la unión de sus bocas. Igual que antes, cuando comenzaba a tocarla de ese modo, su mente se cerró. Era demasiado tentador abandonarse a él, dejar que todo se desvaneciera. Todo, a excepción del placer, el calor y Edward Cullen. Funcionaría durante un tiempo, hasta que alguien decidiera colocar en su bolso la pistola que había acabado con la vida de Laurent o alguna otra cosa.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, pero él la siguió, tumbándola de espaldas con la cabeza apoyada en el petate. Una mano caliente se deslizó por su camisa, tomando un pecho en ella.

—Ed, para —protestó con un gemido de placer medio estrangulado.

—Te deseo —murmuró, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Dios mío —se estremeció, empujándole—. Nos hemos pasado toda la noche follando. Deja de distraerme —farfulló, zafándose de sus brazos.

—Me parece que eso es un cumplido.

—Quiero ver los vídeos de anoche y también los de esta mañana, Ed.

—Más tarde.

—Quienquiera que sea, siempre va un paso por delante de nosotros —dijo, poniéndole la mano sobre su sensual boca cuando él se disponía a discutir con ella—. Quiero, al menos, ponerme a la par. Aunque sería estupendo sacarle ventaja, ¿no te parece?

Con una maldición, exhaló y se sentó erguido de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. Visionaremos el vídeo. —Echó un vistazo a la tablilla—. ¿Y dónde recomiendas que pongamos esto? ¿Debajo de la cama?

—Me parece que no.

Después de envolverla en la tela protectora, volcó la mochila, enrolló el bulto en una camisa y lo metió dentro.

—Hala, esto servirá hasta que la saquemos de tu habitación y la llevemos a un lugar seguro.

Ed, sin embargo, revolvía con el pie la basura de su mochila. Se inclinó y cogió una placa base de ordenador rota.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Parte de mi ordenador personal. Oí llegar a la policía y no quería que accedieran al sistema.

La miró fijamente, con una expresión parte lujuriosa, parte preocupada.

—Vamos a tener que pensar seriamente en otro tipo de trabajo para ti cuando todo esto termine —murmuró.

En ese momento, casi parecía una buena idea.

Expresión proveniente de la antigua y popular serie de los sesenta _Perdidos en el espacio_ que se ha convertido en un latiguillo con el tiempo. (N. de la T.)

1


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_**Domingo, 11:54 a.m.**_

Donald Clark había sido cambiado al turno de día después del robo, y estaba sentado en su silla delante de los monitores de vídeo y del ordenador cuando Edward hizo entrar a Isabella en el cuarto de vigilancia.

—Señor Cullen —dijo el guardia, poniéndose en pie. Su nuez se movió por encima de su corbata y llevaba el escaso pelo rubio engominado hacia atrás de un modo bastante desfavorecedor. Un aspirante a policía, decidió Bella de inmediato, que probablemente no se imaginaba por qué seguía fallando en la parte del perfil psicológico del examen de ingreso.

—Clark. A la señorita Swan y a mí nos gustaría revisar las grabaciones del garaje, comprendidas entre las nueve de anoche y las diez de esta mañana.

—Y las del camino de entrada principal al mismo tiempo —añadió Isabella.

Clark se sentó otra vez.

—Hum, de acuerdo. Las pondré en esas pantallas de allí. Me llevará un minuto.

—¿A qué hora comenzó tu turno esta mañana, Clark?

Continuó con el tema Isabella, rozando ligeramente el brazo de Edward con la mano al pasar por su lado.

Ella le embriagaba con sólo estar en la misma habitación. Y le había acusado a él de distraerla demasiado. Desde que se había colado en su despacho para pedirle ayuda, se había convertido en su obsesión. Había cancelado tres reuniones, cuatro conferencias y un vuelo a Miami para salir con ella. El coste de su negligencia podría ascender, potencialmente, a millones de dólares, pero le traía sin cuidado lo uno o lo otro. Parecía más importante que cuando Isabella estaba cerca el corazón se le desbocaba, la sangre le hervía y la vida se tornaba más… viva. Le fascinaban los atisbos de la mujer inteligente y divertida que existía bajo la fría fachada profesional.

—Llegué a las seis —respondió Clark, con su mirada dirigida de su jefe a Isabella—. Louie Mourson tenía el turno de noche. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —contestó Edward, siguiendo a Isabella hasta los monitores del rincón.

La mirada que ella le dirigió decía lo contrario, pero no estaba dispuesto a acusar a nadie que trabajara para él sin una muy buena razón. Ella se agarró a su hombro, y se elevó de puntillas para llegar a su oreja.

—Estuvo aquí en ambas ocasiones —susurró—. No te apresures tanto en descartar una coincidencia.

—Contigo lo he hecho —respondió en voz baja.

Isabella torció el gesto.

—Sí, bueno, tú también estabas aquí ambas veces.

El monitor se encendió y apareció una grabación del garaje tomada desde el rincón suroeste, desde la que se obtenía un ángulo de visión de las amplias puertas exteriores y de la más pequeña que conducía a la casa. A diferencia de las cámaras exteriores, ésta era fija en vez de rotar de un lado a otro.

Isabella asintió con aprobación.

—Buen emplazamiento —dijo—, salvo que no tienes una cámara de refuerzo. Si descubren cómo esquivar ésta, ya están dentro.

—No todos somos expertos en electrónica y en el arte del latrocinio —farfulló, manteniendo la voz baja para que Clark no pudiera oírle.

—Cualquiera que pudiera llegar hasta aquí sin ser detectado sería un experto —replicó malhumoradamente.

—¿Puedes entrar y salir de ahí sin que nadie lo sepa?

—Ah, sí sabrían que había estado dentro, pero no hasta que hubiera robado esa monada de Bentley Continental GT de color azul y me hubiera marchado.

Así que le gustaba el Bentley. La próxima vez que fueran juntos a alguna parte, dejaría que condujera ella. Claro que, al parecer, no tenía carné de conducir, pero eso parecía la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Podemos pasar rápidamente la cinta desde aquí? —preguntó él por encima del hombro.

—Sí. Utilice el teclado que hay debajo del escritorio. Está todo preparado, señor Cullen.

El contador de la esquina de la pantalla marcaba las nueve menos tres minutos y el Mercedes todavía no había sido devuelto al garaje. Isabella extrajo el teclado y pulsó una tecla, y la cinta comenzó a pasar a gran velocidad. Después de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, apareció el coche, y ocupó su lugar entre los demás.

Isabella rebobinó la cinta de nuevo para observar la entrada a velocidad normal. Ben Hinnock condujo el SLK hasta su plaza, bajó, limpió una mancha del parabrisas y salió por las amplias puertas, las cuales cerró tras de sí. A las once se apagaron las luces programadas, lo que sumió el garaje en la penumbra.

—Menuda estupidez —dijo entre dientes, volviendo a pasar la cinta a mayor velocidad—. Como si los coches necesitaran oscuridad para poder dormir.

—¿Cómo puedes ver algo con la cinta si la pasas tan rápido?

—Tú limítate a observar el maletero. Es lo único que tenemos que ver, a menos que quieras sentarte aquí durante trece horas.

—De acuerdo. Pero ¿qué sugieres que hagamos sin hallamos algo, Isabella?

—Si damos con algo, se lo mostraremos a McCarty, diremos que fue por eso por lo que miramos en mi bolsa y «¡Hey, fíjate lo que encontramos!».

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Das miedo.

Bella mantuvo la vista clavada en la pantalla, pero sus labios se curvaron nerviosamente en una fugaz sonrisa.

—También tú me asustas.

Edward apoyó la cadera contra la mesa, y se acomodó para esperar una larga y cuidada vigilancia.

—Deberíamos haber desayunado antes. O al menos haber tomado un café.

—Un refresco. El café es para aficionados.

—¿He mencionado que eres muy rar…?

—¡Eh! —Isabella congeló la imagen de inmediato—. ¿Has visto eso?

Edward cambió el peso de pie.

—¿El qué? Nada se ha movido.

—No, eso no. El tiempo —rebobinó la cinta y acto seguido la pasó a velocidad normal. A las siete y quince la cinta parpadeó y saltó a las siete y diecinueve. La imagen no cambió en ningún otro aspecto—. Cuatro minutos.

—Eso es lo que sucedió en el cuarto de vigilancia la noche del robo. —La miró—. ¿Es fácil de hacer?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Si conoces el sistema, es muy fácil. Si estás seguro de que no se trata de nuestro amigo Clark —susurró, señalando—, entonces se hizo en algún punto entre aquí y allí, y de modo que no saltaran las alarmas.

—¿No se percataría Clark de que la pantalla estaba en blanco?

—La imagen de la cámara podría haber parecido normal, y que ésta no estuviera grabando. O la imagen podría estar congelada. —Se volvió sobre la silla—. Clark, ¿a qué hora hiciste tu descanso de la mañana?

El guardia se pasó una mano por la calva.

—Estuve en la cocina para tomar café a las siete y quince, pero sólo unos cinco minutos o así. Ya no suelo tomarme otro descanso hasta las nueve y media.

—Eres bastante consecuente, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, claro. Hans dice que me pegará un tiro si intento hacerme mi propio café aquí, y la mayoría de las mañanas no me tiene lista la primera cafetera hasta después de las siete.

—Hans se muestra muy protector en lo referente a la reputación de su café —apuntó Edward con una leve sonrisa—. Una vez ganó un premio por eso.

—Pues es una lástima que yo no lo beba.

Ella volvió a pasar la cinta a mayor velocidad, pero nada se movió hasta después de las diez en punto, cuando los dos entraron en el garaje, de la mano y en bata. Edward vio como flirteaban a cámara rápida, reparando con una profunda oleada de satisfacción en el modo en que ella le miraba subrepticiamente cuando él no la veía. McCarty entró en escena cuando ambos se encontraban inclinados sobre el maletero y afortunadamente en el vídeo no aparecía imagen alguna de la tablilla.

Bella detuvo la reproducción.

—Solo por si acaso, también deberíamos mirar la cinta del camino de entrada —dijo—. Tal vez el desconocido pasó por allí al entrar o al salir.

—Salvo que no crees que quien fuera haya estado entrando y saliendo —le recordó—. Han estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—Cada vez me parece más que es alguien que conoce la rutina de la casa y que tiene buenos conocimientos del sistema de seguridad.

—Lo que no comprendo es lo de la bomba —dijo Edward, tomándola de la mano cuando se levantó. Puede que aquello fuera ñoño, pero sentía la necesidad de tocarla cada pocos minutos; de cerciorarse de que aún seguía allí, y de mostrar a quien pudiera estar observando, incluido él mismo, que ella le pertenecía… tanto si Bella se daba cuenta de ello como si no.

—¿Podría desayunar algo? O ya sería una combinación de desayuno y comida, supongo —preguntó con un tono de voz exageradamente suplicante mientras regresaban al pasillo—. Pienso mejor cuando tengo el estómago lleno.

—En mi terraza —convino.

—No, en mi terraza —respondió—. Desde allí puedo ver el camino de acceso.

No podía culparla por ser paranoica. Estaría muerta de no haber sido buena en su oficio.

—Pediré a Hans que nos prepare algo y me pasaré por el despacho a ver si Hale ha enviado ya el fax.

Ella asintió y se habría dirigido escaleras arriba, salvo que Ed la cogió de la muñeca y la hizo volverse de cara a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Parece que no consigo saciarme de ti —murmuró, y una vez más le rozó la boca con la suya.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal para ser un chico rico inglés —respondió algo falta de aliento—. ¿Te importa si me paso por tu cuarto a por mis cosas?

«Sus cosas… lo que incluía la tablilla falsa.»

—Isabella…

—Pase lo que pase, no quiero que encuentren esa cosa en tus dependencias —dijo en un tono de voz que sorprendió a Ed por su seriedad—. No haré nada con ella hasta que vengas.

Edward sabía que era mejor no luchar una batalla que no podría ganar.

—De acuerdo. Te veré en unos minutos.

Ella sonrió un poquito.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Somos socios, ¿recuerdas?

Él sí que lo recordaba; sólo esperaba que ella también.

Ed había pasado por alto la principal complicación en todo aquel embrollo, meditó Isabella mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones privadas. Él mismo. Ella había hecho de su estilo de vida una excusa para no tener demasiadas citas, aunque debía reconocer que la mayoría de los hombres con los que se cruzaba parecían muy… aburridos. Dado que las actividades más excitantes de éstos era hacer pilates, no podían en forma alguna competir con el modo en que ella pasaba las noches. Ed Cullen sí podía hacerlo, y sobradamente. Y él la fascinaba. Hacía menos de una semana que le conocía y ya se sentía adicta. ¿Cómo lograría marcharse cuando todo acabara?

—Señorita Swan.

Isabella se dio media vuelta, sobresaltada. El pretencioso asesor de adquisiciones italiano se acercó a ella, llevaba el ondulado cabello perfectamente peinado.

—¿Milani?

—Sí. Sólo quería darle la bienvenida a la compañía.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Perdone, ¿cómo dice?

—He visto el periódico de esta mañana. Ed la ha contratado para llevar la seguridad de su colección de arte.

—Ah, eso. Sí, únicamente hasta que solucionemos todo este embrollo.

—Hice algunas llamadas. Trabaja para Norton. Es usted una experta en arte y antigüedades.

Él hombre hacía que aquello casi sonara a acusación, de modo que ella sonrió. «Es hora de ser encantadora.»

—No intento quitarle su trabajo ni nada por el estilo. Estoy aquí como encargada de la seguridad, y eso es todo. Y solamente de modo temporal.

Milani sonrió alegremente, aunque Bella no pudo evitar reparar en que la expresión no alcanzó sus oscuros ojos.

—Por supuesto. De todos modos, no tiene importancia.

—¿Y eso, por qué?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—No es la primera empleada que intenta acostarse con el jefe, señorita Swan. Ninguna de ellas sigue trabajando aquí.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que eso es más de mi incumbencia que de la suya.

Él asintió.

—Sí. Comprenda que debemos mirar por nuestros intereses.

—Oh, eso lo comprendo.

—Entonces, que tenga un buen día. —Hizo una reverencia y se volvió sobre sus talones.

Isabella se sacudió de encima la leve sensación de repugnancia que el hombre bajito había dejado a su paso. En cualquier caso, probablemente el tipo no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Un asesor de adquisiciones que permitía que fueran robados objetos de arte no podía sentirse muy seguro de la continuidad de su propio empleo.

Por otra parte, por lo que Bella sabía, aquélla era la primera vez que había desaparecido algo de la finca… un historial muy bueno, teniendo en cuenta la calidad del material que Ed coleccionaba. Y Milani llevaba más de diez años trabajando para Ed. Lo que al italiano le ocurriera no era asunto suyo, aunque si hubiera sido ella quien se llevara la tablilla, suponía que sería culpa suya si le despedían. ¡Qué cosa tan rara!

Su habitación y la de Ed estaban en alas opuestas de la casa, y Bella estaba sin aliento después de cargar con su mochila, el petate y su equipo por lo que le parecieron mil pasillos y galerías. ¡Qué horror! Iba a tener que ponerse las pilas con el gimnasio; aunque si Ed y ella continuaban haciendo ejercicio como la noche pasada, bastaría para cumplir con su entrenamiento diario.

Sonrió mientras abría la puerta de la suite con el hombro y arrastraba el petate adentro. Si continuaban igual que la noche anterior, moriría en una semana. Pero menudo modo de palmarla.

La mochila tendría que seguir hecha hasta que Ed llegara, pues seguía decidida a no tocar la tablilla sin su presencia. Pero tenía más ropa interior limpia y otras prendas en el petate y, por muy bonitas que fueran las cosas que le proporcionaba Ed, se sentía más… independiente llevando las suyas.

Agarró nuevamente el pesado petate y lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio. En la entrada algo presionó contra su muslo y retrocedió instintivamente un par de centímetros.

Era demasiado tarde. La anilla de seguridad sujeta al extremo de un cable se desprendió, emitiendo un pequeño clic, de la granada sujeta con cinta adhesiva a la pared de la habitación. Jadeando, la agarró de golpe, asiendo el resorte contra la granada en el preciso instante en que éste comenzaba a saltar.

El movimiento le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero se las arregló para seguir apretando el resorte con los dedos mientras se estampaba contra el marco de la puerta y caía al suelo.

—Ay, Dios mío —dijo con voz áspera, sin tan siquiera atreverse a respirar. En el otro lado de la puerta se bamboleó otra granada, cuya anilla pendía por los pelos. Su pierna, enredado en el cable, se movió bruscamente, y la anilla se deslizó otro milímetro—. ¡Edward!

Edward iba silbando mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones de Isabella. Llevaba un cuenco de fresas con azúcar en la mano, no podía creer que estuviera de tan buen humor teniendo a una ladrona y a un asesino en potencia sueltos en su propiedad. Pero no había situación que pudiera sofocar la idea de que la noche pasada había disfrutado de lo que posiblemente era el mejor sexo de su vida. Y contra viento y marea, iba a repetirlo antes de que pasara una hora.

—¡Edward!

El miedo que denotaba el grito hizo que se le helara la sangre. Dejó caer las fresas y echó a correr a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Isabella. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¿Isabella?

—¡Aquí!

Vio sus piernas al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio, una de ella formando un extraño ángulo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —ladró, lanzándose hacia delante.

—¡Detente! ¡Es una granada!

Deteniéndose en la entrada, se asomó a la habitación. Ella estaba tumbada en el suelo, apoyada sobre la mitad de su espalda y apretando con una mano una granada sujeta con cinta adhesiva a la pared a la altura del muslo. En el otro lado, otra granada se meneaba con la clavija todavía puesta, pero sólo porque el cable no la había soltado por completo. Tenía la pierna izquierda enredada en el cable.

—¡Dios! ¡No te muevas! —Aferrándose al marco de la puerta, se inclinó por encima de ella hacia la segunda granada.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Tú sólo llama a alguien!

—De acuerdo —respondió, concentrándose en mantener la mano firme mientras tocaba el extremo de la clavija de seguridad—. Dentro de un minuto. —Ayudándose con el dedo índice, empujó el seguro de nuevo en su sitio. Se acercó a ella mientras lo sujetaba. Con la mano libre desenganchó el cable de su pierna. La anilla de seguridad de la primera granada colgaba de su extremo—. Voy a buscar ayuda, luego colocaremos el otro seguro en su lugar —dijo, tratando de que no le temblara la voz. Si Bella no hubiera tenido las manos ágiles… ¡Santo Dios!

—Deja la anilla —respondió—. Estoy bien. Llama desde la sala de estar y luego sal de aquí.

Moviendo el cable con cuidado para atenuar la presión sobre la granada intacta, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la mesita de noche.

—No me voy a ninguna parte. Ven aquí si quieres discutirlo.

—Mierda. No seas estúpido.

—Calla. Estoy al teléfono —llamó a Clark.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Clark, llama a la policía. Infórmales de que hay una granada en la suite verde y de que mi novia la está sujetando con la mano.

—¿Una gra…? Ahora mismo, señor Cullen. ¿Quie…?

Ed colgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas, Isabella? —preguntó mientras se ponía en cuclillas junto a ella.

—Mejor que tú, imbécil. Dile al resto de tu gente que salga. Y no soy tu jodida novia.

La había puesto furiosa, lo cual, al menos, hizo que su cara recuperara algo de color. Todavía estaba alarmantemente pálida, pero la expresión de puro terror de sus ojos se había atenuado un poco.

—El periódico dice que lo eres.

—Sí, bueno, me gustaría echarle un vistazo.

—Más tarde. Deja que coja la clavija.

—No. Así es más seguro. Es un sistema bastante tosco, pero no quiero arriesgarme a prender la mecha volviendo a meter la anilla. O sacando esa cosa de la pared, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

El sudor empapaba su frente, pero ella se las arreglaba para parecer una auténtica profesional.

—Por Dios, eres asombrosa —murmuró, levantándose para llamar de nuevo a Clark y decirle que evacuara el edificio, pero que no permitiera que nadie saliera de la finca.

Tan pronto como hubo acabado, regresó a su lado.

—¿Ahora apoyas la teoría del asesino en casa? —pregunto, moviéndose un poco.

«Ya debía de dolerle el brazo», pensó Edward. Se colocó a su espalda para que pudiera apoyarla contra su costado y restar así algo de tensión a su hombro y su brazo. Lo que Ed deseaba hacer era agarrar la granada él mismo, pero por heroico que pudiera resultar, también sería increíblemente estúpido. En ese momento, Bella tenía la situación bajo control.

—Ya la respaldaba, pero ahora quiero asegurarme de no dejarles escapar para que elaboren una coartada. Voy a matar a quien haya tratado de hacerte esto, Isabella.

Diez minutos más tarde entró el equipo de artificieros en la habitación. A juzgar por sus expresiones, aquél no era el tipo de escenario que acostumbraban a encontrar. Aun así, arrastraron un contenedor a prueba de bombas junto con sus pesados protectores para el cuerpo, la cara y los ojos. Equiparon a Isabella todo lo bien que les permitía al tener uno de los brazos aplastado contra la pared y acto seguido se dispusieron a asegurar la granada.

La negativa de Ed de marcharse probablemente les cabreaba a todos, pero le daba lo mismo. No iba a marcharse hasta que ella lo hiciera.

Finalmente, aseguraron el resorte a la granada con otro pedazo de cinta adhesiva y tiraron de Isabella hacia atrás.

—De acuerdo, que salgan de la casa todos los civiles —ordenó el teniente.

—Como si yo quisiera quedarme —comentó Isabella, dejando que Edward le echara una mano para ponerse en pie.

Estaba temblando y él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para ayudarla a salir por la puerta. Ella se soltó después de bajar dos tramos de escaleras y de llegar a los escalones exteriores.

—Muy bien. Voy a sentarme —dijo, dejándose caer pesadamente en los escalones de granito blanco.

Edward se sentó a su lado, rodeándole la espada con el brazo porque fue incapaz de no hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —preguntó en voz baja, besándola en la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo he visto. Fue una verdadera estupidez —explotó.

—¿Qué pasó?

Exhaló una bocanada de aire e hizo un movimiento con los hombros, tratando obviamente de calmarse.

—Llevé mis cosas adentro, luego arrastré el petate hasta el dormitorio para poder sacar algo de ropa. Mi pierna topó con algo y retrocedí, pero oí saltar el seguro. —Isabella se encogió de hombros—. Alargué la mano de golpe y atrapé el resorte antes de que saltara, luego me di cuenta de que había otra granada en el otro extremo de la puerta. Fue pura suerte que ése no saltara.

—Suerte, y unos reflejos muy rápidos.

—Jamás debería haber pasado. Sé que no debo bajar la guardia.

Para sorpresa de Ed, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella.

Edward la abrazó fuertemente.

—No digas eso. Alguien ha intentado por segunda vez ser más astuto que tú y no ha resultado.

Isabella se zafó de su brazo, luego se golpeó la rodilla con el puño.

—En mi vida he estado tan asustada.

—Se ha terminado —dijo. Era demasiado tarde para salvarla, pero no podía evitar que su instinto quisiera protegerla. Aunque el temor había remitido, era evidente que seguía cabreada. En cuanto a él, su corazón todavía latía con fuerza—. Nos vamos.

—No. Las respuestas están aquí. —Sacudió la cabeza, y clavó la mirada fijamente en él—. Y lo que ahora realmente quiero es encontrarles. Parece que nuestra teoría era acertada; es a mí a quien quieren muerta.

El coche de McCarty ascendió el camino de entrada y se detuvo. Isabella se puso rígida bajo el brazo de Ed, pero él se negó a soltarla.

—Tienes que confiar en mí —murmuró—. No dejaré que nada te suceda.

—No me preocupa confiar en ti, Ed. Y no lo olvides, esa tablilla sigue en mi habitación, dentro de mi mochila, rodeada por veinte policías.

—Han tenido una mañana ajetreada, ¿no es verdad? —dijo McCarty, subiendo los primeros escalones hasta llegar a la altura de ellos—. ¿Están todos bien?

—Nadie ha salido volando por los aires —dijo Isabella, echando mano de su habitual humor sardónico.

—Eso es un punto a favor. —El detective continuó subiendo la escalera—. Quédense aquí, señor Cullen, señorita Swan. Iré a echar un vistazo.

Edward se alegró de verlo marchar. Necesitaba unos minutos para decidir cuánta información debía proporcionarle y cuántas mentiras tendría que tejer para hacerlo y ser capaz de proteger a Isabella… de la policía, de quien quiera que hubiera intentado matarla de nuevo, e incluso de sí misma.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_**Domingo, 1:30 p.m.**_

—Debería llamar a Jasper —dijo Ed, aunque no se movió.

Isabella se limpió las insólitas lágrimas. Era la adrenalina; todavía temblaba debido a los restos de energía. Estaba acostumbrada a dar el golpe, pero estar a punto de saltar por los aires no guardaba parecido alguno con la emoción que suscitaba un robo bien ejecutado.

—¿Cuánto vas a contarle a McCarty? —preguntó, agradecida de que Edward fingiera no darse cuenta de su estúpido llanto.

—Lo suficiente para que podamos averiguar quién ha estado colocando bombas en mi casa. —Con expresión adusta, echo mano a su cinturón y desenganchó su teléfono móvil.

—Dirá que he sido yo, ya lo sabes.

—Por eso llamo a Jasper. Aun en el caso de que McCarty pueda detenerte, te sacaremos bajo fianza en una hora.

Le sobrevino otra oleada, esta vez de temor, y se levantó como un rayo.

—No. No pienso…

—Isabella, cálmate. No dejaré que…

Retrocedió otro paso, eludiendo con facilidad su mano.

—No es asunto tuyo. No pienso ir a la cárcel para que puedas ponerte la armadura de caballero y rescatarme. No.

Ed se puso en pie.

—¿No preferirías quedar fuera de sospecha a tener a McCarty y a la policía vigilándote cada segundo de tu vida?

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que era vivir su vida.

—Estoy acostumbrada a esconderme, y no puedo ser absuelta —siseó, comenzando a temblar de nuevo. No iba a ponerse histérica; ella no se ponía histérica. Ni siquiera cuando la gente trataba de matarla y una persona en quien comenzaba a confiar le sugería que el que fuera a la cárcel era algo positivo—. Si me encierran, no saldré.

—Tranquilízate. —Ed mantuvo la voz baja y firme, probablemente previendo que pudiera huir. Bella deseaba huir. Dios, ya había desarrollado una salida—. Muy bien. No te preocupes. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Siéntate y déjame llamar a Hale.

—Me calmaré —respondió—, en alguna otra parte.

—Alguien acaba de intentar matarte —dijo con mayor dureza—. No voy a quitarte la vista de encima.

—Pues sígueme —replicó, dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones—. Me voy a dar un paseo.

Bella oyó su grave gruñido y a continuación sus pies en el camino. Edward la seguía. Sintiéndose algo más calmada aún a su pesar, se dirigió hacia el estanque.

McCarty miró por la cristalera de la terraza. La habitación que la señorita Swan utilizaba había sido rastreada sin ser hallados más dispositivos. Podría haber muerto; según lo dicho por el equipo de artificieros, o bien había planeado el suceso o tenía los reflejos más rápidos que jamás habían visto. Teniendo en cuenta la investigación que había llevado a cabo en los últimos días sobre lo que se sabía de la carrera de su padre y sobre algunos otros robos que se le atribuían pero que no habían sido probados, tenía la corazonada de que se trataba de lo último.

Cullen y ella se encontraban afuera, en el camino de acceso, discutiendo sobre algo, y McCarty imaginaba que tenía mucho que ver con cuánto iban a contarle. Si ese desastre hubiera sucedido en otro lugar que no fuera Solano Dorado, se los hubiera llevado a ambos a comisaría para ser interrogados. Pero después de veinte años trabajando entre la élite de Palm Beach, se conocía al dedillo la cadena de mando… sobre todo cuando perdonas influyentes con gran poder como Edward Cullen estaban involucradas: Cullen conocía al gobernador, el cual conocía al comisario, que conocía al jefe de detectives, quien a su vez conocía a McCarty.

Por otra parte, estaba dispuesto a jugarse el sueldo a que Swan era la mujer que había visto Cullen la noche del robo, la mujer a quien, además, atribuía haberle salvado la vida. Pero, obviamente, no había sido el único intruso en la casa. Tenía un cadáver en el depósito de cadáveres, pero Laurent DaRevin no le indicaba nada aparte de que le habían disparado dos veces y arrojado al océano para deshacerse de él.

El jefe había dejado claro que quería relacionar a DaRevin con la explosión y con la posterior muerte del joven Anderson. Aquello sería el fin de la investigación por homicidio y el fin de su relación con Edward Cullen y compañía. Qué lástima que detestara los rompecabezas a los que les faltaban piezas. Ahí sucedía algo más gordo que el robo de una tablilla y deseaba desesperadamente descubrir de qué se trataba.

El jefe del equipo de artificieros le puso al corriente de los detalles técnicos de la casi muerte de Isabella Swan y, armado con tal información, decidió ir a dar un paseo hasta el estanque de Cullen.

—Imagino que Harvard viene de camino. —Isabella se sentó en la fresca hierba al borde del estanque, con la atención ostensiblemente puesta en la ranita verde posada en una roca a su lado.

Edward se paseaba de acá para allá por el sendero a escasos metros de distancia, demasiado inquieto, demasiado preocupado por el hecho de que quienquiera que hubiera colocado las granadas permaneciera en los jardines para relajarse. Bella le había acusado de querer ser su caballero de brillante armadura, y había dado en el clavo.

—Sí. Va a traerme la lista de mis empleados.

—Bien. Apuesto a que estaba mosqueado.

Edward asintió a su espalda, consciente de que «mosqueado» significaba borracho en Inglaterra y enfadado en Estado Unidos.

—Mucho.

—Piensa que soy gafe.

—Cree que eres peligrosa. Naturalmente, no ayuda el que le contraríes adrede.

—Pero me ayuda a sentirme mejor, que es lo que importa.

—Podrías, al menos, llamarle «Yale». Se graduó el primero de su clase, allí. —Se sentó a su lado, decidiendo finalmente que el número de policías presente en el interior y en los alrededores del lugar impediría probablemente que arrojaran más explosivos a Isabella, y, sobre todo, para estar cerca de ella. La rana le miró y saltó al estanque.

—La has asustado. —Isabella se acercó un poco a él—. ¿Por qué soy peligrosa?

Estaba seguro de que el epíteto la halagaba.

—Según Jasper, porque guardas demasiados secretos y tienes un lamentable estilo de vida, y por tanto pones la mía en peligro.

—¿Y según Edward Cullen?

—Ah. Según él, no sabe muy bien qué hacer contigo, pero reconoce que eres sumamente entretenida, y que le tientas a hacer cosas que posiblemente jamás se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza hacer antes de conocerte.

—¿Como mentir a la policía?

—Algo parecido. —En realidad había cometido ese pecado con anterioridad, aunque no acerca de algo tan serio como un homicidio. Pero cuando McCarty se acercó por el sendero, apartó aquel recuerdo a un lado—. Detective.

—Llámeme Emmett. —McCarty se sentó en la roca que la rana había abandonado—. La habitación está limpia —dijo—, y están trabajando en el resto de la casa. Tengo un par de hombres interrogando al personal, pero nada ha explotado hasta ahora. Fue muy inteligente contener a todos en los jardines. —Se echó hacia delante, contemplando el estanque—. ¿Tiene peces aquí?

—Carpas —respondió Edward—. A esta hora del día suelen esconderse debajo de las piedras y los camalotes.

—Igual que la persona que colocó esas granadas —comentó Emmett, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo—. ¿Les gustan las pipas de girasol a las carpas?

—Probablemente las mataría, pero ¡qué demonios! Puede que las haga salir.

McCarty arrojó un puñado de pipas al agua.

—Lo que tenemos aquí —dijo con un suave tono coloquial—, es una especie de punto muerto. Oh, ahí están. ¡Eh! —Echó otro puñado de pipas al estanque, mientras observaba cómo el enorme pez de brillante colorido acudía a por la comida.

—¿Un punto muerto? —le apremió Edward, reparando en que Isabella se había ido alejando paulatinamente del detective tanto como le era posible sin ponerse en pie. Debería ser simpática con McCarty, pero resultaba obvio que no pensaba ponerse a charlar.

—Claro. Tengo todas estas piezas del rompecabezas, pero ninguna imagen que componer. Por ejemplo, me jugaría algo a que fue DaRevin, el tipo ese por el que pregunté esta mañana, quien irrumpió aquí, robó la tablilla y colocó los explosivos. Pero está muerto, así que no colocó las granadas de esta mañana, y no encaja con la descripción que nos dio aquella noche de la mujer que dice que le salvó la vida.

Tomando aire, Edward se arriesgó a lanzar una mirada fugaz a la expresión rígida e inflexible de Isabella.

—¿Y si estaba equivocado sobre la mujer, Emmett, y ella estaba aquí por invitación mía?

—Bueno, eso ayudaría definitivamente a señalar a DaRevin, salvo por las granadas de hoy.

—No fue el mismo tipo —dijo Isabella con brusquedad, mientras seguía arrancando hierba y con la vista clavada en el estanque.

—El equipo de artificieros es de la misma opinión —dijo McCarty con el mismo tono suave al tiempo que continuaba arrojando pipas al agua—. Su teoría es que el primero fue realizado por un profesional, y el segundo por un aficionado, tratando de copiar el estilo del primero.

Isabella, en efecto, asintió.

—Las cargas de precisión son mucho más complicadas de conseguir. Y las anillas deberían haber sido retiradas, para que fuera el cable lo que accionara el resorte. Sin posibilidad de que nadie pudiera impedir la explosión. Aunque, incluso eso, proporcionaría unos cuatro o cinco segundos a la víctima para apartarse.

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento. Le asombraba que ella pudiera hablar con tanta serenidad de los defectos de una bomba casera que a punto había estado de acabar con su vida hacía media hora. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, mirándola a ella en vez de a McCarty.

—¿Y si le digo, Emmett, que esta mañana ha aparecido una falsificación de la tablilla junto con al menos una de las cámaras de vídeo desconectada de igual modo que la noche del robo?

—¿Qué? —McCarty se puso inmediatamente en pie, luego cambió de opinión y volvió a sentarse con manifiesto esfuerzo—. Querría ver la cinta de todos modos. —Se aclaró la garganta—. También necesitaría limitar el tiempo en el que las granadas podrían haber sido colocadas. ¿A qué hora dejó la habitación esta mañana, señorita Swan?

—No pasó la noche allí —respondió Edward para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo—. De hecho, supongo que las granadas pueden haber sido colocadas en cualquier momento durante las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—No lo creo —dijo Isabella sosegadamente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaron ambos hombres al unísono.

Ella tomó aire, tan claramente reticente a hablar que casi resultaba cómico.

—Mi cara aparecía en el periódico de esta mañana… como experta en seguridad y en arte. —Lanzó una fugaz mirada a Edward—. Fue culpa mía.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —dijo, alargando la mano para cubrir la de ella con la suya, finalizando la caricia antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella. Ed sabía pescar; lo complicado de Isabella era que no se trataba de un tímido pececillo, sino de un tiburón tigre mucho más escurridizo y letal. La deseaba, pero no quería perder un brazo, o cualquier otro apéndice, en el proceso.

—No me… gusta acusar a nadie sin pruebas —dijo con un tono de voz aún más reticente—, así que le digo esto con propósito informativo. Matteo Milani se esforzó mucho en darme la bienvenida a la compañía esta mañana, y por asegurarse de que me enteraba de que conocía mis antecedentes en el museo.

—¿Qué? Eso es ridí…

—¿La amenazó? —interrumpió McCarty, volviéndose de cara a ella.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Mire, no voy a…

—Isabella —medió Edward con dureza—, ¿te amenazó?

—No. —Su ceño se hizo más profundo—. Insinuó que no duraría mucho. Y… mierda… también dijo que sabía dónde había pasado la noche.

—¡Maldita sea! —Edward se puso de pie como un rayo.

—Espere un minuto, señor Cullen —dijo McCarty, levantándose para interponerse entre Edward y la casa—. ¿Está completamente segura de que fue eso lo que le dijo Milani, señorita Swan?

También Isabella se puso en pie, probablemente desagradándole la idea de que dos hombres se impusieran en altura.

—Puede llamarme Bella —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Y sí, estoy segura. Tengo una memoria prácticamente fotográfica.

McCarty metió la mano nuevamente en el bolsillo, esta vez en busca del transmisor.

—Méndez, búsqueme a Matteo Milani. Sea simpática, pero no se despegue de él.

—Afirmativo —respondió una voz femenina por el emisor.

«Una memoria fotográfica.» Eso explicaba por qué ella había sospechado tan rápidamente que la tablilla era falsa. Había visto fotos del original en alguna parte. En cierto modo, aquello también explicaba por qué era tan táctil; memoriza, literalmente, todo lo que toca. Incluido a él.

—No puede arrestarle por lo que he dicho —protestó Isabella, dando un paso atrás.

—No, pero puedo hacerle algunas preguntas basándome en lo que ha dicho —respondió McCarty, su expresión era inesperadamente comprensiva.

Al aparecer Isabella Swan tenía otro admirador. Por supuesto que le beneficiaba tener a un policía de su lado, aunque puede que eso hubiera sido la intención. Pero, por el contrario, la dura y hábil dama, reticente a proporcionar pruebas para echar la culpa a otro, parecía la auténtica Swan.

—Quiero estar allí —dijo Edward. Ésa seguía siendo su fiesta.

—Claro, ya me lo imaginaba. Primero quiero echar un vistazo al vídeo del que hablaban.

—Por supuesto que sí —farfulló Bella, su expresión se volvía más abatida a cada segundo que pasaba.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No te preocupes —le murmuró al oído—. Cooperar en momentos de adversidad fortalece el carácter.

—¡No me jodas!

—Más tarde, encanto.

Ella se acercó lentamente.

—Siempre y cuando yo escoja el lugar —susurró mientras regresaban a la casa.

«¡Dios!, iba a volverle loco.»

—Trato hecho.

—Cuando McCarty vea la cinta vas a tener que explicarle que encontramos la tablilla en mi bolsa, y no le hablaste de ello —continuó un instante después.

Bueno, aquello fue casi tan efectivo como una ducha fría.

—Te hice una promesa —respondió, asimismo, en voz baja—. Yo cumplo mi palabra.

Isabella no dijo nada, pero su mano se deslizo contra la de él y Ed entrelazó los dedos con los de Bella sin mediar palabra. Por todos los santos, aquello se estaba complicando. Y ahora uno de sus empleados acababa de convertirse en sospechoso de intento de homicidio. Lo más extraño era que le resultaba más fácil aceptar la culpabilidad de Milani de lo que jamás le hubiera resultado creer que Isabella pudiera estar involucrada en un asesinato.

Su teléfono móvil sonó.

—Cullen —dijo al descolgar.

—Ed, diles a los policías que me dejen cruzar las malditas verjas —espetó la voz de Hale. Edward bajó el teléfono.

—Emmett, le ruego que deje pasar a Hale.

McCarty frunció el ceño.

—Estábamos manteniendo una agradable conversación. ¿Está seguro de que quiere que su abordo nos la arruine?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Isabella con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Estupendo. Ahora la ladrona y el policía habían formado una sociedad de admiración mutua.

—Creo que es para bien, sí —insistió—. Además, trae información consigo que podría sernos de utilidad.

—De acuerdo. —Emmett levantó su transmisor una vez más y dio la orden.

Edward se llevó el teléfono al oído y escuchó durante un segundo mientras de fondo Jasper seguía discutiendo con la policía estacionada en la puerta principal.

—¿Jasper? Dales un momento. Te dejarán entrar.

—¡Plomazo! —farfulló Isabella.

Ed la acercó lentamente, cogida todavía de su mano.

—Sé simpática con él —dijo en voz baja—. Puede que no tardemos en necesitarlo.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_**Domingo, 2:15 p.m.**_

Emmett McCarty mantuvo el pico cerrado mientras visionaba la grabación del garaje, incluyendo las imágenes de Ed y Bella hurgando en el maletero del SLK y hablando, momentos después, con el detective. Isabella tragó saliva, y se quedó cerca de la puerta aguardando las inevitables acusaciones y la tentativa de arresto. Una cosa era segura… si pretendían llevarla a la cárcel, iba a hacerles sudar tinta para conseguirlo.

Hale tampoco articuló palabra, pero los sonidos que emitía decían a las claras que comprendía el significado de las batas y las manos entrelazadas. ¡Mierda! Probablemente le encantaría verla pudrirse en prisión de por vida. Naturalmente, si había sido él quien había orquestado todo aquello, la quería muerta, no sólo en prisión. Hum, ¿tenían los boyscouts conocimientos sobre granadas de mano?

—Está bien —dijo finalmente el detective, y se acomodó en su asiento—. Dispuso de cuatro minutos para ocultar la tablilla. Podría haber colocado las granadas en cualquier momento después de eso… a menos que fueran más de una persona.

—No lo creo —dijo con desgana, deseando poseer algo de la actitud indolente de su padre hacia los demás como para poder mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ed.

—Parece que el plan era cerciorarse de que yo parecía culpable para después acabar conmigo —respondió.

—Matteo Milano lleva diez años contigo —dijo Hale, aunque la expresión de su rostro era adusta—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Estoy lo bastante seguro como para pedirle que venga a la comisaría para hacerle algunas preguntas —dijo McCarty, levantándose.

—Sigo queriendo estar allí cuando hable con él —declaró Edward al tiempo que salían del cuarto de vigilancia.

Bella agarró a Cullen del brazo cuando los otros dos hombres se dirigieron de nuevo al piso de arriba. Podía oír cómo McCarty le advertía a Clark que no hablara con nadie de lo que había escuchado.

—Vi a la policía sacar un cuenco roto con algo del pasillo que lleva a mi habitación. ¿Qué era?

—Fresas con azúcar.

—Mis preferidas. —Deslizando las manos por el pecho, se puso de puntillas y le besó. Sus brazos no tardaron ni un segundo en rodearla, apretándola contra su alto y fibroso cuerpo. La adrenalina se disparó y la recorrió de nuevo, esta vez grata y eléctrica, y acompañada de la considerable ayuda de la excitación—. Gracias —murmuró contra su boca.

Ed la hizo retroceder, apretándola entre la pared y él. Con sus labios y lengua besó la base de su mandíbula bajo su oreja, y ella gimió. Sus manos se escurrieron bajo su camiseta, ascendiendo por su espalda mientras Bella capturaba nuevamente su boca.

—Ed, ¿vienes? —preguntó Hale desde las escaleras.

—Casi —murmuró, bajando los brazos con manifiesta reticencia—. Sí —dijo en voz más alta.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a la comisaría? —preguntó Isabella, mordisqueando su barbilla—. Me siento muy agradecida en este preciso momento.

Ed gimió cuando ella enredó los dedos en su oscuro cabello.

—Tengo una idea —sugirió en un susurro—. Cogeremos la limusina y podremos tontear en el asiento de atrás.

A pesar del destino, se sentía tentada.

—No pienso ir a la comisaría.

—Claro que sí —murmuró, besándola otra vez, incitándola con la lengua—. Si tenemos razón con respecto a Matteo, al menos DaRevin y él están involucrados. No estoy seguro de si el dos es el número de la suerte, o si se trata todo de una maldita conspiración. Y hasta que lo sepa, no pienso quitarte los ojos de encima.

Ella le empujó.

—No, Ed. Hablo en serio.

Él retrocedió un poco, estudiando su rostro con sus fríos ojos grises.

—De acuerdo —asintió tras un momento—. Pues lo haremos aquí.

Bella no pudo reprimir un bufido cínico.

—Un poco chulesco de tu parte, ¿no te parece?

Ed le regaló una resuelta sonrisa.

—Sí.

Le siguió de nuevo escaleras arriba y hasta la cocina. McCarty se encontraba junto a un gran horno doble, vociferando órdenes por su radio. También Hale estaba al teléfono, pero ambos dejaron de hablar cuando Ed levantó una mano. Debía de ser estupendo ser el jefe.

—Caballeros, me gustaría hacerlo aquí —dijo—. En mi despacho.

—Si lo hacemos aquí —dijo McCarty, bajando la radio—, no puedo leerle sus derechos. No tendrá un abogado presente y nada de lo que él diga será admisible ante un tribunal. Y no, Hale no cumple con los requisitos porque trabaja para usted.

—De todos modos, dijo que no iba a arrestarlo por lo que yo opine —medió con brusquedad Isabella.

Los tres hombres se la quedaron mirando. Ella irguió los hombros. «Que miren». Nadie iba a ir a la cárcel por algo que ella hubiera dicho. Si se granjeaba la reputación de ser una soplona, nadie de su círculo volvería jamás a confiar en ella.

McCarty frunció los labios.

—Sólo preguntas amistosas, entonces. Pero que quede claro, señor Cullen, que yo no trabajo para usted. Estoy aquí para resolver dos asesinatos y un intento de homicidio. Cueste lo que cueste.

—Llámeme Ed. Y se lo agradezco —respondió—. ¿Sabemos dónde está Hale?

—Con el resto de su servicio, que ha sido evacuado en las canchas de tenis.

Hale se puso en pie.

—Iré a por él.

—No. Yo iré a por él —dijo el detective—. Será su despacho, Ed, pero ésta es mi investigación. Si se pasa de la raya, le detendré por obstrucción. Ya está pisándola.

—Hecho. —Ed le observó salir por la puerta y volverse a continuación hacia Hale—. ¿Dónde está esa lista de empleados?

El abogado la sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Estás chalado, Ed. Lo sabes, ¿no?

La mirada que éste le lanzó fue espantosamente sombría, incluso para los ojos hastiados de Isabella.

—Tú no has visto lo cerca que Isabella ha estado de morir hace una hora —soltó—. En mi puta casa. Así que ayúdame o lárgate, Jasper. No bromeo.

Hale le devolvió la fulminante mirada. Dejó salir el aliento un momento después y pareció desinflarse. Entregó la hoja a Ed sin mediar palabra y acto seguido fue el primero en salir por la puerta.

—Hay seis personas, sin incluiros a Swan y a ti, que estuvisteis aquí la noche del robo y esta mañana.

—¿Matteo está entre ellas?

—Sí.

Cuando salieron de la cocina, Isabella divisó una copia del periódico de la mañana sobre la encimera. Lo cogió después de dirigirle una sonrisa inquisitiva a Hans, el cocinero, a fin de asegurarse su permiso para hojearlo de camino al despacho de Ed. Le llevó un momento encontrar la sección de sociedad.

—Página tres —dijo Hale, lanzándole una fugaz mirada por encima del hombro.

A juzgar por su expresión, el hombre pensaba que debía sentirse halagada y emocionada porque su foto apareciera en el rotativo, sobre todo con Cullen como acompañante. Claro, así era ella, una obsesa en buscar fama. Harvard jamás creería que hubiera preferido enfrentarse a otro par de granadas a ver su cara y su nombre en un periódico.

—Bonita foto —dijo Ed, reduciendo el paso para ponerse a la par que ella.

El periódico había optado por utilizar la primera instantánea que había disparado el reportero, probablemente porque en la segunda parecía un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche. Así que Ed y ella estaba sentados, manteniendo una conversación natural, y él lucía una serena sonrisa relajada mientras la miraba fijamente. La expresión de ella era de afectuosa irritación mientras que la mano de Ed cubriendo la suya hablaba de confianza y afecto.

—Qué extraño —farfulló, incómoda. Bajó la vista al pie de foto donde la describían como Bella Swan, ligue del millonario Edward Cullen, y experta en arte y seguridad.

—¿Qué es extraño?

—Es como… una prueba —barbotó, cerrando de nuevo el periódico.

Ed lo cogió.

—¿Prueba, de qué? ¿De qué me gustas? ¿De qué te gusto? ¿Tan malo es eso, Isabella?

—Es un momento congelado —farfulló—. No dice que dos minutos después te di un codazo en las costillas, o que…

—… o que una hora más tarde te estaba follando —susurró, rozándole la oreja con los labios—. Algo que pretendo repetir una y otra vez. Y otra más.

Ella se estremeció.

—Las granadas son más seguras que tú.

Ed rio entre dientes.

—Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—Como voz de la razón de este feliz grupito —dijo Hale, esperando ante la puerta del despacho a que Ed metiera la llave—, me gustaría saber la seriedad con la que consideramos la idea de que Milano matara al guardia de seguridad, al tipo del mar y tratara de liquidar a Swan. Matteo, nuestro Matteo. El hombrecillo de pelo engominado.

—Voto por lo tercero —dijo Bella—. El resto no tiene sentido viniendo de Milano. Todavía no, de todos modos.

—Los artificieros dijeron que creían que las bombas fueron fraguadas por dos personas distintas —secundó Ed.

—En ese caso, ¿cuál creen que es el maldito motivo? —preguntó el abogado, lanzando una mirada a Bella.

—Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. Toma asiento, Isabella. —Ed ocupó la silla junto a la de ella mientras Hale se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa de conferencias—. De la conversación que mantuvo con Bella deduzco que le preocupaba su presencia.

—Comprendo cómo se siente. Estás siendo demasiado simpático con su competidora laboral.

—Algo que espero que no le haga tomarse la libertad de hacerla explotar por los aires —dijo Ed con brusquedad.

—Si es que fue él.

—Sí, si es que realmente fue él. Pero no me refiero a eso. Puso mucho empeño en dar a conocer que sabía que eras una experta, ¿no es así, Bella?

Ella asintió.

—Sí.

Edward se había situado de forma que pudiese ver la puerta, y tan pronto como Matteo Milano entró en la estancia en compañía de Emmett McCarty, lo supo. El excitable italiano estaba callado, pero parecía no poder estarse quieto, tirándose de la oreja derecha y haciendo crujir los nudillos hasta que Edward se sorprendió de que no se le cayeran los dedos.

En un asunto de negocios ése era el momento que Edward siempre esperaba con ansia, el momento en que sus opositores se percataban de que no tenían oportunidad contra él y de que estaba a punto de asestar el golpe. En esos momentos tenía que apretar el puño con fuerza contra el muslo para evitar abalanzarse sobre la mesa y darle una paliza de muerte a su asesor de adquisiciones.

—Ed, Jasper, estáis todos bien, ¿sí? La policía me ha hecho evacuar de mi despacho. —Los ojos de Milano se desplazaron hacia Isabella para apartarlos acto seguido sin realizar ningún contacto.

«Es hombre muerto», se dijo Edward. Matteo Milano era hombre muerto.

—Sí, estamos todos bien —respondió suavemente, ofreciendo su serena sonrisa profesional.

—Señor Milano —dijo McCarty, ocupando otro asiento de la enorme mesa de caoba —, me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas tan sólo para esclarecer algunos puntos de la investigación del robo.

—Por supuesto. Encantado de ayudarle en lo que pueda.

—La tablilla. Usted dijo que tenía un valor estimado de un millón y medio de dólares.

—Correcto.

—¿En qué se basa para estimar ese valor?

Edward se movió con impaciencia. Esto no se trataba de la maldita tablilla; se trataba de quién había intentado matar a Isabella. Pero a ella no parecía importarle el giro que había tomado la conversación. De hecho, había enganchado algunas hojas en blanco de Hale y estaba dibujando a lápiz unas carpas. En realidad, era bastante buena. Se preguntó si tenía formación académica o si era un don natural. Probablemente, lo último. Bella Swan, mujer del renacimiento.

—Hum, el valor siempre se basa en comparativas con otros objetos similares y con el precio al que han sido vendidos.

—Pero, según creo, tan sólo existen tres de éstas en todo el mundo. ¿Se ha vendido alguna últimamente?

—No. Pero el precio original de compra de Ed en enero era de poco más del millón de dólares, y el mercado de coleccionismo grecorromano ha estado bastante pujante los últimos meses. Me mantengo al tanto de las subastas y las ventas públicas. Forma parte de mi trabajo.

—¿Qué me dice de las otras piezas que se perdieron?

—Que se aplican las mismas reglas. El valor de la armadura es por lo general mucho más sencillo de estimar, dado que existen más en el mercado. Por desgracia, algunas piezas eran muy raras, y el valor de la aseguradora es, por consiguiente, mucho más elevado. Estoy seguro de que Jasper podría proporcionales esa información… las reclamaciones fueron realizadas por mediación de su bufete.

Isabella continuó dibujando, tratando de no prestar atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar a su alrededor. Teniendo en cuenta que se estaba llevando a cabo allí por ella, Edward comenzó a sentirse un tanto irritado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mirar el futuro.

Matteo echó un vistazo a la hoja en la que ella dibujaba. A menos que Edward estuviera equivocado, la rubicunda tez del administrador palideció un poco. Él mismo bajó la vista… y reprimió el súbito impulso de sonreír. Bella había pasado del pez y estaba dibujando un bonito patíbulo y la soga del verdugo. Ignoraba si tenía un innato sentido de cómo jugar al «poli bueno/poli malo», o si también estaba cabreada y simplemente elegía su propio medio de expresarlo.

—¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir con los objetos dañados pero que pueden ser reparados? —insistió McCarty, el poli bueno, mientras continuaba tomando notas en su libreta.

Isabella comenzó a dibujar a la víctima ahorcada, que tenía pelo oscuro y engominado y vestía el mismo traje que Matteo llevaba puesto.

—Son tasados por la compañía aseguradora y por un reputado experto en arte. Si la restauración no daña el valor del objeto y puede realizarse sin comprometer su autenticidad, es autorizada. De lo contrario, la aseguradora paga una compensación basada en el valor a la baja del objeto.

—Así que el propietario no pierde realmente dinero tanto si el objeto es robado como destruido.

Panino asintió con impaciencia.

—Exactamente. De hecho, si se sabe que un objeto se devalúa en el mercado, su inmediata destrucción podría suponer un beneficio monetario para el propietario.

—¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? —preguntó Edward con brusquedad.

—Únicamente respondo a las preguntas del detective, Ed. Tengo la responsabilidad de decir la verdad. —Se echó hacia delante en la silla—. Y por eso debo contarte que tu amiguita es una ladrona de arte.

La mano de Isabella se quedó inmóvil y alzó lentamente la mirada hasta la de Matteo con los ojos brillantes.

—Perdone, ¿cómo dice?

—Sí. Su padre murió en prisión siendo un conocido ladrón de arte. De hecho, no me sorprendería que tuviera la tablilla y que tratara de matarme con la primera bomba para que no pudiera descubrir quién era. No es de fiar.

—¿Y la segunda bomba? —preguntó Edward, apretando el puño con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le entumecieron.

—Para parecer inocente, sin duda. ¿Ha registrado sus pertenencias, detective McCarty?

—Podrían creerte, Milano, si no hubieras contratado a un mono de feria para que realizara la falsificación en tu lugar —replicó Isabella, levantándose y arrojando el lápiz y el papel a la cara del administrador antes de que Ed o McCarty pudieran hacer nada por impedírselo—. No es de extrañar que intentaras matarme antes de que pudiera echarle un buen vistazo, pero tendrías que haber puesto una bomba a todo el mundo que supere los siete años si querías mantener esa mierda en secreto.

—Tú no sabes nada —respondió Matteo, poniéndose en pie frente a ella y dando un puñetazo en la mesa—. Sé que intentaste matarme, y nada de lo que digas cambiará eso. La policía descubrirá la verdad.

—Ya lo han hecho —contraatacó—. Acabas de situarte cerca de la primera bomba, y nadie ha dicho que yo estuve cerca de la segunda… menos tú. Así que es una pena que no tengas la tablilla original, porque podría venirte bien la pasta que sacarías por ella para librarte de la condena por homicidio, estúpido capullo.

—¡Puta! —berreó, abalanzándose hacia ella por encima de la mesa.

Hale y McCarty le agarraron por los hombros y le volvieron a sentar en la silla, al tiempo que Ed se levantaba como un rayo y se colocaba delante de Isabella.

—¡Basta! —gritó.

—¿Qué utilizaste para el molde? —se burló Isabella por encima del hombro de Ed—. ¿Plastilina? ¿O encargaste que alguien lo hiciera a mano con un mazo?

—¡No diré nada! ¡Quiero un abogado!

—Más le vale buscarse uno —dijo McCarty adustamente—. Matteo Milano, queda detenido por intento de homicidio y robo y cualquier otro cargo que se me ocurra de camino a comisaría.

—¡No! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Fue ella! ¡Yo no cogí nada! ¡Ella tiene la falsificación!

Edward dio la vuelta a la mesa igual que un huracán y agarró a Milano de la corbata.

—¿Qué falsificación? —gruñó.

La cara de Milano se puso blanca como la pared. Tragó saliva sonoramente y cerró la boca de golpe.

—Quiero un abogado —fue cuanto dijo, y no paró de repetirlo mientras McCarty llamaba a un oficial uniformado con un par de esposas.

Cuando el jefe de adquisiciones —ex jefe de adquisiciones— fue escoltado fuera de la habitación, McCarty se volvió nuevamente hacia Edward.

—Necesitaré la falsificación —dijo.

—Se la traeré.

—Voy con usted. Por eso de la contaminación de pruebas.

Ambos abandonaron la estancia, aunque Edward se detuvo lo bastante como para lanzarle una mirada admonitoria a Isabella y a Hale antes de salir. Los ánimos ya estaban caldeados y no quería regresar y encontrarse a uno, o a ambos, cubiertos de sangre.

—Milano tiene razón sobre Swan, lo sabe —dijo el detective a modo de conversación.

Ed guardó silencio durante un momento.

—¿Y tiene pruebas? —preguntó finalmente.

—No. Si las tuviera, estaría esposada al igual que Milano.

—Entonces es inocente hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario —respondió Edward—. Ese es el credo por el que os regís los yanquis, ¿no?

—Claro. Pero no le sorprende la acusación. —McCarty le miró de reojo—. Suponía que no lo haría.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, no ha hecho nada malo. El convicto era su padre. No Isabella.

McCarty suspiró.

—Es un bonito juguetito, señor Cullen, pero si fuera usted, no apartaría la mano de mi cartera. Es de lo más escurridiza. Joder, llevo veinte años echando el guante a criminales y aun así me siento tentado de darle ventaja.

—Yo no soy usted.

—Eso es cierto. Y si descubro algo, irá a la cárcel.

—No descubrirá nada. —No estaba tan seguro como parecía, pero tampoco dudaba de la creatividad o inteligencia de Isabella. McCarty no hallaría nada… allí no, en cualquier caso.

En la habitación de Isabella, abarrotada aún por miembros de la unidad de investigación de artificieros, cogió la mochila del sillón y extrajo el falso artefacto de su paño protector.

—Aquí tiene.

—Y esto lo encontró en su maletero, con sus bolsas.

—Sí.

—Esta mañana.

—Sí.

—Cuénteme otra vez por qué no me avisaron de eso cuando estuve en el garaje con ustedes.

Edward le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Nos pilló un poco por sorpresa.

Asintiendo, McCarty tomó el envoltorio y cubrió de nuevo la falsa tablilla.

—De acuerdo. Haré que nuestro experto verifique que no es auténtica. Mi suposición es que Milano vio esa bonita foto de Bella y usted en el periódico de la mañana y decidió que tenía que protegerse a sí mismo y a su trabajo. Colocó la tablilla para que todo el mundo dejara de buscar la verdadera y luego hizo lo mismo con las granadas para evitar que alguien descubriera que la tablilla que había dejado en sus bolsas era una falsificación.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

—Sí. Demostrarlo será un poco más complicado. Y sigo necesitando saber por qué tenía una falsificación, dónde consiguió las granadas y dónde se encuentra el original.

Esas tres preguntas también preocupaban a Edward. ¿Por qué robar una tablilla y ocultar la falsa cuando podría haberla empleado para encubrir el robo? O si, tal como pensaba Isabella, su amigo Laurent DaRevin se había llevado la tablilla, ¿por qué Milano tenía una falsificación? ¿Y por qué el primer artefacto explosivo?

¡Joder!, mirara donde mirase encontraba más preguntas que respuestas. Y tanto si Matteo estaba arrestado como si no, no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que aquello no había acabado. Dejó a McCarty junto a la puerta principal y regresó arriba, a su despacho.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó tan pronto entró en la habitación.

Hale estaba sentado en la mesa de conferencias, solo, hojeando el periódico.

—Dijo que estaba muerta de hambre y se fue a por algo de comer.

—Está bien. —Había olvidado que no habían tomado nada desde el postre de la noche anterior en Rooney's—. ¿Quieres un sándwich?

—No. —Pasó otra página.

Con una mueca debido al cansancio, Edward se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Y qué piensas de todo esto?

—No quieres saberlo, Ed.

—Hum, venga. Te pido que hables ahora o calles para siempre, Jasper.

—Muy bien. —El abogado cerró el periódico—. Uno, te acuestas con una conocida ladrona. Dos, si la tablilla que encontrasteis hubiera sido la auténtica, estarías arrestado por fraude a la compañía de seguros. Tres, has dejado que Matteo vaya a la cárcel sin pestañear. Cuatro, no creo que haya cometido dos, casi tres, asesinatos por una tablilla de piedra. Así que, quinto y último, ¿para qué cometer homicidios múltiples?

—Matteo tiene algo que ver con esto.

—¿Lo bastante como para dejar que le metan en la cárcel? Joder, como sólo hace diez años que le conoces, ¿por qué no deshacerte de él a instancias de alguien a quien conoces hace menos de una semana y a quien hasta has pillado allanando tu propiedad en dos ocasiones?

«¿De verdad hacía menos de una semana?» Tomar decisiones jamás había supuesto un problema para él, pero Dios…

—Si Matteo no ha tenido nada que ver en esto, me ocuparé de que tu bufete le represente. Pero, francamente, Jasper, ¿quién crees que es más probable que mienta?

Hale le fulminó con la mirada, luego se levantó para sacar una botella de agua de la nevera.

—¡Mierda! Entre tú y yo, creo que Swan no estaría aquí de haberlo hecho. Y no intentaría colgárselo a otro.

—¡Eh! Me apuesto algo a que eso ha dolido. —A pesar de la broma, Edward se sentía en cierto modo agradecido. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría Hale si supiera las sospechas que Bella abrigaba con respecto al abogado.

—No tienes ni idea. —Tomando un trago de agua, el letrado se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Voy a bajar y a encargarme de que Matteo tenga una representación adecuada. En cualquier caso, a la larga nos dará buena imagen. Alguien tiene que mantener tu popularidad con los medios y con la comunidad local.

Edward se unió a él mientras recorría el pasillo.

—Prefiero no hacer ningún comentario sobre eso. Pero, si tal y como sospecho, lo hizo, más le vale quedarse en la cárcel por su propia seguridad.

Hale se detuvo de nuevo en la puerta principal.

—Muy bien, una pregunta más.

—¿Sí?

—Swan y tú. ¿Va en serio?

—No lo sé. —Parte de él no quería pensar en ello. Bella estaba allí, y él disfrutaba de su compañía. Tal como había señalado Jasper, se conocían desde hacía menos de una semana. Haría falta más de una semana para comprender aquello… para comprenderla a ella.

—Esto no pinta bien —respondió Hale con un tono exageradamente lánguido—. ¿Por qué no venís los dos a cenar esta noche?

Edward sonrió antes de poder contenerse.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—No. Le hablé a Alice de ella… no di detalles, no te preocupes, y sugirió que vinierais a cenar. Pollo a la parmesana, seguramente, o algo así. ¿A las siete?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

_**Domingo, 3:21 p.m.**_

Isabella estaba observando mientras Hans retiraba la corteza de un sándwich de pepino de un aspecto delicioso.

—Eres un artista —declaró, apoyando ambos codos en la encimera.

El alto sueco le lanzó una breve mirada.

—No es más que un sándwich, señorita.

—Llámame Bella. Y sí, lo es, pero yo siempre hago las cosas deprisa y corriendo. —En realidad, con frecuencia se olvidaba de comer hasta que su estómago se lo recordaba. Ésa era una de las cosas más peculiares e irresistibles de estar en compañía de Ed; podía tomarse su tiempo y verlo cocinar un filete a la barbacoa o esperar mientras su chef, de renombre mundial, le preparaba un sándwich, y luego disfrutarlo con tranquilidad—. Cocinar proporciona cierta… paz, ¿verdad?

Hans sonrió.

—Creo que tú también puedes ser una artista. —Le entregó el plato de porcelana y sacó una lata helada de coca cola baja en calorías de la nevera de las bebidas—. La mayoría de los invitados del señor Cullen no saben dónde está la cocina, mucho menos se fijan en que se les quita la corteza.

—Ellos se lo pierden. Todo está en los detalles, Hans.

Armada con el almuerzo se dirigió arriba. Hale tendría bien merecido que regresara al despacho y se lo comiera delante de él, pero necesitaba pensar y por ello se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Estaba un piso más arriba y a media ala de distancia del despacho de Ed, pero según Hans, aquél era uno de los recorridos más interesantes de la casa.

No sabía si Ed adquiría personalmente las piezas de su colección o si encomendaba el trabajo a subordinados como Milani, pero la miscelánea resultaba ecléctica y fascinante a un mismo tiempo. No quería imaginar qué otros tesoros contenían el resto de sus residencias. Era una lástima que jamás fuera a verlos, puesto que el único modo de hacerlo sería cometer un robo, y no tenía intención de volver a robar nada que fuera suyo.

Un mosaico romano, que adornaba la pared en tonos rojo, azul y amarillo, serpenteaba a lo largo de parte de uno de los pasillos. Pasó con cuidado un dedo por la delicada cerámica, asombrada ante la idea de que los ciudadanos de Roma hubieran caminado por ella cuatro mil años atrás. A continuación, se veía un muestrario de monedas romanas detrás de un cristal protector, seguido por un expositor de lanzas y cascos romanos.

Se preguntó cuan significativo sería que la mayor parte de lo que Ed coleccionaba hubiera pertenecido a guerreros: caballeros, centuriones, samuráis, conquistadores. El mismo era una especie de guerrero en el mundo de los negocios, supuso, y a juzgar por la calidad y cantidad de sus posesiones y conquistas, era el equivalente en el siglo xxi de Alejandro Magno… o Genghis Khan.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¡Esto es increíble! —murmuró.

Una pared entera albergaba una cristalera que iba del suelo al techo. Las tres restantes estaban cubiertas de libros, con más anaqueles flotantes, espaciados a intervalos por toda la estancia. Incluso tenía una mesa de tamaño universitario a un lado y, por supuesto, bustos clásicos de mármol de deidades griegas en el extremo de los estantes. Si hubiera estado de humor para cometer un robo, el material que allí había la habría dejado extasiada. Incluso ejerciendo la restricción adecuada, se le había puesto la piel de gallina.

Dejando el almuerzo sobre la mesa, se fue a echar un vistazo. Los contenidos de los estantes eran aún más impresionantes que los bustos. Primeras ediciones de todo, desde Twain a Stoker, e incluso tenía un primer tomo de _La tormenta_ de Shakespeare amparado tras un estante acristalado.

Durante unos minutos descifró el sistema y buscó un libro sobre antigüedades griegas. La pista de las tres tablillas troyanas había sido auténtica, al menos durante los últimos trescientos años, más o menos, y debido a su rareza también habían sido fotografiadas en numerosas ocasiones por diversos documentalistas históricos. Algunos pocos estudios indicaban que su origen troyano era creencia generalizada, aunque todavía seguían siendo objeto de controversia y especulación. En todo caso, eran absurdamente antiguas y preciosas.

Ahora que una había desaparecido, las dos restantes, que se encontraban en Hamburgo y en Estambul, habían incrementado, si cabía, más su valor. Probablemente era el momento de que alguien averiguara dónde se encontraban con exactitud… y si alguien había intentado robarlas últimamente.

—Ignoro qué le has dicho a mi chef —llegó la voz de Ed desde la entrada—, pero en estos momentos se encuentra creando alguna clase de postre en tu honor.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Espero que no sea Confitura Swan o algo así.

—¿Cómo de encantadora te mostraste?

—Solamente le pedí un sándwich —dijo, lamiéndose la mayonesa de un dedo y pasando una página—, y alabé sus habilidades culinarias. En alguna parte oí que su café ganó un premio.

—Bueno, hicieras lo que hicieses, Hans estaba prácticamente aturdido cuando estuve allí hace un momento —continuó diciendo con su cultivado acento británico, grave y musical.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Únicamente le pedí mantequilla de cacahuete y confitura, pero él pensó que la mermelada se adaptaría mejor a mi sofisticado paladar, y acabé con un sándwich de pepino con pan de centeno. —Y unos ricos bombones que ya se había comido.

—Tal vez buscaba un modo educado de decirte que no sabes distinguir la confitura de la mermelada —dijo Ed con una risilla.

—Sí, pero ¿quién puede hoy en día? Ah, por cierto, a partir de ahora vas a estar abastecido de helado de menta. Hans ha hecho un pedido en cuanto descubrió que era mi preferido.

—¿Has conocido alguna vez a alguien a quien no hayas podido conquistar?

—A Hale. —Le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, sonriendo al ver su expresión amenazadora—. Soy, simplemente, encantadora, Batman. No puedo evitarlo.

—Sí que lo eres. Y, además, estás cañón. —Se acercó a su espalda y deslizó las manos por sus hombros.

—Cuidado con los puntos —murmuró, intentando concentrarse. Finalmente, encontró la página que buscaba. Bella dejó el sándwich, se limpió los dedos con la servilleta y se acercó el libro.

Por un instante sus manos apretaron con más fuerza sus hombros y luego se relajaron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intentando averiguar la ubicación de las otras tablillas.

—¿Y por qué?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él por encima del hombro. La leve expresión fría de su rostro no la sorprendió lo más mínimo. Estaba furioso.

—Oh, qué se yo —dijo lánguidamente—. Se me escapó la tuya, pero todavía quedan dos.

—Ni te atrevas —dijo con voz grave y dura.

—¿Sabes? —respondió, encogiendo los hombros para zafarse de sus manos—. Me parece que deberías reservar parte de tus ingresos para comprarte un poco de sentido del humor.

Él guardó silencio por un momento.

—Debes comprender que a pesar de la… intimidad compartida, no te conozco demasiado bien.

—En tal caso, tú debes comprender que, si me ordenas hacer algo, probablemente conseguirás que me cabree y que haga lo contrario sólo para fastidiarte.

Cullen retiró la silla junto a la de ella y se sentó.

—Entendido. Así que, ¿por qué estás buscando la ubicación de las demás tablillas en realidad?

—Aprendes rápido —refunfuñó—. Necesito conocer su paradero para poder investigar un poco y averiguar si alguien ha intentado robarlas recientemente.

—Puedo llamar a mi oficina en Londres y posiblemente averiguarán quiénes poseen las piezas —se ofreció.

Ella le miró de reojo, y cierto rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

—De acuerdo, es una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿qué clase de negocios tienes?

Ed se echó a reír.

—¿No lo sabes?

Bella se encogió de hombros, su sonrojo se hizo más intenso.

—No tuve tiempo de leer la mayoría de los artículos de Internet. Compras cosas y las vendes, pero supongo que hay más aparte de eso.

—Ah. Según se dice, estoy metido en muchos asuntos diferentes, pero sí, principalmente compro propiedades, las mejoro, renuevo y las vendo de nuevo. En ocasiones adquiero un negocio entero con el mismo propósito.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con la WNBT?

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, la serie Godzilla parece muy popular. Quizá pongamos todos los monstruos a todas horas.

—Genial.

—En realidad, la cadena lleva arrojando pérdidas los cuatro últimos años. Mi idea es meter a parte de mi equipo y ver lo que podemos hacer para solventar ese pequeño problema.

—Tienes equipo —repitió. Claro que sabía aquello, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por aprender más acerca de él. Había estado tan concentrada en ella durante el tiempo que llevaba allí que casi resultaba extraño recordar que él tenía un trabajo, un imperio empresarial de éxito, que requería de su atención.

—Jasper es parte de mi gente. Tengo más.

—¿Cuántos?

—Varía. Imagino que alrededor de seiscientos o setecientos en estos momentos. Eso incluye arquitectos, contratistas, carpinteros, contables, programadores informáticos, abogados, una secretaria, mayordomos y todo aquel que necesite para el proyecto en el que trabaje.

—Genial —repitió. Sin embargo, la afirmación de Ed trajo otra pregunta a su mente—. ¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí?

—Tenemos una sociedad —respondió—. La cual tú propusiste.

Así había sido. Pero no había previsto todo lo demás. Y jamás planeó convencerle de nada que no fuera ayudarla para después salir corriendo, porque estar con él era muy perjudicial para el negocio. Perjudicial para el negocio… y para su paz mental.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué nos acostamos juntos?

—Porque ambos queremos. Para ser del todo franco, Isabella, me fascinas. Me resulta imposible apartarte de mis pensamientos.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso no puede ser bueno.

Ed se arrimó lentamente, retirándole el cabello de detrás de la oreja con sus delicados y diestros dedos.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Querrías estar en algún otro lugar ahora mismo?

«Claro… desnuda en tu cama otra vez con tu cuerpo cálido y duro en mi interior.»

—Bueno, este lugar es muy bonito.

En la mandíbula de Ed palpitó un músculo y antes de que ella pudiera disuadirse de hacerlo, se inclinó y lo besó.

Él le devolvió el beso, incitando y presionando, moldeando su boca a la de ella mientras el calor bajaba como una flecha por su espalda. Bella enredó los dedos en su pelo, gimiendo suavemente mientras la boca de Ed le hacía promesas que ella esperaba que cumpliera con su cuerpo.

—Sabes a jardín —murmuró él, levantándola sobre su regazo.

Podía sentirle ya bajo sus muslos, duro y preparado.

—Son los pepinos.

—No, eres tú —la corrigió con una grave risilla, introduciendo la mano debajo de su camisa para tomar un pecho en ella.

Bella jadeó cuando sus dedos se escurrieron bajo el sujetador para rozarle el pezón. ¡Dios! Habían pasado la noche haciendo eso, y sólo llevaban cinco o seis horas fuera de la cama, y ya se moría por sentir de nuevo su contacto, sus caricias y su calor.

Cuando su lengua y sus labios hallaron la base de su mandíbula perdió la voluntad, fundiéndose en su abrazo.

Ed le quitó la camisa abierta y la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo y las arrojó al suelo a su espalda. Su sujetador siguió un momento después y sus manos se pusieron a trabajar, friccionando y presionando con los dedos.

—Espero que lleves chubasqueros —gimió, sacándole la camisa de los pantalones y desabrochándole los botones.

—De hecho, esta mañana me guardé algunos en la cartera —respondió; su voz estaba teñida de diversión—. No lo había hecho desde que estaba en la universidad.

—Chico listo.

Su teléfono móvil sonó.

—Mierda.

No había duda de si iba a responder o no. Bella simplemente concentró su atención en besarle la garganta mientras él sacaba el móvil y contestaba.

—Cullen.

Sintió tensarse los músculos que cruzaban su torso, y levantó la cabeza. Su cara se había endurecido, poniendo toda su atención en la persona al otro lado de la línea. Durante largo rato no articuló palabra. Luego su mirada se clavó en la de ella.

—Debería oírlo de ti —dijo, y le entregó el teléfono a ella—. Es Billy —explicó, su voz sonó grave y severa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco mientras se llevaba el aparato a la oreja.

—¿Black?

—Hey, cariño. Probé de nuevo a llamar a O'Hannon esta mañana y lo cogió un policía. No me dio detalles, y tuve que colgar antes de que rastrearan la llamada, pero Sean O'Hannon está muerto.

Bella tomó aire. No le agradaba Sean O'Hannon, jamás lo había hecho y jamás lo haría. Pero había trabajado en su gremio y era uno de ellos. Y había estado de algún modo involucrado con la tablilla troyana.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo ocurrió?

—El poli, bobby, o como quiera que les llamen allí, dijo que en una explosión. Es todo lo que sé. —Guardó silencio durante un momento—. Bella, voy a desaparecer unos días. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ed la rodeó con sus brazos, no debido a la pasión, sino de modo consolador. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Ten cuidado —dijo—. Llámame a este número en cuanto puedas y avísame de que estás bien.

—¿A este número? —repitió, el tono de su voz varió un poco—. ¿Así que te quedas con el tipo rico?

—Si no, le robaré el móvil —respondió, aunque sólo para Black. No pensaba irse a ninguna parte.

—Parece razonable. Mantén la cabeza gacha, nena.

—Tú también.

La línea se cortó y se lo devolvió a Ed. Él lo dejó sobre la mesa, manteniendo los brazos alrededor de Bella y meciéndose lentamente adelante y atrás. ¿Por qué, se preguntó, cuando en realidad no servía de nada, se sentía tan segura en sus brazos? Tomó aire de nuevo lenta y profundamente, intentado recomponer sus pensamientos y sus emociones. Dios, había estado tan cachonda hacía tan sólo un momento.

—Deberíamos decírselo a McCarty —sugirió, y le sintió asentir con aprobación contra su mejilla—. Pero únicamente que conocía a O'Hannon, que él había expresado su interés por las tablillas troyanas y que ahora está muerto. No que Black esté relacionado con nada de esto.

—¿Black? ¿Qué Black? —convino, su voz reverberó contra su hombro.

—Yo, hum, debería vestirme —dijo, siendo consciente de que estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba.

—Supongo que sí. Por ahora. —Sujetándola un poco apartada de él, la besó de nuevo, larga, lenta y profundamente—. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

—Claro. Mi pequeña banda de tipos malos parece estar mermando a un ritmo alarmante, pero ¡eh!, todo forma parte de la emoción del trabajo, ¿no?

—Está bien. —La abrazó una vez más, después la ayudó a bajarse de su regazo y a ponerse en pie para que pudiera recoger su sujetador y las camisas—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si puedes reducir un poco la ubicación de las dos tablillas restantes y yo llamo a McCarty? Son… —y echó un vistazo al reloj; un Rolex, por supuesto—, las ocho de la tarde en Londres, así que llamaré a Sarah a casa.

Bella se detuvo.

—¿Sarah?

—Mi secretaria. —Una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa asomó a su sensual boca—. Es muy fiel y sensible a todas mis necesidades.

—Apuesto a que sí.

¿Y a ella qué más le daba? Hacía sólo unos días que lo conocía, en algunos días más seguirían caminos distintos y jamás volvería a verle, salvo como tema de un especial en la revista _El_ o alguna otra. Tal y como Milani había dado a entender, no había sido la primera y sin duda no sería la última.

Ed la tomó del brazo cuando se puso la camiseta y la camisa.

—Soy un individuo bastante decidido, Isabella. Y ya te lo he dicho, tú acaparas toda mi atención.

—No estoy celosa, Cullen. —Tomó asiento otra vez—. Eres divertido. Ahora corta el rollo. Estoy ocupada. —¡Ja! Eso le enseñaría. Tampoco él había sido el primero.

—Divertido —dijo lentamente, sin moverse de detrás de ella—. Soy divertido.

—Sí. Ve y cómprate una isla o lo que sea.

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar con una sonrisa de suficiencia arrastró su silla con fuerza, apoyándola sobre dos de sus patas. Bella se tambaleó, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, mientras él se agachaba para mirar su cara.

—Decirme qué debo hacer es el modo correcto de lograr que haga lo contrario, tan sólo para fastidiarte —murmuró, y le cubrió la boca con la suya en un beso devastador que hizo que se le encogieran los dedos de los pies.

—Entendido —consiguió decir, agarrándose al borde de la mesa para volver a enderezarse.

—Aún no, pero no tardarás en hacerlo —susurró, y salió de la habitación con paso decidido y silbando.

—Mierda —farfulló, estremeciéndose, y volvió al libro.

Mientras concluía la conversación con Emmett McCarty y colgaba el teléfono de su despacho, Edward se percató de que no había informado a Isabella de que cenarían fuera esa noche. Bueno, aquello suscitaría sin duda una discusión, y teniendo en cuenta el día tan largo que había tenido, le daría algo más de tiempo para recuperarse.

McCarty se había mostrado muy interesado en el fallecimiento de Sean O'Hannon, aunque, si acaso, aquello suponía más complicaciones para la policía en lo concerniente a Matteo Milani. Con un cadáver en Inglaterra, era probable que Milani hubiera desempeñado un papel muy limitado en todo aquel embrollo, sí es que había jugado alguno.

Se quedó allí sentado, mirando fijamente al jardín y al estanque. En su viaje a Stuttgart de la semana anterior, su pretensión había sido la de comprar una cadena de televisión, pasar un día o dos de relax con Jasper Hale y su familia, disponer que Matteo enviara la tablilla al Museo Británico y seguirla, después de desviarse para atender algunos asuntos de negocios, a fin de pasar algunas semanas en su casa de Devon.

En cambio, había estado a punto de volar por los aires en una explosión, habían robado la tablilla, se le había pasado el plazo límite en el asunto de la WNBT, habían arrojado a Jasper a su piscina y, por último, había conocido a Isabella Swan.

Por supuesto había habido jugosos sucesos añadidos: ladrones muertos; misteriosos seguimientos; Bella había estado a punto de morir en la habitación que él le había asignado; falsas tablillas; habían arrestado a un hombre que conocía y en quien había confiado durante diez años, y, finalmente, había disfrutado de algunas dosis de sexo realmente estupendo.

Isabella había dicho que era «divertido». Aunque no tenía ninguna objeción personal en contra de aquel término, sabía lo que ella había querido decir, y eso era lo que no le gustaba. «Divertido» se aplicaba a algo que uno hacía una noche o mientras no tenías nada mejor en qué ocupar tu tiempo.

Debería estar perfectamente de acuerdo con ello… pero no era así. Pero expresándolo con claridad, aquello le cabreaba. Seguía queriéndola en su cama, entre sus brazos. Y si él no había terminado aún con ella, ella no podía terminar todavía con él.

No obstante, fuese cual fuese la parte del cuerpo con la que estaba pensando, era igualmente consciente de que aquello que había entre ambos era algo más que maniobras en vertical y horizontal. La muerte de O'Hannon significaba claramente que había alguien más involucrado. Por lo que sabía, el número de personas que tenían que ver con la tablilla por uno u otro motivo eran seis como mínimo: Isabella, Black, DaRevin, Milani, O'Hannon y quienquiera que hubiera matado a O'Hannon.

—¿Porqué? —farfulló para sí mismo. Sí, era rara y valiosa, pero no era tan magnífica como otros objetos. ¿Por qué ésa, por qué allí, por qué en ese momento?

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo, luego recordó que había echado el pestillo para llamar por teléfono a McCarty. Comenzó a levantarse, pero la puerta se abrió antes de llegar a ponerse en píe.

—De acuerdo —dijo Isabella, guardándose en el bolsillo algo semejante a un clip—, la tablilla número uno está en posesión de Gustaf Harving en Hamburgo. La número dos pertenece a la familia Arutani de Estambul, pero al parecer hay varias familias prominentes con ese apellido.

—Está muy bien, para empezar. Llamaré a Sarah. Deberíamos ser capaces de establecer estas conexiones de modo totalmente legal.

Ella le brindó una breve sonrisa.

—Sería un cambio agradable, ¿verdad?

Tenía algunas cosas más que repasar con su secretaria, pero prefería discutirlas sin que Isabella estuviera presente.

—¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? —preguntó.

—Claro —respondió con la voz teñida de sarcasmo—. Godzilla contra Megagodzilla. ¿Y tú?

Él se puso en pie con una risilla.

—¿Podría acompañarte? Puedes explicarme los mejores puntos de la guerra de un monstruo gigante.

—De acuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros, estudiando su expresión—. Quieres que ahora te deje solo, ¿no?

—Y que no te metas en líos —añadió—. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. No tardaré mucho.

—Entonces, estaré en mi habitación.

Se volvió sobre sí misma, pero él la alcanzó, deslizando la mano por su brazo.

—Pensé que esta noche podríamos salir a cenar fuera otra vez —dijo, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría a lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Maldita sea, Bella le hacía mantenerse alerta.

—De acuerdo. Pero ¿Hans no se sentirá herido? Me adora y esperaba una escultura de helado tallada con mi imagen.

—Se derretiría en un segundo. Y Hans sobrevivirá. —Edward la besó en la mejilla—. Llamaré a Alice para confirmar.

Ella se puso tensa.

—¿Alice? ¿Qué Alice?

—Alice Hale. La mujer de Jasper. Nos han invitado a cenar.

Su expresión se desdobló en una cómica mezcla de horror e incredulidad.

—Me tomas el pelo, ¿no?

—No. Tenemos que estar allí a las siete.

Bella retrocedió hacia la puerta.

—Ni hablar. Olvídalo. No pienso comportarme de forma hogareña.

—Es sólo por una noche —trató de engatusarla, avanzando a medida que ella retrocedía, en su propia versión de un tango «a ver si te atreves»—. Los Hale constituyen mi única incursión en el rollo doméstico, como tú lo llamarías. Y resulta que me gusta.

—Te diré qué vamos a hacer —respondió, pasándole la mano por el pecho—. Si nos quedamos aquí, puedes aprovecharte de mí.

Edward sonrió abiertamente.

—De todos modos, tengo intención de hacerlo cuando volvamos —le dio otro beso, en esta ocasión en su cálida y tierna boca—. Te gustan las experiencias nuevas —dijo—. Y ésta lo será para ti.

Con una mueca de dolor descornó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. Pero sólo porque te lo debo, inglés.

—Gracias, yanqui.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_**Domingo, 5:48 p.m.**_

Isabella podía escuchar el suave runruneo de su padre removiéndose en su tumba. Ni por lo más remoto hubiera podido Charlie Swan imaginarse a su hija preparándose para una cita con Edward Cullen… en casa de un abogado, nada menos. No vería provecho alguno en ello y, peor aún, se alegraría de recalcar que, con toda probabilidad, la aventura tendría un resultado negativo para ella.

Bella tenía sus propias reservas, pero se referían más bien a la profundidad de su implicación con ese hombre. Una cosa era el sexo; y con lo increíblemente placentero que había sido, también había hecho que Ed se pusiera taxativamente de su lado. Sería una idiota de no haberse aprovechado de eso y no sentirse halagada por ello. Pero salir con él era una cuestión muy diferente. No se trataba simplemente de velar por sus propios intereses; era involucrarse, conocer a sus amigos, hacerse pasar por… ¿Qué?… ¿Su novia? ¿Su amante?

Mientras el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle con fuerza, Bella rebuscó en su armario de ropa prestada.

—¿Qué narices se supone que debo ponerme?

Desde la sala de estar pudo oír a Ed riéndose.

—Ponte lo que quieras. Pero Godzilla está atacando al monstruo mecánico. Creía que habías dicho que Godzilla siempre era malo.

Eligió un vestido de verano y fue hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

—No, dije que era mejor cuando era malo. ¿Qué te parece esto? —Sostuvo en alto el corto vestido rojo y amarillo.

Él estiró el cuello para echar un vistazo por encima del respaldo del sillón.

—Es bonito. Pero…

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Pero ¿qué?

—Se verán los arañazos y cortes de la espalda.

«Mierda.» Con el antiséptico que le había dado el doctor Harris habían dejado de doler los cortes, y se olvidaba de ellos.

—¿Qué vas a llevar tú?

—Lo que llevo puesto.

—Pero tú estás guapo.

—Gracias. Me derramaré algo en la camisa si lo prefieres.

Estaba bromeando de nuevo con ella, tal como había hecho desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que la idea de cenar con Jasper y Alice la ponía nerviosa. Pero había consentido en ir, en gran medida porque él había dado a entender que era una cobarde si se negaba, pero sobre todo porque después de que Ed acudiera esa mañana en su rescate con las granadas, sentía que le debía algo.

—¿Encuentras algo? —preguntó Ed, asomándose al armario.

—Vuelve ahí y dime qué te parece —dijo—. Te enseñaré lo que encuentre.

—Algo en color verde sería estupendo. En honor a Godzilla.

—Vuelva al sillón, colega.

Ed levantó las manos en broma a modo de rendición.

—De acuerdo, está bien.

A pesar de todo se estaba riendo por lo bajo, lo cual daba miedo de por sí. Era imposible que estuviera ya tan conectada a él, que verle feliz le hiciera sentir feliz a ella.

Esa nueva vida era tan extraña… tan tentadora. Retomó la tarea, y sacó otro vestido veraniego de su percha y cerró la puerta del armario para poder probárselo sin comentarios por parte de Ed. Tenía que dejar de distraerse con los indulgentes placeres de esa vida. En su trabajo, la indulgencia equivalía a encarcelación… o a la muerte. Trabajo. Estaba trabajando, tratando de descubrir lo que sucedía.

Y aunque pudiera albergar alguna leve duda o dos sobre la implicación de Hale, no tenía ninguna con respecto a la de Matteo Milani. Cuando la policía se llevó al asesor, hicieron lo mismo con unas cajas de expedientes de su despacho. Para ser un hombre tan remilgado, su lugar de trabajo estaba desordenado, aunque ella no tenía nada que objetar a eso.

Por el contrario, tenía intención de hacer una visita a una hora más tardía aquella misma noche para ver qué podría quedar. Si eso fallaba, averiguar dónde vivía Milani sería pan comido. Dado que Ed la había retirado del seguimiento de las otras dos tablillas, necesitaba ocuparse en algo. Sentarse de brazos cruzados la volvía loca, y no pensaba olvidar que alguien parecía desear verla muerta. Todo lo contrario a Cullen, que simplemente la deseaba.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece éste? —preguntó, conteniendo con firmeza los nervios. Encajaría esa noche, porque eso era lo que hacía. De no ser por la irritante habilidad de Cullen para descifrar con exactitud lo que pensaba o sentía, contaría aquella velada como un trabajo fácil. De acuerdo, bastante fácil.

—Has elegido el verde —dijo, poniéndose de nuevo en pie.

—Tiene manga corta y la espalda cubierta —explicó pacientemente—. Si crees que me parezco al monstruo que se zampó Tokio, me cambiaré otra vez.

—No te pareces a Godzilla —respondió, su cálida sonrisa iluminó su delgado y hermoso rostro—. Estás estupenda.

Bella soltó el aire.

—Bien. Ahora me queda peinarme y maquillarme.

—No necesitas nada de eso.

—Buena respuesta, pero no te pido que me halagues. Quiero estar… decente. Como la gente normal. En cualquier caso, supongo que la señora Hale es normal. Sé que Harvard no lo es.

—Has visto el lado malo de Jasper, porque piensa que la gente suele intentar aprovecharse de mí. En realidad, es bastante normal… aunque mi experiencia en ese campo es bastante limitada.

—La mía también. —La gran batalla contra los Godzillas se estaba poniendo al rojo vivo, así que se sentó junto a Ed en el sillón. El maquillaje podía esperar hasta que Tokio fuera salvada—. ¿Puedo hacer una suposición? —preguntó un momento después, mirándole de reojo.

Él seguía mirándola fijamente.

—Por supuesto.

—Nadie se aprovecha de ti, ¿verdad? Nunca.

—No.

—Pero tu amigo James Witherdale lo hizo.

Ed apretó la mandíbula.

—Siempre hay una excepción que confirma la regla, supongo.

—¿Sólo una? —respondió.

—Estás hablando de Matteo, ¿no?

Bella se refería a Hale, pero asintió de igual modo.

—Confiabas en él.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Le conocía desde hacía tiempo, pero no estaba en la misma categoría que James. Y debido a James, hoy en día elijo a mis amigos con cuidado, Bella. Me han defraudado una vez. No volverá a suceder.

Ella le miró a los ojos.

—¿Y en qué categoría estoy yo?

Sus ojos grises acariciaron los de Bella.

—Tú conformas toda una nueva categoría, me temo. —Deslizó lentamente la mano por su muslo—. Una muy interesante.

El calor se originó en el punto de contacto y ascendió por su pierna.

—De acuerdo, otra pregunta.

—Estás haciendo que me pierda la película, yanqui.

Ella hizo caso omiso de su protesta; resultaba patente que Ed no sentía un aprecio genuino por las películas con histriónicos monstruos.

—Llevas media hora sentado conmigo en este sillón y estás siendo todo un caballero.

—Ah. ¿Te refieres a por qué no estamos desnudos y haciendo el amor apasionadamente?

«¡Ay, madre!»

—Sí, algo así.

—Porque dentro de una hora tenemos que estar en otro sitio y no quiero apresurarme en este preciso momento.

—Esta tarde lo hiciste.

—Fue antes de que supiera lo de O'Hannon. Ahora estoy… preocupado por tu permanente seguridad, y esta noche pretendo tomarme mi tiempo contigo más tarde y saborear cada centímetro de tu muy atractivo cuerpo.

Ella se estremeció. Dios, hacía que se sintiera tan… débil.

—No durará, lo sabes —dijo, intentando poner cierta distancia mental entre ambos.

Un ceño frunció su frente.

—¿El qué no durará?

—Esto. —Señaló entre los dos—. Tú y yo. Afróntalo, somos una novedad el uno para el otro. Pero casi hemos solucionado todo esto. Una vez que sepamos quién tiene la tablilla en su poder, se acabó la historia. Yo no tengo motivos para quedarme y sin duda tú tienes mejores cosas que hacer que follar conmigo.

Él se puso en pie con un movimiento conciso y sobrio teñido de ira.

—Qué bien. Voy a por una cerveza. Reúnete conmigo abajo a las seis y media.

—¡De acuerdo!

A medio camino hacia la puerta se detuvo y dio media vuelta, acercándose a grandes zancadas a ella y colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas a fin de que sus caras quedaran separadas por escasos centímetros.

—Muchos pensaban que me tenían calado —dijo con voz grave y ojos relampagueantes—, y muchos han lamentado haber hecho tal conjetura.

—Ed, es simplemente un hecho. Yo no…

—En varias ocasiones me has dado lo que supongo es tu opinión. Agradecería que esperaras hasta que yo te ofrezca la mía antes de grabarla en piedra en nombre mío.

Con eso, se marchó; la puerta se cerró suavemente al salir a pesar de, y probablemente debido a, el hecho de que ella hubiera preferido que lo hiciera de golpe. ¡Maldita sea! Nadie era tan difícil de calar. Se le daba muy bien valorar el carácter de las personas en unos segundos. A menudo su vida dependía de su destreza en ese campo. Cullen parecía sinceramente preocupado por ella y sentirse verdaderamente insultado porque ella no considerara aquello como una posible relación a largo plazo.

«Resuelve esto y sal pitando.» Ésa era la solución. Estaba allí bajo sus propias condiciones, y por sus propias razones. Cuando se marchara sería porque ella realmente así lo quería, no porque él decidiera que era hora de que se largara. Cuando volcó de nuevo la atención en la monstruosa televisión, Megagodzilla iba perdiendo a los puntos. ¡Ja! Al menos algunas cosas de este mundo iban como debían.

Se maquilló y peinó unas cinco veces antes de quedar satisfecha con su aspecto presentable, luego esperó de modo deliberado hasta las siete menos veinte antes de presentarse abajo. Edward Cullen podía dictar todo lo que le viniera en gana, y ella podía recordarle asimismo que era una empresaria independiente.

Aunque preveía que la estuviera esperando, furioso y paseándose por el vestíbulo, tuvo que ir a buscarle y lo encontró en la piscina, dando cuenta de algo que olía a ginebra.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó, incapaz de que su voz no sonara impertinente.

Él se puso en pie.

—¿Ya es la hora?

Le hubiera sacado la lengua y dedicado una pedorreta, pero entonces sabría que la había enfadado. Bella asintió, en cambio, precediendo el paseo hacia el camino de acceso.

El Bentley azul estaba aparcado —no, listo para saltar al asfalto— delante de los escalones. Muy a su pesar, un escalofrío ascendió desde la parte baja de su espalda. Iba a ir en un maldito Bentley.

—Toma —dijo, y le lanzó las llaves.

Bella se dispuso a comentar que no tenía un carné de conducir válido, pero por suerte se convenció de su estupidez antes de que el pensamiento pudiera formarse.

—¡Ay, la leche! —canturreó, deslizándose tras el volante mientras Ben sujetaba la puerta para que subiera—. ¿Cuánto cuesta esta cosa? —preguntó, encendiendo el motor y dándole gas.

—Una pasta. Intenta no matarnos.

Incapaz de esconder su amplia sonrisa, Bella metió la marcha y pisó el acelerador. Bajaron el camino volando y se libraron por los pelos de rozarse a ambos lados de la verja mientras unos sorprendidos policías se apresuraban a apartarse de un salto del camino.

—¿Por dónde?

—Gira a la derecha en el cruce. Te daré indicaciones de ahí en adelante. —Se abrochó la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad, pero, aparte de eso, no parecía preocuparle cualquier desperfecto que ella pudiera provocar.

Una vez dejaron atrás la urbanización y cruzaron el puente hasta llegar a los acaudalados y más homogéneos barrios residenciales de Palm Beach redujo la velocidad a un ritmo prudente. En esa parte de la ciudad niños en bici y en patines invadían las aceras y de ningún modo deseaba hacer daño a ninguno de ellos. Todos parecían tan… ajenos a la idea de que en el mundo existía gente mala. Bella no podía recordar haber sido tan ingenua alguna vez. Una espeluznante idea le vino a la cabeza.

—No tienen hijos, ¿verdad?

—Gira a la derecha —dijo, ajustando el aire de la rejilla de ventilación de su lado.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! No me dijiste que habría niños.

—Tú lo fuiste una vez —dijo, la diversión se agudizó en su voz—. Estoy seguro de que te las arreglarás.

—Yo nunca fui niña. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Alexander tiene diecinueve, pero no está en casa. Ya ha comenzado el semestre en Yale.

—Yale. Eso está muy lejos. Todo bien, por el momento. Ahora dame las malas noticias.

Él rio entre dientes.

—Benjamin tiene catorce y Elizabeth nueve.

Bella gruñó.

—Esto es una maldita emboscada.

—No, no lo es. Son unos chicos estupendos. Y Alice es una buena cocinera. La tercera casa a la izquierda.

Las casas allí eran austeras, con enormes patios y puertas para salvaguardar la privacidad. La de los Hale no tenía puerta, pero sí una bonita valla blanca de madera que corría a lo largo de la calle tan sólo por salvar las apariencias. ¡Dios mío, una valla blanca!

Edward mantuvo la atención fija en Isabella mientras aparcaba en el pequeño camino de entrada. Ed había hecho trampa al no darle todos los detalles, pero ella le había cabreado, así que justo era lo justo.

A juzgar por su reacción, aquélla era la primera vez que Bella viajaba a un barrio residencial de la periferia… o, al menos, su primera cena en casa de una familia normal en un barrio residencial. La casa de Bella, registrada por la policía, se encontraba en medio de un destartalado vecindario, pero en cierto modo dudaba de que ella hiciera demasiada vida social con sus vecinos. Del informe policial se desprendía que ninguno de ellos sabía más aparte de que era la simpática y reservada sobrina de Juanita Hernández.

Aparcó el Bentley, pero no apagó el motor.

En cambio, se quedó allí sentada, parecía que nada le gustaría más que el que surgiera un huracán y los arrastrara a todos al mar.

—Vamos. Respira hondo y entremos.

Apagó el motor, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos, y abrió la puerta. Luego volvió a quedarse inmóvil.

—Mierda. ¿No se supone que debemos traerles un regalo o algo?

Edward se preguntó si Jane había tenido tantos problemas con Tarzán en su primera cena formal con la familia. Sería divertido introducirla en la civilización.

—Ya me ocupé de ello. Abre el portaequipaje.

—Se dice maletero, Cullen. Si yo no puedo decir confitura, tú no puedes decir portaequipajes.

No pensaba discutir con ella en ese momento, sino buscar un par de pequeños regalos envueltos.

—¿Los llevo yo, o quieres hacerlo tú? —preguntó, cerrando el portaequipaje, maletero, con el codo.

—A mí se me caerían. —Frunció el ceño, poniéndose a su par mientras subía el camino adoquinado hasta las puertas dobles de entrada—. No, dame uno. Así tendré algo en que ocupar las manos.

Después de sopesar cuál de los dos regalos era el menos frágil, se lo entregó a ella y seguidamente llamó al timbre con el dedo índice. También rehusó decirle que su aspecto era más que estupendo; estaba deslumbrante con su ondulado cabello suelto en torno a los hombros y los labios pintados de un ligero tono bronce. También se había hecho algo en los ojos; el verde del vestido profundizaba su color hasta un tono esmeralda con unas pestañas inusitadamente largas y oscuras.

—De acuerdo, no están en casa —dijo cinco segundos después—. Vayámonos.

—Cobarde.

Aquello captó su atención, tal y como él había esperado que hiciera. Bella enderezó la espalda como si se hubiera tragado un sable y sus labios se convirtieron en una delgada línea cuando apretó la mandíbula.

—Hoy me las he visto con una maldita granada —refunfuñó—. Con dos.

La puerta se abrió.

—Entonces esto debería resultar sencillo —murmuró, y dio un paso adelante para saludar a Jasper.

Siempre le había gustado la casa de los Hale. Parecía… cálida, íntima y acogedora de un modo en que nunca podría serlo una finca de más de ochenta mil metros cuadrados. Aquél era un hogar en el que vivían personas, no una atracción turística donde uno entretenía jefes de Estado, organizaba bailes benéficos y pasaba un mes o dos al año en ella.

—Alice sigue aún en la cocina —dijo Jasper, cerrando la puerta cuando hubieron entrado. El hombre intentó disimularlo, pero Edward apreció la mirada calculadora que le dirigió a Isabella. Recibiría más en un momento, pero advertirla de ello sólo haría que saliera corriendo.

O tal vez no. Isabella estrechó la mano de Jasper, brindándole una calurosa sonrisa y sin mostrar signo alguno de considerarle una especie de archienemigo.

—Esto es muy bonito.

—Gracias. Derribamos la vieja casa de la parcela hace unos seis años y construimos ésta. Todavía estamos de reformas, pero eso forma parte de la diversión —respondió Hale, con el orgullo de un hombre que ha supervisado personalmente la colocación de cada listón de madera y paletada de yeso—. ¿Os apetece beber algo? Hemos puesto unos farolillos en el patio.

—Para mí, una cerveza —dijo Edward, su atención fija en Isabella.

—Una cerveza sería genial —convino.

Así que, nada de coca-cola baja en calorías, al parecer. Contempló la salita de estar con lo que parecía verdadero interés. Incluso cuando estaba nerviosa se comportaba serena y relajadamente. Debía de ser el instinto de supervivencia… pero había dejado que viera su nerviosismo. ¿Significaba aquello que confiaba un poco en él? ¿O sólo quería que lo pensara?

A la izquierda de Ed resonaron unos pasos que descendían por la escalera.

—¡Tío Ed!

Él se dio la vuelta y Elizabeth se arrojó contra su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le devolvió el abrazo, dándole un sonoro beso en la boquita.

—¿Cómo estás, mariposita? Estás muy alta. Por lo menos has crecido quince centímetros, ¿verdad que sí?

—Sólo tres —respondió la niña de nueve años, sonriéndole con entusiasmo. Dentro de unos años sería una rompecorazones con su pelo rubio y corto, y sus ojos azul claro, y ella lo sabía—. ¿Qué me has traído?

—Primero saluda a mi amiga. Bella, ésta es Elizabeth. Elizabeth, te presento a Isabella.

Elizabeth le tendió la mano y Bella se la estrechó.

—Encantada de conocerte, Elizabeth. —Lanzó una fugaz mirada a Ed—. Deja ya de torturarla y dale el regalo.

Sacó el regalo de la espalda, lo colocó a la altura de los ojos de la niña y se lo entregó.

—Dijiste japonesa y roja, así que será culpa tuya si no es la que querías.

—Oh, sabía que sería la correcta —dijo, le brillaban los ojos mientras arrancaba el lazo y levantaba la tapa de la caja. Introdujo con sumo cuidado los dedos en el paquete para sacar una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, ataviada con el tradicional kimono japonés de un vivo tono rojo con orquídeas blancas. Dio un gritito—. ¡Es justo la que vi en el libro! —exclamó, rodeándole con el brazo libre—. Se llama Oko y es muy guapa. ¡Gracias, tío Ed!

—De nada.

Jasper también sonreía.

—Ve a enseñársela a tu madre, Liz.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que me ha traído el tío Ed! —gritó, y salió zumbando hacia el fondo de la casa.

—Colecciona muñecas de porcelana de todo el mundo —explicó Hale, lanzando una mirada a Isabella antes de tornarla de nuevo hacia Ed—. Y apuesto a que habrás pagado un pastón por ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A ella le gustan.

—Claro que sí. —Isabella sonrió un poco—. Te ha llamado tío.

—La conozco desde que nació —respondió, preguntándose aún qué pasaba por esa mente suya tan ágil.

—Ed, te has superado a ti mismo —llegó una voz femenina desde la puerta, y él alzó la mirada, sonriendo.

—Alice —dijo, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia menuda.

—¿Cómo sabías que buscábamos justamente ésa? —preguntó, alzando el brazo para limpiarle el carmín de la mandíbula—. Nos ha sido imposible encontrarla en ninguna parte. Y créeme que la hemos buscado.

—En realidad Elizabeth me mandó una foto por fax a Londres, y me pidió que mantuviera los ojos abiertos. Ya me conoces. No puedo resistirme a un desafío.

—Ajá. —Sus ojos azules se pasearon de él hacía Isabella, que sostenía aún el otro regalo y parecía mucho más cómoda de lo que él hubiera creído posible. Gracias a Dios que había alcanzado el punto en el que distinguía que eso era fachada—. Tú debes de ser Bella. He oído que arrojaste a Jasper a la piscina. ¡Bien por ti! Algunas veces puede ser un incordio.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —refunfuñó Hale.

—Hola —dijo Isabella, con una sonrisa como respuesta que por un instante casi pareció tímida—. Tienes una casa preciosa. Me encanta la madera de pino.

—Eso fue idea de Jasper. Una vez que le convencí de que no quería una casita en la pradera y después de que atenuara el tono un poco, creo que quedó muy bien.

La sonrisa de Isabella se hizo más amplia.

—Hum. Creía que era más del estilo Bonanza.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Deberías haber visto los planos originales. Cornamentas en las paredes y todo eso. Era un espanto. —Posó la mano en torno al brazo de Isabella—. ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Sándwiches y palomitas —respondió Isabella con expresión todavía más encantadora—. Ni siquiera me acerco a lo que puedes hacer tú, por lo que me han dicho.

—Oh, me encanta la presión. —Alice sonrió de nuevo—. Necesito filetear unas olivas, pero no quiero que pienses que te estoy insultando con una labor de menor importancia.

Con un sonido a caballo entre un bufido y una carcajada, Isabella dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—Filetear se me da de miedo. —Le devolvió el otro regalo a Edward y se dirigió a la cocina junto con Alice y Elizabeth.

—¿Dónde está Benjamin? —preguntó Ed a Jasper, alzando el regalo restante.

—En el entrenamiento de béisbol. Volverá dentro de unos veinte minutos más o menos —Hale le condujo al bar al fondo del salón—. ¿Qué demonios pasa con Swan?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Venga ya, Ed, en tu casa fue más picajosa que un cactus conmigo, ¿y ahora es Miss Simpatía?

Edward tomó aire. Bien podía desear haber sido el único en darse cuenta de eso, pero claro, se suponía que Hale era observador.

—Se está adaptando.

—Adaptando.

Dado que había metido a una ladrona en casa de Hale, supuso que le debía una explicación.

—Es lo que hace —dijo en voz baja—. Se amolda. Es una superviviente, y así es como lo hace.

Jasper sacó dos botellines de cerveza de debajo del bar.

—¿Y a cuál de sus adaptaciones te has estado tirando?

—A todas ellas. —Encanto o engaño… no distaba mucho lo uno de lo otro, pero había sido testigo de su preocupación, de su miedo y de su pasión. Ésa era la auténtica Isabella. Tenía que serlo—. Cambia de tema —sugirió, dejando la caja en la barra.

—Muy bien. He visto que le has dejado conducir el Bentley. Es interesante.

—¿Y eso, por qué?

El abogado le pasó uno de los botellines.

—A mí no me dejas conducir el Bentley.

—No estoy intentando impresionarte.

—Pero estás tratando de impresionarla a ella. Creía que era al revés.

—Ya no tengo nada claro. —Edward apoyó los codos sobre la barra—. ¿Cuánto sabe Alice sobre ella?

—Solamente lo que le contaste al periodista; que es una asesora en arte y seguridad y que estás saliendo con ella. Ah, y añadí que está ayudando con el robo de la tablilla y que me tiró a la piscina.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

—Sabes que le contaré el resto.

—Lo sé. Pero al menos tendrá la oportunidad de formarse primero su propia opinión sobre Isabella.

—O pensará lo que Swan quiera que piense.

—Basta, Jasper. No es así. Tan sólo intenta salir con vida de esto.

Los ojos de Jasper se mostraban inquisitivos y sombríos.

—Vas en serio con ella, ¿verdad?

—Eso parece. —Pero todavía no estaba de humor para discutir aquello en profundidad, así que se enderezó—. He dejado que conduzca el Bentley, después de todo.

—A eso es a lo que me refe…

—¿Algo nuevo sobre Matteo?

—De acuerdo, está bien. Seguía en la comisaría cuando llamaste por lo del tal O'Hannon. Se lo comunicaron a Milani, pero teniendo en cuenta que ha quedado libre de sospechas sobre el homicidio de DaRevin, no parecía muy contento.

—¿No? ¿Y qué aspecto tenía?

Jasper echó un vistazo, por si los niños aparecían por allí.

—Como si estuviera a punto de cagarse en los pantalones. Le busqué un abogado.

—¿Quién?

—Steve Tannberg.

Ed asintió con aprobación.

—Me alegra que buscaras fuera de tu bufete.

—Claro. No quería arriesgarme a tener un conflicto de intereses en el futuro. Me cabreó mucho que Tannberg saliera del interrogatorio sin él. Pero según dijo Steve, Matteo prefiere quedarse en la cárcel. Dice que es para protestar por el injusto trato recibido por parte de sus antiguos amigos, pero…

—Pero crees que tiene miedo de acabar hecho cachitos una vez que le suelten.

—Algo así.

—Pero sigue sin abrir la boca.

Hale hizo una mueca.

—Se supone que no sé esto, pero pienso que en efecto quiere confesar lo de la tablilla. Aunque si lo hace, estaría admitiendo haber manipulado el vídeo.

Edward asintió.

—Lo que ayuda a situarle en la habitación de Isabella con el asunto de las granadas.

—Más bien estaba pensando que eso significaría que está implicado en el robo y en la muerte de Anderson, pero eso también vale.

—Lo siento. —Edward tomó un buen trago de cerveza—. Parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

—Bueno, después de ver esta noche su aspecto, no puedo culparte del todo por eso. ¡En fin!

—Lo sé.

—¿Papá? —Elizabeth entró en el salón—. Mamá dice que te la vas a ganar por no haberles llevado un cóctel Grasshopper a ella y una cerveza a Bella.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Pero en vez de marcharse, Elizabeth siguió acercándose.

—¿Estás saliendo con Bella? —preguntó, tomando la mano de Edward con su manita.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es lista y me gusta. Sabía que mi nueva muñeca se hizo a mano en 1922, y que utilizaron cabello original de una mujer de verdad. Y partió algunas de las olivas conmigo cuando mamá no miraba. Nos las pusimos en los dedos.

—Sí, es muy guay —convino Edward.

Elizabeth se echó a reír.

—«Guay.» Qué viejo eres.

Jasper sólo rompió a reír cuando Elizabeth se fue corriendo otra vez.

—Qué viejo eres —dijo cuando Edward le miró alzando una ceja.

—Soy más joven que tú.

—Claro, cuatro largos y viejos años. —Le pasó otro botellín de cerveza y tomó la copa que había preparado para su esposa—. Vamos, antes de que me la gane otra vez.

Se encaminaron hacia la cocina… y Edward se detuvo. Alice le había puesto a Isabella uno de sus delantales con el lema SOY EL CHEF, y se encontraba junto a la encimera con un cuchillo en una mano y un manojo de apios en la otra. Los músculos del abdomen se le contrajeron de pura lujuria. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ver a Bella en plan ama de casa iba a provocarle una erección?

Ella sonrió al verle.

—Mira. Me han ascendido a cortadora de apio.

Riendo, Alice apagó un fogón y retiró una olla con pasta para que se enfriara.

—Al final de la noche la tendré mezclando ingredientes.

Isabella se rio por lo bajo con evidente buen humor.

—Cuidado Wolfgang Puck.

Incapaz de resistirse Edward se acercó a dejar la cerveza sobre la encimera a su lado, luego inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso ligero en la boca.

—Eres la mejor —murmuró.

Isabella dibujó una amplia sonrisa, metiéndole una aceituna en la boca.

—Genial.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_**Domingo, 7:50 p.m.**_

Isabella no lograba recordar haber estado en una casa en la que se respirara tanta paz. Si alguien se lo hubiera descrito, con su limitada experiencia lo hubiera creído mortalmente aburrido. Pero, sorprendentemente, la casa de los Hale distaba mucho de eso. Acogedora, tal vez, y cómoda, pero para nada aburrida. Le agradaba, aun cuando se daba cuenta de que empezaba a albergar la esperanza de que Hale fuera un boyscoutt y de que sus reservas hacia él se debieran más a su carrera que a él a título personal.

—Bella, ¿puedes llevar la ensalada a la mesa? —preguntó Alice, bajando una pila de platos de un armario color amarillo limón.

—Claro.

Elizabeth fue delante con una bandeja de aliños para la ensalada y juntas salieron a la terraza porticada. Hale había encendido farolillos en el perímetro del enrejado de madera, probablemente para mantener los bichos a raya. Algunas luces habían sido dispuestas en el césped en torno al límite del enorme jardín, y con su luz iluminaban las flores y el exuberante follaje verde.

No cabía duda de que los Hale habían empleado gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo en su casa, y eso se apreciaba.

—¿Has vivido siempre en Florida? —le preguntó a Elizabeth, mientras la niña colocaba cuencos de aliños alrededor de la ensalada ya mezclada del centro.

—Sí. Cuando era pequeña teníamos una casa más diminuta cerca del despacho de mi padre, pero construyó ésta porque nos estábamos haciendo demasiado grandes para apretujarnos en la vieja.

Bella sonrió. No podía imaginarse vivir toda su vida a dieciséis o treinta kilómetros del lugar en que había nacido. Ni siquiera sabía dónde había nacido.

Alice apareció, cargada con dos platos repletos de pollo y pasta.

—Hay más en la encimera —dijo, dejándolos sobre la mesa.

Ed y Hale ayudaron a sacar las bebidas y el queso parmesano y salieron todos juntos al patio. Habían puesto un cubierto para el otro hijo, Ben, pero Alice dejó su plato dentro del microondas.

Isabella tocó a Alice en el brazo cuando se encontraban junto a la entrada. Necesitaba estar segura de Hale en uno u otro sentido antes de poder relajarse.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó.

Alice señaló hacia la entradita al fondo de la sala de estar.

—La segunda puerta a la izquierda, justo después del despacho de Jasper.

—No me esperéis; vuelvo enseguida. —Con una sonrisa se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la casa.

Ya había decidido que la cena le proporcionaría la mejor oportunidad de investigar un poco. Después habría podido observar por toda la casa, pero si Ed y el abogado se marchaban un rato a dedicarle un rato al trabajo, le estaría completamente vetado cualquier lugar interesante. Dio con el baño e hizo un ruido con la puerta simulando que la cerraba para que pareciera que estaba dentro. Hecho lo cual, se escabulló dentro del despacho de Hale.

A buen seguro dispondría de un despacho o algo similar en su bufete, pero apostaría lo que fuera a que, si estaba metido en algo poco limpio, no guardaría las pruebas en su trabajo. Su escritorio estaba ordenado, un único aparato de teléfono, un ordenador y algunos marcos de fotos desmerecían la cara superficie de madera de caoba. Tomó asiento en la silla, y abrió el cajón superior. Bolígrafos, unos pocos cuadernos de notas encolados, clips sujetapapeles y tres tabas… eso era todo.

Bella tocó las tabas con los dedos. Un juego para niños, probablemente de Elizabeth. Levantó la vista a las fotografías del escritorio. Una de la familia al completo llenaba el marco de mayor tamaño, en el campus de Yale, a juzgar por el edificio del fondo. El mayor de los retoños de los Hale, Alexander, obviamente había recibido los mejores genes de ambos padres… alto, rubio y con aspecto de estar seguro de sí mismo, indudablemente su padre pensaba que sería un magnífico abogado. Las otras fotos eran del hijo menor, Ben, jugando al béisbol, y una de Elizabeth, vestida con lo que debía de ser un disfraz de princesa hada en Halloween. Y había una de Hale y Ed, ambos sonriendo abiertamente, sujetando cada uno algún tipo de pez de las profundidades del mar que evidentemente habían capturado. El de Ed era más grande.

Al comienzo de su carrera había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos, había aprendido que podía echar un vistazo a una habitación y saber el carácter de la persona que la habitaba. Aquí se encontraba con una casa entera, diseñada y construida por Jasper Hale y su familia. Lentamente volvió a cerrar el cajón mientras exhalaba y se recostó.

—¿Satisfecha? —llegó la voz queda de Ed desde la puerta.

Ella dio un brinco. «¡Mierda!»

—Estaba…

Él se apartó del marco, y entró en la habitación.

—Estabas, ¿qué?

Bella también se puso en pie, y colocó la silla en su posición original.

—Buscaba pruebas de su implicación con la tablilla y los asesinatos.

—¿Porqué?

Podría haber inventado alguna historia, pero había comenzado a comprender algo; le gustaba ser sincera con Ed Cullen.

—Porque te negaste a sospechar de él y quería estar segura de que no te la están jugando.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has encontrado algo?

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, Hale está limpio.

Ed se detuvo junto al escritorio y alargó el brazo para tomar su mano. Inseguro de su estado de ánimo, ella dudó, luego aferró sus dedos. Si le iba con el cuento a Hale, éste seguramente le pediría que se marchara de la casa. Y, por extraño que pudiera parecer, deseaba quedarse un poco más. Ed la atrajo hacia él, inclinando su barbilla hacia arriba con la mano libre.

—Te lo dije —murmuró—, elijo a mis amigos con cuidado. Lo que significa que eres la única persona a la que le está permitido jugar conmigo.

—Yo no…

Su boca cubrió la de ella, caliente y dura, sin aliento. Luego, antes de que ella pudiera hacer más que cerrar los ojos y preguntarse cuánto tardarían los Hale en ir a buscarlos y hallarlos, tumbados y desnudos sobre el escritorio del abogado, él rompió el abrazo. Ed la miró, arreglando el carmín que se le había corrido con su pulgar.

—Tan sólo recuerda —dijo, cambiando el modo en que le sujetaba la mano para tirar de ella hacia la puerta— que sé lo que haces y que mi paciencia para los juegos es finita.

Bella comprendió que en ningún momento había perdido el control. Había hecho exactamente lo que pretendía, ponerla caliente y hacerle perder la compostura, mientras él permanecía perfectamente frío. ¡Maldito fuera! Regresaron a la terraza y Alice sonrió mientras Bella tomaba asiento junto a Ed.

—¿Ensalada?

—Sí, por favor.

Isabella se reprendió mentalmente. Así que a Ed le gustaba jugar. Ya lo sabía. Ahora debía calmarse y disfrutar de la velada, porque los Hale eran gente sincera y normal, y no era probable que volviera a disponer de ese tipo de oportunidad muy a menudo.

—¿Qué es, lo has cocinado tú? —preguntó Ed.

—Yo sólo he picado —dijo—, y probado un poco. Está buenísimo.

—Huele delicioso —convino, tomando el cuenco de la ensalada de manos de Alice y pasándoselo a Bella.

Tomó aire de nuevo, y logró servirse una ración de ensalada en su cuenco con cierta cantidad de aplomo.

Había compartido comidas con su padre y con Black, pero había sido pizza o pasta en su mayoría. La comida casera recién preparada con ensalada fresca y verduras al vapor era una rareza.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —se escuchó una juvenil voz desde el interior de la casa.

Alice se levantó, acercándose a la puerta de la terraza.

—Tienes la cena en el microondas.

Un momento después apareció un muchacho con el pelo rubio ceniza, que llevaba un plato en una mano y una lata de refresco en la otra. Su serio semblante se iluminó en cuanto divisó a Ed.

—Me pareció que era tu coche el que hay aparcado delante —dijo, sonriendo y sentándose al otro lado de Ed.

—Dejé un regalo para ti en el salón —dijo Ed, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ben y dándole un juguetón apretón.

—Después de que cenes —dijo Alice antes de que el chico pudiera levantarse—. Y saluda a Bella. Es una amiga de Ed.

—Hola —dijo, las orejas se le pusieron rojas como tomates.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola.

—No quería llegar tarde —continuó él, lanzándole una mirada a su padre y hundiendo el tenedor en la pasta con pollo—. El entrenador nos hizo correr unas vueltas de más porque Craig y Todd comenzaron a lanzar globos de agua.

—¿Sólo Craig y Todd? —repitió Hale.

Ben sonrió descaradamente.

—Sobre todo ellos. De todos modos, son a ellos a quienes han pillado. —Pensando, por lo visto, que necesitaba una vía de escape de tal afirmación, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Ed—. ¿Es verdad que casi vuelas por los aires?

Ed se encogió de hombros.

—No fue tan emocionante.

—Te vimos en las noticias —intervino Elizabeth—. Parecías enfadado de verdad.

Riendo entre dientes, Ed echó mano al aliño ranchero.

—Estaba realmente muy cabreado. Tuve que ponerme una de las camisas de tu padre.

Elizabeth soltó una risita.

—Intentamos hacer etiquetas de colores para toda su ropa para que fuera conjuntado, pero no le gustó.

Con un suspiro, Hale tomó un pequeño trago de cerveza.

—Ya no tengo secretos.

Alice alargó el brazo para darle una palmadita en la mano.

—No pasa nada, Jasper. No nos importa que no sepas vestirte.

Bella apenas se acordaba de comer. El toma y daca entre los miembros de la familia Hale la tenía fascinada. Nadie trataba de superar a nadie, nadie decía nada más mordaz que una pulla graciosa, y nadie hablaba de lo aburrido, ignorante y taimado que era el mundo en comparación con ellos. Se alegraba de haber quedado satisfecha con respecto a la inocencia de Hale, porque después de eso no hubiera deseado hallar nada incriminatorio.

—Bella, ¿en qué trabajas? —preguntó Ben mientras pasaba una cesta de pan de queso.

—En estos momentos trabajo como… autónoma para el museo Norton —respondió suavemente, deseando haber comprendido que alguien de aquella agradable, franca y honesta casa estaba abocado a formularle tal pregunta—. Cuenta con un gran donativo, así que les ayudo a comprar piezas y a adecentarlas.

—¿El tío Ed y tú os conocisteis porque alguien robó una de sus antigüedades? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—Sí, así fue —intervino Ed con naturalidad.

Bella, que comenzaba a sentir cierto pánico, echó una rápida ojeada a la terraza. «Tranqui, Swan. Lo estás haciendo bien… sólo actúa con normalidad. Sea lo que sea eso.»

—Alice —dijo, un tanto bruscamente—, ¿eso no es un Phalaenopsis?

La esposa de Hale sonrió.

—Claro que sí. ¡Caramba! Estoy impresionada.

Bella sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas.

—Me gustan las flores. Me encantaría tener un jardín, pero… nunca he tenido tiempo. El tuyo es magnífico.

—¿Qué es un Phalaenopsis? —preguntó Ed, estirando el cuello para mirar.

Alice señaló la maceta que estaba justo delante de uno de los postes del patio.

—La flor púrpura de allí. También llamada orquídea mariposa. No daba crédito cuando comenzó a florecer el mes pasado. Jamás lo había hecho.

—Yo también tengo un bonito jardín —protestó Ed, sonriendo abiertamente—. Varios, en realidad.

—Sí, pero tú tienes del orden de setenta jardineros empleados, Cullen. —Paseó la mirada entre Alice y Hale—. Me apuesto diez pavos a que Alice se ocupa ella misma de las flores, y Jasper se encarga de regar y de podar los árboles. Tú tienes un jardinero, pero sólo corta el césped.

Jasper miraba a Ed.

—Se lo has contado tú, ¿no?

Con una carcajada, Ed metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones en busca de su cartera.

—Yo no he dicho ni una sola palabra. Isabella es extremadamente observadora.

Dejó un billete de diez dólares sobre la mesa, pero Bella sacudió la cabeza y lo empujó de nuevo hacia él.

—Dos de cinco, si no te importa.

—¡Caray! —dijo, exagerando su acento al tiempo que los niños se echaban a reír. Sacó dos de cinco y volvió a guardarse el de diez y la cartera en el bolsillo.

Bella cogió el dinero y le entregó un billete a Elizabeth y el otro a Ben.

—Debería haber apostado más —musitó, riéndose de él por lo bajo.

—Desde luego que sí —intervino Elizabeth.

Ed sacudió la cabeza.

—No pienso apostar contigo nunca más.

—Gracias, Bella. ¿Puedo ir ahora a por mí regalo? —preguntó Ben con el último bocado de verduras en la boca.

—Sí, puedes. Y pon en marcha la cafetera.

El chico de catorce años se levantó de la mesa de un salto mientras Bella disimulaba una mueca. «Café.» Sabía que la velada estaba yendo demasiado bien. ¡Mierda! Pero bueno, por una vez podía beber café como el resto de los mortales.

Ben volvió un momento después, y asaltó el paquete sin la menor delicadeza de la que su hermana había hecho gala.

—¡Bien! —exclamó, arrojando el papel por encima del hombro.

—¡Benjamin! —dijo su madre con aspereza, pero sonriendo.

—¡Mira! ¡Ha encontrado uno!

Hale frunció el ceño.

—Hum, perdona que sea un ignorante, pero ¿no tienes ya uno de esos cacharros dorados?

—Papá —dijo Ben, poniendo en blanco sus ojos verdes de modo exagerado—, no es un «cacharro dorado». Es un C3PO.

—Claro. El robot de _La guerra de las galaxias_. Lo sé. Pero ¿no tenías ya uno?

—Tengo la versión de 1997, hecha por Hasbro. Este es el modelo de 1978, de General Mills Fun Group. —Ben sostuvo en alto la caja negra, que incluía luz de estrellas y llevaba una fotografía de C3PO—. Mira. Su cintura es más gruesa, las piernas no son articuladas y los ojos son del mismo dorado que la piel… no amarillo como los de la nueva versión. Y está en la caja original.

—Así que es mejor.

—Es el original, así que es más caro. Hay que andarse con ojo, porque algunos tipos compran los nuevos y les pintan los ojos de dorado, luego sellan las articulaciones de las piernas y de los pies para que parezca el antiguo. Aunque se puede distinguir si le miras los pies. Las marcas son completamente diferentes. Pero algunos tipos lo quieren tan desesperadamente que son fáciles de engañar. Hay falsificaciones muy buenas por todas partes.

Continuaron hablando de las cualidades del C3PO de 1978, pero Bella escuchaba sólo a medias. Algo de lo que Ben había dicho no dejaba de rondarle en un rincón de su cabeza. Algo que no se le había ocurrido antes. Algo acerca de por qué alguien con un prestigioso trabajo fijo como Matteo Milani se arriesgaría a ir a prisión… o peor.

—Isabella —murmuró Ed, acercándose a su oído—, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Hum? Ah, nada. Sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Sobre qué? —insistió.

—Te lo contaré luego.

—¿Lo prometes? —susurró, deslizando una mano a lo largo de su brazo desnudo.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Cómo es que conocías la orquídea mariposa?

Ella se encogió de hombros, estremeciéndose cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella.

—Me gusta leer libros de jardinería.

—Quiero besarte ahora mismo —dijo entre susurros.

Puede que no fuera tan dueño de sí mismo, después de todo. «¡Genial!»

—Ya me has besado —sonrió con satisfacción, liberando su mano y contenta de no haber intentado explicar que le fascinaban los jardines, debido, en gran medida, al sentido de permanencia que representaban. Uno siempre seguía teniendo un jardín por mucho que pudiera ir de acá para allá—. Así que intenta resistirte a mí —le regañó—. Hay niños presentes, bobo.

—«Bobo» —repitió, una pausada sonrisa asomó a sus ojos—. Me parece que nunca me habían llamado eso.

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Pasamos a la sala de estar para el café? —Miró fijamente a Ed—. O té, en tu caso. ¿Qué me dices, Bella? ¿Café, té, chocolate caliente o un refresco?

—Un refresco, por favor —respondió, agradecida—. Te ayudaré a quitar la mesa.

—No es necesario. Para eso están los niños.

—Mamá. —Elizabeth soltó otra risita—. Que no somos esclavos.

—Claro que lo sois. Limpiad, esclavos. Limpiad.

Mientras cambiaban el patio por la sala de estar, Ed esperó a que Alice le apartara a un lado y le interrogara. Sabía que Jasper le había contado lo más básico de la historia de Isabella. Pero conociendo a Alice, probablemente había descubierto mucho más sobre su ligue de lo que había dicho.

Gracias a Dios que había ido a buscar a Isabella cuando ésta había desaparecido del cuarto de baño. Y menos mal que se había tomado un momento para observar, en vez de irrumpir a gritos por violar la privacidad de su amigo. Ver el modo en que ella había mirado las fotografías de Jasper había hecho que de pronto se preguntara cómo había sido su vida antes de cruzarse con él en su galería.

A Ben y a Elizabeth parecía caerles bien, sobre todo porque no les hablaba como a niños. Ella misma parecía desconocer lo que era ser niña… no del modo en que los dos menores de los Hale lo eran. Se preguntó qué clase de niñez había tenido, pero sin saber demasiado, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no había tenido una madre que le hiciera galletas con regularidad. Hum, tampoco él.

Algo había captado su atención durante la cena. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué podría tratarse, pero ella se lo contaría. Todo en ella le fascinaba, y sobre todo el modo en que funcionaba su mente.

Isabella estaba sentada con su corto vestido verde entre Alice y Elizabeth, quien le estaba enseñando algunas de sus muñecas en miniatura. A Ed encantaba encontrar objetos que añadir a los que los niños ya tenían, sobre todo cuando podía proporcionarles algo que no podían obtener o permitirse por sí mismos. Tampoco él había tenido una niñez precisamente normal… tal vez por eso disfrutaba coleccionando cosas pertenecientes a las vidas de otras personas. Ed miró fijamente a Isabella. «¿Buscamos lo que conocemos o lo que no tenemos?»

Alice se puso en pie.

—¿Quién quiere helado con chocolate? —preguntó.

Elizabeth levantó la mano como un rayo, seguida por la de Jasper, después la de Ben, la suya propia y, por último, la de Isabella. Resultaba evidente que Bella esperaba a ver cuál era el modo correcto de proceder en cuestión de postres. Continuaba amoldándose, aunque comenzaba a tener la sensación de que en algún momento de la velada había dejado de actuar.

—Ed, échame una mano —le ordenó Alice, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ah, había llegado el momento. Tras tomar aire y ofrecerle a Isabella una sonrisa solidaria, se puso en pie y la siguió.

—Sí, señora —dijo, entrando en la cocina.

—Saca los cuencos del armario, ¿quieres? —le pidió.

Sacó seis cuencos y los dejó sobre la encimera. Alice comenzó a servir cucharadas de helado en ellos, mientras él se acercaba a la nevera a por sirope de chocolate y cerezas. Era una pura rutina, que seguramente había realizado al menos cincuenta veces.

—Ed, ¿qué sabes de Isabella?

—Lo suficiente, por el momento —respondió—. ¿Por qué?

—No me agrada la idea de que permitas la entrada a esta casa a alguien… peligroso, estando mis hijos.

—Sabe cuidarse ella sola —respondió, apoyándose contra la encimera—, y creo que alguien puede intentar hacerle daño. Pero que pueda ser peligrosa para vosotros, nunca.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí, lo estoy.

Alice comenzó a regarlos con sirope, luego dejó de nuevo el envase a un lado.

—Me cae bien —dijo pausadamente—. Pero no es tan sólo una especialista en arte, y ambos lo sabemos.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿por qué está contigo?

—Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta. Y me salvó la vida la noche del robo. Estamos trabajando en equipo. —Y enarcó una ceja, retándola a que contradijera su afirmación.

—Eso ya lo veo —dijo en voz baja, y le empujó para que saliera por la puerta.

Cuando se levantaron para marcharse, Elizabeth se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de su padre. Isabella volvió a estrecharle la mano a Jasper, algo que la honraba, e incluso aceptó un abrazo de Alice en el camino de entrada. Pero Edward no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando le entregó las llaves del Bentley.

—¿No te gustó conducirlo?

—Me encantó. Pero si vas tú al volante, has de tener las manos quietecitas y yo puedo entonces pensar.

Él se subió al asiento del conductor.

—¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con lo que ha estado preocupándote durante la cena?

—Sí.

—¿Aquello que prometiste contarme?

—Sí. —Le lanzó una mirada mientras se abrochaba el cinturón—. ¿De verdad no estás enfadado por el AM?

Tardó un segundo en descubrir que «AM» significaba allanamiento de morada. Alguien debía publicar un diccionario de «Jerga de ladrones para británicos».

—No estoy enfadado.

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco, como si hubiera esperado cierta lucha.

—Bien.

—¿Tienes mucho en qué pensar?

—Limítate a conducir.

Riendo entre dientes, Ed condujo el coche camino abajo hasta la carretera. Isabella tenía razón en una cosa; si hubiera sido ella quien condujera, no habría sido capaz de quitarle las manos de encima. Había pasado toda la noche con cierta incomodidad, y ahora que estaban de nuevo a solas, el dolor en su ingle se tornaba mucho más agudo.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, mirando por la ventana sin expresión alguna. Edward, que no estaba acostumbrado a verla pensativa, puso la radio y localizó una cadena de rock cualquiera.

Finalmente, Bella tomó una bocanada de aire.

—De acuerdo. Esto es en lo que pensaba: ¿Arriesgaría alguien como Matteo Milani su libertad, su reputación y su carrera por la venta de un artefacto de millón y medio de dólares?

—Lo hizo, obviamente.

—No estoy tan convencida de eso.

Edward casi se salta un semáforo en rojo.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿No crees que colocara la falsificación o las granadas? ¿Por qué…?

—No, sí creo que lo hizo. Pero es un esnob. Le encanta el prestigio que le confiere su trabajo. No creo que se arriesgara de ese modo por un único objeto. Y no creo que uno cometa un asesinato por un único objeto… no a menos que se trate del diamante Hope o algo por el estilo. Él tenía una falsificación, y ¿para qué otra cosa iba a tenerla, salvo para cambiarla por la verdadera? ¿Por qué deberíamos dar por sentado que…?

Entonces giró bruscamente, y se adentró en el aparcamiento desierto de un centro comercial. Comprendía lo que ella estaba sugiriendo, y la idea le enfurecía e indignaba.

—Crees que lo ha hecho antes —espetó—, sin que yo fuera consciente de nada.

—¿Se ocupa de alguna de tus otras propiedades, o sólo de ésta?

Edward estampó el puño contra el salpicadero.

—Se encarga de realizar adquisiciones para otras propiedades, pero vive en Florida. Le gusta este clima.

—¿Cuánto tiempo al año sueles pasar en Florida?

—Un mes o dos durante la temporada, algunas semanas durante el resto del año.

—Quizá sea eso también lo que le guste de la finca.

—Estás haciendo demasiadas conjeturas, Isabella. Es decir, puedo comprender que tal vez se dejara llevar y se volviera algo codicioso, y que quisiera aprovecharse de mí con lo de la tablilla. Pero estás diciendo que ya me lo ha hecho antes, en repetidas ocasiones.

—Estoy conjeturando, Ed. No sé nada a ciencia cierta. Sólo digo que tiene lógica. Necesito echar un vistazo al resto de tus obras de arte.

Claro que tenía sentido, y aquello le ponía furioso.

—¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea!

—Me pediste que te contara lo que pensaba —protestó—. ¡Dios! Olvida lo que he dicho. Si vas a cabrearte, la próxima vez me lo reservaré para mí.

—De eso nada —respondió—. No estoy enfadado contigo, sino conmigo mismo por no haber considerado siquiera la posibilidad hasta ahora.

—Seguramente esté equivocada. Podría tratarse de un coleccionista fanático de tablillas, o incluso de alguien que esté chalado y que tiene a Milani cagado de miedo.

—Echaremos un vistazo por la mañana.

—Por la maña…

—Sí, por la mañana. Nada de merodear a la luz de la luna… y quiero estar seguro antes de mencionar tus sospechas a nadie.

Tiró de su brazo llevado por un impulso, acercándola para poder besarla. Ella abrió la boca para él deslizando la lengua entre sus dientes para igualar su propia exploración.

Su polla, ya medio erecta desde que había salido de casa de los Hale, presionó con fuerza contra sus pantalones.

—¡Dios! —dijo con una voz ronca, alargando la mano para dar media vuelta a la llave de contacto y aparcar el coche.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él, enroscando sus hábiles manos en su pelo y apretándose contra su torso.

—Sabes a chocolate —murmuró contra su boca, quitándole el cinturón con brusquedad y deslizando la mano hacia abajo para ahuecarla sobre su rígida entrepierna—. Mmm.

Sintiéndose menos elocuente, la mano de Edward descendió por la parte frontal de su vestido para acariciarle el pecho derecho, y enseguida sintió florecer su pezón bajo sus absortas atenciones. Bella empujó con más fuerza contra su mano y la cabeza de Ed golpeó contra la ventanilla del conductor.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Vamos al asiento de atrás —gimió, sacándole la mano de debajo del vestido antes de ejecutar un giro experto y arrojarle encima de ella.

Edward no se detuvo a admirar su destreza acrobática mientras se afianzaba entre sus piernas, deslizando las manos por sus muslos hasta la cintura, subiéndole el vestido al tiempo que la acariciaba. Deseaba devorarla, hundirse en ella, mantenerla prisionera a su lado para que nunca pudiera escapar. Sus manos apremiantes le desabrocharon los pantalones y se los bajó hasta los muslos junto con los calzoncillos, mientras él optaba por lo fácil y simplemente le arrancaba las braguitas de encaje.

—Y yo que pensaba que mantenías el control —jadeó, sonriendo ampliamente mientras cerraba los dedos a su alrededor y le acariciaba.

El introdujo un dedo en su interior al tiempo que empujaba contra su mano.

—¡Dios! En todo menos contigo.

—Me has roto las malditas bragas.

—Te compraré más.

—No quiero que me compres ropa interior. Te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora.

—Un cond…

—Ahora —repitió con un gemido de impaciencia, alzando las caderas.

Ed no necesitó más invitación. Embistió dentro de ella, hundiendo su verga hasta la base. Bella jadeó, arqueando la espalda y rodeándole la cintura con los tobillos mientras él arremetía, fuerte y rápidamente, una y otra vez, dentro de su tenso calor.

Dios, le volvía loco. Así sin más, cuando cada nervio de su cuerpo parecía estar en sincronía con ella, desde el acelerado latido de su corazón, su áspera respiración, sus gemidos y el resbaladizo calor por dentro y por fuera de su cuerpo, podía admitir una cosa… le excitaba el hecho de que fuera una ladrona, una embustera y una jugadora.

—Mía —gruñó, bajando el rostro hasta su cuello mientras se sentía llegar al orgasmo—. Di que eres mía.

—Eres mío —repitió con un gemido triunfal, clavándole los dedos en las nalgas y mordiéndole en el hombro mientras se corría, palpitando y contrayéndose a su alrededor.

Mientras se daba cuenta de que Bella tenía razón, se dejó arrastrar con ella en el jadeante e irracional olvido.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_**Lunes, 12:46 a.m.**_

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la finca, hasta los policías de servicio parecían medio adormilados. Ya se habrían marchado de no ser por el asesinato de O'Hannon, pero McCarty se mostraba obviamente protector con la acaudalada comunidad de élite. Tras echar apenas un vistazo rápido, uno de los agentes abrió las verjas y Ed ascendió por el serpenteante camino.

A medio camino Bella se había percatado de que su ropa interior colgaba del espejo retrovisor, y con un suspiro que él pareció encontrar muy divertido, la desenganchó de allí y se la guardó en el bolso. De acuerdo, sí que era divertido, y por eso se sentía tan relajada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

—¿Debo llevarte en brazos adentro? —preguntó, dedicándole una sonrisa presumida mientras abría su puerta.

—Te respondería «no me jodas», pero entonces no entraríamos nunca. —Sofocando un bostezo, bajó del coche. Tiró apenas conscientemente del corto vestido que cubría su trasero desnudo y fue delante hasta la puerta.

Ed la abrió.

—No llevas bragas —canturreó alegremente en voz baja, inclinándose a besarle el cuello cuando pasó por su lado.

A Isabella le flaquearon las rodillas.

—Corta el rollo —bramó, mirándole con calma—. Seguridad, ¿recuerdas?

—Nuestra foto aparece en el periódico, cariño. Me parece que no es un secreto que estamos saliendo.

—Eso no es salir. Lo que acabas de hacer con la boca son… cosas de alcoba.

Él sonrió de buena gana.

—De eso nada. Deberías ver mi repertorio de alcoba.

Ella alzó la mirada a la escalera, buscando cables o cualquier otra cosa que se saliera de lo corriente. Dado que Laurent estaba muerto y Milani arrestado, seguramente estaban a salvo… pero alguien se había cargado también a O'Hannon.

—Ya vi tu repertorio en el coche —dijo, incapaz de resistirse a dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa—. No está mal.

Su repertorio de alcoba les había mantenido ocupados fuera hasta pasada la medianoche, y a juzgar por la expresión de sus ojos, todavía no había terminado. Y pensar que antes creía que era entretenido, pero se había quedado corta. Y no sólo era el sexo, por excepcional que fuera. Había algo embriagador en un hombre que entraba en una habitación como si la poseyera… y en saber que, probablemente, así era. Para alguien de su profesión, cuyos miembros se pasaban el tiempo mezclándose, adaptándose a cualquier situación que se presentara, su flagrante confianza resultaba hechizante.

Ella comenzó a subir la escalera, sólo para encontrarse con que él la agarró del codo.

—Yo iré delante.

Bella le miró ceñuda.

—No digas tonterías. Tú te ocupas de las tareas de rescate, su señoría, y yo me encargo del reconocimiento del terreno.

Aquello no le gustaba; sin embargo, Bella era consciente de que Ed Cullen poseía un gran sentido común e inteligencia, y tras un momento que le pareció que se debía más al deseo de causar una impresión que porque en efecto discrepara, él asintió y le indicó con un ademán que procediera.

Pasaron junto al Picasso del descansillo y ella trató de echarle un vistazo. Pero en la penumbra no alcanzaba a atisbar si era o no auténtico, así que supuso que Ed había tenido razón al sugerir que esperaran al día siguiente.

A decir verdad, la idea de irse directamente a la cama la atraía inmensamente, después de la noche anterior y del chute de adrenalina de esa mañana, después del revolcón en el asiento trasero del Bentley, se sentía completamente exhausta, pero la idea de tener de nuevo a Ed en la cama con ella la llenaba de… satisfacción, mucho más que de lujuria. Era una lástima que hubiera decidido bajar a registrar el despacho de Milani esa noche. Seguramente podía esperar a que fuera de día, pero ya había desoído sus instintos. Ya era hora de unas clases de repaso para ladrones.

—Voy a inspeccionar tu habitación y la mía, sólo para estar seguros —dijo por encima del hombro, manteniéndose en el lado del pasillo donde la luz de la luna brillaba con mayor intensidad.

—Dejemos que los de seguridad registren mi habitación por la mañana —respondió—. Nos vamos a tu cuarto, y no eres mi guardaespaldas.

—No quiero que te tropieces con una bomba, Ed. Confío en mí misma más de lo que confío en ellos. Yo examinaré tu habitación.

—Estás preocupada por mí —declaró.

—Preparas un buen filete a la parrilla —dijo. «¡Genial!» Ella se había dado cuenta de que aquella… asociación suya parecía evolucionar en una compleja maraña de sus emociones y las de él, pero ahora incluso él se había percatado de eso.

Ed le hizo dar media vuelta para besarla profunda y lánguidamente.

—Gracias. Ambos iremos mañana a examinar la habitación —sugirió—. Debes de estar más cansada que yo, y eso que apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. No tiene sentido merodear sin un buen motivo… sobre todo cuando quienquiera que matara a O'Hannon todavía anda suelto.

—De acuerdo, está bien. —Se apartó de sus brazos y continuó por el pasillo—. Pero creía que la gente como tú nunca se cansaba.

—Sólo cuando estamos con personas como tú.

El pasillo y su suite estaban ambas despejadas, y se quitó el vestido y puso una camiseta y ropa interior limpia mientras Ed estaba en el baño. Bella decidió echarse en la cama durante un minuto mientras esperaba su turno.

Cuando se despertó, Ed estaba tumbado boca abajo a su lado en la cama, con un brazo sobre el hombro de Isabella, sus largas pestañas bajadas y su respiración pausada y regular. Bella se sentía pesada, como hubiera dormido demasiado profundamente y siguiera así durante un momento, tratando de obligarse a despertar.

Ed estaba tan guapo, ahí, tumbado, y supo que, tal como había sentido desde el mismo instante en que había puesto su rápida y asustada mirada en él la noche del robo, jamás podría permitir que nada malo le sucediera. Deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, acurrucarse en sus brazos y volverse a dormir, pero si quería cumplir con su parte del trato, tenía que volver a trabajar.

Se deslizó con cuidado de debajo de su brazo y se levantó del tirón, liberando su peso de la cama. Se puso unos pantalones cortos y descalza se dirigió a la parte principal de la suite. Le causaban cierta preocupación los guardias de seguridad que patrullaban los pasillos; no tenía motivos para esconderse de ellos, pero era un hábito y no iba a dejar que la vieran porque sí.

El despacho de Milani se encontraba en la planta baja, en el extremo opuesto del pasillo en el que estaba ubicado el cuarto de vigilancia, e igualmente accesible desde la escalera de uso habitual y desde la trasera, por la que también se accedía al gimnasio privado de la casa. Bajó por la de atrás, el silencio y la oscuridad eran como viejos conocidos para ella. Era estupendo hacer nuevamente uso de sus habilidades, aunque el subidón de adrenalina había desaparecido; si alguien la veía, se limitaría a saludarla con la cabeza y a dejarla pasar.

Aun así, sintió una clara sensación de triunfo cuando se coló en el despacho de Milani sin ser descubierta. La policía había confiscado su ordenador y los archivos, los cuales probablemente contendrían información acerca de cualquier transacción reciente.

Despegó un extremo de la cinta policial que cruzaba la parte frontal de los dos grandes archivadores de Matteo. Del bolsillo sacó un pequeño trozo de cable de cobre y en un segundo ya había abierto el primer cajón. Los archivos estaban ordenados numéricamente, lo cual supuso era un modo de catalogarlos por orden de adquisición. Bella volvió al escritorio, pero si existía un listado maestro, éste se encontraría en la comisaria.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos por las malas —farfulló, acercándose de nuevo al archivador.

El primer archivo contenía una fotografía de un tapiz medieval que había colgado en la galería la noche en que ella había irrumpido en la casa. Con letra clara se detallaba cuándo había sido realizada la compra junto con las iníciales EC, así que supuso que Ed había realizado la compra él mismo. El precio pagado, la propiedad en que se guardaba el artículo y la ubicación donde se mostraba también tenían su pequeño espacio en el formulario.

Además, Milani llevaba una lista actualizada del valor de mercado estimado de objetos semejantes, que se remontaba a diez años atrás. Colega, que tipo tan quisquilloso. Quisquilloso pero preciso.

Ojeó los archivos por orden, aunque únicamente extrajo unos pocos para examinarlos detenidamente. Algunos objetos eran pequeños, como una sola moneda romana, mientras que otros eran tan grandes como un fresco de catorce metros de Lorenzetti, pintado a mediados del siglo xiv.

Prosiguió, aminorando el ritmo para mirar las fotografías, deseando disponer de más tiempo para examinarlas y para ver las obras al natural. El propio Ed había adquirido la mayoría, a pesar de su supuesta confianza en Milani. Poseía un ojo extraordinario.

Al llegar al tercer cajón se percató de que no había visto el archivo del Picasso que se encontraba en el descansillo de la escalera. Dado que todavía quedaban otros tres cajones, no podía estar segura de que no estuviera… Aún. El expediente de la tablilla estaba de nuevo en el despacho de Ed, pero había algo que no encajaba.

El pomo de la puerta se movió y Isabella se apresuró a sumergirse en las sombras de detrás del escritorio por puro instinto. Ed se asomó a la habitación, miró en derredor y comenzó a cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Entonces se detuvo, enfocando la mirada en el archivador abierto.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo—. Otra vez, no.

Isabella salió de las sombras a su derecha con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Él se sobresaltó claramente.

—¡Por Dios! Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

No se había tomado la molestia de ponerse una camisa, sino que estaba allí, con sólo los pantalones y descalzo, el pelo revuelto y ojos somnolientos, con un aspecto muy similar al de la noche en que se habían conocido. Incluso se había cabreado con la venda que cubría sus costillas y se la había quitado aquella misma mañana.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? —respondió.

—No estabas cuando me desperté —bostezó, pasándose la mano por el pelo y dándole un aspecto todavía más desaliñado—. Seguí mi olfato. Da miedo lo bien que te conozco, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió pausadamente. Realmente daba miedo y era incluso inquietante… y excitante.

—¿Y bien? Explícate.

Ella encendió la luz del techo, lo que provocó que él parpadease y le lanzara una mirada molesta.

—Está bien. No estoy segura, pero pensaba que aquí podría encontrar algo interesante.

—¿Algo que la policía pasara por alto?

—Algo que no estuvieran buscando, tal vez.

Una ligera sonrisa asomó en su sensual boca.

—De acuerdo, inspector Morse, ¿qué has encontrado?

—¿Morse? Anda que no te va la BBC América. ¿Por qué ni Sherlock, o el preferido de los americanos, Colombo?

—Son las tres de la madrugada. Tienes suerte de que no pisara una mina terrestre, cielo. —La rodeó con los brazos, y la atrajo contra su pecho—. Habla.

Respiró hondo y frotó mimosamente la mejilla contra su hombro caliente.

—No va a gustarte —murmuró.

—Ya lo supongo. Ponme a prueba.

—Creo que faltan algunos de los expedientes.

—Isabella, llevo más de dieciséis años coleccionando antigüedades. Lo que hacen unos mil expedientes entre adquisiciones pasadas y actuales. Y aunque faltara alguno, no significa que…

—¿Tienes un listado maestro en alguna parte, o tengo que mirar el resto? —Sus corazonadas en ocasiones podían ser erróneas, pero acertaban con la suficiente frecuencia como para no hacer caso omiso de ellas.

—Mira que eres cabezota —farfulló, y liberando su brazo de alrededor de ella, abrió el cajón superior izquierdo del escritorio de Matteo—. Lo que sea con tal de convencerte para que vuelvas a la cama.

Ella siguió su mirada.

—Si es ahí donde se supone que debe estar el listado, no está. Ya he mirado.

—Entonces debe tenerlo la policía. Conseguiré una copia mañana.

—Ed, aquí hay algo que no encaja —dijo refunfuñando, y regresó de nuevo al archivador—. Milani tenía una habitación en la casa, ¿verdad?

—Abajo, donde están las habitaciones del servicio. Casi nunca la usaba… sólo las noches en que trabajaba hasta tarde o cuando quería quedarse el fin de semana.

—Lo que me interesa son las noches que trabajaba hasta tarde, inglés.

Él soltó una bocanada de aire.

—Por aquí, entonces.

—No es necesario que vengas. Son las tres de la madrugada.

—Claro que es necesario. Son las tres de la madrugada.

Los expedientes no se encontraban en el pequeño cuarto que Milani empleaba para sus raras estancias en la casa. Mientras revisaba la cómoda de cajones casi vacía fue difícil pasar por alto la diferencia entre la lujosa suite que Ed le había asignado a ella y el diminuto cuarto de dos camas y un baño pequeño que el gerente de la finca tenía para su uso.

—Supongo que el siguiente paso es hacer una comprobación artículo por artículo para ver qué expedientes han desaparecido.

—Si es que ha desaparecido alguno —corrigió Ed, bostezando de nuevo. Cuando ella no respondió la miró fijamente durante largo rato, su rostro en penumbra en la oscura habitación—. De acuerdo. ¿Estás segura de que tenemos un problema?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Me apuesto tu Bentley a que hay algo turbio en todo esto… y si logramos descubrir qué expedientes faltan, sabremos cuál es el problema.

—Pues vamos a revisar los archivos.

Dios, aquello podría llevar horas. Y aunque confirmaría lo que ella ya creía, no daría respuesta a una importante pregunta… Si no se encontraban en la finca, ¿dónde estaban los otros expedientes?

—Tengo una idea mejor.

—Si tiene algo que ver con lo que hay debajo de tu camisa, me apunto —dijo, tomándola de la mano mientras regresaban al despacho de Milani.

Le gustaba cogerla de la mano. Ya lo había notado, y aunque eso hacía que se sintiera… confinada, también le provocaba un subidón cada vez que él cambiaba su pauta para tocarla.

—Digamos que ya estoy convencida de que los expedientes no están en Solano Dorado —dijo.

—Está bien, lo acepto.

—Así que, digamos, además, que voy a casa de Milani y echo un vistazo allí.

Ed se detuvo con tanta brusquedad que ella dio un traspié debido al tirón de su brazo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La policía habrá estado allí, pero únicamente buscaban algo con qué vincularle a los explosivos y a la tablilla. Esos archivos son importantes… Milani es tan quisquilloso que de otro modo no los hubiera sacado del ordenado archivador. Y no puede haberlos destruido sin que le diera un ataque al corazón.

—Isabella, estás sugiriendo que realicemos un allanamiento de morada. AM, o como demonios quiera que lo llames.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres si no?

Ed la fulminó con la mirada en el pasillo iluminado por la luna. Despertarse y descubrir que ella se había ido casi le había puesto al borde de un extraño ataque de pánico, aunque la lógica le dictaba que ella se quedaría hasta que descubrieran que estaba pasando. Asimismo, se había sentido consternado al darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a alargar la investigación.

¿Cuántos «espera hasta mañana» aceptaría Bella? Con todo, aquello parecía una locura.

—No, Isabella. Lo hablaremos con McCarty mañana.

Ella le devolvió la mirada durante un segundo, luego asintió.

—Entonces, vamos a la cama.

Cuando ella se disponía a pasar por su lado, tiró de su mano, y le hizo darse media vuelta.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? No, Isabella.

Isabella le puso las manos en los hombros y alzó la vista hacia él, sus ojos verdes relucían a la luz de la luna.

—Míralo de este modo, Ed. Te debo una. Así que, a menos que tengas una mazmorra con una buena cerradura, te veré por la mañana.

—No…

—No volveré si no quieres —le interrumpió—. Pero voy a descubrir qué está pasando. Soy consciente de que Milani intentó matarme. Tenía un motivo, y si lo que empiezo a sospechar es cierto, no eran los celos.

—Bella…

—No dejas de decir que lo que ha pasado es personal. Bueno, para mí lo es. Y ahora que tengo una pista, voy a seguirla. Nunca he confiado demasiado en la policía.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus propios talones, y continuó por el pasillo en dirección a su suite. Tenía allí las herramientas y estaba en lo cierto acerca de las posibilidades que Ed tenía de detenerla.

—Voy contigo —refunfuñó malhumoradamente, siguiéndola.

Y así, media hora después, Ed apagó las luces del SLK y condujo el último tramo a oscuras.

—Me siento como un criminal —murmuró mientras aparcaba al doblar la esquina.

—Lo serás si entras allí conmigo y te pillan. —Isabella se puso un par de guantes negros y se caló una gorra de béisbol oscura en la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no esperas aquí fuera y eres el hombre al volante? Seguramente, obtendrías la condicional por eso.

¡Dios! Ella se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con lo que iban a llevar a cabo como para hacer chistes.

—Yo voy donde tú vas. —Se atavió con su propio par de guantes de piel y un gorro de esquí.

—Muy bonito. Pero recuérdame que te consiga una gorra de béisbol. Ocultará mejor tus ojos gris claro. —Se bajó del coche, y cerró la puerta en silencio—. No cierres con llave —le previno—. El ruido, las luces, tardar demasiado en volver a subir, crea todo tipo de problemas.

—No pretendo dedicarme a esto. —Cerró su puerta, y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo—. Pero gracias por la lección de conducta criminal.

Podía enumerar algunas de sus operaciones empresariales que no habían sido del todo lícitas, pero también empleaba lo que adquiría para ayudar a los menos afortunados, para patrocinar causas que consideraba dignas… y suponía que eso le mantenía del lado del bien. Isabella era simplemente una ladrona con una serie de motivos y planes que le ocultaba. Sí, ella tenía su propio código moral; no robaba en museos, no le gustaban las armas y reprobaba que se matara o muriera por un objeto. Pero seguía siendo una ladrona, y condenadamente buena.

Isabella se detuvo un momento a mirar atentamente la calle en una y otra dirección, luego subió a la acera. Giró al llegar a la entrada principal de Matteo, y se dirigió directamente a la puerta con Edward pisándole los talones. Teniendo en cuenta que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, Ed se sentía sorprendentemente alerta. Nunca se lo contaría a Isabella, pero casi podía comprender por qué hacía aquello por norma general. Saber que podrían pillarles en cualquier momento, que no debían estar allí, hacía que aquel paseo nocturno resultara mucho más excitante que cualquier acuerdo comercial o adquisición financiada.

Isabella llamó a la puerta, y a Ed estuvo a punto de salírsele el corazón del pecho.

—¿Qué estás hacien…?

—Shh. No voy a colarme dentro si su anciana madre ha venido para apoyar a su hijo en este momento de adversidad, o lo que sea —le respondió entre susurros.

—De acuerdo, está bien.

Se quedaron allí parados durante lo que pareció una hora y después Bella colocó ambas manos en el pomo de la puerta. Ed no podía ver bien lo que hacía en la oscuridad, pero un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió.

—Vamos.

—¿Cómo sabías que no habría alarma? —preguntó.

—La hay —dijo mientras entraba—. Puso una pegatina en la ventana delantera. Si es de las corrientes, tenemos treinta segundos para desactivarla, o todo el vecindario se despertará. ¿Vienes?

Se dirigió de inmediato al pequeño cajetín que había en la pared al fondo de la entrada. Esta vez sacó lo que parecía una pequeña batería con cables y pinzas. Retiró la parte frontal del dispositivo y unos segundos después éste emitió un pitido.

—Guay. Nos sobran catorce segundos —farfulló.

—Y ahora, ¿qué?

—¿Has estado aquí antes?

—No.

—Entonces buscaremos el despacho. —Inició la marcha, luego redujo el paso para lanzarle una mirada por encima del hombro—. Por curiosidad, ¿por qué no has estado antes aquí? Aunque Milani y tú no fuerais buenos amigos, ha trabajado para ti durante diez años.

—¿De verdad quieres mantener esta conversación ahora?

—¿Alguna vez te invitó y tú lo rechazaste o nunca te lo ha pedido?

Comprendió que Bella no hablaba por hablar; seguía buscando pistas, pruebas, para dar respuesta a sus preguntas sobre Matteo.

—No recuerdo que me invitara.

—Así que no erais amigos.

—Asistió a mi boda.

—Apuesto a que la reina asistió a tu boda —respondió con su imprevisible sonrisa, y se escabulló por una entrada.

—Su majestad es muy educada —contestó Edward, divertido a su pesar.

—Allá vamos —dijo, y él la siguió a un despacho pulcro y grande. Ella ya se encontraba junto al alto armario archivador y le indicó a él que fuera al escritorio—. Avísame si está cerrado.

Podía abrirlo perfectamente sin ayuda de nadie. El cajón de arriba estaba cerrado, y mientras lo sacudía escuchó el sonido del archivador al abrirse. Bella era buena. De eso ya se había percatado con anterioridad, naturalmente, pero verla en acción era verdaderamente impresionante. Volvió a sacudir el cajón una vez más, levantando y tirando, y éste se abrió con un grave crujido de madera al astillarse.

—Qué sutil —dijo ella por encima del hombro.

—Eh, ha funcionado.

Edward metió la mano para descorrer el pestillo y abrir el resto de los cajones, e inició su búsqueda. Facturas personales, resguardos de alquileres de películas, información fiscal… todo tenía su propio expediente por orden alfabético. Hasta los bolígrafos estaban separados por colores.

—Busca cualquier resguardo de ingresos, cualquier cosa que no encaje con lo que le pagas.

—Estamos buscando expedientes de arte, Isabella. Nada más. Deja que la policía se ocupe de investigar el resto.

—¿Estás siendo noble o temes hallar algo?

—Si hizo lo que tú crees, no voy a poner en peligro el juicio que le enviará a la cárcel durante un largo periodo de tiempo. —Ed tuvo que aminorar el ritmo cuando se topó con un ordenado expediente de fotos de Catherine Zeta Jones. Interesante, aunque él tenía como principio no desear a mujeres casadas. No todo el mundo se atenía a esa doctrina—. Ésa fue mi filosofía con Tanya y James… dales la suficiente cuerda para que se ahorquen ellos solitos.

—Recuérdame que no me ponga a malas contigo —respondió, cerrando el cajón y poniéndose manos a la obra con el segundo—. Así que, ¿cuál de ellos te cabreó más?

—¿No deberías concentrarte en otra cosa en este momento?

Ella le respondió riéndose por lo bajo.

—¿No te he contado que allanar moradas me pone muy cachonda?

«¡Dios santo!»

—James.

—Pero Tanya era tu esposa.

—Era infeliz y se lo contó a James. En vez de decírmelo a mí decidió que follársela era el modo de proceder. Mis amigos no me estrechan la mano mientras se follan a mi mujer.

—Pero también la abandonaste a ella.

Ed tomó aire.

—Mi esposa no se acuesta con otros hombres.

No le sorprendió el estupefacto silencio de respuesta de Isabella; aún después de hacer tres años desde que los pillara in fraganti, seguía recordando los sonidos, los olores, el abyecto estupor por haberse dejado engañar con tanta facilidad. Pero había sido Isabella quien había preguntado.

—Ah, bingo —murmuró Bella un momento después.

Ed cerró el cajón del escritorio.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Tus expedientes. En cualquier caso, expedientes con el mismo sistema numérico que los de tu casa. —Sacó un puñado de ellos, y los dejó sobre el escritorio, acto seguido un segundo fajo y un tercero—. Yo diría que hay unos treinta.

—Echemos un vistazo.

—Podríamos hacerlo —replicó—, pero casi es de día —anunció frunciendo los labios, paseó la mirada de él a los expedientes—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿no son en realidad propiedad tuya?

—Sí. Pero ¿qué pasa si él acaba yendo a juicio por algo de lo que encontremos en estos archivos, que él sabe que están en su casa?

Eso hizo que Bella se detuviera por un minuto. A buen seguro que nunca antes se había llevado nada teniendo en cuenta una posterior utilización legal.

—¿Y qué te parece si encontramos algo, le contamos a McCarty nuestras sospechas y le pedimos que consiga una orden de registro? En caso necesario, siempre puedo colarme para dejar los expedientes de nuevo aquí.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Llevémoslos a la casa y echémosles un vistazo primero. Más tarde podemos decidir su importancia.

Aquello le granjeó una sonrisa.

—Me gusta tener un socio —dijo—. Con algo de práctica, podrías ser un buen ladrón.

—Si descarto lo cachondo que todo esto me pone, no gracias. —Recogió el fajo de expedientes y le indicó con un ademán que le precediera—. Vamos.

Isabella retiró los cables de la alarma y salió rápidamente por la puerta, y la cerró con llave mientras contaba en silencio.

—Despejado —dijo al acabar.

Bajaron de nuevo la calle y se metieron en el coche. Mientras él ponía en marcha el motor, Isabella se arrimó lentamente, le agarró de la barbilla y le besó apasionadamente en la boca. Él le devolvió el beso, y deseó entonces haber llevado un coche con asiento trasero y no estar aparcados a treinta metros de la casa en la que acababan de colarse.

—¿Siempre va todo como la seda? —preguntó mientras trataba de volver a centrar su mente en conducir hasta la casa y de alejarla de la aguda incomodidad de su entrepierna.

—No. Tú me das suerte. —Después de darle otro apasionado beso se recostó para quitarse los guantes y la gorra—. Y gracias.

Se incorporó a la carretera, y encendió las luces una vez que hubieron doblado la esquina.

—¿Gracias, por qué?

—Por confiar lo suficiente en mí como para seguir adelante con esto. Soy consciente de que no te hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Cierto que no le había gustado el robo, pero la emoción que suscitaba la situación no había estado nada mal. Pero confesarle aquello parecía altamente desaconsejable.

—Ya veremos si merecía o no la pena.

Menos de una hora después se encontraban sentados en el suelo del despacho de Matteo, rodeados por carpetas de color manila, y revisando los expedientes incautados. Parecían prácticamente idénticos a los que quedaban en la casa, y Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Esto apesta. Sé que aquí hay algo.

—Tenemos que echar un vistazo a los objetos que acompañan a cada expediente —dijo Ed, y agarró de nuevo uno de ellos y lo hojeó otra vez.

Ella comenzó de nuevo, miró primero uno de los expedientes de la casa, luego otro de los que Milani había sustraído. Todo parecía en orden, hasta que llegó a la página de los precios comparativos de mercado. En el documento recuperado, Matteo lo había llevado diligentemente al día durante los tres años que llevaba el artículo en la finca… hasta siete meses atrás, cuando cesaron las anotaciones.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella abrió el expediente anterior y lo ojeó una vez más. Al igual que el resto de lo que había revisado, éste había sido actualizado hasta el mes anterior. Muy bien, eso sí que era interesante. Dejó el expediente a un lado y pasó al siguiente.

Aquél mostraba el mismo resultado de estadísticas de valores de mercado, pero once meses atrás en lugar de siete. El valor comparativo había continuado subiendo regularmente hasta entonces, de modo que no parecía que hubiera declarado la pintura como una pérdida y que simplemente se hubiera olvidado de ello.

—¿Ed? Echa un vistazo a esto.

Le mostró las cifras en ambos expedientes, y observó cómo su expresión se tornaba más amenazadora y dura a medida que lo hacía.

—Tenías razón —farfulló finalmente.

—Tal vez. Aún tenemos que ver las obras de arte antes de que esto cobre algún significado. Y tendremos que revisar cada expediente que sigue aquí para cerciorarnos de que no se trata de algún fallo del sistema contable.

—Pues vamos a ello.

El cansancio de Edward había quedado sepultado por una dura y ardiente cólera. Isabella no cesaba de repetir que podía estar equivocada, pero él ya había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos.

—¿Cuántos llevamos con ése? —preguntó, estirando la espalda.

—No lo sé. Alrededor de ochocientos. —Isabella arrojó otro expediente al montón de los «normales»—. Que treinta expedientes de entre mil no estén al día no son tantos. Tal vez los trasladara por algún motivo, y simplemente se olvidó de ellos. Quiero decir que actualizar un millar de expedientes una vez al mes es una labor extremadamente agotadora.

—No comprendo por qué lo defiendes. Intentó matarte. Además, los únicos expedientes cuyas estadísticas faltaban son los que tenía en su casa. Y no dejó de anotar las entradas de golpe. No se olvidó de nada.

Ella hizo una mueca, y volvió a recogerse el pelo en una coleta que sólo parecía sujetarlo durante cinco minutos antes de deshacerse.

—Es… es como un código de honor. Yo rompo la ley con frecuencia, Ed. No sé qué demonios hago delatando a alguien que es igual que yo.

Ed se arrimó a ella, y tomó su mejilla en la mano.

—No eres como él, Isabella. De hecho, no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido.

—No seas blandengue —farfulló, echándose hacia atrás para poder levantarse—. Voy a por un refresco. ¿Quieres un té, un café?

Con un gruñido se puso en cuclillas y se ayudó del escritorio para ponerse en pie.

—Iré contigo. —Se agachó a recoger los expedientes «cuestionables»—. Y éstos también se vienen.

—Nadie sabe que están aquí —dijo, abriendo la puerta para que él pasara—. No creo que vayan a ir a ninguna parte.

La tomó de la mano que le quedaba libre.

—No se me va a escapar nada más —dijo, preguntándose si ella comprendía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo.

—Todavía tenemos que revisar los objetos en cuestión que van con éstos —respondió, y hundió un nudillo en el fajo de expedientes—. Puede que necesites recurrir a otro.

—No. Recurro a ti. Si estamos equivocados y se llega a saber esto, podría arruinar el valor de toda mi colección. Si tenemos razón, quiero ser yo quien decida cuánto debe saber la policía el que descubra quién demonios está involucrado.

Comprendía lo que había dicho Isabella referente a su «código de honor», pero le preocupaba un poco. Hasta ese momento había sido bastante osada en sus teorías, pero parecía tener necesidad de demostrárselas a sí misma antes de mencionarle nada a él. E incluso hablar con él era diferente que hablar con la policía. Edward sólo podía imaginar su reacción si le pidieran que testificara en el juicio contra Milani. Huiría y jamás volvería a verla. Recogió los expedientes. Motivo de más para estar completamente seguro de qué terreno pisaban antes de involucrar a nadie más en aquel maldito embrollo.

Cuando entró en la cocina con Isabella, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al ver la expresión de adoración en el rostro de Hans.

—Hans, una taza de café y una coca cola sin calorías, por favor.

—Por supuesto. Pero he descubierto un nuevo café de moca que podría gustarle, señorita Bella. Deja mucho menos regusto a café. ¿Le gustaría probarlo?

—Confío en ti, Hans —respondió, sonriendo al chef.

—Espléndido. ¿Y podría sugerir tortilla para desayunar?

—Suena bien. ¿Ed?

Él asintió, preguntándose cuándo, exactamente, había perdido el control de su casa.

—Está bien.

La mañana había amanecido nublada y húmeda, de modo que Ed la condujo a la biblioteca en vez de al patio. En cualquier caso, eso les concedería más espacio para extender los expedientes. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le habría llevado percatarse de que faltaban, si es que acaso se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el mirar. Y en cuanto a lo que éstos representaban, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

Estaba de acuerdo con Isabella; él no pensaba como un criminal. A sus ojos, nadie elaboraba una tablilla falsa y esperaba lograr que fuera aceptada en el Museo Británico en su primera aventura criminal. Si ella estaba en lo cierto, Milani había empezado a pequeña escala y hacía ya algún tiempo, y había avanzado gradualmente hasta el punto de sentirse cómodo guardándole la tablilla a otro y asumiendo que pasaría un examen y que el incauto elegido cargaría con las culpas.

—Me vendría bien una siesta —dijo ella, sentándose en una silla.

—Y yo necesito desesperadamente una ducha —respondió él, arrojando los expedientes a la cabecera de la mesa de documentación—. Ahora, de hecho. Ha sido un día y medio muy largo. ¿Te quedas aquí?

—No si te vas a tu habitación. Todavía no la he revisado. —Con lo que podría haber sido un suspiro, se puso de nuevo en pie—. Debería hacerlo de todos modos, antes de que alguien se tropiece con algo.

—Isabella, te he dicho…

—Te he oído —le interrumpió, cogiendo los expedientes de camino a la puerta—. Lo que no significa que tenga que obedecer.

Refunfuñando, la alcanzó y le cogió los expedientes. No podía detenerla, pero podía, al menos, estar a su lado en caso de que algo fuera mal. Su suite, sin embargo, estaba limpia de cualquier explosivo, asesinos, y prácticamente de todo, salvo de una ladrona.

—Muy bien. Estaré en la biblioteca, comiéndome tu tortilla —le dijo con una leve sonrisa, reclamándole los expedientes y volviéndose sobre sus propios talones.

—Isabella.

Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—Anoche, en casa de Jasper y Alice, estuviste realmente encantadora.

Agachó la vista.

—Gracias.

«Dios, era preciosa.»

—Pero no le cuentes a Hans que estuviste fileteando aceitunas; arruinarás tu imagen ante él.

—Descuida. No quiero que ninguno más de tus empleados piense que voy detrás de su puesto de trabajo.

Mientras se metía en la ducha, comprendió que lo que Isabella había propuesto hacer complicaba todavía más todo el asunto de la implicación de Milani. La única prueba que tenían que vinculaba a Milani con las granadas, con la tablilla falsa y con el primer ladrón era el salto de las grabaciones de vigilancia. Si no sacaban nada en claro de las comparativas de mercado que faltaban de aquellos expedientes, sólo tendrías conjeturas, a1 menos que McCarty hubiera dado con algo.

Llamaría al detective después del desayuno. Porque, lo comprendiera o no Isabella, si Matteo era eliminado como sospechoso, ella pasaría de nuevo a ser la culpable más probable. Él no lo creía, y parecía que tampoco McCarty, pero con sus antecedentes, alguien la encontraría culpable del crimen.

Edward hundió la cabeza debajo del agua. ¡Maldita sea! De algún modo, todo aquello tenía sentido. En algún lugar existía una pista que conducía del robo hasta quienquiera que ahora poseyera su maldita tablilla. Y cuanto antes descubriera el rastro, mejor para Isabella… y peor para sus motivos de que se quedara.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

_**Lunes, 8:03 a.m.**_

Decidieron comenzar por el Picasso, porque resultaba conveniente y porque Bella no había sido capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza desde que le había puesto la vista encima. Ni siquiera le gustaba especialmente Picasso; le parecía que algo no funcionaba bien en una persona que seccionaba a una mujer de ese modo, independientemente de cuál fuera el supuesto mensaje que quería lanzar.

—Me es imposible hacerlo con el cuadro colgado en la pared —se quejó, casi tocándolo con la nariz—. ¿Podemos bajarlo?

—Llamaré a Davis y le pediré que desactive la alarma —dijo Ed, apartándose del pasamanos donde había estado apoyado detrás de Isabella.

Bajó la mitad del tramo de escaleras y entró en el estudio, donde ella le oyó brevemente al teléfono.

—Muy bien —dijo, saliendo para mostrarle los pulgares levantados.

—Esto es casi como hacer trampa —refunfuñó, levantando el pie de la pintura de la pared y desenganchando el par de cables que lo conectaban a la alarma. Repitió la operación con la parte superior, luego alzó el objeto de sus sujeciones.

—¿Demasiado fácil? —preguntó Ed, tomándolo de sus manos—. Creo que lo mejor será que lo llevemos a la biblioteca. Allí hay mejor luz.

Edward había decidido que estaba totalmente satisfecho de acatar su evaluación de las obras de arte. Ella no se hubiera sentido cómoda reconociéndolo, pero el nivel de confianza que él depositaba en ella y en sus habilidades la sorprendía y complacía. Aunque era una sensación muy extraña. Lo que él le había pedido que hiciera era completamente legal y entretenido.

Había sacado provecho a sus habilidades en empleos en museos, pero eso había sido en gran medida para pasar el tiempo entre un robo y otro. Hasta ahora había creído que robar era lo único que sabía hacer, y lo único con lo que verdaderamente disfrutaba. Su padre le había enseñado a robar carteras en Río, cuando tenía cinco años. Mientras crecía las clases habían ocupado tanto sus días como sus noches; siempre que podía se peleaba con las matemáticas, la historia y la lengua durante el día, y las noches las dedicaba a allanar moradas.

—¿Ed? —preguntó, siguiéndole a la biblioteca.

—¿Sí?

—¿Siempre has querido dedicarte a esto?

Él la miró mientras dejaba el cuadro sobre la mesa de trabajo.

—¿A comprobar si mi Picasso de cuatro millones y medio de dólares es una falsificación? No.

—No, me refiero a lo que haces. Comprar compañías y propiedades para venderlas después.

—No expresamente. Me licencié en empresariales en la universidad —dijo, sentándose frente a ella—. Simplemente todo pareció… encajar. Por suerte, es algo que me gusta.

—Si no fuera así, no se te daría tan bien como se te da. —Bella encendió la luz de la mesa y la dirigió sobre la pintura.

—Un cumplido… que no devolveré —dijo con una leve sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos—, salvo para decir que eres una mujer extraordinaria.

—Gracias. —Abrieron el expediente con sus fotografías, pero Isabella no creía que fuera a necesitarlas—. Es demasiado pulcro —dijo un momento después, y agachó de nuevo la cabeza para apoyar la barbilla sobre la mesa a fin de poder mirar la superficie de la pintura—. No se aprecia ninguna superposición.

—Como si alguien supiera lo que estaba pintando antes de comenzar —señaló Ed, sacando una foto y examinándola antes de tornar su atención de nuevo al lienzo.

—Es más rápido; no hay que dejar secar una capa antes de dar la siguiente. La gente no comprende que en ocasiones los artistas cambian de opinión en mitad del proceso creativo. —Se enderezó, dirigiéndole una mirada—. ¿Es éste el mismo marco con el que lo compraste?

—Estoy seguro de que sí —dijo, habiendo examinado la foto de nuevo para hacer una comparativa.

—Démosle la vuelta un momento —dijo—, pero que la superficie no toque la mesa, por si acaso estamos equivocados. Reinaldo es un poco liberal con la cera para los muebles.

En efecto, dos pequeñas hendiduras marcaban la esquina superior interna del marco. Para Bella aquello era prueba evidente de que alguien había utilizado una herramienta para levantar cuidadosamente la pintura original de su marco y reemplazarla por esa otra. Le señaló las marcas a Ed, y él comenzó a maldecir.

Volvió a colocar con cuidado la pintura boca arriba otra vez, cogió la foto que tenía Ed para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo cierto. Era una falsificación muy buena —probablemente valía ya lo suyo por sí sola—, lo suficiente como para engañar a alguien que no tenía motivo para sospechar que no se trataba del original.

—Vender una falsificación es más complicado que limitarse a suplantar algo que ya tiene propietario —dijo, casi para sí misma—. Cuando estás comprando, se es suspicaz por naturaleza, y de un cuadro de este valor se espera que se haya hecho examinar por alguien que sepa lo que hace. Las falsificaciones e imitaciones logran dar el pego en ocasiones; algunas son incluso mejores que la obra real del artista. Pero después de que la pintura haya pasado el examen y de llevar un tiempo colgada en la pared, ¿quién va a notar si un día parece un poquito más brillante, más nítida o más chapucera?

—¿Intentas hacerme sentir mejor? —preguntó con voz grave y los ojos grises cargados de ira.

—Sólo digo que es un modo muy inteligente de hacer negocios.

—No son negocios —espetó—. Es un maldito robo.

Tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado. Si cada dossier de la mesa equivalía a una falsificación colocada en lugar de un original, le habían estafado millones. Para alguien con su arrogancia y su ego, aquello tenía que escocer.

—Deberías hacer que un experto echase un vistazo a esto —dijo serenamente—. Yo he entrado pensando que se trataba de una falsificación. Busco algo que lo justifique.

Edward se puso en pie de golpe, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Voy a llamar a Jasper. Sabrá de alguien que nos sea útil.

—De hecho, pensaba en mi jefe en el museo, el doctor Irving Troust. Está capacitado y tiene buen instinto para este tipo de cosas.

—Le conozco —dijo Ed, paseándose hasta la pared y volviendo de nuevo—. ¿Y dónde piensa que has estado esta última semana?

—Visitando a una prima en California.

—Hum. ¿Y si ha leído el periódico?

Bella se puso roja. ¡Joder! Si había leído el periódico, habría visto la foto en la que aparecía cenando con uno de los ciudadanos más destacados a nivel mundial.

—¡Mierda! —dijo en voz alta.

—Bueno, al menos tienes algo a lo que volver en caso de que te despidan del museo. Todo ese submundo criminal, ¿no?

—Eh. No te cabrees conmigo, chico rico. Que yo no intentaba engañarte.

Él la fulminó con la mirada durante un instante.

—No, tú intentabas robarme.

—Y he intentado compensarte por eso.

—Tengo la sensación —espetó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo—, de que voy a pensar en ti cada vez que alguien que conozca diga que le han robado.

—Eso es un problema tuyo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Entras sin más y te llevas algo?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Es lo que hago. Déjalo ya. Cabréate con Matteo, no conmigo. Yo no te he traicionado.

—Todavía no.

Ella se levantó.

—¿Así que, de eso se trata? Te prometí que no te robaría nada.

—Preferiría que me prometieras que no robarás a nadie.

Bella se le quedó mirando durante un momento, mientras se le encogían las entrañas.

—A la mierda con esto. No vas a decirme lo que debo hacer. Soy lo que soy. Acostúmbrate.

Él se paseaba de un lado a otro, deteniéndose tan sólo para replicarle bruscamente.

—¿Y si elijo no hacerlo?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dio medio vuelta.

—Entonces acostúmbrate a esto —dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta con paso enérgico.

—¿Adónde demonios crees que vas? —gritó, retirando la silla y lanzándose tras ella.

Isabella cerró la puerta de golpe cuando él embistió contra ésta, e introdujo una de las lanzas romanas entre el pomo y el marco de la puerta.

—¡Voy a llamar a un taxi! ¡Y si abres la puerta, romperás una de tus estúpidas lanzas de antes de Cristo!

—¡Bella!

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos agarrándose al pasamanos, corrió hasta su habitación y marcó el número de información, luego hizo que pasaran su llamada a una compañía de taxis. Cullen podía pagar la tarifa adicional que suponía la conexión automática. Hecho lo cual, metió apresuradamente sus cosas en la mochila, agarró su petate, su maletín y su bolso.

—Joder, no tienes más que mierda, Bella —gruñó, abriendo la puerta de la terraza de una patada y arrastrando sus cosas por los escalones que conducían a la piscina.

Sabía que aquello iba a acabar pasando. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Edward Cullen se creía que podía controlarlo todo, incluida a ella. De haberse quedado más tiempo, le habría puesto una camisa de fuerza. Nadie utilizaba sus habilidades para luego criticarla por ello. Como si él no se excitara con lo que ella hacía joder, si no hubiera sido una ladrona, seguramente no la habría mirado dos veces. Hipócrita. Estúpido hipócrita.

—¡Hipócrita! —le gritó a la casa.

Él arremetió contra ella desde uno de los laterales. Antes de poder hacer nada que no fuera lanzar el petate hacia atrás, ambos cayeron en la piscina.

El agua fría hizo que la recorriera una sacudida. Apenas tenía aire, y su primer pensamiento fue salir a la superficie. Cuando emergió, resollando, su segunda idea fue matar a Ed Cullen.

—¡Qué te jodan! —gritó, dándole un puñetazo.

Él lo esquivó, agarrándole los brazos a la espalda.

—¡Para, Isabella!

—¡Suéltame!

Ed la sumergió. Ella salió de nuevo a la superficie, tosiendo. ¡Oh, hasta ahí habíamos llegado! Bella respiró hondo y se sumergió por cuenta propia. Arqueando la espalda, le arrastró hacia delante, desequilibrándolo, luego empujó hacia arriba desde debajo de él. Él emergió y se zambulló de nuevo, de cabeza. Los brazos de Bella quedaron libres y se puso a dar patadas hasta el borde de la piscina.

Isabella enganchó la mochila con un pie, pero su pesado estuche con un lado rígido se había deslizado hasta el fondo. Quizá pudiera sacarlo con la red de la piscina. Por furiosa que estuviera, no tenía intención de marcharse sin sus cosas.

—Isabella, vuelve a entrar en la piscina —gruñó Ed, agarrándola del pie mientras ella se encaramaba al borde.

—¿Cuántos dientes quieres perder? —le preguntó mientras se agarraba con fuerza con los brazos a las duras baldosas.

—Entra en la piscina —repitió, dando un rápido tirón.

Ella volvió a introducirse en ella, con la mano bien cerrada en un puño para zurrarle en la mandíbula. Antes de que pudiera conectar, la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la besó.

La boca caliente de Ed sobre sus fríos labios resultaba sorprendentemente excitante, y ella se demoró contra él durante un instante antes de apartarse de un empujón.

—No voy a besarte —espetó, retrocediendo nuevamente hacia el borde—. Estoy cabreada y me largo.

—Lo siento.

Ella le miró, ceñuda.

—¡Me has arrojado a la piscina!

—Con ello he conseguido que te detuvieras, ¿no? —Retrocedió un poco, manteniéndose a flote—. Me pareció que necesitábamos templarnos un poco.

—Gilipollas.

—Sí, señora. —Se sacudió el cabello oscuro de los ojos—. Tenías razón. Me disgusta lo que haces, pero si nos conocemos, es debido a eso. Lo siento.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Soy una ladrona, Ed. Me criaron para serlo y, francamente, me encanta el reto que supone. Fingir que tengo un empleo de verdad no va a cambiar lo que hago. Esto —y señaló con su mano a ambos—, es absurdo.

Ed nadó hasta ella.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí? —preguntó, agarrándose al borde de la piscina junto a su cabeza. La expresión de sus ojos, con las pestañas llenas de gotas, era grave—. Dejando a un lado lo de los explosivos, por supuesto.

—Claro que me gusta esto. Tienes una casa preciosa.

—¿Y te gusta estar conmigo? —Ahora su voz sonaba más suave. Una fría mano acunó su mejilla, y Bella se apoyó en ella sin pensar.

—No estás mal —dijo de modo esquivo.

—Tampoco tú estás mal —respondió—. Quédate. Solucionaremos el resto después.

—Ed…

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—De todos modos, no puedes irte antes de que hayamos descifrado todo este lío del robo. No solucionarlo te volvería loca, y lo sabes.

Ed se inclinó de nuevo, y se detuvo cuando su boca se quedó a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Bella podía sentir la atracción entre ambos. Sus manos en su cuerpo, su peso sobre ella, la profunda satisfacción en sus ojos cuando se corría dentro de ella… se moría por él. Y eso la asustaba.

Tenía razón en lo que había dicho. No podía ser una ladrona y estar con él. No sabía cómo dejar de serlo, y no estaba preparada para renunciar a lo segundo. Las paredes se le echaban encina. Bella cerró los ojos. ¡Mierda! Podía posponer el tomar una decisión por hoy… durante una semana. Eso era justo. Podía hacerlo.

—¿Isabella?

Lentamente, sintiendo su aliento sobre su piel, puso fin a la distancia que los separaba y le besó.

Ed la estrechó entre sus brazos al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—Tomaré esto como un sí —murmuró, besándola de nuevo.

Sin embargo, cuando deslizó una mano por la trasera de sus pantalones cortos, ella abrió súbitamente los ojos.

—Las cámaras.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Mierda. Odio la vigilancia.

—Yo también —susurró, decidiendo que era justo presionarle un poco.

—Dejemos el tema —respondió, su ceño se hizo más marcado—. Me disculpo.

—También lanzaste mi maletín en el lado que cubre —le acusó Isabella.

—Yo lo cogeré. —Ed se dio la vuelta y empezó a nadar, zambulléndose para recuperar el pesado maletín. Durante un momento Bella se preguntó si sería capaz de sacarlo, pero se las arregló para ascender a la superficie de la pared del fondo—. Dios, cómo pesa —resolló.

Bella salió de la piscina, y se acercó para ayudarle a sacar la maleta y, seguidamente, para echarle una mano para salir del agua.

—Te está bien empleado —dijo, desapasionadamente—, por tirarme a la piscina. El doctor Harris dijo que nada de bañarme durante diez días.

—Ah, y a él si le haces caso —dijo Ed, cogiendo su petate y su empapada mochila y cargándolas él mismo hasta su habitación.

—Me cae bien. —El maletín parecía pesar dos veces más que antes, cuando se lo hubo cargado al hombro—. Colega, ahora tendré que secar todo este material. Espero que no se haya estropeado nada.

Edward se preguntó si ella esperaba que dijera que reemplazaría todo lo que el agua hubiera estropeado. Lo haría… siempre y cuando los artículos fueran personales, y no sierras o navajas o lo que fuera que usara para entrar en las casas.

Había estado cerca. La lanza romana había sufrido las consecuencias, pero por suerte eran bastante comunes. Probablemente, debería haber dejado que se marchara; le había puesto en el buen camino para seguir con la investigación y, en un sentido estricto, necesitaba su cooperación para pasarle la información a la policía. Salvo que no quería hacer partícipe a McCarty de todo por el momento; no hasta que tuviera pruebas suficientes que proporcionaran respuestas, al menos para sí mismo. Por eso, necesitaba a Isabella Swan.

Pero aparte de todo eso, no quería que se marchara. Durante el último día más o menos, había sentido que estaba siendo ella misma —Bella Swan, ingeniosa, divertida, asombrosamente inteligente y absolutamente voluble de humor y pensamiento— y que él estaba metido en algo que no podía controlar. Estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control, a saber qué esperar de la gente. Ella le volvía loco… y le encantaba y odiaba esa sensación a partes iguales.

—Te diré qué vamos a hacer —dijo—. Me explicarás lo que son y yo te ayudaré a secarlas.

—Y todo lo que contiene mi mochila —insistió mientras avanzaba por el sendero de gotas que él había dejado escalera arriba.

—Tú estás bastante mojada —señaló, llevado de nuevo por la lujuria.

—Sí, eso parece —murmuró, regalándole una sonrisa ladina.

Ed se puso duro.

—Voy a estropear otro par de braguitas —le susurró cuando llegaron a su habitación.

—Llama primero al doctor Troust —dijo, colocándole las manos en su empapada camisa para mantenerle a distancia—. No quiero que me achaquen esas acusaciones.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás su número de teléfono?

Bella se lo dio, y él llamó mientras ella se metía en el baño.

El doctor Troust se sintió sorprendido a la par que, halagado por la llamada, y aceptó pasar por allí a primera hora de la mañana. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, le preguntó lo que pensaba de su empleada, Isabella.

—¿Bella Martine? —le preguntó el encargado del museo—. Es maravillosa. La chica más lista que haya conocido. Es capaz de fijarse incluso en aquellas cosas que incluso a mí se me escapan, y eso que yo estoy doctorado en esto. ¿La conoce?

No cabía duda de que Irving Troust no leía el _Post_.

—Es una amiga… —Edward alzó la vista en el momento en que Isabella salía del cuarto de baño, completamente desnuda— mía. Entonces, ¿le veré mañana a las nueve? Gracias, doctor Trust. —Y colgó el teléfono antes de que el hombre pudiera responder—. Hola…

—¿Va a venir? —preguntó.

—¿Hum? Ah, sí. Lo siento, mi cerebro está de vacaciones —respondió mientras se quitaba la camisa mojada por la cabeza.

Tal vez no pudiera poseer su mente, pero sí que podía hacerlo con su cuerpo. Estrenaron la ducha, luego el suelo en mitad de la suite. Isabella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, montándolo y dándole una nueva apreciación de su buen tono muscular y su control. Cuando estuvieron saciados ella se derrumbó encima de él, y así se quedaron durante largo rato, escuchando respirar al otro. Edward podía sentir el latido de su corazón contra su pecho.

—¿Ed?

—¿Hum?

—Gracias.

No sonreír hubiera simplemente acabado con él.

—De nada. Gracias a ti.

Ella le propinó un golpe con el puño en el hombro, con el rostro aún enterrado en su cuello.

—No por eso… aunque eres bastante bueno en la cama para ser un chico rico.

—¿«Bastante» bueno?

Ed sintió su profunda y relajada risita.

—Ya estás bastante fuera de control. No quería inflar más tu ego. —Le mordisqueó la oreja—. Ya es bastante grande.

No iban a salir nunca de aquella habitación.

—¿Pues por qué me das las gracias?

—Por querer que me quede. Por pedirme que me quede. No creo que nadie haya hecho eso antes.

Más conmovido de lo que podía expresar, Edward la rodeo con los brazos.

—¿Si me ofrezco a responder una de tus preguntas acerca de mi sórdido pasado, puedo hacerte yo otra sobre el tuyo?

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Son dos, en realidad. La primera: ¿En el museo te conocen como Bella Martine?

—Mierda. Sí, lo olvidé. «Swan» es un apellido bastante infame en museos y otros lugares donde la gente guarda sus objetos de valor. —Le dio un beso en la barbilla—. ¿Siguiente pregunta?

Por lo visto había relajado las reglas para las preguntas personales. Pero ya pensaría en el significado de aquello más tarde.

—Está bien, vamos a por la segunda. ¿Estabais unidos tu padre y tú?

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle, su cabello caoba le enmarcaba la cara.

—No puedo responderte mientras estoy desnuda —dijo, levantándose lentamente de encima de él—. Así que, si de verdad quieres saberlo, tenemos que dejar esto y vestirnos.

—Eres mala —dijo, pero se sentó a su lado—. De verdad quiero saberlo.

Ella desapareció dentro del cuarto de baño mientras él se colocaba una toalla y prácticamente echaba a correr hacia su propio cuarto para hacerse con unos vaqueros secos y una camiseta. ¡Maldita sea!, algunas veces esa casa era demasiado grande. Deseaba volver antes de que Bella cambiara de parecer.

Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentirse así, ni siquiera Tanya. Por primera vez se preguntó si su ex mujer se había sentido… abrumada por James Witherdale del mismo modo en que se había sentido él cuando Isabella había irrumpido en su vida como una explosión, literalmente, Y se preguntó qué hubiera sucedido de haber conocido a Bella Swan mientras todavía estaba casado con Tanya.

Ella salió del dormitorio justo cuando él entraba de nuevo en la sala de estar.

—Guau —dijo, aminorando el paso.

Isabella se había puesto un ligero vestido de verano hasta los tobillos de color azul violáceo. Descalza y con el pelo todavía mojado cayendo en rizos sueltos sobre sus hombros, parecía una sensual encarnación del decadente pecado.

Bella le miró, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Podemos al menos ver la última parte de _El hijo de Godzilla_? —preguntó.

—¿Quieres decir que te has perdido al monstruo verde por mí? —inquirió, complacido.

—Hiciste que me cabreara.

—Hice que te corrieras. Repetidas veces.

—Mmm —rio entre dientes—. Si ésa es tu forma de disculparte, supongo que no me importa cabrearme con frecuencia.

Apretó el botón del mando a distancia y la televisión se conectó. A continuación, se acomodó en el sillón junto a ella, la tomó de la mano, y la levantó para mirar sus dedos largos y delicados con sus bien cuidadas uñas cortas. Nada de garras largas y pintadas para Isabella; entorpecían su trabajo.

—Tienes manos de artista.

—Mi madre tocaba el piano —dijo, recostándose contra su hombro—. O eso decía mi padre. Nos echó cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

—¿Os echó?

—En realidad, creo que echó a Martin, y que no puso ninguna objeción cuando éste decidió llevarme con él. —Dejó de hablar cuando Godzilla entró a la carga al rescate de su hijo—. En cuanto a lo de estar unidos, me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre robar. Para que así pudiera ser su socia. También a él le gustaban mis dedos largos. Son buenos para mangar carteras. —Y los flexionó.

—Debiste sentirte destrozada cuando le arrestaron.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me pilló por sorpresa. A medida que envejecía, se volvía… menos exigente. Creo que sus habilidades estaban mermando un poco, así que lo compensaba yendo detrás de cualquier cosa que no estuviera clavada al suelo. —Isabella apretó los dedos de Ed, luego aflojó de nuevo—. Nunca le he contado esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Black.

—Y yo no se lo contaré a nadie.

—Lo sé. —Se hundió un poco más en los almohadones del sillón—. El último año que estuvo trabajando, él y yo… no colaboramos demasiado juntos. Ambos recurríamos a Black porque confiábamos en él, pero yo no quería entrar en ningún sitio con él. Y creo que eso le enfadaba, como si yo me creyera mejor que él. Y creo que estaba un poco celoso porque yo podía aceptar trabajos que él ya no podía, y no aceptaba los que él sí podía llevar a cabo.

—¿Nunca has intentado encontrar a tu madre?

—Ella nos echó. ¿Por qué iba a querer conocer a alguien así?

«¿Amargura?» Eso parecía, aunque podía simplemente tratarse del pragmatismo de Isabella.

—Has dicho que sólo tenías cuatro años. Tal vez tu padre no te contara toda la historia.

—Tampoco Black ha dicho nada distinto. —Se acurrucó contra él, y le besó en el cuello—. Y ahora tú. ¿Qué sórdido detalle me gustaría saber?

Dios. Jamás podría dejar que supiera lo… satisfecho que se sentía cuando ella realizaba el primer movimiento. O lo aturdido que le dejaba su contacto.

—No voy a darte pistas —refunfuñó—. Ah, mira. Godzilla ha pisado a alguien.

—De eso nada. Casi nunca pisa a nadie —rio por lo bajo—. Ya lo tengo. ¿Has hecho alguna vez algo ilegal? Me refiero a antes de conocerme.

Comprendía el motivo de la pregunta; Isabella quería hacer que ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel. Confianza. Ella se la había demostrado, y ahora era su turno.

—Una vez. He estado al borde de la legalidad en unas pocas ocasiones, pero nada que pueda ser demostrado.

—Cuéntame.

—Podrías mandarme a la cárcel durante una larga temporada por esto —refunfuñó.

—Tonterías. Hale te salvaría. Además, lo mismo digo.

Edward suspiró, y fingió estar enfado para ocultar su incertidumbre. Aquél era su lema: Nunca dejes que nadie piense que no estás seguro de algo, a pesar de cómo puedas sentirte. Jamás había sido tan difícil estar a la altura de eso como lo era con Bella.

—No fui demasiado… honrado en mi trato con James y Tanya. Justo después de pillarles juntos, antes del divorcio, decidí que quería ajustar cuentas. James y yo estábamos en el mismo negocio, y yo sabía que se arriesgaba al adquirir una compañía informática con base en Nueva York —dijo pausadamente.

» Tan pronto como regresé a Estados Unidos, cultivé la amistad del director de la firma contable que llevaba los libros de esta compañía. Durante cinco meses fingí que éramos buenos amigos, le regalé cualquier tontería que pensara que conseguiría granjearme su confianza, y luego, una noche, me contó de forma confidencial que sir James Witherdale, el propietario de la empresa, iba a… «perder el apetito» creo que lo llamó, porque las cifras que iban a entregarle ese viernes eran horribles.»

—Información privilegiada, ¿verdad? Compraste la empresa por debajo de su precio cuando cayeron las acciones.

—Lo hice. Y luego la fraccioné y la vendí por partes.

—¿Hizo que te sintieras mejor?

—En realidad, no. James perdió hasta la camisa, por supuesto. El inconveniente fue que setenta personas inocentes perdieron su empleo porque yo quería que él y Tanya supieran que lo que un juez decidiera en un tribual no era suficiente para mí, fuera lo que fuese.

—Casi siento lástima por él. ¿Le dejaste algo?

—Estoy seguro de que aún es capaz de ganarse la vida. Bien sabe Dios que pude habérselo quitado todo de haber querido. Supongo que herirle una vez bastó para quitármelo de dentro.

—Dejaste las cosas claras —comentó.

—Exactamente. De cualquier modo, si le hubiera dejado en la miseria, estaría pagando una pensión alimenticia mayor, de modo que bien está lo que bien acaba.

Ella asintió, luego se apartó bruscamente de él y se enderezó.

—Muy bien, se acabó la película. Ayúdame a secar mi equipo.

—Pero ¿quién ha ganado?

—Godzilla. Siempre gana.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

_**Lunes, 10:28 a.m.**_

El doctor Irving Troust se recostó, dio un sorbo de té helado y se quitó las gafas con un semblante serio.

—Señor Cullen, Ed, no estoy muy seguro de cómo decirle esto. Creo que su pintura es una falsificación.

Edward exhaló el aliento que no se había percatado que estaba conteniendo. Bella tenía razón.

—Sospechaba que podría serlo, doctor Troust. Quería que un experto lo confirmara.

Troust paseó la mirada de él a Isabella.

—¿Quién le vendió esta… cosa?

—Es un poco más complicado que eso, me temo. La pintura era un Picasso original cuando lo compré. —Edward se aproximó a la mesa y se sentó frente al director—. Hay varios objetos más a los que me gustaría que echara una ojeada. Y, por el momento, debo pedirle que no divulgue la información.

—No pienso formar parte de un fraude —dijo Irving, volviendo a ponerse las gafas.

—No te preocupes, Irving —dijo Isabella, disponiéndose a sentarse al lado de Edward—. No intenta endosárselos a nadie. Lo que sucede es que nos gustaría conocer el alcance de los daños.

—Por supuesto.

Jasper Hale llegó mientras Isabella estaba fuera, seleccionando otro objeto para ser examinado.

—Siento llegar tarde. ¿Qué me he perdido?

Edward hizo las presentaciones y rápidamente le puso al corriente de los hechos.

—Sólo lo sabemos nosotros cuatro, así que no abras la boca.

—¿Los cuatro? —repitió Hale—. Eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad? Queda al menos un tipo malo suelto.

—Si nuestra teoría se confirma, tengo un muy buen rastro que conduce a Milani. Podríamos convencerlo para que nos ayude.

—Un muy buen rastro circunstancial, quieres decir. ¡Mierda!

Isabella regresó, sujetando con cuidado un pequeño Matisse en las manos. Edward frunció el ceño, y reprimió rápidamente toda expresión al ver la seriedad que reflejaba su rostro. Por lo que sabía, el Matisse era auténtico… pero aquélla era seguramente su intención. Tenía sentido. Si Troust lo declaraba falso, tendrían que buscar a otro experto, u otra teoría para los expedientes que Matteo se había llevado.

Mientras Irving comenzaba con la evaluación del Matisse. Isabella se paseó hasta la ventana. Edward se unió a ella, con Jasper pisándoles los talones.

—Todavía no significa nada —murmuró.

—Bien puede. Ahora tenemos que decidir qué le contamos a McCarty.

Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Se lo contaremos todo. Si estáis en lo cierto, esto lleva años sucediendo.

—Quiero saber en manos de quién obra ese Picasso en estos momentos —dijo Isabella, con la atención aparentemente fija en su jefe.

—¿Podrías averiguarlo?

—Vais a conseguir que os detengan por obstrucción —siseó Hale—. Dejad que la policía se las apañe; es su trabajo.

—Si logro contactar con Black, podría al menos sacar ventaja en esto —respondió Isabella, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de Jasper—. En las presentes circunstancias, a menos que Milani nos dé algo, estoy jodida. —Se volvió hacia Edward—. Por supuesto, ante la amenaza de que Matteo pudiera enfrentarse a una larga condena en prisión, si se da por hecho que él es el único imputado, podría persuadirle para que nos dé otro nombre.

—Cuento con eso —admitió Edward.

—Necesito más té —voceó Troust, levantando el vaso mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el cuadro.

—Yo lo traeré —dijo Isabella—. Algunos días en eso consiste la mitad de mi trabajo en el museo.

Hale comenzó a gruñir de nuevo tan pronto como ella hubo salido de la estancia:

—¿Qué narices estás haciendo? Esto no es un episodio de _Luz de luna_, Ed. Vale que te estés divirtiendo, y que te guste pasar el tiempo con Swan. Pero…

—Hoy se apellida Martine. No lo olvides.

—Lo haré si me vuelve a llamar «Harvard». Pero dijiste que habíais encontrado veintisiete expedientes. Eso viene a ser, ¿cuánto, unos cincuenta millones de dólares en obras de arte y antigüedades robadas?

—Algo por el estilo.

—Esto es serio. Hay gente que ya ha matado por esto, y sabemos que tienen acceso a esta casa. Tú casa, Ed.

—Ya lo sé, Jasper. Y a eso se debe que sea petición mía. —Tomó aire despacio, obligándose a relajar las manos—. Odio ceder el control.

—Actuaré como quiera que prefieras, amigo mío. Pero estás asumiendo riesgos innecesarios y si lo haces para impresionar a tu novia, no creo que llegues nunca a ponerte a su altura en lo que a descarga de adrenalina se refiere.

Detestaba cuando Jasper llevaba razón.

—Veamos qué pasa hoy —respondió—. Si Troust dice que el Matisse es una falsificación, entonces la investigación de Isabella y mía era o bien errónea, o Irving no nos sirve para demostrar nada.

—¿Es auténtico?

—Isabella así lo cree, y el expediente estaba aquí… y actualizado.

—Hablando de Sw… de Martine, le conté a Alice quién es.

«¡Ay, Dios!»

—¿Y bien?

—Y a Alice le gusta de todos modos. Le preocupa que salgas mal parado, pero le gusta Bella.

—Dile que no se preocupe por mí. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. —Edward echó un vistazo al ocupado director—. ¿Por qué piensa que saldré mal parado?

—Dice que seguramente Bella no está acostumbrada a quedarse en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. De hecho, dice que probablemente es más inquieta que tú.

—¿Qué más dice?

—Se supone que no debo contártelo, pero no ve mucho futuro para ti y una ladrona habitual. Uno de los dos tendría que cambiar, y sabe que tú no lo harás, y no cree que Swan pueda hacerlo.

—Bueno, no le cuentes que he dicho que ha sacado demasiadas conclusiones basadas en una corta velada y que la gente sí que cambia.

—¡Dios! Me siento como si estuviera en el instituto. Alice y tú podéis ir a almorzar y comparar apuntes, porque yo no quiero estar en medio de…

Isabella volvió a entrar, con una bandeja de refrescos en sus manos.

—Cierra el pico —dijo Edward entre dientes.

—Té de frambuesa para Irving, agua para Jasper, un refresco para mí, y Hans se ha empeñado en que al señor Cullen le traiga una cerveza sin alcohol bien fría. —Le entregó a cada uno lo suyo, luego se apoyó contra el brazo de Ed mientras abría la lengüeta de su coca cola y tomaba un trago—. ¿Se sabe algo ya? —susurró.

—Por el momento, no —respondió Edward, con cuidado de no moverse. Algunas veces se sentía como un cazador tratando de atraer a un ciervo hasta una trampa. «No te nuevas, o recordará que estás ahí y huirá.»

—Sigo pensando que tenemos que llamar a McCarty —intervino Jasper.

—Esperemos a ver qué dice Irving —insistió Isabella—. He estado pensando. Si Irving evalúa correctamente el Matisse, deberías contratarle a él, o a alguien, para que examine cada antigüedad y obra de arte que posees. No porque puedan ser falsas, sino para confirmar a todos que el noventa y nueve por ciento de tu colección permanece intacta.

—¿Y publicitar todo este fiasco?

—Si Milani va a juicio, saldrá de todos modos a la luz —medió Jasper.

Edward frunció el ceño, y se centró en su cerveza.

—Odio a la prensa.

—Como si a mí me encantara —respondió ella—. Limítate a utilizarlos. De lo contrario, como bien has dicho, toda tu colección acabará devaluada. —Tomó unos sorbos de refresco—. Porque tanto si el público lo descubre como si no, la comunidad artística lo hará. Y no hay mayores cotillas en la faz de la tierra. Confía en mí en esto.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el doctor Troust levantó de nuevo la mirada, vio su té helado y se bebió la mitad de un trago.

—Bueno, Ed, puede que pase algo por alto, pero este cuadro me parece auténtico. He visto fotografías de él, y el estilo de Matisse está bien documentado —dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba las gafas en la corbata—. ¿Qué has encontrado, Isabella?

Ella sonrió.

—No he encontrado nada, Irving. Esperaba que tú tampoco.

—Ah, era una prueba. Y he aprobado.

—Con honores, como suele decirse, doctor Troust. ¿Preparado para otra?

—Esto es realmente emocionante. Por supuesto.

Edward miró a Jasper por encima de la cabeza de Isabella.

—Ya podemos llamar a McCarty.

Al final de la tarde, la biblioteca estaba atestada de obras de arte sin valor alguno. A medida que iban creciendo los montones, Edward tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a alguna de ellas. Posiblemente Isabella se uniría a él, e incluso Hale comenzaba a parecer irritado, pero apareció McCarty y les dijo que cada falsificación e imitación era una prueba.

—Quince —dijo Isabella, mientras un casco romano del siglo i era arrojado al montón—. Es muy listo para ser un imbécil. Algunos de los expedientes que se llevó y dejó de actualizar son piezas auténticas. Puede afirmar que se trató tan sólo de un desliz, y que no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. —Miró a Edward de reojo—. Hasta puede echarte la culpa a ti.

McCarty apoyó los codos en la mesa de trabajo.

—O quizá tenía compradores haciendo cola por esos objetos y todavía no había dado el cambiazo.

—Eso podría tener sentido. —Edward le pasó la fuente de sándwiches, de pepino, en honor de Bella, que Hans les había enviado—. Excepto que ninguna de las falsificaciones parece tener el expediente actualizado.

Bella le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

—Eso se debe a que Milani es un quisquilloso.

—Es muy interesante —dijo el detective, eligiendo un sándwich—, pero está fuera de mi alcance y de mi jurisdicción. Puedo perseguir a Milani por intento de homicidio de Bella, pero debemos llamar al FBI si hablamos de un robo a esta escala.

—No, no, no. No vamos a hacerle nada a Milani por Bella —dijo Isabella, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartándose de la mesa—. Le arrestaste por lo de la tablilla y por el lío de las cintas de vigilancia y el asunto de las granadas.

—Soy detective de homicidios —respondió McCarty—. Homicidio, intento de homicidio, es a eso a lo que me dedico. Eso me deja con Anderson y contigo. Anderson no puede testificar, pero tú sí.

Isabella miró a Edward.

—No, no puedo —dijo de forma insegura.

—Ya hablaremos de ello —dijo Edward.

—¿Para qué, para que intentes convencerme? ¡No puedo! —Se levantó y salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca.

—Buena jugada, Emmett —gruñó Edward, poniéndose en pie. Le lanzó otra mirada furibunda a Hale, sólo por sí acaso—. Échale un ojo a Irving.

La encontró en la galería del primer piso, mirando fijamente las paredes y el suelo todavía ennegrecido por el fuego.

—Puede que no sea necesario que testifiques, sabes —dijo, guardando la distancia hasta que pudiera estimar su estado de ánimo—. Podemos mostrarle lo que tenemos a su abogado, y quizá nos entregue a sus cómplices.

Ella resopló.

—Pareces Bella Spade. «Huye, es la pasma.»

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Francamente, no tengo ni idea. —Todavía mirando el desorden, se plantó las manos en las caderas—. Antes de llevar a cabo un trabajo, lo ensayo en la cabeza. Detenerme en este punto, agacharme allá, girar a la izquierda, subir las escaleras.

—Es lógico —declaró, deseando que ella hubiera empleado un tiempo pasado.

—No logro ver a Laurent en esto. Lo he intentado y carece de sentido.

—Repásalo conmigo —sugirió Edward, acercándose lentamente—. Quiero decir que puede que no tenga tu experiencia, pero sé lo que es lógico y lo que no.

Para su sorpresa, ella asintió.

—Eso podría ayudar. Pero no con McCarty y con Harvard aquí… y mucho menos con mi jefe.

—Por cierto, Jasper te delatará a Irving si vuelves a llamarle así.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Entonces, le llamaré Yale.

—Pondremos a prueba tu teoría después de cenar.

—Sabes —dijo, acercándose a él y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos—, me llevaste a cenar a casa de los Hale, así que he pensado que podría hacer lo mismo.

—Quieres invitarme a cenar. —No se movió, dejando que ella controlara el grado de intimidad entre los dos.

—Sí. —Se puso de puntillas para besarle ligeramente.

—¿Sería algo así como una cita?

Ella dudó durante un brevísimo instante.

—Claro. Y casi puedo garantizarte que después tendrás suerte.

Edward deseaba señalar eso en el calendario. Era la primera vez que Bella daba un paso para hacer avanzar su relación más allá de un sentido físico.

—¿Antes o después de que repasemos la versión del robo de Laurent?

Isabella se echó a reír por lo bajo, apoyándose contra su pecho y deslizando las manos en su trasero. Cuando se enderezó tenía su cartera en una mano. Ed ni siquiera había notado que se la había quitado.

—Tal vez ambos. —Abrió la solapa de piel—. Eso pensaba —dijo con voz cantarina, arrojándole de nuevo la cartera, intacta, según le pareció.

Él la cogió.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—La mayoría de los tíos llevan un condón —dijo, pasando por su lado como una exhalación—. Uno; no tres. Tío, debes creerte muy bueno en la cama.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Pues haremos que sea una cena rápida y podrás demostrármelo otra vez.

—¿Isabella?

Ella se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él.

—¿Mmmm?

—No es lo más romántico que se puede decir, pero ya que has sacado el tema de los condones, las dos últimas veces no hemos utilizado… protección. ¿Estás…?

—Estoy sana, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

Edward se sonrojó.

—No. Me refería a si tomas precauciones.

—Dios, qué británico eres —dijo, riendo entre dientes—. Tomo la píldora.

—Ah, bien. Sí, a eso me refería.

Isabella se puso rápidamente de puntillas y le besó apasionadamente en los labios.

—Gracias por preguntar.

—Sólo estaba siendo un caballero.

—Eso me recuerda algo. Tienes que ponerte pantalones cortos para cenar.

Con un ceño fingido que parecía muy real la siguió de nuevo hasta la biblioteca.

—¿Pantalones cortos? ¿Qué clase de norma de etiqueta es ésa?

Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras desaparecía dentro de la habitación.

—La mía.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

_**Lunes, 6:25 p.m.**_

McCarty hizo que acudieran tres agentes y un transportista para ayudar a cargar las falsificaciones. Tras una pequeña discusión, accedió a interrogar a Milani y a su abogado acerca de las imitaciones a la mañana siguiente, y a no contactar con el FBI hasta no haber llamado a Hale para ponerle al corriente de la información que el hombre pudiera divulgar. Isabella sabía que no estaba siguiendo precisamente el reglamento, y para gran sorpresa suya resultó que el hombre le caía bien.

Esta aventurilla se estaba volviendo cada vez más rara. Primero había trabado amistad con alguien a quien previamente había descartado como víctima, luego había llegado a un entendimiento, como mínimo respetuoso, con un abogado, y ahora a una situación similar con un policía. ¿Qué sería lo próximo, un cura?

—Más te vale que merezca la pena —dijo Edward, reuniéndose con ella en el vestíbulo—. No suelo llevar pantalones cortos a menos que se trate de circunstancias extremas.

—Son bonitos —dijo, sonriendo mientras él se acercaba. Los llevaba holgados, grises y con clase. También se había puesto una camiseta negra que hacía que deseara abalanzarse sobre él y olvidarse de la cena. Y pensar que se le había ocurrido aquel atuendo para colocarle en una posición de desventaja. Había intentado convencerse de que aquello había sido una prueba inteligente para comprobar en qué medida podía adaptarse a su petición, como si fuera proclive al autoengaño. Se trataba de si ella podía ser normal, olvidarse de su mundo durante una noche.

—Si ésta es tu idea de una broma, vas a lamentarlo de verdad.

Bella hizo un ligero movimiento con los hombros. «Vuelve a entrar en el juego.»

—¿No tienes un coche normalito?

—Voy a suponer que con «normalito» te refieres a barato, en cuyo caso la respuesta es no.

Ella dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro, disfrutando de una expresión de creciente turbación de su rostro.

—De acuerdo, supongo que podemos llevarnos el Benz.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—El SLK. Es un modelo blanco pequeño.

—¡Caramba! —farfulló—. Conduzco yo, por si acaso tengo que salir pitando.

A Bella le sorprendería que aquélla fuera la máxima exigencia que él realizaba en toda la velada.

—Me parece bien. Vamos.

Cuando llegaron al centro de Palm Beach al fin le dijo adonde se dirigían.

—Chuck & Daniel's —repitió él—. Me suena de algo.

—Los Fabulosos Baker Boys solían tocar allí. Tienen un marisco delicioso. Y baile.

—Baile. ¿Nos gusta bailar?

Ella asintió.

—Claro que nos gusta.

—¿En pantalones cortos?

—Tenemos que parecer turistas.

Ed tomó la vía Royal Poinciana y aparcó el Mercedes junto al bordillo con una precisión que no puedo evitar admirar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había crecido en un país donde conducían por el lado equivocado de la calle.

—¿Por qué tenemos que parecer turistas? —preguntó, echando de nuevo la capota.

—Porque aquí vienen en su mayoría turistas.

Ed le acarició la mejilla.

—Como señalaste antes, mezclarme no se me da demasiado bien —murmuró, retirando un mechón de su cabello de detrás de la oreja—, pero lo intentaré.

Mezclarse se le daba fatal; pero si hubiera ido vestido con su camisa y sus pantalones de pinzas de chico rico, les hubiera sido imposible cruzar la puerta sin que algún paparazzi les hiciera una foto. De este modo, cualquier grupo interesado tendría que mirar al menos dos veces. Además, tenía unas piernas estupendas.

—¿Terraza o cenador? —preguntó la anfitriona cuando entraron. Ed, naturalmente, la llevaba de la mano, y mientras el tropel de turistas femeninas del interior se volvía a echar un vistazo al dios moreno de profundos ojos grises, Bella no pudo evitar sentir cierta vanidad.

—Tú eres el invitado —le dijo—. Elijes tú.

—Cenador —decidió.

Ella hubiera preterido asientos en la terraza para poder tener vigilada la calle. Eso, sin embargo, no haría nada por propulsar su experiencia de la normalidad. Siguió a la anfitriona, permitiendo que Ed le sujetara la silla cuando llegaron a sus asientos.

—Muy bien, lo reconozco —dijo, echándose hacia delante para poder oír por encima del ruido de la música jazz que el grupo tocaba a su espalda—, casi todo el mundo lleva pantalones cortos.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Ahora, querida, ya que me has invitado a salir, ¿puedo dar por supuesto que pagarás tú?

—Sí, puedes. —La cuenta para su retiro en Milán no iba a verse en la bancarrota por una noche—. Date el capricho.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mientras el gris de sus ojos tomaba un matiz más cálido. El corazón de Bella dio un extraño vuelco como respuesta, y rápidamente echó mano de su copa de agua y la apuró de un trago.

—¿Algo para beber, amigos? —preguntó la camarera, cuya placa la identificaba como candy. No cabía duda de que lo era.

—¿Tienen carta de vinos? —preguntó Ed con suavidad, enarcando una ceja en dirección a Bella, sin duda esperando hacer que lamentara su comentario de «date un capricho».

—Básicamente tenemos dos colores. Tinto y blanco.

Ed dibujó su célebre sonrisa y Candy a punto estuvo de tragarse el chicle.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el mejor tinto que tienen?

Ella nombró un Merlot francés y Ed pidió una botella.

—Claro. Vuelvo en un minuto y les tomo nota.

—Hum. Ni siquiera me ha preguntado qué quiero de beber —advirtió Bella.

—Bueno, seguramente da por supuesto que tú eres mi cita y que yo pedía para ambos. ¿Quieres que le llame y le pida que vuelva?

—Cierra el pico, inglés. El Merlot me parece bien.

Con otra risilla, Ed abrió el menú.

—Tú ya has comido aquí, ¿no? ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Las ensaladas son buenas. Y los colines.

—Discúlpeme —anunció una voz emocionada que llegaba desde detrás de Bella, y ésta levantó la cabeza. Junto a la mesa había una despampanante rubia con un vestido cuyo escote le llegaba al ombligo y el bajo subía hasta la entrepierna.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, sin estar segura de sí ponerse a gritar o a reír.

—¿Eres Edward Cullen? —preguntó la mujer, ignorando a Bella.

Ed parpadeó.

—Ah, es a mí. Pensé que estaba hablando con ella. Sí, lo soy.

—¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Tiene un bolígrafo? —La mujer le tendió una servilleta y un bolígrafo y Ed le firmó—. Ahí tiene.

—¿Qué me dices de tu número de teléfono? —La rubia se rio como una tonta, pero volvió a colocar la servilleta en la mano de Ed.

Bella se habría puesto en pie de no ser porque Ed le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ay! —se quejó, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Lo siento, pero no doy mi número de teléfono.

—¿Estás seguro? —La chica del ombligo se relamió los labios.

—Permítame que le diga —prosiguió Ed, brindándole una cálida sonrisa, aunque Bella advirtió que sus ojos permanecieron fríos e imperturbables—, que en este preciso instante estoy ocupado disfrutando de la compañía de una preciosa dama con la que me encanta pasar cada momento libre del que dispongo. —Se irguió un poco más, bajando la voz prácticamente a un murmullo—. De modo que le agradezco su interés, pero jamás, ni en un millón de años, voy a darle mi número de teléfono. Buenas noches.

Con la cara roja como un tomate por debajo de los dos centímetros de maquillaje, la mujer se dio media vuelta, y se marchó mientras contoneaba sus perfectas caderas.

—Pero qué guay eres. —Susurró Bella.

—Al menos podrías fingir estar celosa —dijo, tirando de su mano por encima de la mesa para besarle los nudillos.

Claro que había estado celosa, pero de ningún modo iba a decírselo. No hasta que pudiera descifrar por sí misma qué demonios significaba eso. Al menos no le había entrado el pánico y tratado de pegar a una mujer casi desnuda por acercársele sigilosamente por la espalda.

—No es tu tipo.

—¿Y cuál es exactamente mi tipo? —preguntó.

—Una que pudiera haberte dado una contestación en vez de largarse echa una furia.

Con un poco habitual bufido se bebió su copa de agua.

—Probablemente, tengas razón. ¿Qué debo pedir?

—¿No te apetece una ensalada? —sonrió ampliamente ante su expresión afligida. Cierto fastidio no le estaría mal empleado por ser tan guapo—. De acuerdo, está bien. El cangrejo gigante de Alaska es delicioso. Yo voy a pedirme el filete de corvina con costra de nuez de Macadamia.

Ed confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para pedir cangrejo y Bella tuvo que reconocer que el pescado iba mucho mejor con el Merlot que con la cerveza que a punto había estado de pedirse. Retiraron la lona de falso techo que cubría el espacio, y en el jardín la luna y la luz de las estrellas iluminaban la pista de baile. No se había percatado de que el interior del cenador fuera tan… romántico, con el grupo de jazz tocando y las parejas comenzando a girar por la pista.

Finalmente, Ed dejó su tenedor y las tenacillas en su plato.

—Tenías razón. Estaba magnífico.

Bella comprendió que estaba divagando y retiró su servilleta.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—¿Quieres bailar, querida?

Él se puso en pie, tendiéndole la mano. Bueno, había sido ella quien primero lo sugiriera. Suspirando, aceptó su mano y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse.

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión —dijo en voz baja, deslizando ambas manos en torno a su cintura.

—¿Cuál?

—Esa mujer podría haber estar desnuda y aun así me hubiera sido imposible apartar los ojos de ti.

Se mecieron al unísono, con el cuerpo pegado uno al del otro.

—Estaba prácticamente desnuda.

—¿Lo estaba? Supongo que eso demuestra lo dicho.

Había pensado que Isabella pretendía llevarle a algún tugurio en una zona desmilitarizada. Sin embargo, Chuck & Daniel's era un lugar agradable, animado e incluso romántico con su pista de baile al aire libre. Por lo general prefería restaurantes más exclusivos, debido a que era menos plausible que allí se le acercara la gente en busca de autógrafos o consejo sobre inversiones, pero aquel lugar le gustaba lo suficiente como para volver a quedar con ella.

Se sentía un poco estúpido bailando una música lenta en pantalones cortos, y no puso objeciones cuando unos veinte minutos después, ella sugirió que volvieran a la casa para examinar de nuevo la galería. La factura, que rondaba los cien dólares, les aguardaba en la mesa, pero Isabella no permitió que pagara él. Por el contrario, sacó un buen fajo de dinero de su bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Ed no quería saber de dónde había sacado el dinero.

—Eres mi invitado, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, tomándolo del brazo mientras regresaban al SLK.

—¿Quieres conducir?

—¿En serio? Me encantaría.

Bella bajó de nuevo la capota y puso el coche en marcha, luego volvió a parar el motor.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, percatándose del rostro ceñudo de Bella.

—Solamente quería que supieras que no me gustas por esto —dijo, dando un golpecito al volante.

—¿No?

—No. Me gustas por… esto. —Y alzó la mano y la llevó a la cabeza de Edward, peinando un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y posando después la mano sobre su pecho—. Y por esto. Y porque llevas pantalones cortos a un restaurante porque yo te lo he pedido. ¿Estamos?

Ed le sonrió.

—Estamos.

—De acuerdo. Agárrate.

Tan pronto como volvieron se plantó un par de vaqueros y unas zapatillas y se reunió con ella en la galería. Bella se encontraba al otro extremo del pasillo de donde la había visto por primera vez, con los ojos cerrados y las manos caídas a los costados. La observó, sabiendo que en su cabeza estaría saltando el muro trasero, para acto seguido cruzar sigilosamente el rincón del jardín y el césped.

—¿Ya estamos dentro de la casa? —preguntó tras un momento.

Isabella se sobresaltó.

—No. Estamos justo afuera —dijo, frunciendo levemente el ceño y se volvió de espaldas, para dirigirse hacia las escaleras de la parte trasera de la casa—. Vamos.

—¿Cómo entramos? —preguntó, siguiéndola hasta la planta baja.

Ella se deslizó al exterior por la puerta del patio posterior, y se refugió en las sombras bajo un grupo de cipreses en la zona oeste de la casa.

—El problema de esto —dijo, calibrando la distancia desde la cámara más próxima—, es que estoy especulando en base a algo que podría ser erróneo. Así que, o bien estoy en lo cierto o completamente equivocada.

—Merece la pena intentarlo —declaró, comprendiendo, tal vez por primera vez, lo que ella quería decir cuando hacía referencia a que la seguridad era una mierda. Un equipo de rugby podría haber formado una molé donde ellos se encontraban sin ser pillados—. Y resulta que, además, tienes buen instinto.

—Hum. El halago te llevará a donde quieras —dijo con una rápida y amplia sonrisa, obviamente su atención seguía en gran medida centrada en sus alrededores.

Una descarga de energía comenzó a surgir en su espalda, al igual que la noche en que había entrado en casa de Matteo. Ella había mencionado el subidón que le provocaba el encontrarse en un lugar en el que se suponía no debía estar. Comprendía a lo que se refería, aunque continuó centrado en la figura menuda a su lado.

—¿Vamos?

—De acuerdo. Mi teoría es ésta: Laurent vino desde esa dirección porque es la ruta más protegida que va desde donde hallamos la huella hasta la casa.

—¿Por qué molestarse en ser tan sigiloso si Matteo se ocupaba de apagar todas las cámaras exteriores? —preguntó Edward.

—Tengo una teoría, pero esperemos un momento. —Deslizó la mano a lo largo de la rugosa pared de yeso, adentrándose aún más en las sombras—. ¿Qué hay aquí? —preguntó, dando un golpecito a una ventana.

Él ajustó su perspectiva.

—Es el almacén. Sillas supletorias y extensiones para mesas para grandes fiestas. Ese tipo de cosas.

Ella encendió una linterna que Ed no se había percatado que llevara.

—Aquí está. —Con la yema del dedo rozó un leve arañazo en la pintura que iba hacia el alféizar—. Introdujo una palanca plana y abrió el pestillo.

—Así que no sólo las cámaras y los sensores estaban desconectados.

—No creo que el exterior al completo estuviera desconectado —dijo entre dientes—, o Laurent no se hubiera molestado en ser sigiloso. Si estoy en lo cierto, seguramente Milani desconectó todos los sensores y alarmas internos de la casa; así es más fácil, sobre todo cuando podría desconocer el tipo exacto de seguridad que tenías en torno a la puerta de la galería. Pero nos estamos precipitando. Entremos de nuevo.

—¿Entrar?

—Por la puerta, a menos que quieras trepar y hacerlo por la ventana —dijo, sus dientes formaban una pálida curva blanca en la oscuridad.

—Entremos.

Volvieron a entrar por la puerta del patio y se dirigieron hacia el laberinto de pasillos que llevaban hacia el trastero. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero Isabella la abrió antes de que él pudiera sacarla.

—La cerradura de la ventana está rota —dijo, moviéndose por entre los montones cubiertos con sábanas de mobiliario suplementario—. ¿Ves? —Empleando el extremo del mango de la linterna, dio un golpecito a la cerradura. Parecía cerrada, pero ésta se deslizó a un lado ante su contacto.

—DaRevin la forzó de modo que pareciera cerrada después de salir por la misma ventana.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, pero tengo una pregunta.

—Dispara.

—¿Por qué estaba DaRevin en la casa si el propio Matteo iba a dar el cambiazo a la tablilla?

—Esa, encanto, es la pregunta de los tropecientos millones de dólares —respondió, saliendo de la habitación—. De acuerdo, somos Laurent. Sabemos dónde está la galería porque tenemos los planos. También sabemos que la cámara de seguridad del cuarto no está grabando, del mismo modo que sabemos que será seguro entrar por la ventana.

—Así que subimos al tercer piso por la escalera de atrás —dijo al tiempo que lo ponían en práctica—, teniendo cuidado de eludir la cutre vigilancia del tal Cullen hasta que estemos a salvo en la galería.

Ella siguió avanzando.

—Llegamos a la puerta y podemos ser un poco descuidados al forzar la cerradura secundaria porque las pruebas van a volar por los aires en un par de minutos.

La puerta colgaba hacia el interior del cuarto, suspendida de una bisagra, pero ella realizó unos movimientos con sus ágiles manos, y luego entró.

—Puesto que sabemos que los sensores de movimiento están desconectados —prosiguió—, cogemos la tablilla y salimos de nuevo, y cerramos la puerta al hacerlo.

—¿Porqué?

—Supongo que porque quería que todo pareciera normal desde la galería. Si Anderson, por ejemplo, hubiera visto la puerta abierta, podría haber entrado y salido por el mismo camino, sin detonar la bomba.

Edward se la quedó mirando durante un largo rato.

—¿Así que Anderson era el objetivo?

Ella se agachó lentamente junto a la pared como si colocara los explosivos. Respiró hondo y se irguió de nuevo.

—Sabes, no lo creo.

—Dime qué estás pensando.

—Ésta es la parte de la que no estoy segura. —Se secó las manos en la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos con la mirada clavada en el agujero que había en la parte baja de la pared, donde había estado la bomba—. Ten un poco de paciencia conmigo… esto va a parecer una auténtica chaladura.

—Me da la sensación de que esa chaladura es lo único que tendrá lógica. ¿Y qué hay de los vigilantes de seguridad? Matteo no podía «desconectarlos».

—Hacen rondas de quince minutos. Laurent era consciente de eso, al igual que yo.

—Así que Milani y DaRevin trabajaban juntos.

—No lo creo. Aprecio varios indicios de que Laurent sabía que Milani iba a apagar las alarmas internas. Lo que no veo es ningún signo de que Milani supiera que Laurent iba a estar aquí.

Edward levantó la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la entrada de la galería al tiempo que asimilaba tal teoría.

—Pero estamos seguros de que fue Milani quien desactivó la señal de las cámaras y las alarmas, ¿no?

—Cierto, porque lo hizo cuando colocó las granadas y metió la falsa tablilla entre mis cosas. —De pronto dio un paso adelante—. Seamos Milani durante un minuto.

Se dirigió escaleras abajo, no hacia el despacho del asesor, si no a su pequeña habitación privada.

—Después de medianoche, habría pernoctado aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Conforme a la teoría de que es él quien ha estado dando el cambiazo a las demás piezas de arte, asumiré que conoce un modo efectivo de apagar las alarmas. —El ceño que, debido a la concentración, arrugaba su frente se hizo más marcado—. O bien eso, o tiene a Mark en un puño. Ya no hablamos de la participación de una comisión por una tablilla troyana robada. Hablamos de cincuenta millones de dólares en material que sale por la puerta de modo regular.

—Interesante teoría —dijo Edward con aire sombrío.

—Pero no por esta noche. —Abriendo la puerta de Milani con la misma facilidad con que lo había hecho con la del trastero, entró en el cuarto—. Probablemente guardará aquí la falsificación, ya que Hale y tú tenéis acceso a su despacho. —Echó un vistazo a la estancia, una leve arruga en su ceño hizo aparición en su rostro—. Tenía intención de preguntar antes, ¿por qué no hay ninguna obra de arte aquí?

—No lo sé. No suelo supervisar la decoración de las habitaciones privadas.

—Incluso en las suites de invitados hay cosas bonitas. Aquí tenemos al tipo a cargo de coleccionar y catalogarlo todo, y no tiene más que unos pocos grabados y un falso jarrón Victoriano.

Asintiendo, Edward concluyó la visita a la habitación con ella.

—No puede desaparecer nada valioso de aquí, donde a buen seguro sería el principal sospechoso.

—Conforme a esta teoría, en cualquier caso. Muy bien. Hemos desconectado las alarmas y echado el guante a la tablilla falsa para sustituirla por la auténtica. Le hemos comunicado… a quienquiera que sea nuestro intermediario el día y la hora en que tendremos el objeto en nuestro poder, y sea quien sea nuestro comprador o intermediario se lo ha contado a su vez a Laurent, o a quien sea que le contratara.

—¿Cómo sabemos que hizo eso?

—Por el modo en que Laurent entró en la casa sabía que las alarmas estarían desconectadas.

—Cierto. Continúa.

—El intermediario y el comprador esperan la tablilla, y ésta será trasladada a Londres dentro de una semana, de modo que tanto si Milani sabe que has vuelto de Stuttgart como si no, debe venir y realizar el cambio. Es probable que Laurent no tenga ni idea de que has vuelto, pero le traería sin cuidado. Matteo se pone en marcha, lleva la radio de seguridad, bien porque está paranoico o porque de ese modo Mark puede advertirle si alguien le descubre. Tal vez escucha las llamadas del guardia de seguridad igual que tú, que Anderson ha descubierto un intruso. Le entra el pánico y vuelve a su habitación conectando otra vez las alarmas para que nadie piense que era un trabajito interno.

—Y luego todo explota, la tablilla desaparece y se queda forzosamente con la falsificación.

—Claro. Con un añadido. —Isabella volvió a detenerse arriba, por dónde había entrado en la galería en un principio—. Si yo no hubiera entrado, y si tú no hubieras estado aquí, habría sido él quien se tropezara con el cable.

Edward la miró. Tenía lógica el modo en que ella encajaba las piezas.

—Matteo era el objetivo.

—Con un montón de «síes», «probablemente» y «quizás» de por medio.

—¿Y qué hay de un «por qué»? —respondió—. ¿Por qué contratar a DaRevin para llevarse la tablilla y matar a Milani si éste iba a llevarse la piedra de todos modos? Me refiero a que, según lo que has dicho, quienquiera que impusiera la coordinación de esto se lo contó a ambos… lo cual me indica que se trata de la misma persona.

—No estoy segura de eso. Y aún queda la cuestión de quién me quería a mí aquí en el mismo momento en que tenía lugar toda esta mierda.

No sólo alguien le había encargado entrar a robar algo. La habían metido deliberadamente en medio de alguna disputo privada sin hacerle entrever absolutamente nada de en lo que se estaba metiendo. Edward tragó saliva. Isabella Swan había tenido una suerte increíble. Y aunque él no había conocido a Sean O'Hannon, si el intermediario hubiera tenido algún conocimiento de aquello, Edward se alegraba de que estuviera muerto.

—¿Os habría contratado O'Hannon a los tres para el mismo trabajo? —inquirió.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No poseía la imaginación suficiente para coordinar tres allanamientos distintos al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar y sin que los unos supiéramos de los otros. Además, alguien le mató.

—Para empezar, ¿por qué tú? Desconocías por completo el periódico expolio que sufrían mis objetos de valor.

—Mi suposición es que yo debía ser el chivo expiatorio. Me culparían a mí de todo el lío tanto si me cogían como si acababa muerta. Seguramente esperaban que Milani y la falsificación fueran hallados entre los escombros. Todos darían por sentado que era la auténtica, naturalmente, y que él me la había arrebatado antes de que yo lo estropeara y acabáramos todos muertos.

—Admiro tu sangre fría para hablar con tanta calma de tu propia muerte.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Solamente porque no estoy muerta. Créeme, estoy cabreada —maldijo, apartando de una patada un trozo de madera chamuscada—. Y con Laurent y O'Hannon muertos, no tengo modo de saber quién los contrató. A Black le sería posible averiguarlo, aunque vete tú a saber dónde podría estar en este momento. Podemos preguntarle a Milani, ya que en unas pocas horas McCarty le entregará al FBI junto con todas tus falsificaciones.

—Y ellos resolverán todo esto —señaló.

—Claro. Y la mayoría de las jodidas pistas siguen apuntándome a mí. Lo que significa que nuestra sociedad se disuelve y que me largo por patas de aquí.

Con la garganta cerrada, le cogió la mano. «¡Por Dios!» ¿Qué había hecho? Había sido consciente del plan de McCarty y de que el FBI… ¿Por qué no había deducido que ella seguiría siendo sospechosa? La respuesta era evidente: le resultaba inconcebible que se marchara, bajo cualquier tipo de circunstancias, y estaba acostumbrado a estar al mando en todos los aspectos de una situación. ¡Maldita sea! No iba a permitir que se fuera.

—Podías haber mencionado algo de eso antes de que metiéramos a McCarty —dijo, recurriendo a todo su autocontrol, ganado a pulso a lo largo de los años, a fin de parecer sereno.

Ella le apretó la mano.

—Ed, han muerto tres personas. Creo que eso pesa mucho más que mi comodidad personal. —La mirada que le lanzó decía mucho más que las palabras, pero Ed no estaba seguro de cómo interpretarla… aparte de comprender que no quería marcharse.

¿Cómo podría arreglarlo para que pudiera quedarse? Sin lugar a dudas, encontrar a quien había montado todo la absolvería, pero, como ella misma había dicho, les habían arrebatado todas las pistas de las manos. Ed entrecerró los ojos. O tal vez no.

—¿Te acuerdas del vestido verde que llevabas en casa de Jasper? Póntelo.

—¿Qué? Teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que…

—Y zapatos de tacón. Hay algunos en el armario en caso de que no hayas traído. —Ella seguía mostrándose terca, y Ed agachó la cabeza para besarla—. Confía en mí. Me reuniré contigo en el vestíbulo.

Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo que él pudiera estar pensando, en cuanto se hubo percatado de cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo le había dedicado alguien a orquestar aquel robo a largo plazo en la propiedad de Ed, supo que tendría que irse. El FBI y la Interpol no tenían aún nada lo bastante sólido como para arrestarla, pero aquello seguramente bastaría. Luego podrían tomarse su tiempo para escarbar en busca de más. Y, como solía decir su padre, escarbando siempre aparecen gusanos.

La decisión de irse ni siquiera debería haber sido difícil de tomar. A lo sumo disponía de otras veinticuatro horas antes de que unos hombres trajeados fueran a buscarla. En el fondo de su mente había sido consciente de que aquello sucedería; en cuanto se hubo enterado del asesinato de Laurent había comprendido que había mucho más en juego que la tablilla.

Si se marchaba antes del alba, podría encontrar un vuelo al extranjero. Una vez que McCarty había decidido mirar a otro lado, la red se había aflojado considerablemente.

Bella soltó el vestido de su percha y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Luego estampó un par de zapatos de color tostado contra la pared del fondo. El ruido sordo que hicieron resultó satisfactorio, pero no cambió nada. Seguía teniendo que abandonar Solano Dorado… que abandonarle a él.

¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Durante casi cuatro años había llevado una vida tranquila a las afueras de Palm Beach, desempeñando un trabajo que le gustaba y que no requería forzar cerraduras o utilizar pistolas de pintura, realizando algún trabajito esporádico para Black si captaba su interés o curiosidad. Luego, una semana después de conocer… probablemente al hombre más fascinante con el que jamás se había cruzado, tenía que largarse. ¡Vaya puta mierda de destino!

Fuera lo que fuese lo que Ed tuviera en mente, parecía que quería que ella estuviera guapa, de modo que se tomó un momento para peinarse el cabello y retocarse el maquillaje. Mientras examinaba su rostro en el espejo, sintió el inesperado impulso de echarse a llorar.

—Anímate, Bella —gruñó. Jamás había llorado. Sólo porque al fin había comprendido lo que significaba, lo que se sentía al tener a alguien tan dinámico, tan importante, en su vida, no quería decir que tuviera que conservarlo.

Cuando se reunió con Ed en el vestíbulo, se olvidó de las lágrimas. A punto estuvo de olvidarse de respirar. Él se encontraba junto a la puerta, vestido con un traje negro, camisa gris y corbata roja. A pesar de que jamás podría confundirle con otra cosa que no fuera un hombre seguro de sí mismo y con éxito, de pronto parecía… poderoso.

—Hala —dijo—. Armani te sienta realmente bien.

—Gracias, y ¡eh!, lo mismo digo. ¿Preparada?

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A la cárcel.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

_**Lunes, 11:08 p.m.**_

El agente les condujo a lo que parecía ser una de las salas de interrogatorio de la serie _Ley y orden_, aunque Bella nunca había visto uno en persona hasta ahora. Miró fijamente el espejo que ocupaba la pared, preguntándose quién demonios había tras él, preparado para observar y escuchar su conversación.

—Relájate —susurró Ed, haciendo que tomara asiento en la silla junto a la suya.

—¿Cómo sabemos que estamos solos? —le respondió entre susurros, mirando aún el espejo—. ¿Y si digo algo, ya sabes, incriminatorio?

La tomó de la mano y le besó los nudillos.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, Isabella. No dejaré que nada te pase aquí. Lo juro.

Ella se obligó a sonreír.

—Te asoma otra vez la brillante armadura.

Ed hubiera replicado, pero Matteo Milani apareció en la puerta seguido por otro oficial. Llevaba el uniforme naranja de presidiario y las manos esposadas al cinturón, advirtió Bella con un suspiro de preocupación. No lograba imaginar estar encerrada en un cuarto diminuto y con las manos atadas.

—¿Podría quitarle eso? —pidió Ed, señalando las manos, de Milani.

—No es realmente… Claro, muy bien. Pero sólo diez minutos.

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta, Matteo retiró la silla de golpe y se puso en pie.

—¿Se supone que debo pensar que estás aquí para ayudarme? He trabajado para ti durante diez años, Ed. Y porque esta puta se te mete en la cama, ¿te crees cualquier mentira que te cuenta?

—Matteo, no tenía que haber venido aquí esta noche —dijo Ed, el tono de su voz era tan frío y sereno que Bella tuvo que lanzarle una mirada—. ¿Te tratan bien? Le dije a Jasper que te buscara el mejor abogado posible, a mi cargo.

La cara de Milani se volvió ceñuda.

—Esto es un embrollo —dijo con un tono más firme—. No tengo ni idea de lo que dicen sobre mí, que yo robé la tablilla, y que traté de… matarla. ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?

Por debajo de la mesa Ed dio un empujoncito a Isabella con la rodilla, y Bella se sobresaltó. Imaginó que eso significa que ella debía ponerse manos a la obra con Milani. Tomó aire, tratando de olvidar dónde estaban y el maldito espejo que había por encima de su hombro.

—Se me ocurre que por dinero —dijo con indolencia.

—No voy a escuchar nada de lo que digas —le espetó—. Además, ya tengo dinero. Ed me paga bien porque trabajo bien. Pregunta a cualquiera. No tenía motivo para robar la tablilla.

—Yo no hablo de la tablilla. Tu comisión por ella sería de ¿cuánto? ¿Diez mil dólares? Eso no es más que calderilla, incluso para un idiota como tú.

Milani apoyó los puños sobre la mesa, tratando sin duda de amedrentarla.

—La idiota eres tú, porque sé que eres tú quien la robo en realidad. Encontraron la falsificación en tu bolsa. No en la mía.

—Porque todas tus falsificaciones ya colgaban de las paredes —repuso.

Él se puso blanco como la pared.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ah, venga ya, Matteo. Parecía que el Picasso lo hubiera pintado un babuino. Y eres tan imbécil que hasta guardas un informe de cuándo te llevaste el auténtico.

—¡Tonterías!

—Junio de 1999 —dijo, cruzando figurativamente los dedos.

Un paso en falso y el hombre no se derrumbaría. Y ella no se sentía precisamente en su mejor momento en aquel lugar. Ella, y la cárcel.

Él la miró con tal odio en los ojos que Bella se preparó para que se arrojara a por ella por encima de la mesa. Por el contrario, con un áspero aliento que pudo sentir en su cara, Milani se fue hacia el espejo para volver a continuación al mismo punto. Ed se giró en su silla para no perderle de vista; obviamente confiaba tan poco como ella en el hombre.

—No puedes probar nada —siseó—. Soy un buen hombre.

—Puedo demostrarlo todo —replicó, dejando que la repugnancia se vislumbrara en su voz—. ¿Quieres que te enumere más? ¿El Remington? ¿El Gaugguin azul?

—¡Cierra la boca!

—Claro, pero no servirá de nada. El FBI vendrá mañana a verte. Tan sólo quería avisarte de que sé lo que has hecho, de que se lo he contado a Ed y que mañana también lo sabrá el FBI. ¿Podemos irnos ya? —Miró a Ed, fingiendo en parte.

La cara del administrador se había vuelto de color ceniciento. Se hundió en la silla, como perdiendo aparentemente el control de los músculos.

—El FBI. Puta.

Ed dio un puñetazo en la mesa, y Bella y Milani se sobresaltaron.

—¡Basta! —gruñó.

—Ed, yo…

—¡Cierra el pico, Matteo! Quiero dos palabras de ti, y luego haré lo que pueda para ayudarte. Si no me dices esas dos palabras que quiero, emplearé hasta el último dólar que poseo para asegurarme de que te declaran culpable de matar a Anderson y de tratar de matarme a mí.

—Nunca…

—Ésas no son las palabras.

—Entonces, ¿qué… qué quieres?

—El nombre de tu comprador para la tablilla. Sabemos que tenías tus propios planes para ella.

—No…

—Ésas tampoco son las palabras. Última oportunidad, Matteo. —Se recostó con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Milani—. ¿Quién iba a comprarte esa tablilla?

Su boca se abrió y volvió a cerrarse como si fuera un pez, acto seguido, Milani tragó saliva compulsivamente.

—Clark —dijo finalmente con voz áspera—. Daniel Clark.

El nombre le resultó vagamente familiar a Isabella, pero Ed apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Durante un segundo Bella pensó que se habían preocupado de rastrear al tipo equivocado cuando Edward se puso bruscamente en pie.

—Me aseguraré de que las autoridades sepan que has colaborado —dijo con voz dura—. Aunque por tu propio bien, más te valdría rezar por no salir nunca de prisión.

—Ed…

Edward fue con paso enérgico hasta la puerta y llamó. El oficial la abrió y Ed salió tras dedicarle un rígido saludo con la cabeza. Ahogando un grito, Bella se apresuró tras él.

—Dame las llaves —dijo él, una vez estuvieron en el aparcamiento—. Sé que me las has birlado.

—Ni hablar. Sube, yo conduciré.

—Quiero conducir yo.

Ella le miró ladeando la cabeza.

—Si yo tuviera tu aspecto, ¿me dejarías conducir?

—Isabella…

—Estás cabreado, quieres conducir a toda pastilla y quieres matar al tal Clark. Yo conduciré rápido y tú puedes seguir cabreado cuando estemos en la casa. Entretanto, puedes contarme quién es Clark y de qué lo conoces. Y yo puedo recordarte lo valiente que fui al venir aquí, y que ésta es la primera y última vez que lo hago.

Asintiendo concisamente, se retiró del lado del conductor y rodeó el coche hasta el otro lado.

—Conduce como alma que lleva el diablo —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Así lo hizo. Ed miraba por la luna delantera, inmóvil como una estatua… o más probablemente como un volcán a punto de erupción. Clark. El nombre estaba relacionado con grandes negocios, con la banca o con algo similar, pero no lograba ubicarlo concretamente. Habría estado concentrada en otra cosa cuando había escuchado aquel nombre, o lo hubiera recordado. Ed se lo contaría, pero si no lo hacía pronto, tendría que irse. No iba a arriesgarse a que la atrapara el FBI ni siquiera por Ed se arriesgaría.

Emmett McCarty observaba mientras el agente esposaba de nuevo a Milani y lo escoltaba fuera del cuarto de interrogatorios. Había roto la punta del lápiz con el que había estado tomando notas, pero a pesar de estar lo bastante cabreado como para escupir clavos, debía reconocer que Bella Swan podría haber hecho carrera como detective, si el destino y su padre no la hubieran empujado en otra dirección.

Daniel Clark. Debía de ser algún banquero o algo similar, pensó, pero lo comprobaría para cerciorarse. No era de la zona, o hubiera reconocido el nombre. Al menos cuando Cullen utilizaba su influencia y coqueteaba con la obstrucción a la justicia, obtenía información.

Se puso cansadamente en pie. Swan y Cullen no habían presionado para obtener el nombre del jefe de Milani en el robo y en el negocio de falsificación, de modo que a buen seguro tenían otra cosa en mente. Y Cullen había reconocido el nombre. Bueno, parece que por la mañana tendría que hacer otro viaje a su propiedad. Si obtenían o no resultados, había reglas que cumplir. Aunque Cullen y Swan sólo quisieran respuestas, él quería una condena. Y ya era hora de dejarse de juegos.

Apenas Isabella había detenido el coche cuando Edward bajó y se dirigió rápidamente a los escalones que subían a la casa. Tenía algunas llamadas que hacer, y poco le importaba la hora que pudiera ser allí donde iba a llamar.

La puerta de la casa se cerró, sin suavidad, después de entrar.

—¿Vas a decir algo? —exigió Isabella.

—Más tarde —espetó—. Tengo que estar en Stuttgart mañana. —Había subido la mitad del primer tramo de escalera, cuando se percató de que ella no le seguía. Se obligó a inhalar profundamente, y se dio media vuelta—. Esto acaba de convertirse en algo muy personal, Isabella. Te lo explicaré más tarde.

—De acuerdo —dijo tras un momento, su rostro inescrutable por una vez—. Buena suerte.

Aquello sonaba a despedida. Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Justo lo que he dicho. Buena suerte.

—No tengo tiempo para una rabieta, Isabella.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. En la tenue luz, Ed hubiera jurado que vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

—No se trata de una rabieta, Ed —respondió con voz fría y firme—. Tú tienes que irte y yo tengo que irme. Eso es todo. No son más que hechos.

El corazón de Edward dejó de latir.

—¿Qué? Sólo voy a Stuttgart. Volveré en un día o dos, dependiendo de lo que encuentre allí —dijo, bajando un escalón.

Isabella suspiró, sus hombros se elevaban y descendían con cada respiración.

—Cuando mañana el FBI vaya a por Milani, comenzará a escupir mi nombre para intentar salvar el culo. No puedo quedarme aquí.

Un escalofrío helado recorrió su espalda sólo de pensar en Bella en uno de aquellos diminutos cuartos, frente al espejo.

No tardó ni un segundo en cambiar de idea.

—Ven arriba conmigo —dijo—. Y haz las maletas. Te vienes conmigo.

—Podrías acabar acusado de complicidad —respondió sin moverse—. Ese no es el objetivo de nuestra asociación.

—La finalidad de nuestra asociación —respondió, volviendo al vestíbulo con ella—, no es la que era. No dejaré que te vayas. No permitiré que desaparezcas en medio de la noche para no volverte a ver jamás.

—Ed…

La agarró por el hombro, tiró de ella con determinación y la besó con pasión. Bella se resistió durante menos de un instante, luego le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, amoldando su suave boca a la de él. Edward la abrazó fuertemente, la idea de lo que había estado a punto de dejar que ocurriera le asustaba.

—No —murmuró—. Tú y yo no hemos terminado. —La soltó de mala gana y se conformó con tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla escaleras arriba—. Tengo que llamar al piloto y disponer que mi avión esté preparado a primera hora de la mañana. Y tengo que llamar a algunas personas y cerciorarme de dónde se encuentra Clark en este momento. Y luego, tú y yo, nos reuniremos con él para charlar un poco.

—¿Qué es para ti ese hombre?

Dios, incluso detestaba confesárselo. Ya eran tres; tres personas que conocía y que habían intentado robarle lo suyo. Y no servía de mucho consuelo que no sintiera un especial aprecio por Clark. Pero lo más importante era que la persona en la que había decidido confiar en todo aquello resultaba ser una ladrona profesional.

—Hasta hace dos semanas casi fue mi socio en una empresa bancaria.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

_**Martes, 2:12 p.m.**_

—Cambió de planes —dijo Ed hora y media después de haber despegado. Colgó el teléfono que había instalado al lado de su asiento, aparato del que prácticamente había estado colgado desde el despegue.

—¿Qué cambio? —Había dejado de fingir estar de vuelta de todo como para que la impresionara un jet privado lujosamente alfombrado, con su auxiliar de vuelo personal y una estancia trasera exclusiva con un bar, una mesa de conferencias, sofá-cama y televisión. Dejó de juguetear con el mando a distancia de la televisión del compartimiento principal para dirigirse hacia él y mirarle atentamente. Se habían puesto en marcha más tarde de lo que ella esperaba, pero tras cuatro horas de mirar por las ventanas del jet en busca de policías, la Interpol, el FBI y Eliot Ness, estaba más que feliz de encontrarse en pleno vuelo.

—No está en Stuttgart. Era Jasper, furioso porque nos marchamos sin avisarle.

—¡Chincha, rabiña! —respondió—. Entonces, ¿adónde vamos?

—Está en la sucursal de Londres. —Ed se recostó, y se fue bebiendo el té que la azafata le rellenaba en silencio cada veinte minutos sin demora—. Sabes, aún me pregunto por qué quería que me quedara otro día en Stuttgart, sobre todo después de… la desorbitada cantidad de capital que pedía a cambio de controlar acciones en su banco. —Exhaló bruscamente, las hermosas facciones de su rostro teñidas de indignación—. Incluso se ofreció a concertar una visita a la planta de Mercedes Benz.

—Concédele cierto crédito —respondió—. No quería que te encontraras de lleno en medio de un robo.

—Lo que nos lleva a la cuestión de si tenía conocimiento o no sobre DaRevin y los explosivos.

—Si lo sabía, no quería que volaras por los aires.

—Por supuesto que no; si estuviera muerto, no podría sacar a su maldito banco de los constantes apuros en los que se mete.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Podemos estar seguros de que Milani no nos ha dado un nombre para sacarte de su caso? ¿Te imaginas a Clark haciéndote esto?

El ceño que lucía desde la noche anterior se hizo más marcado.

—¿Cómo describiste a DaRevin? ¿Excesivo, ambicioso, sin demasiados escrúpulos en cuanto a cómo llevaba a cabo un negocio mientras que los resultados fueran satisfactorios?

—Algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, Daniel es igual. En algunas ocasiones ha intentado adelantarme a mí en un acuerdo… y, sin embargo, ha terminado encajando cuantiosas pérdidas por ello.

—Motivo por el que quería que compraras activos de su banco.

Edward se puso en pie.

—Sí. Enseguida vuelvo. Tengo que comunicarle a Jack que vamos a Heathrow. —Al pasar por su lado se agachó a besarla en la frente—. Deberías dormir un poco. El sillón del fondo se despliega.

A Bella no le vendría mal unas horas de sueño. Antes de que él pudiera desvanecerse en la cabina del piloto, Bella levantó el brazo y buscó su mano, apretándola entre la suya.

—He descubierto algo.

Él se detuvo, volviéndose de cara a ella.

—¿El qué?

—Que… me gusta tenerte conmigo mientras duermo. —Frunció el ceño ante su súbita expresión arrogante y engreída—. Lo que pasa es que eres simpático y calentito.

La sonrisa que curvaba su boca alcanzó sus ojos.

—Hum. Y, mira por donde, acabo de recordar que me prometiste que podría aprovecharme de ti.

Un calor líquido surgió entre sus piernas. No cabía duda de que se le ocurrían peores formas de pasar unas pocas horas. Más cuando la noche anterior había creído que su asociación se había terminado.

—Menuda coincidencia.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Cuando él volvió de la cabina unos minutos después Bella había encontrado para ver una película de hombres lobo, pero nada más interesante. Sonrió al ver la expresión lasciva en sus ojos. Era una suerte que se hubiera terminado la semana de Godzilla.

Ed se arrodilló delante de ella, y empezó a deslizar las manos lentamente por sus muslos y alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Cuánto hace que no estoy dentro de ti? —murmuró, mirándola fijamente a la cara.

—Ah, me parece que unas dieciséis horas —dijo, deseando que su voz pareciera algo más firme.

—Demasiado tiempo. —Se inclinó, y la besó en el cuello, en la base de la mandíbula. Por lo visto ya había descubierto que podía hacer que se derritiera besándola en ese punto.

—¡Dios mío! Prácticamente estoy teniendo un orgasmo ahora mismo.

—Bueno, pues permíteme que me una a ti. —Tomó su boca, y la besó apasionadamente con labios, dientes y lengua en plena acción.

—De acuerdo, colega, al compartimiento de atrás. Ahora —dijo con un tono tan autoritario como le fue posible.

Ed colocó un brazo bajo sus muslos y el otro detrás de su espalda y la levantó.

—No puedo creer lo mucho que te deseo —dijo—. Te deseo constantemente.

La depositó sobre la mesa de conferencias y se fue de nuevo hasta la puerta para cerrarla con llave.

—Qué práctico es eso —señaló mientras Ed volvía a su lado, abriéndole los botones de su camisa de un tirón cuando se acercó—. ¿Eres pasajero habitual del club del polvo en el aire?

Su boca se movió nerviosamente.

—Soy miembro —respondió—. ¿Cómo se puede tener un jet y no serlo? Pero en cuanto a polvos frecuentes en el aire, no, últimamente no me he apuntado a ninguno. —Le separó las rodillas, arrastrándola hasta el borde de la mesa y poniéndose manos a la obra con la cremallera de sus vaqueros—. Siempre digo que no hay mejor momento que ahora.

Bella alzó el brazo, y tiró de él con fuerza hasta ponerle encima de ella mientras su mano se deslizaba entre los vaqueros y sus braguitas. Ella jadeó, elevando las caderas. Jamás nadie la había hecho sentir así, como si flotara, con sólo mirarla. Cuando él la tocaba, el tiempo se detenía. ¿Cómo iba a renunciar a aquello, a él?

Ed se inclinó sobre ella para quitarle la camisa, desabrocharle el sujetador y dedicarles una atención especial a sus pezones con lengua y dientes. Ella gimió, y acto seguido le desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros y se los bajó con manos torpes. Edward se los quitó de una patada y le fue bajando lentamente los de ella, aprovechando para besar cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto hasta que Bella empezó a jadear descontroladamente.

—Maldita sea, Ed, ahora —le exigió, prácticamente incorporándose para agarrarle de los hombros.

Él gimió mientras tiraba de ella, y se hundía profundamente en su interior; aquel sonido bastó para que Bella se corriera. Ed empujó dentro de ella, fuerte y rápidamente, hasta que ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se incorporó, deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Todavía en su interior, Ed la levantó en sus brazos y ambos cayeron sobre el sillón más próximo.

—Dios, cómo me gusta sentirte —dijo entre jadeos, recorriendo su oreja con la lengua. Se apartó de ella—. Date la vuelta.

Ella así lo hizo, dejando escapar una carcajada ahogada, y la montó por detrás con un lento envite. Ed alargó las manos para acariciarle los pechos y ella se tensó y explotó de nuevo.

—Ed —gimió, sintiendo cada centímetro de él mientras éste continuaba su asalto.

Edward aceleró el ritmo y se vació en su interior al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gruñido. Se derrumbó para apoyar la cabeza en la de ella, su peso cálido y acogedor.

Se tratara de lujuria, amparo o de algún tipo de necesidad mutua, en aquel momento juntos eran… perfectos. Yacieron unidos durante un largo rato, dormitando, hasta que Isabella levantó finalmente la cabeza para mirarle, luego aparentemente renunció y dejó que ésta se hundiera de nuevo en el sillón.

—Comida. Necesito comida —gruñó.

—Creo que el menú de hoy es pollo frito —dijo Ed, moviendo ambos cuerpos para colocarse debajo ella, su ágil cuerpo tendido sobre el suyo. Qué hermosa era. Y en aspectos que pensaba ella no reparaba siquiera. Con su mano libre retiró suavemente un mechón de cabello de su sien.

—Mmm, bien, pollo, qué rico. Tengo hambre —repuso mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su torso.

Él rio entre dientes.

—Podría llamar a Michelle para avisarle que queremos comer ya.

—No puedo moverme. Estoy agotada.

—Sí, ya suponía que me tocaba a mí. —Gruñó de nuevo y se estiró hasta el extremo de la mesa para pulsar el botón del interfono.

—¿Michelle?

—¿Sí, señor Cullen?

—¿Podrías prepararnos algo de comer?

—¿Le parece bien dentro de diez minutos, señor?

—Espléndido. Gracias.

Soltó el botón, y acarició con los dedos el brazo de Isabella. Incluso cuando se sentía… saciado, seguía deseando tocarla, abrazarla, mantenerla a salvo.

—¿Ed?

—¿Sí?

—Eres lo más. —Apretó su mano cuando éstas se encontraron.

—Abre los ojos —susurró, alzando la vista a su relajado rostro.

Unas largas pestañas se agitaron y unos ojos color verde musgo le devolvieron la mirada. Edward se estiró pausadamente y la besó, saboreando la blanda calidez de su boca contra la suya.

—Lo más de lo más —agregó, y sonrió de nuevo cuando él volvió a apartar la cara de la suya.

—Isabella, prométeme una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Prométeme que no te marcharás sin decírmelo, y sin darme la oportunidad de hacerte cambiar de idea.

Ella se deslizó por su cuerpo.

—Lo prometo —dijo.

Edward quería ir directamente del aeropuerto a la casa de Daniel en la ciudad. Pero era demasiado temprano para que el banquero estuviera en casa.

Además, eso significaría disponer que los llevara la limusina. Que le llevara otro a la clase de confrontación que preveía no sería lo bastante satisfactorio. En cualquier caso, su propia casa, justo al final de Cadogan Square, quedaba a sólo unas manzanas de la de Clark, así que se dispuso a planear su ofensiva y a mirar con cara de pocos amigos por el cristal a prueba de balas.

—¿Esto también es tuyo o es alquilado? —preguntó Isabella, a su lado.

—Es mío. Hice que Ernest viniera a recogernos desde Devon en cuanto supe adónde nos dirigíamos.

—Devon. Es tu otra casa, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que podría decirse que es mi verdadero hogar. Allí fue donde crecí.

—¿Cómo es?

Apartó los ojos de su vista panorámica de Londres para mirarla a ella.

—¿Intentas distraerme?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pareces a punto de explotar.

—Y eso es malo porque… —insistió.

—Como dijo Khan es una ocasión, «la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío».

Edward no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Creo que otro lo dijo antes.

—Lo sé. Pero Khan es guay. Incluso cita a Melville.

—¿Lo recuerdas todo?

—Las cosas que me interesan o que son importantes para mí, sí.

Deseaba preguntarle qué recordaba sobre él, pero aquello parecía demasiado patético. También quería decirle otra cosa, había estado a punto de hacerlo en el avión, cuando Bella no podía huir, pero aquello no le pareció justo. Deseaba decirle que la quería. «No la presiones», se dijo. Reconocerlo para sí ya era suficientemente arriesgado. Hacer partícipe de ello a Bella, con lo posesivo que se sentía con respecto a ella, podría ser… peligroso.

—No es venganza lo que quiero exactamente —dijo tras un momento, volviendo a la posición que tenía antes—. Quiero decir, lo es, pero antes quiero saber cómo y por qué y…

La limusina se sacudió violentamente hacia un lado. El metal crujía en torno a ellos al tiempo que Isabella se precipitaba contra su hombro con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar marca. Él la agarró, afianzando las piernas en el suelo del coche y apoyando un brazo contra el abombado lateral del coche mientras daban un escalofriante giro en el aire y caían de nuevo pesadamente sobre el asfalto.

—¿Qué…?

A través de la luna rota del coche, Edward pudo divisar un camión grande y pesado, que se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellos con la intención de golpearles y empujarlos hasta el río. El motor de la limusina rugió y emitió un sonido metálico. El coche se precipitó hacia delante al dar un fuerte bandazo. El camión patinó con un fuerte chirrido de metal provocado por el maletero que había sido abierto de golpe.

—¡Ernest! —gritó.

—¡Voy, señor! ¡Intentan arrojarnos al Támesis!

Continuaron avanzando a marchas forzadas, dando tumbos como un cangrejo al que le falta algún apéndice, y el camión volvió a aproximarse hacia ellos con un ruido ensordecedor a sus espaldas. A la derecha, vertiginosamente cerca, los márgenes del Támesis descendían abruptamente hasta el río.

—¿Podemos acceder al maletero desde aquí? —inquirió Isabella con voz áspera, tambaleándose de nuevo contra él cuando el camión golpeó contra la parte posterior del vehículo.

—A través de los asientos.

Ed no la cuestionó cuando ella hurgó entre el cuero en busca del pestillo. Por el contrario, le echó una mano y abatió el asiento hacia delante, casi cayendo al suelo cuando el camión volvió a embestirles por detrás.

—Abre la capota —espetó, introduciéndose en el abollado maletero y reapareciendo con su maletín semirrígido.

Él pulsó el botón, pero la luna del techo se atascó después de abrirse un par de centímetros. Edward metió la mano en la abertura y empujó, sin apartar la atención de Isabella mientras ésta abría su maleta y sacaba tres piezas de lo que parecía una pistola con abultado vientre. Las montó, apoyando las rodillas contra él para sujetarse.

—Agárrame las piernas —gritó, levantando la monstruosidad e irguiéndose a través de la abertura del techo.

La sujetó desde abajo mientras ella apuntaba y realizaba, uno tras otro, tres disparos. La pintura blanca explotó en el parabrisas del camión con fuerza suficiente como para quebrar el cristal. El vehículo se tambaleó y chocó contra el lateral de un autobús al tiempo que viraba a ciegas sobre sí y el limpiaparabrisas iba retirando la espesa sustancia.

—¡Sal, Ernest! —gritó mientras empujaba a Isabella dentro del coche y abría de una patada la puerta de su lateral.

Salieron atropelladamente del coche dando volteretas hasta la baranda que les protegía del hueco del río, justo en el momento en que el camión chocaba de nuevo contra la limusina y lo embestía hasta el final de la calle. Edward dio un traspié y cayó sobre Isabella, que sujetaba la pistola de pintura en sus brazos como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, retirándole el pelo, tratando de evitar que le temblaran las manos.

—Estoy bien. Tú estás blanco como la pared.

La besó, apasionadamente.

—Es la segunda vez que estoy a punto de perderte —gruñó, volviéndose para encontrarse a Ernest, vomitando a un lado de la calzada—. ¿Ernest?

El conductor agitó una mano en su dirección.

—Estoy bien. Tan sólo terriblemente asustado.

Se escucharon dos sirenas de policía, y Isabella se tensó.

—Mierda. No se te puede llevar a ninguna parte —dijo, metiendo el dedo en un agujero de la chaqueta clara de Ed.

—Dame el arma —le ordenó.

—Pero…

—Ésta es mi ciudad —dijo—, y mi coche. Puedo ser un entusiasta de las pistolas de pintura si me viene en gana. Cuantas menos preguntas hagan sobre ti, mejor.

Isabella se la entregó.

—De acuerdo. Pero tu ciudad apesta, por ahora.

Con la mano libre Ed la agarró del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Muy inteligente, por cierto. No sabía que habías traído tu equipo.

Le sacudió un fragmento de cristal del cuello de la camisa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa desmallada.

—Nunca salgo de casa sin él. Ed, creo que el Doctor Maligno sabe que estamos aquí.

A veces es imposible tomarse un respiro. Bella esperó sentada en una dura silla en la segunda comisaría que visitaba en menos de veinticuatro horas, mientras Ed realizaba su declaración con el agente que estaba al cargo. Le habían creído en lo referente a la pistola de pintura, y ella no había tenido más que dar su nombre… aunque incluso proporcionar tan escasa información le ponía los pelos de punta. Inglaterra estaba llena de cosas que ella había robado o al menos le habían pedido que trasladara.

A la policía no parecía sorprenderle tanto que alguien quisiera matar a Edward Cullen, y Bella recordó lo que previamente él había dicho acerca de recibir amenazas. Al parecer ambos se habían buscado trabajos peligrosos.

Él caminó por entre las mamparas de cristal y metal y regresó a su lado. Bella tuvo que levantarse a abrazarlo, porque se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a confiar en él durante los últimos días y porque lo único que le había aterrado en la limusina había sido que él pudiera resultar herido.

—Debería llevarte a ver a la policía más a menudo —dijo contra su cuello, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

—¿Podemos irnos?

—Por supuesto. Aquí nosotros somos las víctimas. Sin explicación plausible de por qué han tratado de arrojarnos al Támesis.

—Ahora sí que Yale va a pillarse un cabreo de órdago por haberse perdido esto.

Después de brindarle una rápida sonrisa, tomó su escaso equipaje y condujo a Bella hasta el bordillo donde les aguardaba un taxi. Ya había mandado a Ernest a buscar uno, obviamente percatándose de que el pobre hombre no se encontraba en condiciones de conducir. Le dio las señas de su casa en Cadogan Square, se acomodó y la atrajo hacia su hombro abrazándola con cuidado, como si pensara que pudiera romperse.

Isabella se sentía como si fuera a hacerlo. Correr riesgo por su cuenta era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero en todo momento era conocedora de dónde provenían, y sopesaba las probabilidades antes de decidirse a dar o no el salto. Granadas en la entrada de las puertas y camiones descontrolados era algo nuevo, al igual que la idea de que no sólo era su vida la que estaba en juego, que no sólo debía protegerse a sí misma. Y tanto si era una estupidez como si no, el hombre sentado a su lado parecía decidido a no dejar que se esfumara al amparo de la noche.

—Me temo que estaremos solos en la casa —dijo para romper el silencio—. La policía ya la ha revisado con detectores antiexplosivos, pero no pienso hacer venir a nadie a mi servicio hasta que esto se resuelva.

—¿Cuándo iremos a ver a Clark?

Si Ed se percató que se refería a «nosotros», no hizo mención alguna. A esas alturas, probablemente se lo esperaba.

—No tiene sentido ir ahora. Todavía estará en el despacho con docenas de personas que no quiero que escuchen nuestra conversación. Iremos por la tarde. Estará en casa a tiempo de ver el partido de rugby.

—Me vale. Pero me imagino que te refieres al fútbol, estamos en Europa.

Su maleta y su mochila habían cruzado con ella el Atlántico, y ahora iban detrás de ellos en el maletero del taxi junto con las cosas de Ed. Aunque no poseyera la ciudad, tal y como había afirmado, al menos tenía cierta influencia. La policía incluso le había devuelto la pistola de pintura, salvo la munición restante.

Poseía el lujoso ático del edificio, y aunque desde el exterior éste parecía agradable, aunque anodino, una vez estuvieron dentro no tuvo problemas en reconocerlo como suyo. Vigas de costosa madera surcaban el techo, y la lámpara de araña del comedor parecía ser del siglo xvi, acondicionada con electricidad para sustituir las velas.

—Siento que sea tan pequeño —dijo, lanzando su chaqueta sobre el sofá Luis XIV—. Le di a Tanya la casa grande de Londres y me compré esta.

—Claro, es diminuto, pero es acogedor —dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras pasaba los dedos sobre el cuerpo del armario de porcelanas de estilo Georgiano—. ¿Por qué no le diste ésta y te quedaste con la casa?

Él se encogió de hombros, y desapareció dentro de otra habitación para salir de nuevo con una lata helada de refresco para ella.

—Ya no quería vivir allí.

—¿Está cerca?

—A unos cinco kilómetros. Y no, no vamos a ir de visita.

—No he dicho que debamos hacerlo. Sólo quería saberlo. —Se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Dejaste alguna obra de arte allí?

Su casi divertida sonrisa se tornó en un ceño.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Solamente me preguntaba si Matteo podría haberse entretenido también aquí.

—No es probable. La despojé de todas mis cosas, incluyendo las antigüedades. La mayoría acabaron aquí o en Florida. Eran las únicas casas que no… había terminado de amueblar.

—¿Les dejaste algún mueble?

Su sonrisa reapareció, algo sombría esta vez.

—Alguno. Últimos modelos de Ikea.

—Recuérdame que no te haga cabrear —dijo, no por primera vez, y se acercó pausadamente a las ventanas. La vista era bonita, aunque ciento cincuenta años antes habría sido deslumbrante. Londres siempre la decepcionaba levemente; para tratarse de un lugar tan lleno de historia, en la actualidad parecía demasiado… ordinario. Y demasiado moderno. Aunque había cosas que le gustaban más, como los museos y los edificios históricos, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de visitarlos.

—Eh.

Ella dio media vuelta, y Ed le lanzó una libra inglesa de plata. Bella la atrapó por acto reflejo, y la examinó a la pálida luz que todavía quedaba.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Por conocer tus pensamientos.

Ed sabría si le mentía.

—Mis pensamientos son un embrollo ahora mismo —dijo en voz baja, guardándose la moneda en el bolsillo—. Esto podría terminar hoy o mañana.

—Yo también he estado pensando en eso —respondió, uniéndose a ella en la ventana—. No suelo pasar mucho tiempo lejos de Devon. ¿Te gustaría ver la casa de allí?

—¿Qué me estás preguntando en realidad, Ed? —dijo con voz queda.

—Te pregunto si te gustaría pasar más tiempo conmigo, en Devon.

Deseaba hacerlo. Sería tan fácil formar parte de su vida. Pero después de los primeros días y semanas, no sería más que un apéndice suyo, su juguete, hasta que se cansara de ella y hasta que ella se hartara de ser normal. Sin propósito, sin trabajo, sin empleo… porque de ningún modo podría retomar sus actividades nocturnas de costumbre si vivía con él.

—Parece que necesito conseguir más dinero —dijo, mirándola fijamente—. No me respondas ahora. Sólo piénsalo.

—Muy bien —respondió, porque no quería decirle que no—. Lo estoy pensando.

—¿Alguna pista?

—Ed, no me presi…

Sonó el teléfono del final de la mesa. Ambos se sobresaltaron, Ed lo cogió inmediatamente al tiempo que maldecía entre dientes.

—Cullen.

La cara de Ed se vació de expresión cuando habló la persona al otro lado de la línea, pero no antes de que Bella viera la ira y los restos de un profundo dolor en ella. Tanya, supuso, sin sorprenderse cuando él pronunció su nombre un momento después.

—Hace sólo unas horas que ocurrió —dijo con un tono brusco y cortante—. No soy responsable de lo que la BBC decide emitir en las noticias, y no, no creo que tenga que informarte de cuándo voy a estar en la ciudad.

Ed escuchó durante otro momento, luego tomó aire.

—La mujer que iba conmigo en el coche tampoco es de tu incumbencia, Tanya. Me llaman por la otra línea. Voy a colgar.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa. Nunca antes se había visto en medio de ese tipo de conversaciones, con la ex mujer celosa. Interesante. Y un tanto halagador.

Después de unos segundos su expresión se tornó más enfadada.

—No, no quiero quedar contigo para cenar. Estoy aquí por negocios. Sí, con ella.

Isabella se apoyó contra el alféizar de la ventana y descubrió que deseaba poder escuchar qué decía exactamente Tanya Cullen Witherdale. Porque, a juzgar por las respuestas de Ed y por el modo en que ella había aprendido a leer a la gente, tenía la sensación de que Tanya seguía bastante encaprichada con su ex marido.

—No, tampoco a almorzar ni a desayunar. Estoy con alguien, y tú estás casada. Yo me tomo en serio el sacramento. —Hizo una pausa—. Por el amor de Dios, Tanya… yo diría que fue más que un error. ¿No está James contigo? Bien; ve a quejarte a él. No estoy de humor para esto.

Bella se reprendió. Por muy interesada que estuviera en la conversación, no era asunto suyo.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó en voz baja.

Él se lo señaló y ella salió de la habitación. El baño estaba todo cubiertos de lujosos azulejos blancos con apliques en dorado, y Bella recordó que quería desesperadamente darse una ducha. Volvió a salir a hurtadillas y se dirigió a la sala a por su mochila.

—Sí, es serio —decía Ed, y ella se detuvo justo en la entrada de la puerta—. Ella… me roba el aliento. No, no voy a compararla contigo, Tanya. ¡Por Dios, Tanya! He seguido adelante con mi vida. He encontrado a alguien. Y tú también, supuestamente. Así que…

¡Tock! Bella volvió corriendo al baño y echó el pestillo a la puerta. Respirando con dificultad, luchó contra el primer ataque de pánico de su vida y apoyó la frente contra los fríos azulejos de la pared.

Ed había encontrado a alguien. La había encontrado a ella. En el fondo de su mente había sido consciente de ello, pero ahora debía reconocer que su asociación, este juego, había cambiado drásticamente. Él iba en serio, y también ella… o lo deseaba, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo. No sabía a cuánto podía renunciar de sí misma por estar con él, o cuánto querría Ed de la nueva y mejorada Isabella.

—¿Isabella? —Ed llamó a la puerta—. ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. Necesito recuperarme del cambio de horario y del ataque que hemos tenido. ¿Qué tal está Tanya?

—Entrometida. Voy a prepararme un sándwich, luego será mejor que nos vayamos. Hemos salido en las noticias, así que Daniel sabrá que estoy en Londres. Por fanático que sea del fútbol, rugby o lo que sea, no estoy convencido de que no se marche de la ciudad antes de que acabe el partido.

—Muy bien. Salgo en un minuto.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—Supongo que no tendrás mantequilla de cacahuete y confitura.

—No, pero tengo mermelada.

—Listillo.

Ignoraba qué había escuchado Bella, pero seguramente daba igual. Le había preguntado sobre Devon, y sabía que probablemente la pregunta le había inquietado, de modo que intentaba distraerla. Lo que venía a significar que Ed era más valiente que ella.

—¿Ed? —Bella abrió la puerta.

Él apareció frente a ella.

—Puedo mandar que traigan confitura si es lo que de verdad quieres.

—Dijiste que James Witherdale te había decepcionado. ¿Qué hizo Tanya?

—¿Aparte de lo obvio? —Se la quedó mirando durante largo rato—. Tanya tenía un plan. Quería cierto número de cosas: dinero, una casa bonita, un círculo de amigos de élite, invitaciones a fiestas exclusivas. Yo hice que su plan fuera factible.

—Pero le pediste que se casara contigo.

—Pensé que ella encajaba en mis planes. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que podría alegar ignorancia o algo parecido, pero no sería verdad. Los planes cambian, Bella. Tras un breve y feliz comienzo, ella dejó de ser lo que yo necesitaba, y yo no era lo que necesitaba ella. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Vamos, te prepararé un sándwich.

—Enseguida voy. —Bella se zambulló de nuevo en el baño. Planes. Los planes cambiaban, ¿verdad? Pero ¿cuánto y por cuánto tiempo? Se paseó de un lado a otro durante algunos minutos, luego se lavó la cara con agua fría y fue a tomarse el sándwich.

Justo después del anochecer, Edward salió del garaje con Isabella a su lado. El BMW apenas había sido conducido antes de ese momento, pero éste viró con bastante facilidad, y tuvo la satisfacción de que Bella lo llamara su «coche James Bond».

El tráfico en Londres era bastante ligero, ya que era la noche de un martes en que había partido. Ed no podía evitar su repentina impaciencia, aun cuando no creía que Clark intentara una posible confrontación. Para ser justos, Daniel no era de los que se dejaba llevar por el pánico.

A él le iba más ser brusco, motivo por el cual Edward había guardado una pistola Glock del 30 en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

No debería tener una pistola en Inglaterra, y si le pillaban con ella, mucho menos usándola, tendría muchos problemas. Esto, no obstante, no era una reunión de negocios al uso con un posible socio, y no estaba dispuesto a ir desprevenido.

Aparcaron al doblar la esquina de la casa de Clark. Era un vecindario tranquilo, habitado en su mayoría por parejas jubiladas, que habían envejecido con las casas que los rodeaban.

—¿Es ésta? —preguntó Isabella cuando llegaron a la esquina.

—Sí.

—¿En qué piso vive?

—Posee toda la planta baja. A Daniel no le gustan las escaleras.

Ella siguió mirando fijamente la torre de pisos.

—En la planta baja y podría estar esperándote. Yo digo que entremos por la ventana de atrás.

—Yo voy a entrar por la maldita puerta principal.

—De acuerdo, tú ve por delante y yo iré por detrás. Quizá encuentre la tablilla.

—Isabella, no quiero que infrinjas la ley.

—Eres tú quien infringe la ley —dijo, dándole un toquecito en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Yo te ayudo.

—Maldita sea, a veces me das miedo. Lo ves todo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No cambies de tema, inglés. Este tipo te ha robado.

—¿Qué pasa con eso de «la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío»?

—Olvídalo. Un camión ha intentado atropellarme. Ahora estoy cabreada.

Le cogió la mano cuando ella se disponía a atravesar el seto más próximo, cargada con su maletín.

—Tú también intentabas robarme, Isabella.

—Sí, pero nunca fingí ser tu amiga o socia mientras lo hacía.

Y pensar que se decía que no había un código de honor entre ladrones. La siguió por el estrecho callejón hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, y Ed pudo oír a lo lejos un locutor anunciando el partido. Y el Chelsea iba ganando, lo cual mantendría la atención de Daniel.

Isabella probó la puerta trasera. Estaba cerrada con llave.

—Dame un par de minutos —susurró mientras sacaba un cable de cobre del bolsillo—, luego haz tanto ruido como quieras en la parte delantera.

No era así como Ed quería jugar, pero ella tenía razón.

Seguramente Bella podría hallar más respuestas a su modo de las que él pudiera sonsacarle a Daniel por la fuerza. Se inclinó para rozarle los labios con los suyos.

—Ten cuidado.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

—Tú también.

Ed observó hasta que ella abrió lentamente la puerta y entró, acto seguido se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la casa. No esperó los dos minutos, porque no le agradaba la idea de que Bella estuviera sola allí dentro. Dio un paso atrás y golpeó la puerta con el pie. Ésta vibró y se abrió con un crujido, rompiéndose uno de sus goznes. La retiró a un lado, y entró al recibidor.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —vociferó la conocida voz de Daniel Clark—. ¡Tengo un bate de criquet, así que más le vale salir antes de que llame a la policía!

—¡Llámales! —respondió Ed a gritos, dando un paso adelante.

Dobló la esquina cuando Daniel entró en el pasillo con el bate de criquet en alto.

—¿Ed? ¿Qué…?

—Hola, Daniel. ¿Sorprendido de verme?

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Me has roto la puerta! —Alto y grueso, Clark había sido todo un jugador de criquet algunos años antes, en la universidad.

Edward le brindó una lúgubre sonrisa, la sangre le bullía. Casi esperaba que Daniel fuera con el bate a por él, así tendría una excusa para darle una paliza.

—Me has robado la tablilla —respondió.

—¿Que yo, qué?

—Querías que me quedara un día más en Stuttgart —continuó Edward, alargando la mano rápidamente para atrapar el bate de criquet. Lo arrojó a un rincón—. ¿Fue para protegerme o para asegurarte de que construías aquello por lo que habías pagado?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que…

—Han muerto tres personas, Daniel. Te sugiero que consideres cuidadosamente cuál va a ser tu historia.

—Ed, te has vuelto loco. —La cara de Daniel se ensombreció—. ¡No sé qué demonios está pasando, pero no tienes derecho a entrar por la fuerza en mi casa y a amenazarme! Yo…

—¡Ed!

Ed se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo al oír el grito de Isabella.

—¿Isabella?

—Aquí. Tienes que ver esto.

La encontró en el despacho de Daniel. Todos los cajones del escritorio estaban abiertos y, a juzgar por el aspecto doblado del abrecartas que sostenía en la mano, no había sido demasiado cuidadosa con la madera. Bella sostenía en alto una foto.

—¡Le pillamos! —dijo con una sonrisa torva.

La tablilla. Parecía ser un duplicado de una de las fotografías del seguro. Durante un breve instante quiso alzarla en sus brazos y gritar. Habían estado en lo cierto. Y eso significaba que Daniel sabría quién era el hombre, el Doctor Maligno.

Clark entró corriendo en su despacho con el rostro rojo y brillante de sudor.

—Largo de mi casa, Ed. Tú y quienquiera que sea ésa. Ahora.

—Se me ocurre una idea mejor —bramó Edward—. ¿Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas una historia? —Agarró la foto y la agitó ante Daniel—. Una muy buena historia. Con nombres y todo.

—Tú… ella… podrías haberla puesto ahí. No significa nada.

—Tal vez no para la policía, pero sí para mí. Siéntate, Daniel, o lo haré yo.

Durante un momento el hombre grande se quejó a voces de no poder confiar en nadie. Luego se hundió en la mullida silla junto a la puerta.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que no presente cargos si me cuentas quién más está involucrado en esto. —Edward se sentó en el borde del escritorio—. Y podría prestarte el dinero suficiente para que tu banco tenga liquidez. Puede.

—¿El banco? —Sus ojos se ensancharon con una patética esperanza que hizo que su grueso mentón temblara—. Esto… Milani sólo dijo que iba a sacar algo al mercado y que si estaría interesado en intentarlo. Eso es todo.

—Matteo te llamó. Por línea directa —insistió Edward, conteniendo su propia furia. Respuestas primero. Aquello no le concernía sólo a él. Isabella seguía de pie detrás del escritorio, revisando archivos como si estuviera completamente sola en la habitación.

—Sí. Y ahora voy a llamar a mi abogado y a la policía.

—Además de Milani, ¿quién más te ofreció la tablilla? —interrumpió Isabella, sin levantar la vista.

—¿Quién eres tú? —exigió Daniel.

—Soy quien se suponía que debía ser el ladrón cuando el otro tipo que contactó contigo envió a otro a robar en casa de Cullen y a matar a Milani.

La cara del hombre se tono macilenta.

—¿Qué?

—Así es —secundó Edward, adoptando el lenguaje franco de Isabella. Dios, a ella le funcionaba asombrosamente bien—. ¿No lo sabías? ¿O fuiste lo bastante estúpido como para dejar que te cargasen con la culpa de todo? El tipo que robó la tablilla está muerto, el tipo que contrató a mi amiga para que entrara al mismo tiempo está muerto, y esta tarde alguien intentó arrojar mi coche al Támesis conmigo dentro. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Por lo que puedes suponer que no estoy muy contento. Quiero nombres.

—Parece que también tiene el Remington —dijo Isabella, todavía revisando los archivos—. Tal vez más. —Levantó la vista para clavarla en Daniel—. Empiezo a pensar que quizá él sea el tipo que lo ha montado todo.

—Soy coleccionista —dijo Daniel, el rubicundo color de su piel se oscureció al punto de que Edward comenzó a preguntarse si tenía un historial de problemas cardiacos—. No tengo nada que ver con la muerte de nadie.

—¡Demuéstralo! ¿Quién es el otro tipo? ¡Dímelo, joder!

La cara redonda de Daniel se tornó ceñuda.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Ed, ¿todavía no lo has descubierto?

Eso hizo que se detuviera por un minuto. Había algo de lo que ya debería haberse percatado o algo que debería haber sospechado, pero no era así.

—Finge que soy retrasado y dímelo, Daniel. Contaré hasta tres y luego iré a por el bate. No más juegos. ¡Quiero el jodido nombre!

—Dios —farfulló Clark, el sudor comenzaba a chorrearle por la cara.

—¿Qué te parece mi nombre? —En la habitación entró un hombre alto de pelo claro con el bate en una mano y una pistola en la otra.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Espero que todas se encuentren bien y disculpen la demora pero tuve unos días muy ocupados y hasta ahorita puedo conectarme.**

**Ya solo nos queda un capítulo más y el epílogo, espero subir los dos el sábado ya que ambos son cortitos, pero no se preocupen ya que son 5 los libros de esta maravillosa saga y planeo adaptarlos todos**

**Besos y abrazos**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACIONCapítulo 27

_**Martes, 7:08 p.m.**_

_**Hora de Londres**_

Ed le miró durante largo rato.

—Tú. Fuiste tú todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, uno tiene que ganarse la vida, ya sabes. Y tú has hecho que me la gane bien. —La pistola continuaba apuntando a Ed, pero el bate se agitaba en dirección a Bella—. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan. No cabe duda de que Sean O'Hannon te subestimó más de lo debido.

Clark se puso en pie como pudo.

—James, yo…

El bate impactó contra el rostro de Clark, enviándolo al suelo en un encogido montón. Bella contuvo la respiración hasta que oyó gemir al hombre. No estaba muerto, gracias a Dios. Fijó de nuevo su atención en el atractivo rubio.

—James —repitió en voz alta—. James Witherdale.

—Eres lista. Muy bien. Odiaría pensar que sólo fue la mala suerte lo que hizo que te anticiparas a mí. ¿Por qué no te acercas y me dejas que le eche un vistazo a la putita de Ed?

—No te muevas, Isabella —le ordenó Ed, moviéndose un poco para colocarse entre Witherdale y ella.

—«No te muevas, Isabella» —se burló Witherdale—. Después de que Tanya te llamara y que no le preguntaras nada especial sobre mí, supuse que te dirigirías a ver a Daniel, engreído hijo de puta.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —preguntó Ed con voz amenazadora y dura.

—Bueno, ahora tendré que matarte y hacer que parezca que Daniel y tú acabasteis el uno con el otro.

—No te servirá de nada —interrumpió Bella. El hombre de pie frente a ella había matado a Laurent y a O'Hannon. Y había querido acabar con Milani sin importarle que la bomba alcanzara a otros. No se le ocurría nada para evitar que disparara a Ed… salvo su propia codicia.

—¿Y eso, por qué, señorita Swan?

—El FBI tiene todas las falsificaciones de Palm Beach. Todo lo que te has llevado está caliente, y se te ha terminado el chollo con Milani encerrado en la cárcel, no habrá nada más para ti.

—Milani es un codicioso capullo. No lo necesito.

—Trató de actuar por detrás de ti y vender a la baja la tablilla a Daniel, ¿verdad? —insistió Bella.

—Muy bien —respondió. Clark se movió de nuevo y Witherdale le golpeó en el cráneo—. Abajo, muchacho.

—¿Y qué te hicieron O'Hannon y Laurent?

—Bueno, DaRevin se enfadó porque, por lo visto, erais amigos, y no sabía que había sido a ti a quien contrataron para entrar al mismo tiempo. Eso fue culpa de O'Hannon. Yo me limité a decirle que enviara a algún gorila para que entrara y se llevara las culpas. En cambio, te envió a ti, chica lista, y luego le entró el pánico.

—Estás muy verde en esto de robar, Witherdale —dijo, deslizando los dedos en torno al abrecartas doblado—, robando a un solo tipo, así que te contaré un secreto. Los ladrones formamos una comunidad. O'Hannon era un asqueroso gilipollas, pero todos lo sabíamos. O bien trabajabas con él, o no. No se permiten asesinatos. Lo mismo con Laurent. Has matado a dos de los nuestros. Todos se enterarán. Y alguien se irá de la lengua, sobre todo si alguien infringe el código. Si hay recompensa monetaria de por medio, haremos cola para delatarte.

—Dios santo, estoy temblando. Ed, haz que cierre el pico o lo haré yo.

—Isabella —dijo Ed en voz baja.

Witherdale bajó el bate de criquet para apoyarse en él.

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, éste es el único paso que queda. Llevo años robándote tus prestigiosas obras de arte y tú has mostrado falsificaciones a gobernadores, senadores y a jefes de Estado.

—Puedes recibir terapia para tu desorden mental —medió Ed—. Aunque yo mismo puedo descubrir si tienes complejo de Napoleón o sí sólo eres patético y estás celoso.

—Cierra la puta boca —replicó Witherdale—. No he terminado. Te he robado la esposa, lo cual no exigió demasiado esfuerzo por mi parte, he sustituido tus obras de arte con falsificaciones y ni siquiera has notado la diferencia, y ahora, ¡zas!, te mato. Punto final. Yo gano. —rio entre dientes, seguro de sí mismo—. Estuve a punto de conseguirlo la semana pasada. Pensé, ¿por qué no? Ha vuelto pronto a Florida, bien puede hacer un esfuerzo. Lo planeé al milímetro, pero o tu ladrona se movió demasiado rápido, o Matteo fue demasiado lento.

—¿De qué estás…?

—¿Te suena esto familiar? Ring, ring.

Bella vio tensarse los músculos de los hombros de Ed.

—El fax. Fuiste tú quien me despertó aquella noche.

—Buen chico. Estuve cerca de conseguirlo. Muy cerca.

—Pero no fue así.

Witherdale suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tras tu divorcio, todos los periódicos señalaron lo generoso que fuiste al dejar que tu esposa adúltera y su amante se quedaran con tu casa de Londres. No mencionaron que casi me dejas en la ruina con tu pequeña broma de Nueva York, o que vaciaste tu preciosa mansión, pintaste todas las paredes de rojo y echaste colchones sucios en el suelo.

—¿Hiciste eso? —preguntó Bella, obligándose a reír—. Ya lo pillo; tú te has hecho la cama, ahora duerme en ella.

—Pensé que era muy poético —comentó Ed.

—Precioso.

Witherdale sacudió nuevamente la cabeza.

—Creíste que habías sido tú quien dijera la última palabra, ¿verdad? Te equivocabas. Yo gano. Juego, set y partido. Bueno, ¿alguna pregunta más o seguimos adelante? ¿Cómo de generoso vas a ser esta noche, Ed? ¿Te mato primero a ti o a ella?

—A mí —dijo Ed sin dilación.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. —Estiró el brazo. A esa distancia, no fallaría.

—Por cierto —interrumpió Bella de nuevo, la desesperación hacía que su voz sonara tensa—, te has percatado de que Clark tiene un sistema de cámaras de vigilancia, ¿no? Llevas en la cámara indiscreta desde que has entrado aquí. —Alzó lentamente la mirada hacia el rincón detrás de él y volvió a bajarla.

Witherdale dudó un instante, y fue todo cuanto Bella necesitó. Isabella salió velozmente de detrás de Ed, y le arrojó el abrecartas doblado. Él se lanzó desde el escritorio sobre Witherdale, y ambos cayeron sobre la silla y de ahí al suelo. La pistola salió volando de la mano de Witherdale, pero éste logró golpear a Ed en la espalda con el bate.

Gruñendo, Witherdale gateó en busca de la pistola mientras Ed se retorcía para agarrarle de la pierna y detenerle. La pistola se deslizó bajo un aparador, y Bella fue a por ella. Witherdale la agarró y ella le propinó un fuerte codazo en la cara.

—¡Bella, retrocede! —vociferó Ed, arreglándoselas para ponerse de rodillas y darle un fuerte puñetazo a Witherdale en los riñones.

Witherdale se retorció como una serpiente, y consiguió golpear con el bate en la cara a Ed. La sangre manó de su labio y también de la nariz, y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Su atacante saltó sobre él, y alzó de nuevo el bate.

Bella se le subió a la espalda.

—¡No! —gritó, con una mano en el bate y la otra alrededor del cuello de Witherdale. Tiró hacia atrás con tanta fuerza como pudo y el hombre perdió el equilibrio, y se cayó pesadamente al suelo encima de ella.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones debido al impacto. Resollando, Bella le apretó del cuello. Un codo impactó contra su caja torácica con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que se le pusieran los ojos en blanco. Aflojó el brazo y él se encaramó sobre ella a cuatro patas, agarrándola del pelo y golpeándole la cabeza contra el suelo.

Un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza, palpitando y retumbando y haciendo que los sonidos parecieran huecos y distantes. Trató de dar patadas, pero él le inmovilizó las piernas con las rodillas. Le había agarrado la mano derecha y se la sujetaba por encima de la cabeza mientras la golpeaba sin piedad, pero tenía la izquierda libre. Buscó el bate de criquet con la vista algo nublada.

Éste se le escapó, y luego el peso del hombre desapareció de encima de ella. Con la vista descentrada divisó fugazmente a Ed que sostenía el bate como un auténtico profesional, lo levantó y golpeó a Witherdale con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, y luego escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo al caer. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Ed dejó caer el bate. Se hundió en el suelo, y se arrastró hasta donde Isabella yacía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro macilento.

—¿Isabella? —susurró, limpiándose con brusquedad lo sangre de la boca. Tocó su cara, pero ella no se movió—. ¿Bella?

Dios, la había matado. Cuando logró ponerse en pie y vio a Witherdale golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez contra las baldosas, el tiempo simplemente se había… detenido. No había nada que hiciera que aquello merecía la pena: ni el orgullo, ni el dinero, ni su propia vida.

Temblando, deslizó un dedo sobre su cuello. El pulso latía débilmente contra su mano, y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Isabella? ¿Cariño? Abre los ojos, Bella.

Sus pestañas se agitaron y unos ojos verdes musgo le miraron con aturdimiento.

—¡Ay! —se quejó con dificultad.

—No te muevas, cariño. ¿Puedes sentir las piernas y los brazos?

—Tienes la cara llena de sangre.

—Lo sé. Mueve los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Ahora, Isabella. —Pasaron unos segundos sin que su corazón latiera, luego sus dedos se movieron, primero la mano derecha y luego la izquierda—. Buena chica.

Desde detrás del escritorio llegaron hasta él los pitidos del teléfono de Daniel que se encontraba en el suelo, y Ed se apoyó sobre un costado para echarle mano. Rápidamente llamó a una ambulancia y a la policía, luego volvió a ocuparse de Isabella. Sus ojos se habían vuelto a cerrar.

—¿Isabella?

—Lárgate. Tengo una conmoción cerebral.

Con una leve sonrisa, le retiró suavemente el pelo de la cara. Witherdale le había arrancado un manojo, e iba a tener que ir al peluquero.

—Ahora no puedes huir, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

—No tengo piernas.

—Están aquí mismo, te lo prometo. Unidas y todo. Y son muy bonitas.

—Cállate.

—Te quiero, Isabella Swan.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, y se clavaron valientemente en su cara. Ed no esperaba que respondiera; Bella había pasado demasiado tiempo sola, durante demasiado tiempo había sido incapaz de confiar en nadie que no fuera ella misma. Pero Bella sonrió, alzando una temblorosa mano para acariciar su cara. Él la tomó entre las suyas mientras sus ojos volvían a quedarse en blanco y perdía la conciencia de nuevo.

Cuando Isabella abrió los ojos, pensó que todavía se encontraba en medio de alguna especie de pesadilla. Oficiales uniformados y hombres y mujeres vestidos con esas gabardinas inglesas de aspecto militar pululaban a su alrededor, hablando en un murmullo quedo de acentos londinenses. No estaba en el suelo, se percató, sino en una camilla con una aguja en un brazo. La habían atado.

—¡Eh! —gruñó, luchando por incorporarse.

Ed apareció por encima de su hombro con un paquete de hielo sujeto a su boca y un vendaje en forma de mariposa sobre su nariz.

—No pasa nada —dijo, bajando el paquete de hielo—. Relájate.

—Tienes un ojo morado —señaló. También tenía el labio hinchado y un oscuro y magullado moratón se le estaba formando en la mejilla.

—Tu poder de observación sigue intacto —dijo, sonriendo con una torcida mueca de dolor.

—No quiero ir al hospital.

—Qué lástima.

La camilla dio un salto y se elevó, y acto seguido se encontró rodando hacia la entrada.

—¿Ed? —dijo, dejándose llevar de pronto por el pánico ahora que no podía verle.

—Estoy aquí. Voy contigo. Tengo la nariz rota.

—Yo gano, porque tengo la cabeza rota.

Bella escuchó su suave risilla.

—Tienes la cabeza demasiado dura como para que se rompa —respondió—. Tan sólo la tienes abollada.

—Eso es bueno.

—No realmente, cariño.

Fue levantada del suelo, luego introducida en una ambulancia. Subió un técnico y luego Ed, que se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué hay de Daniel y Witherdale? —preguntó.

Ed se inclinó hacia delante para tomarle la mano.

—Daniel va en otra ambulancia. Witherdale va a desear estar muerto cuando acabe con él.

Ella le miró durante un minuto.

—No creo que Tanya supiera nada de esto —le dijo.

—La policía la trae para interrogarla —respondió, flexionando los dedos entre los de ella—, pero yo tampoco creo que lo supiera. Espero que no.

—Yo también.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa —dijo, su sonrisa se asomó de nuevo a su cara.

Él ya le había dicho algo; algo muy precioso y privado, algo que guardaría para siempre en su corazón. Pero no quería que tuviera que decírselo de nuevo sin responderle.

—No tienes que decirme nada —se apresuró a decirle—. Lo sé, y es… yo…

Su sonrisa alcanzó sus ojos.

—No es eso. McCarty llamó a Scotland Yard para recomendarles que prendieran a Daniel Clark para interrogarle en relación a una serie de robos de obras de arte. Cargaron contra la puerta unos treinta segundos después de que yo llamara a la policía.

—Emmett nos estuvo escuchando a través del cristal de la cárcel. Sabía que había alguien allí.

Asintiendo, Ed le apretó la mano.

—Creo que le debo una cerveza a Emmett.

El técnico se inclinó a comprobar la máscara del oxígeno, colocada en su nariz y algo que monitorizaba el ritmo de su corazón.

—Debe descansar, señorita —dijo—. Nada de hablar.

—Muy bien. Sólo una cosa más. —Levantó la mano de Ed tanto como pudo con su brazo bajo la correa—. Quiero ir a Devon.


	28. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. ADAPTACION

* * *

**Epílogo**

_**Martes, 11:15 a.m.**_

_**Hora de Londres**_

Dos semanas después, Bella iba junto a Ed en el coche mientras pasaban por delante de inmensos prados, granjas y robledales. Nunca había visto aquella parte de Inglaterra. Parecía tan apacible y hermosa, muy semejante a Ed Cullen.

—¿Tanya accedió a testificar en contra de Witherdale? —preguntó, volviéndose a mirar mientras cruzaban un antiguo puente de cuatrocientos años de antigüedad.

—Dijo que lo haría.

—Creo que quiere que vuelvas.

—No estoy disponible.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Servirá de algo?

Ed se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo con las autoridades, lo único que sabe de cierto es que James estuvo dos días en Florida durante la semana pasada.

—Tiempo suficiente para matar a Laurent y hacerse con la tablilla.

—Alquiló un BMW.

—El que vimos en la autopista. —Había estado cerca.

Ed asintió.

—La mayoría es circunstancial, pero todo va encajando. Y se están esforzando para cerciorarse de que tú no tengas que testificar. Si el abogado de la defensa te sube al estrado…

Ella se estremeció.

—Pues iré al infierno por mentir bajo juramento.

Edward la miró lleno de preocupación. Había lucido con demasiada frecuencia aquella expresión durante las dos últimas semanas, incluso después de que ella lograra salir del hospital y volver a su apartamento de Londres.

—No llegaremos a eso. Estoy seguro de que tengo una casa en algún país donde no tengan acuerdo de extradición con los Estados Unidos.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Bueno es saberlo.

Condujeron algunos minutos en silencio.

—Justo ahí arriba, a la izquierda —dijo Ed de pronto, señalando en aquella dirección.

Coronaron una pequeña colina y entonces lo vio.

—¡Esto es impresionante!

Una subida de verdes y ondulantes colinas bordeaba a ambos lados un enorme lago rodeado de robles y sauces. En medio de todo ello, sobre una suave ladera de hierba, se alzaba un castillo. Era el único modo de describirlo. Desde su planta en forma de «U» se veían un centenar de ventanas, con capiteles en forma de aguja en cada escuadra del edificio y un camino de entrada circular al frente, con enormes columnas apostadas delante de una amplia escalinata de granito.

—Bonito, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Es el maldito Palacio de Buckingham —respondió.

—Ni por lo más remoto. Se llama Rawley Park.

—Me dijiste que creciste aquí.

Asintiendo de nuevo, Ed tomó la carretera principal, y se dirigió por el angosto y serpenteante camino desde el que se atisbaba la casa a través de soleadas hojas y sinuosos entramados de hiedra.

—En realidad, lo heredé. Aquí es donde me gusta pasar al menos un par de meses al año, si me es posible. Es mi hogar.

«Hogar.» Bella nunca había tenido uno. Sereno y seguro hogar. Le aterrorizaba, pero deseaba intentarlo. Con él.

Estiró el cuello para conservarlo en su campo de visión.

—En serio, Ed, es magnífica. Si fuera mía, no querría marcharme nunca.

Bella frunció el ceño tan pronto hubo terminado de hablar.

Después de lo que él le había dicho, cada vez que decía algo como eso, se sentía avergonzada, como si estuviera pidiendo algo. En realidad, no era así. Le bastaba con pasar más tiempo con él. No conseguía recordar cuándo se había sentido tan segura, tan relajada, como se había sentido durante las dos últimas semanas. Cuatro, si contaba con el interesantísimo comienzo de esa extraña relación.

Él tan sólo señaló un pequeño grupo de ciervos en uno de los claros.

—Me alegro de que te guste. —Ed se aclaró la garganta—. He intentado comentarte algo y ahora parece un momento tan bueno como otro cualquiera.

Ella se puso tensa.

—Yo también quería decirte algo.

Ed la miró brevemente.

—De acuerdo, tu primero.

—He estado hablando con Black y hemos pensado en retirarnos.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. —Se aclaró la garganta. Si Ed se echaba a reír, o bien iba a darle un puñetazo o bien se moriría de vergüenza—. Vamos a montar un negocio. Una empresa de consultoría e instalación de seguridad.

Condujo en silencio durante largo rato. Finalmente, sin embargo, una lenta sonrisa curvó su boca.

—Pues es una suerte para mí. Iba a decirte que me gustaría que revisaras la seguridad de todas mis propiedades. Me han dicho que es una cutrez.

—Bien. Entonces, puedes contratarme.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tengo que pagarte?

—Te haré un buen precio.

—Eso espero. —Tomó aire—. Hay algo más que debes saber.

—Ed, yo…

—Calla. Es mi turno.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, simulando que mantener una conversación íntima con él ya no la ponía nerviosa.

—Está bien.

—Gracias. Como iba diciendo, dado que gran parte de mi colección ahora ha ido a parar a manos de otra gente, y algunas de las cosas que quedan se han devaluado debido a que nadie puede verificar si son o no auténticas, me gustaría comenzar de nuevo. —Le lanzó una breve mirada—. Y me gustaría que me ayudaras con eso. Si crees que dispondrás de tiempo.

—Así que tratas de asegurarte de que me vuelvo honrada.

—Bella…

—Te lo dije, yo… no me gusta nada que las cosas pertenezcan a colecciones privadas.

Ed sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya lo sé. Y voy a abrir parte de Rawley Park al público, como depósito de arte y antigüedades. De ese modo puedo exhibir más obras y hacer que sean accesibles a todos.

Por segunda vez en su vida, quería llorar. No de tristeza, en esta ocasión, sino de felicidad. Era una experiencia nueva.

—¡Bien!

Cruzaron las verjas que daban paso al largo y semicircular camino de acceso a la parte frontal de la casa. A corta distancia, era todavía más enorme de lo que la había imaginado. Y más hermosa aún.

—¿Isabella?

—Estoy pensando.

—No pienses. Sólo di que sí, o di que no. De esa forma, es muy simple. —Aparcó el coche y quitó la llave—. Voy a regalarte el Bentley, pase lo que pase.

—Ya te he dicho que no… me gustas por tus cosas.

—Mi novia no conduce coches robados. Ése es mi límite.

Bella se acercó y le besó, larga, lenta y profundamente.

—Sí —murmuró—. Creo que algo se me ocurrirá. En mi tiempo libre, claro.

—Bien. —Le devolvió el beso—. Bien. —Ed le sonrió, luego se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad—. Vamos. Quiero que conozcas a Sykes.

—Tu mayordomo. Me dijiste que es aquí donde vive.

—Sí, a menos que lo necesite en otra parte.

—Genial.

Bajó del coche y se dirigió al otro lado para abrirle la puerta.

Ed la tomó de la mano, y juntos subieron los bajos escalones de granito negro que llevaban a la puerta principal. Las puertas se abrieron cuando llegaron al pórtico bajo las columnas, y el anciano más alto y delgado del mundo le recibió con una reverencia.

—Bienvenido a casa, milord —dijo.

Isabella se detuvo.

—¿Mi, qué? —preguntó muy pausadamente.

Ambos hombres la ignoraron.

—Es estupendo estar de vuelta —respondió Ed—. Sykes, te presento a Isabella Swan. Va a quedarse aquí conmigo.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan.

—Sykes. —Bella miró de nuevo a Ed—. A riesgo de repetirme, ¿mí, qué?

Por primera vez que recordara, Ed parecía avergonzado.

—Supongo que olvidé contártelo. Soy una especie de aristócrata.

—Una especie de… ¿Qué clase de especie de…?

Él tomó aire, luego esbozó aquella preciosa sonrisa suya, aquella que hacía que le flaquearan las rodillas.

—Algo así como el marqués de Rawley.

—Ay, mierda. Olvídate del buen trato de la consultoría. Ahora vas a pagar la tarifa completa.

—Mmm. Se me ocurren muchas formas de negociarlo.

* * *

**Y eso es todo chicas, espero la próxima semana empezar a subir la secuela**

**Besos!**


End file.
